AMOR MÁGICO
by Monik
Summary: HOLA CHICOS! Aquí os doy las gracias. muxos bss a todos
1. Reencuentro

_**No hago esto para lucirme, sólo por diversión. Todos los personajes son propiedad de J K Rowling**_

**-"......" PENSAMIENTOS**

**-...... CONVERSACIONES**

**Sin más dilaciones empiezo con el primer capítulo de mi primer ff.**

**CAPÍTULO 1: REENCUENTRO**

Después de un horrible verano en casa de los Dursley, Harry Potter, un chico de 17 años con sus ojos verdes, su cuerpo bien formado x el Quiddich, su rebelde pelo azabaxe tan difícil de domar (que tío!!!, bueno lo voy a dejar que sino me eternizo XDDD) se preparaba para comenzar un nuevo año en Hogwarts, un año muy especial tanto x ser el último que cursaría allí y por ser el primero en el que no reinaba el miedo. Esto se debía a que el curso pasado había derrotado a Voldemort. La profecía se había cumplido y lo había asesinado. La verdad es que había supuesto decir una maldición imperdonable, xo esta vez el nombre que designaba a ésta se hizo irónico pues a Harry sí que le perdonaron, ya que había sido para evitar un mal mayor, x así decirlo el mayor mal que podía reinar en la Tierra. Asiq "disfrut" del que sería su último verano con sus "adorables" tíos pues para el siguiente sería mayor de edad. En el mes de agosto se habían portado mejor con él, pues Harry ya podía hacer magia fuera del colegio y eso les asustaba.

Había qdado con Ron en la estación de tren a las diez y media. Él le había dixo que Hermione tb iría. Desde el año anterior la había visto de una forma diferente. Se había dado cuenta que estaba enamorado de ella. Por esa razón en su unik y desastrosa cita con Cho había ido a ver a Hermione xq, aunque él no se diera cuenta, siempre quería complacerla y estar con ella. En sexto muchos chicos habían intentado salir con Hermione xo ella no hacía caso. Ella siempre decía que los únicos chicos de Hogwarts que valían eran ellos dos. Hay que decir que Hermione se había convertido en una mujer muy wapa, vamos lo que para los tíos es todo un bombón, pero aunque x fuera había cambiado, ella seguía siendo la misma chica a la que le encantaba sacar buenas notas, aquella q siempre estaba metida en cosas de la P.E.D.D.O, etc... vamos que ella seguía siendo la señorita perfecta de siempre, aunq el hexo de haber pasado tantos años con Ron y Harry la habían hexo ser un poco más indisciplinada, eso sí, seguía siendo la pieza sensata del trío dorado de Hogwarts.

-¡¡¡Potter!!!-Harry salió de sus pensamientos y volvió al mundo real (aunq muy real, muy real no es su mundo, jejeje, ojalá)

-Ya voy-gritó el xaval y metió en el baúl el último libro que le faltaba x guardar, el de Pociones. Aún se sorprendería de que siguiera dando esa asignatura y que aún x lo menos pudiera seguir con su sueño de ser auror. El ojiverde había comprado los libros hacía dos semanas en el Callejón Diagon aprovexando la falsa amabilidad de sus tíos provocada x el miedo. Eso sí, le dejaron a la entrada xo no entraron porque les daba mucho miedo, xo lo poco que pudieron ver les dejó fiplando (no es que me haya equivocado es una cosa de mis amigs XDDD)

Harry bajó las escaleras con su baúl, y con sus tíos y su primo fue hacia el coche.

* * *

No tardaron mucho en llegar. Eran las 10:20h y x lo tanto Harry no llegaba tarde. Se despidió de la familia Dursley xq no querían qdarse y ver a la familia Weasley, pues les daba miedo. Harry esperó y al poco alguien chilló. 

-Harry!!!- ambos amigos se abrazaron con fuerza. Estuvieron bromeando un rato hasta que Harry no pudo evitar preguntar.

-Y Hermione?-Ron le miró sonriendo.

-Pues tu Hermione estará al llegar.

-No es mi Hermione, es Hermione únicamente ; y en todo caso sería nuestra Hermy.

-Hermy?-Harry ya se estaba poniendo nervioso.

-Sí, bueno es un diminutivo, ¿o a ti no te llamamos Ron? Pues ya está, q más da, no tiene importancia.

-Bueno Harry, tiene la importancia que LA quieras dar-dijo su amigo haciendo mayor hincapié en ese artículo.

-¿Cómo q la quiera dar?

-Vamos Harry desde el año pasado se nota q...

-Q es lo que se nota?-los dos amigos se sobresaltaron. Una preciosa castaña con rizos les sonreía.

-Nada, no es nada, estábamos esperándote a ti-dijo Ron al ver que Harry no reaccionaba, se había quedado mirando como sonreía Hermione.

-Ah, bueno, si no me lo quieren contar da lo mimo. Pero bueno, no me van a dar ni siquiera un abrazo-dicho esto los dos cogieron (o más bien estrujaron) a su amiga. Con al abrazo Harry pudo oler el pelo de Hermione. Olía tan bien, ese aroma le embriagaba. Después de despojarse de cuatro fuertes brazos, Hermione se acercó a Harry y le dio dos besos, y mientras Harry estaba en el cielo, Hermy hizo lo mismo con Ron.

-Chicos tienen que subir al tren, ya va a salir-les dijo la Sra. Weasley.

-Ya vamos-dijo Hermione que había visto a Ginny y la fue a saludar.

-Hola nena, q tal?

-Muy bien, vamos?

Y todos subieron al Expreso de Hogwarts, aquel lugar donde hacía ya seis años se habían conocido gracias a Trevor, la rana de su compañero Neville.

* * *

**Bueno ya sé que no es mucho, xo por algo hay q comenzar. Por favor dejar un review, ya sea para decirme que soy muy mala o como que os ha gustado aunq sólo sea un poquito. Asiq xf dejarme vuestra respuesta.**

**Un pequeño spoiler del siguiente capítulo llamado "Noticias frescas"**

**-Bueno, y tú Hermione, q tal te lo has pasado?**

**-Pues, genial, la verdad**

**-Dónde has estado?-preguntó Harry, que sólo miraba como aún sonreía la chica.**

**-Pues estuve en Venecia**

**-La ciudad de la amor-puntualizó Ron y Hermione se sonrojó.**

**-Eh, sí-dudó un momento-Chicos os tengo que contar una cosita-sus amigos la miraron interrogantes y ella prosiguió-pues veréis fui a Venecia y allí iba a ver a Víctor. Todo iba muy bien hasta que me besó. Yo le di una bofetada, xo él no quería pararse, me entendéis?**

**Se despide hasta pronto**

**Monik**


	2. Noticias frecas

_**No hago esto para lucirme, sólo por diversión. Todos los personajes son propiedad de J K Rowling**_

**-"......" PENSAMIENTOS**

**-...... CONVERSACIONES**

**Hola a todos muchas gracias x vuestros comentarios, y aquí tenéis el segundo capítulo q va dedicado a dos de mis niños q saben de la existencia de este fic, para vosotros Coco y Mónica. Os quiero mazo. Espero que os guste a todos de todo corazón.**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 2: NOTICIAS FRESCAS**

Ya en el tren los tres amigos se metieron en su compartimiento de siempre. Hermione y Ron habían pedido a McGonagall (no recuerdo si se escribía así) poder quedarse con Harry en vez de ir con todos los prefectos.

-Bueno, y q tal el verano?-preguntó Ron

-Bueno pues no me puedo ajar, aunque fuera x miedo mis tíos me han tratado mejor.

-No les habrás amenazado con tu varita? Eso es impropio de un buen mago Harry, ellos no pueden usar magia para defenderse de la tuya, y sabes que es muy poderosa

-Tranquila Hermione no les he amenazado, xo ellos sabían que cuando cumpliera los 17 podría usar magia fuera de la escuela, y como he dixo, x miedo me trataron algo mejor, eso tb es malo?

-No, siempre y cuando no usaras tu varita

-Q no-dijo Harry con pesadez, xo al ver que la castaña sonreía se le pasó todo.

-Bueno, y tú Hermione, q tal te lo has pasado?

-Pues, genial, la verdad

-Dónde has estado?-preguntó Harry, que sólo miraba como aún sonreía la chica.

-Pues estuve en Venecia

-La ciudad de la amor-puntualizó Ron y Hermione se sonrojó.

-Eh, sí-dudó un momento-Chicos os tengo que contar una cosita-sus amigos la miraron interrogantes y ella prosiguió-pues veréis fui a Venecia y allí iba a ver a Víctor. Todo iba muy bien hasta que me besó. Yo le di una bofetada, xo él no quería pararse, me entendéis?

-Pero será hijo de puta, le voy a quitar las ganas de volver a tocar a una chica!!!-gritó muy enojado Harry

-Eso, le vamos a partir la cara y las tres piernas!!!-gritó Ron del mismo modo que su amigo.

-Esperar chicos, no os alteréis, no pasó nada.

-Cómo?-dijo Ron

-Pues que no pasó nada, y no pasó gracias a Terry.

-Terry? Terry Boot?-preguntó Harry-

-Sí, ese

-Y qué pinta ese en la historia?-preguntó de nuevo Harry

-Pues ESE tb estaba en Italia y gracias a que pasaba x aquella calle me libre de una buena.

-Bueno, pues menos mal-dijo Ron

-Aún no he acabado, quise agradecérselo y le invité a tomar algo y, pues..., digamos que las citas se repitieron varias veces y, como decirlo, puesqueTerryyyoestamossaliendojuntos.

-Puedes repetir por favor?-dijo ron-es que no se te ha entendido nada-Hermione respiró hondo y dijo con voz tranquila.

-Pues que Terry y yo estamos saliendo juntos, vamos que somos pareja-Ron miró a Harry, cuyos ojos reflejaban tristeza y sorpresa al mismo tiempo-¿No os sentará mal que se venga con nosotros?

-Pero si Terry es de otra casa, no puede venir a NUESTRA Sala Común-dijo Harry con tirantez.

-Ya, xo bueno me refiero en los terrenos, en la biblioteca, no sé bueno vale'

-Por mí vale-dijo ron

-No entiendo como puedes estar con semejante imbecil

-Harry estás hablando de mi novio, o sea el novio de mejor amiga, un poquito de respeto aunq sólo sea x mí.

-Yo...-dijo Harry

-¿O tan poco te importo?

-Chicos tranquilizaos

-No me has contestado Harry-dijo Hermione subiendo el tono e ignorando al pelirrojo

-...

-Harry James Potter, eres tan tonto como para no poder contestar una pregunta tan sencilla?!!!-Hermione estaba haciendo lo que menos quería, discutir con Harry, xo no podía evitar q su corazón ganase a su razón que la decía q se tranquilizase.

-Pues claro que me importas, eres mi mejor amiga, y siempre has estado ahí!!!-Hermione se qdó callada y Harry la abrazó-Lo siento, tienes razón, haré lo que esté en mis manos para que tú seas feliz y si eso requiere aguantar-al ver la mirada de Hermione rectificó-conocer mejor a Boot, lo haré-Hermione sonrió, mientras Ron los miraba sin decir nada.

-Se llama Terry, vale? Y además hubiera sido peor si empiezo a salir con un Slytherin no?-todos se rieron

-Pues incluso en ese caso estaría a tu lado.

-Gracias Harry

-Bueno dejaos de sentimentalismos que me van a hacer llorar-se abrazaron los tres, pero algo interrumpió q Harry se siguiera deleitando con el pelo de su Hermy.

-Amor! Por fin te encuentro!

-Cariño-Hermione se abalanzó sobre su novio y le besó dulcemente. Ron no pudo oír como el corazón de su amigo se rompía en mil pedazos, xo sí que vio el cambio producido en su cara y como bajo la mirada.

-"¿Por qué no acaban de una vez? Se van a ahogar"-pensaba Harry

-Se lo has dicho ya?

-"Por fin la deja respirar"

-Sí, ya se lo he dicho.

-Enhorabuena chicos-les dijo Ron

-Eh, sí yo les deseo lo mejor-dijo Harry mirando la asquerosa mano de Boot agarrando la cintura de su Hermy (me da a mí que va a ser celos). Hermione le sonrió con una sonrisa que indicaba un gracias.

Se sentaron y hablaron un poco de todo hasta que tres serpientes aparecieron en la puerta.

-Vaya, vaya, vaya, el cara cortada, el pobretón y la sangre sucia han encontrado un nuevo amiguito, pero tan tonto e inútil (yo diría enutil que s otra de las cosas de mis niñs) como ellos, no es así chicos?-dijo Draco. Cuando Harry iba a saltar para defender a su amiga...

-No vuelvas a insultar a mi novia, es más no te quiero ver cerca de ella en la vida, te has enterado Malfoy?

-Anda si tienes novio y todo-la miró un rato, cosa que hacía a menudo-vaya, lástima, entonces no te podré echar el polvo de tu vida este año como despedida, o bueno quizás sí, y mientras tu novio nos mira, q te parece Granger?-sus gorilas se reían, pero los otros chicos habían desenfundado sus varitas y lo apuntaban. Esta vez Harry habló más rápido.

-Tú no vas a tocar a Hermione. Tú no vales lo suficiente como para tener el honor de estar ante su presencia.

-Cómo dices?

-Harry tiene razón-dijo ron

-Tú cállate Weasley, que si yo no tengo, como decís, valor, tú tienes aún menos.

-Queréis dejar de hablar como si no estuvieran aquí?-pero ninguno la hizo caso.

-Bueno Malfoy te recuerdo a quién maté? No creo que hagas falta verdad?. Pues ándate con ojo y vigila tus espaldas xq como toques un pelo a Hermione verás las consecuencias. Ah ya sé xq recordarás a quién maté... cómo está tu padre?

-No nombres a mi padre-gritó Draco

-Lo has ido a visitar a Azkaban?

-...

-Fuera Malfoy-dijo Ron

-Nadie me da órdenes-Ron le puso la varita en el cuello

-He dixo que fuera-los tres slytherins se fueron del compartimiento

-Bueno chicos gracias, pero no soy una cosa que gane el mejor, y además me sé defender solita.

-Oye que no lo he dicho en ese sentido-dijo Harry

-Más te vale, pero aún así gracias, gracias a los tres-y dixo esto les dio dos besos muy sonoros a los tres aunque a Ferry tb le dio uno en la boca cosa que hizo que a Harry se le encogiera el estómago

-Y bueno chicos, vosotros que tal de amores que no me habéis dixo nada?-ron miró a Harry que se había puesto como un tomate y contest

-Pues yo estoy totalmente disponible, al igual que aquí mi amigo, o no Harry?

-Eh, sí claro

-Bueno pues me gustaría verlos con una buena chica-dijo Herms

-Sí eso, a ver si encontráis una como mi niña-Hermione se sonrojó, xo no por el cumplido de su novio...

--"Ojalá fuera la mía"-pensó el ojiverde.

-Ya vamos a llegar, nos tenemos q poner las túnicas-dijo Ron

-Tienes razón

Se vistieron y el Expreso de Hogwarts llegó al castillo.

* * *

**Hola de nuevo a todos. Os ha gustado? Espero que sí. No seáis muy malos, os prometo que habrá H/Hr, xo tenía que empezar así, ya sabréis xq a su debido tiempo. Gracias x vuestros reviews, de verdad gracias. Aquí van las respuestas:**

**Pipu-Radcliffe: Muchas gracias wapa, tu review fue el primero en llegarme y me hizo mucha ilusión de verdad, puesto que tus fics me encantan y recibir un review tuyo es mu bonito XDDD. Tranquila que acabarán felizmente enamorados, te lo prometo, xq así es como me gustan a mí y x tanto así es como yo lo haré. Lo que no te puedo asegurar es que vaya a ser prontito, xq yo tengo la historia en mi cabeza, xo luego cuando me pongo a escribir y me alargo. Bueno nena muchas gracias x leer mi fic y hasta pronto. Muchos bss de tu fiel lectora (y ahora tb escritora).**

**pgranger: Me alegro de que te guste, y espero que continues leyendo, que yo seguro que seguiré escribirndo. Muchos besazos wapa**

**Onag Radcliffe: Hola mi niña!!! Muchas gracias x tus palabras, de verdad. Y ya sé q no se sabe q va ocurrir, he intentado hacerlo así, aunq cuando amí me dejan con la incógnita no me gusta, asiq no seré muy mala. hasta pronto y muchos bss.**

**Mónica: Hola wapísima!!! Muchas gracias de verdad, y ya sé q no lo van a leer todos los que lo tendrían q leer para ver ESO xo da igual a q tú sabes a q me refiero aunq no haya nombres? Pos ya está. Bueno mi niña que VIVAN "LOS PORREROS" y que os quiero a todos un montón. Muchos bss.**

**Bueno y ahora un spoiler del próximo capítulo que se llamará "Hogar, dulce hogar"**

* * *

**-Eh, esto yo, no q va, nada fuera de lo normal-contestó tartamudeando Ron.**

**-Hombre, claro que sí, si yo no he dicho q no sea normal. Es el comportamiento q tiene un chico con la chica q le gusta, o no Harry?-el chico salió de su mundo.**

**-Claro, vamos Ron tienes que aceptar que siente algo más q amistad x Luna**

**-Cuando tú aceptes que te gusta…-pero calló, sabía que había estado apunto de cometer un error y con la mirada le pidió perdón a Harry.**

**-Qué te gusta quién? ¿Harry estás enamorado y no se lo dices tú mismo a tu mejor amiga? Tío esta te la guardo. Además yo soy chica.**

**-"No si de eso ya me he dado cuenta yo solito".**

**-¿Y qué tiene eso q ver?-preguntó Ron.**

**-Pues al ser mujer yo podría ayudar a Harry a conquistarla, aunque siendo de Hogwarts, xq supongo q será del colegio, seguro que está x ti, es lo más seguro.**

**-Por qué dices eso?-preguntó Ron que hubiera jurado que su amiga se había sonrojado.**

**

* * *

**

**Bueno ya no me qda nada más que decir a parte de que gracias x leer y q si no es mucha molestia darle ahí abajo y dejarme su opinión muchas gracias. **

**Muchos bsazos d la lok de**

**Monik**


	3. Hogar, dulce hogar

_**No hago esto para lucirme, sólo por diversión. Todos los personajes son propiedad de J K Rowling**_

**-"......" PENSAMIENTOS**

**-...... CONVERSACIONES**

* * *

**Hola a todos, aquí tenéis otro capítulo de este fic. Me decís a menudo que no tarden en estar juntos Harry y Hermy. Yo os prometo q lo van a estar pero no sé si pronto, xq no sé cuanto se me puede alargar la historia, o x lo menos la fecha en la q pasara, q eso sí que lo sé, xq tengo todo el fic en mi cabeza, xo luego escribiendo se me ocurren más matices y claro eso hace el fic más largo, xo si sabéis esperar tendréis una buena recompensa. Tb habéis coincidido en que no os agrada nada q Hermy esté con Terry, pues si eso es ahora, ya veréis dentro de poco..., con el tiempo sabréis a qué me refiero. Al final contestaré los reviews. **

**Vuelvo a decicar el capítulo a dos de mis niños; a la genial Mónica y a la esponja-humana (sabes que te lo digo con cariño XDDD) de Raúl. Os quiero mogollón, vivan "los porreros" y espero que nadie piense mal, es sólo un mote debido a una historia de este verano, q ya si eso algún día os contaré.**

**Ahora sin más miramientos aquí está el tercer capítulo.**

**CAPÍTULO 3: HOGAR, DULCE HOGAR**

Los estudiantes de segundo para arriba de Hogwarts estaban entrando al Gran Comedor otro año más. Cuando el trío dorado acompañado por Terry atravesó la enorme puerta suspiró. Estaban de nuevo en casa; el hogar que les había visto crecer, madurar y aprender. Sobretodo era un hogar para Harry, allí era feliz, y más ahora que tenía a su niña de nuevo a su lado aunque con el bonito paquete venía este año el imbécil de Terry incluido. Hermione se despidió de Terry con un beso y los tres leoncitos se dirigieron a su mesa y se sentaron. Hermy notaba a Harry demasiado callado y en su mirada podía ver tristeza. Ella estaba extrañada y preocupada xq Harry debería de estar contento, volvían a estar en Hogwarts. Dumbledore sacó de sus pensamientos a la joven con su discurso anual, mientras estaban los nuevos alumnos que cursarían el primer curso.

-Queridos alumnos, bienvenidos a un nuevo curso en el colegio de Magia y Hechicería, Hogwarts. Este año será ante todo más tranquilo, pues el curso pasado x fin se acabó con Voldemort -muchos de los alumnos aún se estremecían mientras que muchos otros miraban a Harry como hacía Dumbledore-Así que sin más dilaciones sólo diré q el bosque prohibido, valga la redundancia, y que no se puede andar x los pasillos por las noches-miró sonriendo al trío dorado-y ahora prosiguiendo que empiece la nueva selección de casas para los nuevos alumnos.

McGonagall llevó el sombrero Seleccionador hacia el taburete y comenzó la ceremonia que no duró demasiado y a la que prosiguió un banquete.

* * *

Después de la cena estaban hablando ron, Harry y Hermione sobre que no habían visto a ningún profesor nuevo para Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras (a partir de ahora pondré DCAO que es más corto y cómodo) y q x tanto la silla que estaba vacía en la mesa de profesores sería del profesor ausente. Entonces llegó Terry tapándole los ojos Hermione.

-¿Quién soy?

-Mi amante nº3?

-Jajaja, no, soy el nº4

-Ah sí, es verdad, que tú eres que mejor besa, xo x si acaso demuéstramelo.

-"Por Dios dan ganas de vomitar"-pensó Harry

-Y cómo podría yo hacerlo?-dijo Terry con voz sensual, mientras que Ron miraba -entre sonriendo y con tristeza como su mejor amigo miraba a la pareja con celos y -dolor.

-Tú que crees? Y acto seguido Terry la besó en los labios.

-"Ahora sí que dan ganas de potar"-pensó Harry mientras apartaba la mirada.

Cuando "la parejita" se separó (x fin!!! Se iban a qdar sin aire. Creo que buceando aguantan mucho XDDD). Hermy le dijo a su novio que ya se iban a ir y se despidió de Terry con un beso corto en los labios y un "hasta mñn amor"

-Bueno chicos nos vamos a la Sala común?. "Q le pasará a Harry?"-dijo y pensó Hermione.

-Sí vamos anda-dijo Ron mientras cogía a sus dos amigos x los hombros (espero q entiendan como digo).

Llegaron a la Sala Común y ya no había nadie. Era extraño xo los tres amigos lo prefirieron, así de este modo podrían hablar tranquilamente frente al fuego pues ya hacía frío. Así lo hicieron.

-Oye Ron, te he visto muy compenetrado antes hablando con Luna...-dijo Hermione con un tono que no gustó nada al pelirrojo. Harry sólo se limitó a sonreír, no estaba para "fastidiar" a su amigo.

-Eh, esto yo, no q va, nada fuera de lo normal-contestó tartamudeando Ron.

-Hombre, claro que sí, si yo no he dicho q no sea normal. Es el comportamiento q tiene un chico con la chica q le gusta, o no Harry?-el chico salió de su mundo.

-Claro, vamos Ron tienes que aceptar que siente algo más q amistad x Luna

-Cuando tú aceptes que te gusta...-pero calló, sabía que había estado apunto de cometer un error y con la mirada le pidió perdón a Harry.

-Qué te gusta quién? ¿Harry estás enamorado y no se lo dices tú mismo a tu mejor amiga? Tío esta te la guardo. Además yo soy chica.

-"No si de eso ya me he dado cuenta yo solito".

-¿Y qué tiene eso q ver?-preguntó Ron.

-Pues al ser mujer yo podría ayudar a Harry a conquistarla, aunque siendo de Hogwarts, xq supongo q será del colegio, seguro que está x ti, es lo más seguro.

-Por qué dices eso?-preguntó Ron que hubiera jurado que su amiga se había sonrojado.

-Pues xq prácticamente el 70 por ciento de las chicas del colegio siente algo x él.

-Lo has calculado?-preguntó extrañado Ron.

-No, xo es fácil, quitamos a las slytherins, y ya es un 25 por ciento menos y como habrá algunas que no sienten nada x él pues x eso juego con ese cinco por ciento.

-Eso es mucho-dijo Harry

-No q va

-Sí, xq a ese, como has dicho, 70 x ciento hay q restar las q sólo ven en mí al niño q sobrevivió.

-Pero Harry las chicas aquí ya te conocen por Harry el chico de séptimo, buscador y capitán de Griffindor, no eres sólo el que venció a Voldemort-xo x la mirada de su amigo-vale no te negaré que algunas chicas les importa la fama, no todas somos así.

-"Somos?"-pensó Ron.

-Si tú lo dices...-dijo Harry

-Harry, es así, lo que pasa es tú no te das cuenta, xo levantáis pasiones.

-Levantamos?-preguntó Ron emocionado.

-Pues sí, así es, muchas mujeres de aquí os alban, cuchichean cuando pasáis y me han llegado a amenazar y a insultar por ser vuestra amiga.

--Cómo? Te han hecho algo?

-No, tranquilo Harry, xo no recuerdas cuando en 4º curso Rita dijo que tú y yo éramos pareja? "Y ojalá hubiera sido cierto, xo que dices Hermy, tú estás con Terry, céntrate"

-Sí, y qué?

-Pues q recibí muchas notas de amenazas.

-Joder, pues sí que sois celosas y leonas las chicas, y eso que Harry no salía con ninguna-dijo Ron

-Pues claro, defendemos a nuestro hombre con uñas y dientes, sobretodo si lo vale, como vosotros dos.

-Eso es xq nos ves con bueno ojos Hermy-dijo Harry

-Eso

-Los que me venían con la cabeza-los tres rieron.

-No sabía de tu faceta graciosa-dijo Ron

-He cambiado, y no es en lo único, te lo aseguro.

-"No si eso ya lo sé"-pensó Harry.

-Bueno chicos, creo que deberíamos irnos a dormir ya q mñn hay clase.

-Ves, ahora veo a la Hermione de siempre.

-Te acompañamos a la puerta de tu cuarto?-preguntó Harry

-No me voy a perder, xo vale vamos.

-Y luego te ponemos el pijama, te preparamos un colacao, te arropamos y te contamos un cuento, vale?-dijo con sorna Harry

-Primero, duermo desnuda-al ver la cara de sus amigos dijo la verdad- q es broma tontos. Bueno segundo, no tengo hambre. Tercero, me sé arropar solita, y cuarto, si vosotros me contáis un cuento no dormiría de lo sádico que sería.

-Vaya Hermy estás q te sales.

-Gracias. Bueno ya hemos llegado, hasta mñn chicos que descanséis y q soñéis con angelitos.

-"Lo haré con el mejor de todos, t

Hermione les dio dos besos a cada uno y se metió en su cuarto. Ron y Harry se encaminaron hacia el suyo sin decir palabra, hasta q ya en la puerta.

-Tío siento lo de antes, casi meto la pata.

-No pasa nada yo te provoqué

-Entonces todo bien?

-Claro que sí, xo ya q sabes lo de Hermy me ayudarás a soportar a Terry?

-Pos claro amigo, claro que sí, oye y sí que estoy enamorado de Luna, lo es todo para mí y me voy a declarar.

-Mucha suerte colega, de verdad-se abrazaron y entraron para dormir y uno de ellos soñar con su mejor amiga.

* * *

**Bueno q?, os ha gustado? Sé que es muy soso, x eso lo he puesto rápido, para así poder poner antes los que le siguen, q me gustan más que este. **

**Quién será el profesor o profesora de DCAO? Estoy segura de que si pensáis un poquito lo adivinaréis. Decirme quién pensáis que es en vuestros reviews, va? Se declarara Ron a Luna? Si es así, ella que contestará?**

**Os habéis planteado q pedazo de porcentaje saldría si pensaramos en todas a las q le gusta Harry Potter (ya sea Daniel Radcliffe, ya sean la películas, los libros... vamos en cualquiera de las maneras)!!! Yo no me lo había planteado, xo acordándome de la exposición de Hermione (eso suele ser mío, es que aunque no lo creáis me gustan las mates, se me dan muy bien, aunque esté mal que lo digas yo , xo tantas veces oyéndolo q.. Bueno pues eso que siempre calculo muy rápido y puedo parecer una empollona y creída, xo no lo soy, eso os lo aseguro, una cosa es sacar buenas notas y otra q me tire todo el día estudiando o que me lo crea, porque yo no creo que sea lista ni inteligente sólo que se me qdan cosas fácilmente nada más. Por otro lado intento ayudar a todo el mundo en lo q pueda, y me alegra más un bien entre mia migos que otro sobre mío, xq sé que ellos se lo han currado y yo no. Y ya vamos a dejar esto, q es q cuando me da por hablar, o en su defecto escribir, no paro jejeje) pues se me ha pasado por la cabeza ese hecho.**

**Bueno ya os iréis enterando de lo que ocurrirá, xo xf dejarme vuestras opiniones, que ya sabéis que yo siempre cumplo ;)**

**Aquí van las respuestas a los reviews, q tanta ilusión me hacen:**

**Onag Radcliffe: Hola wapa!!! De nuevo la primera, si hubiera carreras, tú te llevarías todoas las medallas a la velocidad. Te diré que Hermione sí que pierde las bragas x el ojiverde, xo q no las quiere perder. Si te parece asqueroso ahora q nuestra hermione esté con terry, cuando leas más capítulos te vas a tirar de los pelos. Ya verás xq... Espero tu comentario con ansia. Muchos bss de tu amiga Monik.**

**weilo: Hola wapísima!!! Muchas gracias x tu review. S normal que digas q Krum es un cabrón xo me da q ya se aclararán las cosas y quizás tus dudas se aclaren. Terry no es exactamente una dificueltad, es más bien (para Hermione) una salida. Aunq tb puede ser otras cosas... Lo de q soy una gran escritora me ha llegado dentro mi niña, muchas gracias otra vez. dale muchos bss a tu niña y otros tantos para tí. Monik**

**Pipu-Radcliffe: Hola wapa!!! Yo sí pienso q eres una buena escritora, y me alegra q vaya a hacer otro fic, xo eso sí continua con los que escribes eh! Me alegro q te encantara el capítulo y bueno ya sé que Hermione tiene que estar con Harry, xo siempre conseguimos lo que queremos enseguida? Pues eso jejeje. Muchos bss de tu amiga Monik. Sigue escribiendo como lo haces y dame tu opinión de nuevo.**

**And Black: Hola nena!!! Me has dado muchos ánimos, xq tengo q decir que tenía mucho miedo de lo que pensarán del fic, y q tú una de mis escritoras de fic favoritas me diga que el mío es bueno, ES TODO UN HONOR. Tb me alegra q te hayas dado cuenta de q Ron se da cuenta de todo, xo es que quería q se notara q harry está despistado, en su mundo, tb para quitarle al pobre un poco esa faceta de insensible que tiene siempre el pobre jajaja. Me ha salido así, yo creo que tb es que pongo cosas mías en los personajes aunque no lo pueda evitar. Bueno wapa hasta pronto. Muchos bsazos de Monik.**

**ivita black: Hola wapa!!! No paxa na xq me lo dejarás en el primer capi yo lo voy a lñeer igual. La verdad es que harry me da pena, pero tb hermione... yo sé que me digo ya verás, ya. Muchos bss y hasta otra. **

* * *

**Bueno ahora va el spoiler del próximo capi, que se llamrá "verdaderos sentimientos", q será? Son pedazos de pensamientos eh!**

**… Q no nena! Q no! Q eso no puede ser! Sabes que lo has pasado mal y tienes q ser feliz, todo el mundo tiene derecho a la felicidad y si tienes que ser feliz con Terry pues así será. Lo otro no es más que un sueño inalcanzable del que te tienes que olvidar. Eso es, debo dejar de soñar con amarlo, con estar entre sus brazos, esos brazos bien formados que me hacen enloquecer, con perderme en una verde mirada totalmente cristalina además nadie sabe lo que llevo sintiendo x él desde cuarto**

**… No, no y no, Harry no es así, ya lo sabes ella sólo es tu amiga y tú para ella eres sólo Harry, su mejor amigo, nada más. Te tienes que olvidar de ella no te hace ningún bien sentir lo que sientes x Hermione, vas a sufrir. Pero es que es tan hermosa x dentro y x fuera. Cuando sonríe siento mariposas en mi estómago y me puedo pasar horas perdido en sus ojos, esos ojos que me vuelven totalmente loco, y que podrían iluminar mi vida entera. Q no, que no y q no! **

**

* * *

**

**Bueno muchas gracias por sus comentarios que me llenan d alegría cuando llegan , de verdad. Así q xf seguir dejándolos XDDD y ya se despide**

**Su lok amiga que les manda muchos bss**

**Monik**


	4. Verdaderos sentimientos

_**No hago esto para lucirme, sólo por diversión. Todos los personajes son propiedad de J K Rowling**_

**-"......" PENSAMIENTOS**

**-...... CONVERSACIONES**

* * *

**Hola a todos os pongo este capítulo que aunque es corto revela lo que sienten Harry y hermione mutuamente. para que se lo confiesen y estén juntos queda todavía pero bueno... Os agradezco vuestros reviews y abajo los responderé a todos. **

**Aunque parezca pesada de nuevo os lo dedico a vosotros mis niños, sobretodo a Mónica y a Raúl (ayer me lo pasé muy bien, de verdad, tus amigos son mazo de majos y me reí mucho. Hay que repetir eh jejeje, un beso). Os quiero a todos mucho, y quería aclarar que cuando pongo que VIVA "LOS PORREROS" lo que está entre comillas no se refiere a los que fuman porros, sólo es un apodo, y se llegó a él x las malas lenguas, y ya nos empezamos a llamar así de coña y así nos qdamos. Aunq seguro que el verano q viene nos deparará otro mote, siempre pasa igual. Ahora que he aclarado esto, digo que quiero muchísimo a mis niños, que tengo muchas ganas de que llegue el puente y que como no que VIVA "LOS PORREROS" jajaja. **

**Un bsazo muy grande para todos los que se molestan en leer este humilde fic de esta joven escritora.**

**Y aquí tenéis el cuarto capi.**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 4: VERDADEROS SENTIMIENTOS**

Hermy en su cuarto no dejaba de pensar, llevaba dando vueltas en la cama durante horas.

-"Joder Hermione analicemos los hechos de hoy: les has dicho a tus amigos, sí amigos, lo tuyo con Terry el cual es un chico fantástico, eso que no se te olvide nunca. Al parecer a Harry le ha sentado muy mal, lo que sigo aún pensando es el xq, y si...? No, eso no, Mione, deja de fantasear como estos últimos años, tienes que poner los pies en la tierra y conformarte con lo que se te ofrece, que no es poco. Y aunque no estés enamorada de Terry el cariño llegará con el tiempo, y está bueno y es muy buen chico, aunque no tanto como... Q no nena! Q no! Q eso no puede ser! Sabes que lo has pasado mal y tienes q ser feliz, todo el mundo tiene derecho a la felicidad y si tienes que ser feliz con Terry pues así será. Lo otro no es más que un sueño inalcanzable del que te tienes que olvidar. Eso es, debo dejar de soñar con amarlo, con estar entre sus brazos, esos brazos bien formados que me hacen enloquecer, con perderme en una verde mirada totalmente cristalina además nadie sabe lo que llevo sintiendo x él desde cuarto, xo si únicamente tonteaba con el asqueroso de Krum para ver si despertaba algunos celos en él! Q tonta soy! Él sólo amaba y supongo q ama a Cho, seguro que esa es la chica de la que hablaba ron, eso es, él la sigue amando. Lo peor de todo es tener que hacer de su amiga en asuntos del corazón. Aún recuerdo como me mantuve serena cuando en quinto le ayudé con la puta de Cho. Y ahora voy yo y como buena amiga me ofrezco a ayudarle de nuevo con ella, o con quién sea, total da igual, en cualquier caso no sería yo, xo prosigue Hermy. Después no tuvo más novias, x lo menos q yo supiera. La muerte de Sirius nos dejó a todos muy mal y él se centró únicamente en derrotar a Voldemort, estuve muy pegada aél, sentía su olor, su calor, xo no voy a sentir nunca su amor, asiq Mione, céntrate en Terry y olvida a Harry Potter. Eso es me tengo que olvidar que te quiero con toda mi alma. Se me olvidaba voy a escribir en mi único confidente desde hace años, mi diario, lo que ha pasado hot, como lo mono que estaba defendiéndome o lo bien que estaba cuando me abrazaba, q no Hermy, q no"

Hermione miró a sus compañeras de cuarto y tanto Pavarti como Lavander dormían placidamente asiq sacó de su almohada su diario y escribió todos sus pensamientos y todos los hechos del día. Cuando acabó lo cerró y lo guardó. Se arropó y pensó:

-"Lo dicho, sólo tienes que ser amigo y yo sólo debo sentir amistad x ti"- y se durmió, xo no pudo evitar soñar con su mundo irreal en el que sólo existía el amor existente entre Harry y ella. Lo que no sabía ella era lo que en verdad sentía su "amigo" x ella.

* * *

Harry tampoco podía dormir, no podía librar de su mente la imagen de Hermione y Terry besándose y no dejaba de pensar.

-"Por qué tengo que sentir esto x ella? Antes todo iba bien, éramos amigos, los mejores amigos del mundo, éramos los tres para todo, xo ahora buf ella tiene novio, lo q llevaba mucho tiempo temiendo, yo estoy desolado y tengo q fingir que estoy x los suelos. Harry, me da que va a ser un año muy, muy largo. Y yo q pensaba q iba a ser al mejor de mi vida. Tonto de mí. Incluso había pensado en confesarle mis sentimientos a Hermione después de camelarla un tiempo, xo eso me da a mí, q va a ser totalmente imposible. Porque no le voy a quitar la novia a nadie, aunque, aunque lo intentara, estoy seguro de que no conseguiría nada, ella no siente nada más que una gran amistad x mí. Aunque no puedo dejar de pensar en como se puso en el tren, estaba hecha una furia, en sus ojos se podía ver algo extraño... No, no y no, Harry no es así, ya lo sabes ella sólo es tu amiga y tú para ella eres sólo Harry, su mejor amigo, nada más. Te tienes que olvidar de ella no te hace ningún bien sentir lo que sientes x Hermione, vas a sufrir. Pero es que es tan hermosa x dentro y x fuera. Cuando sonríe siento mariposas en mi estómago y me puedo pasar horas perdido en sus ojos, esos ojos que me vuelven totalmente loco, y que podrían iluminar mi vida entera. Q no, que no y q no! Ella ama a Terry y tú como buen amigo debes apoyarla en esto y en todo. Eso es, limítate a tratarla como siempre, xq como sigas así no sólo Ron se va a dar cuenta de lo que sientes x tu Hermy sino todo el mundo, xq hay que reconocer q cuando te ha dicho q estaba con Terry te has puesto de un sospechoso modo y cuando ha llegado el asqueroso de Malfoy la has defendido demasiado, aunque bueno eso puede se justificado diciendo que es x amistad, xo bueno la verdad es que me tengo q controlar mal que me pese y x muy mal que lo vaya a pasar. Después está q casi mete la pata Ron, xo bueno ya lo he perdonado, no pasa nada, lo malo q Hermione se piensa que no confió en ella xq no le he contado nada de x quien estoy enamorado. Cómo para decírselo! Pierdo su amistad que es lo único q tengo y eso en la vida me lo perdonaría. Si no puedo tener su amor x lo menos me conformo con tener su gran amistad, que no es poco. Pero cómo la quiero!!! Ain"-suspiró.

-Tío, todavía no te has dormido?-preguntó Ron

-No

-Es x Hermione, verdad?

-Pues sí, no puedo dejar de pensar en ella, me es totalmente imposible.

-Vaya

-Bueno voy a intentarlo de nuevo, hasta mñn que sino no va a haber nadie q me despierte.

-Hasta mñn.

Y esta vez sí que pudo dormir, y soñó con su princesa de cabellos rizados y castaños y en lo cómodo que estaba con ella entre sus brazos oliendo el olor que emanaban esos rizos.

* * *

**Hola de nuevo, sé que es corto, xo tampoco iba a poner diez folios de lo piensan los dos no? Q opináis? Os gusta? no? Decírmelo ok? Muchas gracias xq cada vez son más lo que me dejan su opinión.**

* * *

**Aquí tengo las respuestas a vuestros comentarios que verdaderamnte reconfortan a cualquiera jejeje:**

**ivita black: Hola wapísima!!!! Muchas gracias x seguir leyendo mi fic, espero que te guste este capítulo y q por supuesto me lo digas. Un bso muy grande, y hasta pronto. Monik**

**Nice-girl: Hola wapa!!! Muchas gracias x tus palabras, en serio. Aquí tienes que capítulo que esparabas y espero que te aiga gustado el fic. Muchos besazos. Monik**

**Flor: Hola mi niña!!!! Q tal? Ya ves al final sí que me lancé y me alegra que te guste y que me mandes tú a mí reviews, es todo un honor. No paxa nada xq no puedas mandar un review largo, sólo con unas palabras me conformo. espero que este tb te guste. Muchos bsazos para una gran escritos. Monik**

**MaRiNeTa MaLFoY: Hola wapa!!!! muchas gracias x hacerme caso y leer mi fic. A mí tampoco me gusta la pareja de hermione con terry, xo ya entenderás porque es así, con el paso de los capis lo entederéis todo. Sí soy española, soy de leganés (madrid) y tú? Lo del discursito de empollona, q le voy a hacer, pero es que esa palabra no me ha gustado nunca, sobretodo xq designa a una clase de personas no sólo a las q sacan buenas notas o no? Sé que te gusta Draco, xo en mi fic, x lo menos en este no será nada bueno, te lo aseguro. Pero bueno como tengo pensado hacer más en uno x lo menos le pondré que cambia va? Por supuesto que seguiré leyendo tu fic, xq me encanta, como siempre te digo o no? jejeje. Bueno nena hasta pronto. Un besazo, cuidate. Monik**

**Goi Izarra: Hola wapa!!! espero ante todo que estés bien. Tb espero que ya hayas entendido lo de los porreros, y tb intentaré hacer lo que me dijiste aunque me cueste. Antes no me costaba, xo ahora me sale sólo, que le voy a hacer, es lo malo del msn. Aquí tienes lo que de verdad siente hermione, ella sabe perfectamente lo que siente, y eso es lo que no la gusta. Como muchos otros me dices que Krum es un cabrón, bueno ya se verá, todo llegará a su debido momento. Muchos bss mi niña. Monik**

**Onag Radcliffe: Hola wapísima!!! No paxa nada x la tardanza, yo no me enfado para nada. Ya sé que a hermione se le ve el plumero en diversas ocasiones, esta hexo aposta, xq q levante la mano quién no haya metido la pata con algún comentario q pueda hacer sospexar a alguien los sentimientos que se tienen hacia otra persona. Es que siempre pasa. Tb lo he hexo para que el que se da cuenta que es Ron porque el ojiverde está siempre en su mundo, ate cabos y acabe hablando con Hermione sobre el tema, aparte de otra cosilla que ya verás. Me gustó lo que me dijiste de eso que fueran pensando y se chocaran, xo el capi ya estaba escrito, xo la verdad es que la idea me gustó mucho. No sé x quien te habrás enterado que estoy algo costipadilla, xo gracias x preocuparte x mí. de verdad muchas gracias x todo. Muchos bsazos mi niña y hasta muy prontito. Monik**

* * *

**Bueno y ahora viene el spoiler del próximo capítulo que estará divido en dos partes. El capi se llamará Antiguos amigos (I) y aquí está el sopiler:**

**-Tb es verdad. Oye y Ron?**

**-Estaba dormido aún, y es normal teniendo en cuenta que hasta dentro de una hora y pico no comenzamos las clases, o no?**

**-Pues sí. Perdona Harry pero me muero de curiosidad desde ayer**

**-Dime**

**-Te gusta alguien?-preguntó Hermione temiendo la respuesta**

**-No. "Sí t**

**-Harry no me engañes**

**-No lo hago, ayer a Ron se le fue la pinza, en serio.**

**-Bueno vale te creeré**

**-Y tú con Terry que tal estás?**

**-Pues muy bien no me puedo quejar**

**-Me alegro.**

* * *

**Llegaron al Gran Comedor y se sentaron en la mesa de Griffindor. No había casi nadie. Cuando estaban acabando Terry hizo su habitual saludo a Hermione.**

**-Quién soy?**

**-Terry, cuando dejarás de comportarte como un niño-dijo Herms levantándose para darle un beso y Terry le dijo al oído.**

**-Cuando tú me hagas un hombre.**

**-Cómo?-le miró extrañada Hermione. Nunca habían tratado ese tema.**

**-Ya hablaremos mi niña, ahora me tengo q ir-la dio un beso de despedida y se fue.**

**-Q te ha dicho?-dijo ron**

**-Se te ha cambiado la cara.**

**-Nada, no es nada-pero ella seguía pensando. No quería ir a más con Terry, x lo menos x ahora. No lo quería aún tanto.**

* * *

**Bueno q les he dejado con la incógnita? Tb habrá otra cosa que os va a quizás sorprender, es sobre Terrt y no está en el spoiler. Quién será el nuevo profesor o profesora de DCAO?**

* * *

**Bueno mis niños hasta prontito. **

**Muchos bss**

**de la lok de**

**Monik**


	5. Antiguos amigos I

_**No hago esto para lucirme, sólo por diversión. Todos los personajes son propiedad de J K Rowling**_

**-"......" PENSAMIENTOS**

**-...... CONVERSACIONES**

* * *

**Hola a todos, siento tardar tanto en actualizar pero estoy malita y he andado de médicos para arriba y para abajo. También me han hexo varias pruebas, así que, no he tenido tiempo. Tb os tengo que decir que tardaré otra vez unos días en actualizar xq me voy a Torrevieja de puente. Aunque esté maliata mis niños me cuidarán, jejeje**

* * *

**Muchas gracias por todos vuestros comentarios que abajo contestaré, me animan mucho de verdad. **

* * *

**Y ahora antes de dejaros con el quinto capítulo, tengo que decir que está dedicado a Mónica y a Raúl (nos vemos ya y la tenemos en montar) y como no decir que VIVAN "LOS PORREROS" jejeje.**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 5: ANTIGUOS AMIGOS (I)**

Hermione se levantó temprano, más temprano de lo normal. Se metió en la ducha y se dio una rápida. Después se puso la ropa interior que previamente había llevado al servicio. Eran un conjunto muy mono de color azul celeste compuesto x un sujetador y un tanga. A la Griffindor le gustaba la lencería bonita (como a cualquier mujer q se precie, jejeje). Después con una toalla seca se tapó y cerró el dosel de su cama y allí dentro ya se terminó de vestir. Cuando se estaba colocando la túnica se quedó mirando una de las fotos que tenía en su mesilla. Era del primer año. Hermione sonrió, como habían cambiado!. Después vio una que les hizo Ron a ella y a Harry el último día del curso pasado.

-"Juraría q en sus ojos veo... Q no Hermy, él no te ama y tú debes esforzarte en amar a Terry"-pensó Hermione y volvió a mirar la foto-"Pero es que es tan mono"-suspiró y para dejar de pensar salió x la puerta cuando aún era muy pronto y sus compañeros de cuarto aún dormían.

* * *

Por los pasillos no había nadie. Era el primer día de las clases y fue hacia el despacho de McGonagall para que la diera los horarios y después repartirlos. Llegó y tocó la puerta.

-¿Sí?

-Profesora McGonagall, soy Hermione Granger. Venía para ver si me podía dar los horarios de este curso.

-Pase Sta. Granger, pase.

-Buenos días.

-Buenos días.

-A ver-buscó x su mesa- Aquí están. Tome. No se ha levantado muy pronto?

-No podía dormir y decidí levantarme.

-Ah. Entendido.

-Bueno muchas gracias. Adiós.

-Adiós.

Hermione salió del despacho con los horarios en la mano y volvió a su Sala Común.

* * *

-Zumo de piña aguado (sé que era "zumito de piña con un hielo derretido" pero bueno. Para aclarar dudas eso es malibú con piña. Es una larga historia XDDD)-y el retrato de la Sra. Gorda se abrió.

Entró y se sentó en el sofá. Ojeó los papeles que tenía entre sus manos y cuando vio el de séptimo lo leyó. No estaba mal. Ese día empezaban con Transformaciones, x eso seguramente la profesora ya estaba despierta. Lo malo que después tenían dos horas de Pociones y encima con Slytherin.

-"Ver otra vez a Malfoy"-se lamentó Hermione.

-Q haces x aquí tan pronto?-era Harry

-Pues no podía dormir. "Por tu culpa". Pero lo mismo te podría decir a ti no?

-Pues lo mismo. "Estaba pensando en ti". Y q hacías?

-Ver los horarios.

-A ver, déjame ver.

-Toma este es el tuyo.

-Veamos-Harry leyó y cuando vio lo que tenían después de Transformaciones se le cambió la cara y Hermy al verlo sonrió, pero Harry siguió viendo y pudo ver y después de comer tenían DCAO.

-Mira, así conoceremos a nuestro profesor.

-O profesora

-Mientras no sea como la cara sapo me da igual.

-Tb es verdad. Oye y Ron?

-Estaba dormido aún, y es normal teniendo en cuenta que hasta dentro de una hora y pico no comenzamos las clases, o no?

-Pues sí. Perdona Harry pero me muero de curiosidad desde ayer

-Dime

-Te gusta alguien?-preguntó Hermione temiendo la respuesta

-No. "Sí t

-Harry no me engañes

-No lo hago, ayer a Ron se le fue la pinza, en serio.

-Bueno vale te creeré

-Y tú con Terry que tal estás?

-Pues muy bien no me puedo quejar

-Me alegro.

Siguieron hablando pero de lo iban a estudiar pues ninguno quería seguir tratando el tema del que estaban hablando.

-Hola chicos que hacen aquí los dos tan solitos-dijo Ron asustado a los dos jóvenes y mirando sobretodo a Harry como suelen hacer los tíos.

-Nada, estamos hablando. Toma tú horario, y todos estos repártelos tú.

-A ver déjame verlo. Mierda

-Ya, ya, Snape no?-dijo Harry

-Exacto

-Chicos nos vamos a desayunar? Allí ya podrás repartir los horarios que te he dado-dijo Hermione

-Ok, vamos wapa-dijo Ron

-Eso vámonos a comer algo.

* * *

Llegaron al Gran Comedor y se sentaron en la mesa de Griffindor. No había casi nadie. Cuando estaban acabando Terry hizo su habitual saludo a Hermione.

-Quién soy?

-Terry, cuando dejarás de comportarte como un niño-dijo Herms levantándose para darle un beso y Terry le dijo al oído.

-Cuando tú me hagas un hombre.

-Cómo?-le miró extrañada Hermione. Nunca habían tratado ese tema.

-Ya hablaremos mi niña, ahora me tengo q ir-la dio un beso de despedida y se fue.

-Q te ha dicho?-dijo ron

-Se te ha cambiado la cara.

-Nada, no es nada-pero ella seguía pensando. No quería ir a más con Terry, x lo menos x ahora. No lo quería aún tanto.

-Creo que deberíamos irnos ya para la clase-dijo Ron

-Sí, vamos Hermione, y sea lo que sea lo que te haya dicho no te preocupes-y le dedicó una sonrisa a Hermione q la hizo sonrojarse.

* * *

-Eh, Boot, recuerdas el plan no?

-Por supuesto que sí Malfoy. Pero aún hay tiempo así que iré con tiento.

-Sí hazlo no vaya a ser q después de todo la cagues con las prisas. No la asustes.

-La haré mía, tranquilo.

-Y espero que tengas puntería.

-Hombre si no hay suerte y hay que repetir...

-Q cabrón! La verdad es q esa sangre sucia está muy buena. Está para ponerla varios pinchos (no es una expresión de mi agrado xo hay que usar términos impropios en boca de Malfoy)

-No si ya se lo dijiste ayer a la cara en el tren

-Ah! Ya. Tú estuviste muy convincente amenazándome.

-Soy muy buen actor.

-Bueno nos vemos en otro momento que van a empezar las clases y cualquiera nos puede ver.

-Adiós Malfoy

-Adiós Boot

Y cada uno se fue x su lado.

-"El plan prosigue x muy buen camino. Pero no hay q cometer errores ni levantar sospechas"-pensaba Malfoy y se fue a su clase.

* * *

**Hola de nuevo a tods. Q os parece?. Q será lo q traman esos dos? Todo lo que penséis dejérmelo en otro review please. **

* * *

**Aquí está el spoiler del sexto Antiguos amigos (II):**

**-Harry no te lo había dicho xq no ibas a poder hacer nada hasta este curso. Y además en tu caso no será más fácil.**

**-Y xq no?**

**-Déjalo Harry**

**-No, dímelo Herms.**

**-Eso, xq no le será más fácil a Harry si su padre era animago?-Hermione dudo.**

**-Pues xq es más fácil ya que el padre o la madre ayuda a sus hijos en el proceso, entiendes xq no te había dicho nada?-Harry bajó la cabeza.**

**-Lo siento.**

**-No, lo siento yo, debería de habértelo dicho, xo pensé que era lo mejor.**

**-Y lo es. Gracias x preocuparte x mí-xo Harry no podía esconder que la pena había vuelto a su corazón. Ya no sólo era el dolor de ver a su amor con otro, sino que le hizo recordar que mucha de la gente a la quería había muerto. **

**-Tío nos tienes a nosotros, lo sabes no?-le intentó animar Ron.**

* * *

**-Puede tener relación con lo de los mortífagos?-preguntó Ron**

**-Puede ser, pero como os he dicho aún no tenemos suficientes datos, así q no hagáis nada a parte de vigilar a Boot y cuidar de vuestra amiga.**

**-Vale-dijo Harry dudando.**

**-Si no hay más remedio…**

* * *

Siento dejaros con la intriga. Ahora van las respuestas, pero os digo de ante mano que no van a ser muy largas, porque me encuentro muy mal y no tengo muchas fuerzas ni ganas.

Miki Potter: Hola nen! Muchas gracias por leer mi fic y siento decirte que va a seguir habiendo sopilers. Ah cuando publiques eso que me dijites dímelo eh! Un beso Miguel. Monik

Goi Izarra: Hola wapísima!!! Antes de nada gracias x el review. Estoy de acuerdo contigo en que terry es un insensible, pero tb te digo que lo he escrito así a propósito. Bueno mi niña hasta peontito. Muchos bss. Monik

MaRiNeTa MaLFoY: Hola wapa!!! Muchas gracias x tu comentario. Dime lo que piensas de este cpaítulo. Muchos bss. Monik

Aiosami: Hola!!! Gracias x seguir mi fic, y aquí tienes el quinto capítulo para quitarte el gusanillo. Muchos bss y hasta pronto. Monik

Alita: Hola!!! Gracias x el comentario y por leer mi historia, es la primera y la verdad q temía lo que se pensase de ella. Muchos bss y espero que me digas que te parece este. Monik

LeoHagrid: Hola!!! Antes de nada muchas gracias x tenerme entre tus historias favoritas, xo siento decirte que no soy la Monik que crees. Hasta pronto. bss. Monik

Hermi De Potter: Hola wapa! Siento que te tenga en suspense y muchas gracias x leer mi fic. Hasta pronto. Muchos bss. Monik

* * *

Hasta pronto a todos

Se despide con muchos bss

La lok de

Monik


	6. Antiguos amigos II

_**No hago esto para lucirme, sólo por diversión. Todos los personajes son propiedad de J K Rowling**_

**-"......" PENSAMIENTOS**

**-...... CONVERSACIONES**

* * *

**Hola a todos de nuevo, siento de nuevo el retraso, pero no he tenido tiempo, aún así gracias x esperar, xq yo también sé lo que es tener espectación en un fic (o muchos jejeje)**

**Q tal el puente? Yo me lo pasçe muy bien, aunque no era el verano y no estabamos todos me lo pasé genial o no Coco? Vimos el Exorcista: El comienzo, me encantó está mazo de bien y me reí a más no poder al igual que Raúl (todavía tienes agujetas no?). Sé q nos pasamos un poco sobretodo el domingo pero tampoco fue para tanto, si hubieramos tenido más tiempo quizás sí. Os explico x encima les gastamos unas pequeñas bromas al evr una peli de miedo en casa de una amiga xq después de la tarde anterior en el ciene pues había q seguir riéndose. **

**Bueno ahora tengo q poneruna cosa que ya me identifica, como las cartas decoradas made in Monik, VIVA "LOS PORREOS" y OS QUIERO MAZO A TODOS MIS NIÑOS. Este capítulo se lo dedico de nuevo a Mónica y a un tío que es la ostia, Coco. Un bsazo, y para todos los demás tb, gracias x seguirme. **

**Y bueno aquí ya está el capi y x cierto este sábado otra vez a Kapi, bueno que me voy otra vez x las ramas jejeje**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 6: ANTIGUOS AMIGOS (II)**

Nuestros tres amigos estaban en los diez últimos minutos de su primera clase de transformación. Habían estado hablando sobretodo de los animagos y Harry preguntó si todo el mundo podía ser animago.

-Buena pregunta Sr. Potter. Pues no todo el mundo es capaz de llegar a ser un animago, ya que requiere mucho esfuerzo y dedicación lo que no quiere decir que no tenga capacidad para hacerlo simplemente que no todos los magos lo consiguen, aunque hay una caso en al que resulta más fácil para el mago o la bruja convertirse en animagos, alguien me lo puede citar?-la mano de Hermione se alzó en seguida-Sta. Granger?

-Podría ser genéticamente? Vamos de padres a hijos.

-Exacto. Cinco puntos para Griffindor-Harry miró a su amiga. Ella sabía que él se podía convertir en animago y no se lo había dicho?-Pero sabría decirme a partir de que edad resulta más fácil para hijos de animagos serlo ellos también?

-Por supuesto. A partir de la misma edad en la que está permitido hacer magia fuera del colegio. La de 17 años.

-Bien de nuevo. Otros cinco puntos para Griffindor-Hermione sonrió satisfecha, pero al ver la cara que seguía teniendo su amigo se le borró enseguida. Sonó el timbre (no sé si usan sirena, pero da igual) y comenzaron a recoger.

-Harry no te lo había dicho xq no ibas a poder hacer nada hasta este curso. Y además en tu caso no será más fácil.

-Y por qué no?

-Déjalo Harry

-No, dímelo Herms.

-Eso, porque no le será más fácil a Harry si su padre era animago?-Hermione dudo.

-Pues porque es más fácil ya que el padre o la madre ayuda a sus hijos en el proceso, entiendes xq no te había dicho nada?-Harry bajó la cabeza.

-Lo siento.

-No, lo siento yo, debería de habértelo dicho, pero pensé que era lo mejor.

-Y lo es. Gracias por preocuparte por mí-pero Harry no podía esconder que la pena había vuelto a su corazón. Ya no sólo era el dolor de ver a su amor con otro, sino que le hizo recordar que mucha de la gente a la quería había muerto.

-Tío nos tienes a nosotros, lo sabes no?-le intentó animar Ron.

-Sí, ya lo sé

-Venga no lo pases mal-dijo Hermione dándole un beso en la mejilla y un abrazo muy fuerte a su amigo cosa que hizo que Harry se animara bastante-Anda, además si entras triste a Pociones quién le plantará cara a Snape?-Harry sonrió ante el comentario de su amiga, xo al mismo tiempo recordó que tenían dos horas con Snape y los Slytherins.

-Sí, eso que tenemos que coger nuestro sitio atrás-dijo Ron y se encaminaron hacia las mazmorras.

La clase trascurrió como de costumbre con 40 puntos menos para Griffindor y 30 más para Slytherin. Hermione solo decía que no era justo, porque ella contestaba a las preguntas y Snape le decía a alguno de su casa q si estaba de acuerdo, contestaba sí y se llevaban los puntos. Y si contestaba mal aposta para ver si los Slytherins picaban Snape bajaba puntos a los leones. Por otro lado Snape avasalló a Neville, el cual no sabía donde meterse, estaba nervioso y eso no le ayudaba a hacer las cosas bien. También estaba la mirada que Draco le echaba a Hermione. Tampoco esa sonrisa malévola le tranquilizaba. Hermione estaba segura de que tramaba algo, pero no sabía el qué.

-Esto es así, no Hermi?-dijo Harry y la chica salió de sus pensamientos.

-Y yo qué tal voy?-preguntó Ron que ya iba a echar la raíz de mandrágora.

-Espérate un momento. Antes de la raíz de mandrágora van las escamas de sirena.

-Gracias Hermione. Si no fuera por ti...

-Estarías repitiendo-Harry rió ante el comentario.

-Pero si es verdad, Hermy tiene razón. Ella es de gran ayuda.

-Me vas a poner roja.

-¡¡¡Los del fondo o callan o les pongo un castigo a los tres!!!-regañó Snape y los tres amigos continuaron trabajando. Por suerte acabó la clase y pudieron ir a comer.

* * *

-Hola cariño, qué tal va el primer día?-saludó Terry que no había podido tapar los ojos a su novia pues se habían encontrado con los tres a la entrada del comedor.

-Pues acabo de salir de Pociones así qué tú q crees?

-Ven aquí que yo te quito las penas-se acercó a ella y la besó y al oído la dijo-esta tarde a las seis en el lago, tenemos que hablar. Te quiero-y se fue a su mesa.

Ron y Harry estaban hablando de que aún no habían visto al nuevo profesor de DCAO.

-Pues no sé chicos, ahora vendrá no? Tendrá que comer digo yo.

-Pues sí. De todos modos después tenemos clase con él así que...-dijo Ron

-Pues también es verdad-dijo Harry.

* * *

En la clase de DCAO todos estaban asustados pero no había rastro del profesor.

-No viene, que raro-era lo que se oía x la clase. Ese año les había tocado dar la clase solos, sin los Slytherins.

De pronto se oyó la puerta y todos se giraron a ver quién era.

-Lupin!!!-gritaron los tres amigos y Remus sonrió.

-Bueno chicos creo que ya me conocen no?-todos rieron-Ayer no me vieron en la cena ni hoy en la comida pues he llegado ahora mismo. Tenía unas cosas que hacer-y miró a los tres con cara de luego hablamos.

La clase fue estupenda y cuando acabó, Ron, Hermione y Harry se quedaron para hablar con Lupin.

-Qué ocurre?

-Pues creemos que los mortífagos se van a escapar

-Pero eso es imposible-dijo Ron

-Ah sí?-preguntó Harry con ironía

-Bueno no, pero ahora hay más seguridad no?

-Ya, pero eso es lo que tememos y x esa razón un miembro de la orden de qda allí un día para vigilar.

-Así que un día nos libraremos de Snape?-dijo Ron

-Ron esto serio-dijo Hermione

-Pero os olvidáis q ya no está Voldemort, a harán si él?-preguntó Harry

-Bueno esperemos que no ocurra-dijo Herms-y así no lo tengamos que averiguar.

-Pero bueno chicos qué tal estáis?

-Bien

-Sabes?, Hermy tiene novio-dijo Ron y Lupin miró a Harry y al ver que el profesor podía meter la pata dijo-es Terry, Terry Boot

-Ah, ya me acuerdo-dijo Lupin cuya cara lo que menos reflejaba era alegría.

-Ron en otra ocasión déjame contar mis cosas a mí.

-Perdón

-Bueno pues enhorabuena, supongo.

-Supongo?-preguntó Hermione

-Sí, es que siempre pensé que acabarías con Harry-ambos se sonrojaron mucho y Hermy miró el reloj. Las seis menos diez.

-Chicos me tengo que ir. Adiós nos vemos. He quedado con Terry.

-Adiós-y cuando se había ido.

-Chicos no es por eso que he dicho que supongo. Hace tiempo que estamos investigando a Boot.

-Por qué?-preguntó Harry alarmado

-Tiene muchas citas con Draco Malfoy, y ya sabéis que todo lo relacionado con él no trae nada bueno.

-Ese cabrón, le voy a...-dijo Ron.

-No chicos, esperar, pero tenerlo vigilado y cuidar de Hermione, porque aún no sabemos que tienen entre manos.

-Pero como vamos a dejar que esté con él si puede estar en peligro!-dijo Harry

-A ver chicos, lo único que conseguiréis si le decís algo a Hermione será que os deje de hablar, porque chicos no os creerá, el amor es ciego (y aunque en este caso no haya amor...) y lo único que conseguiréis será su enfado y ya no la podréis cuidar.

-Puede tener relación con lo de los mortífagos?-preguntó Ron

-Puede ser, pero como os he dicho aún no tenemos suficientes datos, así que no hagáis nada a parte de vigilar a Boot y cuidar de vuestra amiga.

-Vale-dijo Harry dudando.

-Si no hay más remedio...

Alguien tocó la puerta

-Ron?-era Luna

-Luna que haces aqu

-Te estaba buscando. Me preguntaba si te gustaría dar un paso por el lago-Harry y Lupin se miraron sonriendo.

-Claro. Bueno chicos adiós-y se fue con Luna. La iba a pedir ser su novia.

Paseaban de la mano y cuando Ron se iba a lanzar y a confesarle lo que era obvio que sentía, oyó una conversación que hubiera preferido no oír nunca.

* * *

**Hola de nuevo chicos. Q será lo que oyó? Los mortífagos se escaparán? Ahora ya saben Ron y Harry que Terry trama algo, podrán no hacer nada? Todo eso y mucho más lo verán en los próximos capítulos, jajaja.**

**Yo sé muy bien que cuando no le puedes decir a un amigo toda la verdad sobre algo se pasa muy mal, sobretodo cuando el tema a tratar incumbe a su pareja, o no? Seguro q si alguien ha pasado o está pasando x algo parecido a lo que os estoy diciendo me entiende. Es muy malo callarse las cosas, no ser sincero y ser algo hipócrita, pero hay veces en las que es mejor callar y dejar que los demás abran los ojos, y cuando esto ocurre estar ahí para ayudar.**

* * *

**Muchas gracias x seguir el fic, me verdad.**

* * *

**Aquí el spoiler del próximo capi:**

**-Vaya, siento que hayas escuchado eso Ron. Sé que es tu mejor amiga.**

**-Bueno no importa Luna, hay otra cosa más importante, antes de oír eso yo te iba a preguntar algo-dijo Ron intentando olvidar lo ocurrido y centrándose en lo que debía y quería hacer.**

* * *

**-Entonces no te importa, de verdad?**

**-Claro que no. Además tengo práctica-dijo Lupin.**

**-Pues muchísimas gracias, en serio que sí. Voy a buscar a Ron y a Hermione y se lo voy a decir.**

**-Oye espera un momento. La excusa que puse antes no era del todo una excusa.**

**-Q excusa-preguntó Harry sin entender.**

**-Pues por lo de Hermione con Boot.**

**-Ah eso-dijo Harry sonrojándose al recordarlo- y por qué lo dices?**

**-Porque a ti te gusta Hermione verdad?**

**

* * *

**

**Bueno qué os parece? Espero que bien. Ahora vienen las contestaciones a los reviews:**

**Cidonya: Hola wapa!!! Muchas gracias y a ver q opinas de este capítulo, oye y sigue pronto tu historia q tengo ganas de saber como sigue jejeje. Muchos bss mi niña. **

**Hermi De Harry: Hola mi niña!!! Siento tenerte nerviosa porque a mí tampoco me gusta quedarme en ascuas con las historias pero... Espero que te guste como va la historia y que me lo digas en otro review. Muchos bss y muchas gracias. Monik**

**Pipu-Radcliffe: Hola wapísima!!! Ya sé que Boot es idiota y un aprovechado yo tb lo odio pero bueno ya se arreglará te lo prometo y pagarán lo q hacen eso seguro, yo siempre digo q las cosas caen por su propio peso y x supuesto eso se va a reflejar en mi fic. Muchos bss y muchísimas gracias. Monik**

**Goi Izarra: Hola mi nena!!! Siento q draco sea malo en mi fic xq sé que te gusta xo y tb siento decirte que harry tardará en declararsea nuestra hermione, eso llegará algún día pero no será muy pronto. Bueno wapa muchas gracias x tu comentario y muchos bsazos de Monik**

**pgranger: Hola!! No paxa wapa na. lo importante es que al final lo hayas dejado y la verdad me alegro que te guste mi fic y xf síguela y sigue dejándome en un review lo que opinas. Muchos bsazos de Monik**

**Nice-Girl: Hola wapa!!! Y gracias x entender que vaya a tardar en actualizar. Dime que te parece el sexto capi. Muchos bss y gracias. Monik**

* * *

**Bueno espero que me dejéis vuestras opiniones en otro review y q me sigáis diciendo lo que pensáis. Muchas gracias. **

**Se despide con muchos bss**

**Vuestra amiga**

**Monik**

****


	7. La conversación

_**No hago esto para lucirme, sólo por diversión. Todos los personajes son propiedad de J K Rowling**_

**-"......" PENSAMIENTOS**

**-...... CONVERSACIONES**

* * *

**Hola a todos, esta vez he actualizado antes xq en los otros dos últimos os he hecho esperar mucho y además por lo que todos me habéis dicho estáis espectantes ante lo que va a pasar. **

**Coco como no hemos ido al final pues he publicado otro capi, así q tb darle las gracias a mi amigo jejeje aunque os aseguro que no está él mu contento, ni yo tampoco xq no me gusta estar en casa, me gusta ir de (como dices tú nen..., a sí) fiestuki. Mónica a ver si me dices que te parece como va la historia. Y a los dos os diré otra vez algo que ya debéis saber, QUE OS QUIERO MUCHO, MUCHO, MUCHO, MUCHO, MUCHO, MUCHO, MICHO, MUCHO, MUCHO... y lo vamos a dejar xq esto ralla bastante. **

**Antes de dejaros con el sétimo capi lo tengo que decir jejeje VIVA "LOS PORREROS" y ahora sí ya podéis leer pero tenéis que dejar review, porque esto va ser una proporcionalidad indirecta a más reviews menos tiempo de espera, jejeje soy un poco mala, pero sólo un poco. Bss**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 7: LA CONVERSACI"N**

-Hermione pero por qué no quieres dar ese paso, acaso no me quieres?

-Terry no es eso, pero no me siento preparada.

-Si tienes dudas es que también dudas sobre lo que sientes por mí.

-No Terry no es eso. "Sí que es eso, no te quiero y no quiero perder la virginidad con alguien al que no amo aún". Simplemente no me siento preparada como ya te he dicho. Podrás esperar?

-Por ti sí. "Mierda, espero que esto no se prolongue mucho porque hay tiempo, pero luego siempre se pasa y hay demasiado que hacer y si ya empezamos teniendo problemas y posponiendo cosas, se nos echará la fecha encima".

-Gracias. "Menos mal".

-Te lo preguntaré todos los meses, pero no por agobiarte (no que va, q va a agobiar eso, nada hombre nada) sino para saber si estás preparada.

-Vale. "Bueno hasta dentro de un mes"

-Bueno vamos al castillo?

-Sí, vamos-y besó a su novio.

Ron estaba fiplando (de nuevo esa palabra, jajaja, perdón xo no lo puedo evitar). A lo mejor él sí que la quería de verdad. Se sentía extraño al haber oído esa conversación privada de su mejor amiga. No sabía como iba a poder volver a estar normal con ella, porque siempre recordaría sus palabras, siempre recordaría que Terry la quería hacer suya, y quizás su amiga cometiera un error.

-Vaya, siento que hayas escuchado eso Ron. Sé que es tu mejor amiga.

-Bueno no importa Luna, hay otra cosa más importante, antes de oír eso yo te iba a preguntar algo-dijo Ron intentando olvidar lo ocurrido y centrándose en lo que debía y quería hacer.

-Pues dime Ron-dijo Luna intentado evitar su nerviosismo-"Por favor que sea eso, por favor"

-Te gustaría ser mi novia?

-Claro que sí. "Gracias Dios mío"- y Ron la besó dulcemente y abrazados entraron de nuevo en el castillo pues el frío era patente.

* * *

Ron fue a su Sala Común después de despedirse de Luna. 

-Hola Ron

-Hola Hermi-se sentía violento.

-Qué tal?

-Pues bastante bien

-Y eso a que se debe?-preguntó curiosa Hermione (recordar que ella ya no estaba cuando Luna fue a por Ron)

-A que Luna y yo estamos saliendo

-Y eso cuando ha ocurrido?

-Pues cuando tú te fuiste, ella me vino a buscar y paseando por el lago se lo pregunté. "Mierda he dicho que estuvimos en el lago, pero bueno no he dicho que la haya visto"

-Por, por el lago?-preguntó Hermione bastante nerviosa.

-Sí.

-Yo también estuve allí con Terry.

-Pues no te he visto-se apresuro a decir Ron mintiendo pero con un tono que resultó bastante creíble.

-Ah, vale. Oye y Harry?

-No sé, lo dejé hablando con Lupin.

* * *

-Entonces no te importa, de verdad? 

-Claro que no. Además tengo práctica-dijo Lupin.

-Pues muchísimas gracias, en serio que sí. Voy a buscar a Ron y a Hermione y se lo voy a decir.

-Oye espera un momento. La excusa que puse antes no era del todo una excusa.

-Q excusa-preguntó Harry sin entender.

-Pues por lo de Hermione con Boot.

-Ah eso-dijo Harry sonrojándose al recordarlo- y por qué lo dices?

-Porque a ti te gusta Hermione verdad?

-Y eso que tiene que ver, ella no me ama y tú dijiste que pensabas que ella acabaría conmigo.

-Porque lo pensaba. Desde hace tiempo pensaba que ella te amaba.

-Pues me da a mí que te equivocaste (PARA NADA, H/HR 4EVER!!!!!! XDDDDD)

-Puede ser-dijo Lupin con desdén

-No puede ser, es. Ella ama a Terry, y espero que no la haga daño.

-Si tú lo dices... y tranquilo no la hará daño, eso no ocurrirá, no dejaremos que pase. Y ahora deja de darle vueltas a la cabeza y vete a darles la noticia.

-Vale adiós.

-Adiós Harry, y escucha no desistas nunca, en el amor no se debe tirar la toalla.

-...-y se fue.

* * *

-Chicos tengo que deciros algo súper importante 

-Qué pasa?-preguntó Hermione-"No será otro con novia, porque de Ron me alegro mucho pero de él pues no me mucha gracia"

-Eso qué ocurre?

-Pues que estuve hablando con Lupin y me ha dicho que nos va a ayudar a ser animagos. Bueno si queréis claro

-En serio-dijo Ron

-Sí.

-Q bueno. Es genial-dijo Herms-"Menos mal, nunca me lo hubiera imaginado, pero lo prefiero un millón de veces a la otra opción"

-Me ha dicho que ya ayudó en una ocasión a varios y que nos ayudará ahora a nosotros.

-Tendremos que esforzarnos, pero la recompensa será magnífica-dijo Hermione que gracias a esto se había olvidado de lo de Terry y la manía que le había entrado por acostarse con ella. Y no es que fuera una puritana ni que quisiera llegar virgen al matrimonio, simplemente que quería hacer el amor con alguien a quién amara, y no sólo por ser la primera vez, sino porque para ella el sexo sin amor no existía, lo respetaba pero no era partícipe (como una que yo me sé...), y no se iba a acostar con Terry para demostrar que lo quería, sino que cuando lo quisiese, se acostaría con él. Era un cambio de factores que produce "un pequeño" matiz en la frase.

-Pues me ha dicho que nos dará tres clases semanales. De lunes a miércoles, puesto que el jueves es el día de entrenamiento y para que el viernes lo tengamos libre!

-Qué horario será?-preguntó Ron

-De seis a ocho

-Bueno por suerte este año no hay deberes. Ya que sólo quieren que estudiemos.

-Pues sí porque si no iba a ser complicado-dijo Ron

-Este año no te copiamos los deberes-dijo Harry

-Jajaja. Pero los apuntes sí o me equivoco?

-Pero sólo para no perder la costumbre-dijo Ron

-Ya, va a ser por eso. Anda vamos a cenar.

Y fueron a cenar pero Hermione no vio a Terry en toda la noche. También de eso se percataron Ron y Harry, que tampoco vieron a Draco.

* * *

-Entonces te ha rechazado no? 

-No es eso.

-Tío es que no le pones-dijo Draco con humor.

-Te quieres callar de una vez.

-Vale-dijo con pesadez.

-Es que no se siente preparada.

-Oh, pobrecita

-Joder, es virgen y es comprensible. Llevamos mes y poco más. Qué quieres?

-Rapidez?

-Yo no soy rápido.

-No en ese sentido imbécil, en que no te demores en pasártela por la piedra y dejarla embarazada.

-Ah, ya lo sé. Pero aún hay tiempo no?

-Sí, pero creo que deberíamos ir preparando los siguientes pasos y así adelantamos tiempo.

-Vale, por si se sigue haciendo la estrecha durante mucho tiempo.

-Oye sabes que si va llegando el uno de marzo y no te lo has preñada, la tendrás que forzar. Aunque aún queda bastante.

-Y por qué no lo hago ahora?

-Porque tienes que seguir siendo "el novio perfecto" para que confíe en ti porque ahora nadie te puede ayudar si metes la pata.

-Ayudar?

-Sí joder si la violas tendrás encima a todos los estúpidos de la Orden y aún no hay nadie que te pueda proteger. Somos dos afuera únicamente.

-Ah, ok espérame.

-Quién estuviera en tu pellejo!

-Está buena verdad?

-Está que se rompe!

-Yo sí que la voy a romper-dijo Terry con un tono asqueroso en su voz.

-Q cabrón, jajaja

-No, con suerte. Bueno hasta mañana.

-Adiós tío.

* * *

**Hola de nuevo a todos. Q os parece el capítulo? Creo que han pasado muchas cosas importantes en él, vosotros que pensáis? Ya sé q odiáis a Terry, yo me incluyo eh. Hay algunas que no odian tanto a Draco y que no les gusta que sea malo, I'm sorry, jejeje. Me pedís muchos que no ponga spoilers pero soy un poco mala y lo voy a seguir haciendo XDDD. Espero que todo lo que penséis me lo sigáis poniendo en vuestros reviews. **

**Ahora viene eso que "tanto" os gusta, jejeje, el sopiler del próximo capi que se llamará "Maravillosos segundos":**

**-Sí que tengo hambre.**

**-Oye Hermy eso nunca lo había oído de tu boca.**

**-Eso, esa frase es mía-recriminó de broma Ron.**

**-Pero es la verdad.**

**-Quién soy? (otra vez esa estúpida broma, que tonto es!!! O no? Bueno ya sé que tampoco os gusta nada Terry, y no me extraña)**

**-"Bueno el que faltaba"-pensó Harry.**

**-"Es que no estoy preparada"-eran las palabras que resonaban en la cabeza del pobre Ron, al fin y al cabo era su amiga y aquella conversación le había calado bastante.**

**-Terry cuándo vas a dejar de hacer estupideces?**

**-No me digas eso mujer-se acercó, la besó y la dijo en voz baja al oído-tú ya sabes cuando cariño.**

* * *

**-"Joder pues sí que va en serio con él, sólo espero que no la haga daño, porque ahora que me he dado cuenta no le ha dicho nada a Malfoy, no ha abierto la boca, y después de lo que nos dijo Lupin…, este va a tener mi mirada encima todo el día"-pensaba Harry mientras Hermione se excusaba.**

****

**

* * *

****-Te pasa algo con él?-preguntó interesado Harry. Ron no levantó la vista de su libro, pero agudizó bien el oído para poder escuchar que respondía su amiga sin levantar muchas sospechas.**

**-No, bueno, no es nada.**

**-Herm, sabes que estamos aquí para lo que sea verdad?**

**-Pues claro, pero no pasa nada, tranquilo.**

* * *

Bueno pues creo que con esto es suficiente jejeje. 

Ahora las contestaciones a sus maravillosos reviews, y a todos los que no me lo dejan pero sí que leen mi fic, muchas gracias.

pgranger: Hola wapísima!!! Muchas gracias por el reviewfuiste la primera, y tranquila que hermione no va a cambiar de opinión en cuanto al tema de acostarse con él, eso te lo aseguro, otra cosa es lo que pueda hacer Terry... Como ves he continuado pronto jejeje es que habéis esperado mucho en los otros. Yo creo que Hermione no es que esté agradecida a terry simo que lo usa para olvidarse de harry, o no? Bueno mi niña espero tu review y hasta pronto. Muchos bss. Monik

Pipu-Radcliffe: Hola mi niña!!! Sí yo tb creo que deberían haber ido a cuidar de su amiga, pero de verdad piensas que a Hermione le hubiera hecho gracias que aparecieran allí? Bastante que ron estaba en el lago, y supuestamente no había oído nada...

Yo tb sigo el fic Nada es lo que parece, me encanta, pero ya actualizó que bien, lo leiste no? Por si no lo hicite no te digo q paxa jejeje Ah y que sepas que a mí me puedes contar lo que quieras q yo alomejor otra cosa, xo te puedo asegurar que escuchando y dando consejos soy muy buena, me lo dicen siempre, así que dime lo que quieras va? ;)

Bueno wapa hasta pronto, muchos bss de tu amigüita Monik jejeje

Lord of the dark: hola!!! Menudo nick jejeje, bueno al grano que te tengo que agredecer un millón de veces que leas mi fic pero tb recriminarte que te saltaras la clase para leerlo, eso no se hace q luego vienen los lloros y vas y encima me dices que será culpa mía serás... jejeje es broma eh, que yo soy así. Q te ha parecido este capi? Espero tu review y ah tranquilo que harry hará polvo a terry te lo aseguro, y se quedará con la chica. Aora sí muchos bss y hasta pronto. Monik

Nice-Girl: Hola wapa!!! No ganas para tranuilizantes eh! es broma no me hagas mucho caso. Q te pareció el capi esta vez? Muchos bss. Monik

MaRiNeTa MaLFoY: Hola mi niña!!! No paxa na, lo que de verdad importa es que te guste la historia y como te dije siento que draco aquí sea malo, xq sé que lo adoras, ya me he dao cuenta en tu fic jejeje. Lo del unicornio si que lo había pensado, pero rechacé un poco la idea xq un unicornio no pasa muy desapercibido entre la multitud no? sobretodo la muggle así que no sé muy bien que animales van a ser. Muchos bss y hasta prontito. Monik

* * *

Bueno chicos hasta pronto se despide esta joven escritora a la que tanto sirven y gustan vuestros reviews, así plesase seguir dejándolos. 

Muchos bbs

de la lok de

Monik


	8. Maravillosos segundos

_**No hago esto para lucirme, sólo por diversión. Todos los personajes son propiedad de J K Rowling**_

**-"......" PENSAMIENTOS**

**-...... CONVERSACIONES**

**Hola a todos!!!! Sé que he sido muy rápida, pero como van a venir ahora los exámenes y no sé cuando voy a subir el siguiente capítulo he sido buena y os he puesto este muy rápido. Como me decís que tenéis expectativa de lo que va a pasar no me voy a enrrollar mucho, sólo tengo que decir que va para Mónica y para Coco (ya tienes otro que leer, xo tú tómaltelo con calma, jejeje un bso) y q os quiero mucho. VIVA "LOS PORREROS" y muchas gracias x leer mi fic a todos. Gracias de todo corazón. XDDDD**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 8: MARAVILLOSOS SEGUNDOS**

Después de una noche con "sueños reparadores" para el trío dorado; cada uno con la persona que amaba con toda su alma; bajaron a desayunar, y por el camino Harry y Ron se encontraron con Hermione.

-Qué mala cara traes!

-Hambre gracias Ron.

-No era mi intención molestarte eh!

-Eso Hermy, estoy seguro de que él no lo ha dicho con mala intención, pero es que tienes una cara que nos preocupa-dijo Harry recordando la conversación del día anterior con Lupin.

-Harry, no me pasa nada, de verdad.

-Eso seguro que es por comerte mucho la cabeza-dijo Harry

-"Sí, me da a mí que va a ser por eso"-pensó Ron.

-"Cómo para no comérsela!". Y por qué me iba a tener que comer la cabeza?

-No hombre por nada, es que como siempre estás pensando, pues por eso.

-Vale, vamos a dejar el tema a un lado ya ok?-dijo Ron

-Sí que tengo hambre.

-Oye Hermy eso nunca lo había oído de tu boca.

-Eso, esa frase es mía-recriminó de broma Ron.

-Pero es la verdad.

-Quién soy? (otra vez esa estúpida broma, que tonto es!!! O no? Bueno ya sé que tampoco os gusta nada Terry, y no me extraña)

-"Bueno el que faltaba"-pensó Harry.

-"Es que no estoy preparada"-eran las palabras que resonaban en la cabeza del pobre Ron, al fin y al cabo era su amiga y aquella conversación le había calado bastante.

-Terry cuándo vas a dejar de hacer estupideces?

-No me digas eso mujer-se acercó, la besó y la dijo en voz baja al oído-tú ya sabes cuando cariño.

-Terry...

-Vale, vale, ya sé.

-Sangre sucia, no preferirías pasar tu tiempo con alguien como yo, que perderlo con ESE?

-Malfoy no recuerdas nuestra conversación en el tren?-dijo Harry

-Pero si yo no he dicho nada...

-Prefiero estar mil veces con Terry a estar con una sucia serpiente rastrera como tú (lo siento MaRiNeTa)

-Ya quisieras tú poder pasar tu miserable tiempo conmigo.

-Doy gracias a Dios por no tener que pasar, como tú lo llamas, mi miserable tiempo con alguien como tan despreciable como tú. Antes sola que a tu lado-Malfoy por primera vez no sabía que decir. Terry estaba callado mirando a su "enemigo" pues no sabía como podía reaccionar. Por su parte Harry y Ron estaban sonriendo al ver los ovarios que tenía su amiga, se notaba que era toda una Griffindor-Aunque tengo que decir que me das pena.

-Cómo?-preguntaron a la vez Harry y Ron.

-Lo que he dicho. Me da pena, me da pena que seas así, que no tengas corazón y que nunca ames, que nunca sientas mariposas en el estómago al estar al lado de la persona amada, que nunca ansíes cada segundo a su lado, que nunca sueñes con estar entre sus brazos, que te bese, que te ame. Siento pena de que no tengas la capacidad de sentir cada sensación que produce estar enamorado aunque no seas correspondido.

-...-suspiró y dando media vuelta Draco entró al comedor y se dirigió a su mesa.

-Oye mi niña eso es muy bonito, de verdad que me siento halagado, pero no entiendo porque has dicho lo de soñar con los besos y esas cosas si me tienes a tu lado, lo mismo que lo del amor no correspondido-dijo Terry un poco confundido-"Esto es pan comido, está totalmente pillada por m"-pensó Boot (que iluso que es el imbécil XDD)

-"Joder pues sí que va en serio con él, sólo espero que no la haga daño, porque ahora que me he dado cuenta no le ha dicho nada a Malfoy, no ha abierto la boca, y después de lo que nos dijo Lupin..., este va a tener mi mirada encima todo el día"-pensaba Harry mientras Hermione se excusaba.

-Eh, esto, yo era en general. "Si tú supieras porque lo he dicho. Me ha salido de todo corazón, este corazón que ÉL me robó ya hace tiempo".

-Ah, ya decía yo.

-Bueno dejaos de estas cosas que voy a terminar potando-dijo Ron al ver a su amigo.

-Ron eres menos sensible... (esta frase Hermione ya se la ha dicho antes a Ron, recordáis cuando Harry les cuenta en el quinto libro que se ha liado con la puta de Cho? Pues ahí le dice que tiene menos sensibilidad q una cucharilla de té o algo así. Bueno sólo era que me había acordado, nada más, jejeje)

-Cariño!!!-dijo Luna

-Hola amor, cómo ha dormido la chica más bonita del mundo?

-Genial pues he soñado contigo.

-Ves si es que estamos hechos el uno para el otro porque yo también he soñado contigo, he soñado con un ángel, mi ángel.

-Eres un cielo-y lo besó con mucho amor.

-Retiro lo dicho-le dijo Hermy a Harry en bajo y ambos sonrieron mirándose a los ojos. Estuvieron así cinco segundos, cinco maravillosos segundos que parecieron horas. Ambos se perdían en la mirada del otro, y se hubieran seguido perdiendo si no llega a ser porque Terry los sacó de su evadimiento llamando a Hermione para ir a desayunar. Cuando se dieron cuenta de lo que estaban haciendo ambos se sonrojaron totalmente y bajaron la mirada.

-Vamos?

-Sí, ya voy. Vámonos chicos!

-Sí, vámonos-dijo Ron que ya había dejado libres los labios de Luna y que no se había dado cuenta de eso maravillosos segundos entre sus amigos (es que hay momentos que aunque sean cortos son muy importantes en la vida, o no? XDDDD)

-Sí vamos-y fueron hacia el Gran Comedor. Ron y Luna iban de la mano. Harry recordaba aquellos preciosos ojos color miel. Hermione pensaba en como se había perdido en aquella verde mirada. Terry iba a coger la mano de su novia, pero ella no le dejó, cosa que mosqueó bastante a Terry. Entraron y cada uno se fue hacia su mesa, pero sólo Ron y Luna se besaron, pues Hermione se sentó rápidamente evitando a su "querido novio".

* * *

Después de un largo día de clases el trío dorado estaba haciendo tiempo hasta que dieran las seis para dar su primera clase con Lupin para convertirse en animagos.

-Antes te estaba buscando Terry-dijo Harry

-Ah, ya

-Te pasa algo con él?-preguntó interesado Harry. Ron no levantó la vista de su libro, pero agudizó bien el oído para poder escuchar que respondía su amiga sin levantar muchas sospechas.

-No, bueno, no es nada.

-Herm, sabes que estamos aquí para lo que sea verdad?

-Pues claro, pero no pasa nada, tranquilo.

-"Cómo me entere que te hace algo malo que se prepare para correr porque le mato!"-pensó Harry.

-"Ya, sí, nada, y una mierda, creo que está pensando en acostarse o no con el chaval ese. Ese chaval que podría ser un traidor"-pensó Ron.

-Bueno te creeré, pero recuerda que somos tus amigos y los amigos están para lo bueno y para lo malo, así que si te pasa algo nos tienes para lo que sea.

-Ya lo sé, pero hay muchas veces que no se puede hablar de todo.

-"Mejor, porque si nos pide consejo sobre eso, yo me muero"-pensaba Ron.

-Herms, para lo que sea-seguía diciendo el ojiverde.

-"No te pases tío, que para todo, todo no"

-Servicio Ron y Harry 24 horas para lo que necesitas-dijo Harry.

-Jajaja, en serio, y a las tres de la mañana?-decía Hermione bromeando.

-Hombre niña, que si nos necesitas a las tres de la mañana ahí estaremos, pero si te puedes esperar a que por lo menos amanezca...-dijo Ron.

-Chicos con vosotros no hay quien se aburra, de verdad.

-Para eso estamos-dijo el pelirrojo.

-Oye Hermy, no te he dicho nada de lo de esta mañana. "Y no me refiero a lo bonitos que tenías los ojos".

-De qué?. "De que me he quedado mirándote como una tonta?"

-De lo bien que has actuado frente a Malfoy. Tus palabras le hirieron de verdad, nunca había visto esa expresión en Draco.

-Sólo dije lo que pensaba.

-"Pues sí que lo quiere entonces, pero parecía que hablara de otra persona. Serán imaginaciones mías" (Sí, sí imaginaciones suyas jejeje)

-Oír chicos son menos cinco, creo que deberíamos ir a buscar a Lupin-dijo Ron.

-Pues sí-dijo Hermione.

-Vamos wapa?

-"Me ha llamado wapa! Pero será sólo un cumplido de amigo, no pienses cosas raras". Sí vamos.

Y los tres se fueron al despacho del profesor Lupin para dar su primera clase de apoyo.

* * *

-Chicos, esto no va ser fácil, pero si sois continuos y tenaces llegaréis a ser animagos.

-Por dónde empezamos?-preguntó Harry.

-Veo que tenéis prisa, pues creo que por el principio no?

-Buena respuesta-dijo Herms.

-Antes de nada, que animal creéis que podéis ser?

-Vaya preguntita, pero eso se elige?-preguntó Ron.

-No Ron, pero sí que podéis tener una idea del animal en el que os vais a convertir.

-Y eso cómo?-preguntó Harry.

-Harry, creo que deben influir diferentes características de la persona y también los gustos biológicos, me equivoco Remus?-preguntó Hermione.

-Para nada. Estás totalmente en lo cierto. Cada persona es de una manera y tiene unos gustos, por tanto cada animal caracteriza a una persona. No hay personas iguales y por tanto tampoco animagos iguales. Puede haber varios magos que se conviertan en perros-esto entristeció a Harry-pero ninguno será igual.

-Pues yo no sé en que animal me convertiré, pero sí que sé en cual no me convertiré, en una araña-dijo Ron lo que provocó varias risas.

-Yo podría ser un gato-dijo Hermione.

-Yo tampoco lo sé Remus.

-Bueno chicos no importa, ahora vamos a empezar.

No hicieron muchos progresos pues era la primera vez, pero se divirtieron mucho, eso sí.

* * *

Cuando acabaron con Lupin, fueron a cenar, pero Hermione no vio a Terry esa noche tampoco, cosa que no la importó demasiado, porque su novio estaba hablando otra vez con Malfoy.

-Te afectó lo que te dijo esa estúpida?

-No, pero no supe que decirla, me dejo pensando.

-En qué?

-En que está enamorada-Terry aplaudió.

-Muy bien tío, un pin, mil puntos para ti.

-Pero no de ti.

-Cómo dices?

-Hablaba de un amor no correspondido.

-No, ella me dijo que lo había dicho en general.

-Entonces tú también te habías dado cuenta?

-No, bueno sí, pero...

-Por eso no se ha querido acostar contigo.

-No, no puede ser. Si no está enamorada de mí, que coño hace a mi lado?!

-Quizás olvidarse del otro? (Malfoy no anda muy mal encaminado verdad?)

-Joder, y ahora que hacemos?

-La tienes que conquistar, hacer que se olvide del otro completamente y lo más rápido posible.

-Porque cuanto antes se enamore de mí, antes el plan podrá proseguir.

-Exacto.

-Pues tengo trabajo que hacer.

-Algo, bueno adiós, que nos van a pillar al final.

-Sí, es verdad-y Terry se fue a su casa, y poco después Malfoy lo imitó, pero sin dejar de pensar en que el plan se podía ir a la mierda (q pena...)

* * *

**Hola de nuevo, bueno que os ha parecido este capi? Espero que me lo digáis en vuestros esperadísimos reviews. Malfoy es bastante astuto verdad? Ahora Terry la va a querer conquistar pero entre que el chaval no da una y el pequeño detalle de que Hermione está locamente enamorada de Harry, pues no le van a facilitar nada las cosas. Por cierto os han gustado esos segundos? Jejeje, habrá más momentos H/Hr. Muchos me decís que porqué quieren dejar embarazada a Hermione, eso con el tiempo lo sabréis. Hay muchas cosas que aún quedan por pasar y que espero que os gusten. Lo que sí os digo que Terry será machacado como todos me pedís, jejeje. **

**Bueno ahora os dejo con un pequeño spoiler del capítulo 9 que tardaré en subir debido a que ahora empezaré con los exámenes y no sé si tendré mucho tiempo. Se titulará Sorpresa!!! y aquí tenéis el avance:**

**-Bueno pero es Hermione**

**-Sí por ella todo-Ron sonrió.**

**-No me mires así.**

**-Si yo no he hecho nada.**

**-Oye estaba pensando que si viene el estúpido de Boot, también podría venir Luna. -Es amiga de Hermy no?. Pues eso.**

**-Yo no tengo ningún problema.**

**-Ya me lo imaginaba, ya-dijo Harry sonriendo.**

**-Bueno pues nos tenemos que poner las pilas, que el viernes es el gran día.**

**-La verdad es que sí.**

**-Que es verdad?**

* * *

**-Ya sabes esmérate en el regalo.**

**-Que sí que la tengo que enamorar…**

**-Decía que esmérate en el regalo y quizás luego te lo compense…**

**-Sí vamos que luego me lo podré cobrar no?**

**-Exacto-ambos rieron.**

**-Pues la verdad es que sí-lo que no sabían era que alguien los estaba viendo.**

**-"Q hace Terry con Malfoy?"**

**Hermione se acercó a su novio que ya estaba solo.**

* * *

**-Ves te dije que vendría.**

**-Lo siento chicos. Me entretuve con Terry.**

**-"Y lo tenías que decir?"**

* * *

**-Te gusta?**

**-Me encanta, me ayudas?**

**-Claro. "Q bien huele!"**

**-Muchas gracias-y le abrazó con fuerza-tú si que me conoces.**

**-Bajamos?**

**-Sí, vamos**

* * *

Bueno y creo que lo voy a dejar ya aquí no? jejeje. Podrési esperar a que lo publique? Espero que sí, XDDD

Sé que ahora vendrían las respuestas a los reviews, pero como el anterior capi lo publiqué ayer mejor os contestó a los del séptimo y a los del octavo en el noveno va? Q no lo hago por vaguería ni mucho menos es simplemente que no me los habéis mandado todos y así me podéis dar mejor vuestras opiniones.

Lo que sí que voy a hacer es agredeceros de todo corazón que sigáis este fic, que por miedo casi no llega a publicarse. Os doy mil gracias a todos.

Muchos bss de vuestra lok amiga

Monik


	9. Sorpresa!

_**No hago esto para lucirme, sólo por diversión. Todos los personajes son propiedad de J K Rowling**_

**-"......" PENSAMIENTOS**

**-...... CONVERSACIONES

* * *

**

**Hola!!! Ya estoy aquí de nuevo. Sé que he tardado más de lo normal, pero como nos dije estoy de exámenes y claro, pues mucho tiempo no hay, pero como son fáciles en general, pues... Bueno en resumidas cuentas que aquí ya tenéis el noveno capítulo, y que lo antes posible tendréis el próximo, lo prometo, jejeje, porque yo soy también fiel lectora de muchos fics (o no? XDD) y cuando los escritores tardan en actualizar, te mueres de ganas de saber como continua, y bueno yo no puedo decir si mi fic hace eso personalmente, pero según me decís en todos vuestros reviews, (que tanto agradezco y esta vez si los contestaré) parace que si tenéis expectación ante lo que va pansando, sólo os digo que queda mucho fic por delantey que tengáis paciencia. **

**Antes de dejaros con este capi, tengo que decir lo de siempre aunque ahora también tengo que dedicar el fic a otra de mis mejores amigas, a Noe (sabes que te quiero mucho y que me tienes para lo que sea, los amigos tienen que estar para lo bueno y para lo malo y yo soy amiga tuya, lo sabes verdad?. TQM mi niña. Por supuesto también va dedicado a Mónica (espero que tengas suerte en tus exámenes) y "para la excepción que confirma la regla", es broma Coco, pero lo del otro día se me quedó grabado, cómo dijiste? Ah sí, siempre tiene que haber una oveja negra no? Cambiando de tema tenemos un billar pendiente ;) Bueno vamos a dejarlo, espero que os guste mucho y como no  VIVA "LOS PORREROS". **

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 9: SORPRESA!!!**

-La tenemos que montar.

-Eso está claro, es una idea estupenda.

-Lo malo es que habrá que decírselo a Terry.

-Quizás él quiera montarle algo x su cuenta-dijo Ron volviendo a recordar aquella odiosa conversación.

-También es verdad.

-Hola chicos!

-"Bueno..."-pensó Harry.

-Hola Terry-dijo Ron.

-Q querías?

-Pues como ya sabréis el viernes 19 es el cumple de Hermione.

-Pues claro-dijo Harry

-Quería saber si os importa que le montemos algo especial y sonado.

-Harry tenía pensado hacerle una fiesta sorpresa en nuestra Sala Común.

-Me parece bien, pero tendré que entrar con vosotros.

-"Y a ti quién te ha invitado?"-pensó Harry

-Pues os ocupáis vosotros?

-"Encima no va ayudar"

-...

-Pues lo dicho, adiós.

-Tú lo has visto?-preguntó Ron.

-Tiene un morro!

-Ya ves.

-Bueno pero es Hermione

-Sí por ella todo-Ron sonrió.

-No me mires así.

-Si yo no he hecho nada.

-Oye estaba pensando que si viene el estúpido de Boot, también podría venir Luna. Es amiga de Hermy no?. Pues eso.

-Yo no tengo ningún problema.

-Ya me lo imaginaba, ya-dijo Harry sonriendo.

-Bueno pues nos tenemos que poner las pilas, que el viernes es el gran día.

-La verdad es que sí.

-Que es verdad?

-...-Harry se quedó callado.

-Que nos lo pasamos muy bien en las clases con Lupin-dijo Ron, pero no resultó muy convincente para Hermione.

-Ah, vale. Habéis visto a Terry?. Es que tengo que hablar con él.

-"De qué será?. Ron tienes que olvidarte de esa conversación".

-Pues ha venido hace un rato y se acaba de ir-dijo Harry.

-Ah, ok. Es que llevamos unos días algo distanciados y creo que sé porque es y lo quisiera arreglar.

-"Ay!. Yo también sé que es y como se arregla"

-Qué pasa Hermi?

-Pues hace unos días discutimos y quiero que entienda mis razones ante una cosa.

-Ah.

-"Uff"

Desayunaron tranquilamente cada uno pensando en sus cosas y hablando de todo un poco, pero al fin y al cabo de cosas irrelevantes, hasta que se fueron a clase.

* * *

Ya habían acabado las clases y Hermione no había visto a Terry, lo estaba buscando por todos lados. 

-Entonces le hacéis una fiesta?

-La hacen esos dos imbéciles, pero sí.

-Ya sabes esmérate en el regalo.

-Que sí que la tengo que enamorar...

-Decía que esmérate en el regalo y quizás luego te lo compense...

-Sí vamos que luego me lo podré cobrar no?

-Exacto-ambos rieron.

-Bueno tío me voy que al final un día nos van a pillar.

-Pues la verdad es que sí-lo que no sabían era que alguien los estaba viendo.

-"Q hace Terry con Malfoy?"

Hermione se acercó a su novio que ya estaba solo.

-Hola cariño.

-Qué hacía Malfoy aquí?. Te estaba molestando?-Terry no se esperaba la pregunta.

-No tiene importancia. Es un chulo y un prepotente.

-Ah, bueno, vale, si todo está en orden. Te he estado buscando.

-A mí?

-Pues claro. Quería saber si estás molesto conmigo?

-Yo, y por qué?

-No sé, es que como hemos estado así estas dos últimas semanas...

-Te recuerdo que quién me evitaba eras tú.

-Es que no me esperaba tu pregunta.

-Pues yo tampoco creo que sea algo tab extraño.

-No es extraño, es importante. Cuando se da ese paso no hay marcha atrás.

-Y no lo quieres dar conmigo no?

-No empecemos otra vez. Es que ese paso no sólo implica por supuesto amor, sino también hay que estar capacitado tanto físicamente como psicológicamente.

-...?

-De ese paso puede haber diferentes consecuencias, que se pueden dar o no, y yo no estoy preparada para que se den esas consecuencias. "También es que no estoy enamorada de ti, pero esto también es verdad. No miento, sólo no digo toda la verdad".

-A q consecuencias te estás refiriendo?

-A un embarazo, a diferentes ETS (supongo que sabréis que es enfermedades de transmisión sexual), no sé.

-"Pero si lo primero es lo que estoy buscando". Bueno pues ya me dirás cuando es eso vale? "A mí no me engañas tú no me amas"

-Gracias-y le dio un beso, pero se dio cuenta de que era lunes y que tenía clase con Lupin-Me tengo que ir. Adiós.

-Adiós amor.

* * *

Eran las seis menos cinco y Hermione no aparecía. 

-Vámonos, ella sabe donde está la clase no?

-Espérate un momento Ron, seguro que ahora viene.

-Bueno vale.

-Zumo de piña aguado (ya os dije que era verdad?)

-Ves te dije que vendría.

-Lo siento chicos. Me entretuve con Terry.

-"Y lo tenías que decir?"

-"A ver si le ha quedado claro que no te quieres acostar con él"

-No pasa nada-dijo Ron

-Eso, no te preocupes.

-Pues entonces nos vamos?

-Sí-dijeron los dos leones a la vez.

* * *

Pasaron los días y llegó el viernes. Habían quedado en hacer que Hermione pensase que se habían olvidado de su cumpleaños. Se lo habían dicho a todo el mundo. 

Hermione se despertó como cualquier día normal y no se dio cuanta de que era su cumpleaños hasta pasados unos minutos, y una sonrisa invadió su rostro. Eran ya cinco cumpleaños que pasaba con sus amigos, y este era el sexto (recordar que no se hacen amigos hasta lo del Troll en Halloween, por tanto su cumple que es el 19 de Septiembre ya había pasado, así que el cumpleaños de primero no cuenta). Le encantaba celebrar con sus amigos su cumpleaños (eso me suena jejeje XDDDD). Se duchó y se vistió muy rápido y bajó a la sala común. Allí vio a sus dos mejores amigos, pero no obtuvo nada de su parte, sólo un doble hola. Esto hizo entristecer mucho a la castaña. Tampoco su novio la felicitó ni la dijo nada. Hermione estaba muy enfadada. No le había sentado nada bien y al acabar la última clase se fue a su habitación, y sin poder evitarlo se pudo a llorar.

* * *

-Estaba enfada y muy triste, no nos habremos pasado? 

-Teníamos que hacerlo, le hemos preparado una fiesta sorpresa y debe ser eso: sorpresa.

-Ya, Harry ya, si te entiendo, pero bueno supongo que después se arreglará todo.

-Pues claro y ahorrábamos a preparar todo aprovechando que se ha ido a su cuarto-el ojiverde vio a Pavarti y a Lavander que iban a subir a su cuarto y las llamó-Chicas!!!

-Qué quieres?-preguntó Pavarti.

-Hermione está arriba. No la dejéis bajar hasta que suba yo a por ella, vale?

-Vale Harry, pero está muy mosqueada. Nadie la ha felicitado y no la ha hecho ni pizca de gracia-dijo Lavander.

-Ya lo sabemos pero era necesario-dijo Ron.

-Bueno pues hasta luego-dijo Harry.

-Vale bye. Nos vamos a ir preparando.

-Ya?-preguntó Ron.

-Sí, ya, pasa algo?

-No, no

-Pues eso-y ambas gemelas subieron las escaleras que conducían a los dormitorios femeninos. Cuando ya no se las veía Ron le dijo a su amigo que las mujeres somos muy raras.

-Oye, cuándo van a venir tu novia y Boot?

-Pues sobre las ocho más o menos.

-Ok

-Que le vas a regalar?

-Ah!!!

-Vamos tío, dímelo por favor?

-Ya lo verás luego.

-No será un poema confesándole tu amor?

-Tú estás loco?

-Era broma hombre y bueno vamos a empezar.

* * *

Eran las seis y media y todo estaba listo, incluso ellos dos. Iban vestidos con ropa muggle que para una fiesta quedaba mejor (estoy de acuerdo). Llevaban vaqueros y Ron una camisa y Harry una camiseta de lycra ajustada (se lo imaginan XDDDD). 

-Voy a por Hermione.

-Vale, yo voy abajo por si están ya nuestros compañeros-y Harry salió por la puerta del cuatro de los chicos.

Llegó hasta la puerta de la habitación de las chicas y llamó.

-Quién es?-preguntó Hermione, pero Pavarti ya había abierto y vio a "su amigo" en la puerta.

-Nosotras nos vamos.

-Y dónde vais tan arregladas?

-Ya te lo contaremos. Adiós wapa.

-Adiós. "Otras que no dicen nada. De verdad, qué poquito conocimiento!"

-Puedo entrar?

-Haz lo que quieras-dijo Herms con tono frío.

-Pues lo hago- y entró y cerró la puerta.

-Hermy quieres venir conmigo a una fiesta?

-"Encima". Qué fiesta?

-Una, ya la verás. Es que no recuerdo el nombre de ésta.

-No tengo ganas.

-Anda por favor Hermy

-"Cómo le voy a decir que no con esos ojazos, y ese cuerpo! Joder! Qué wapo está!". Es que no me apetece.

-Please.

-Bueno, pero me tengo que cambiar. "Si se cree que con esto me voy a olvidar que se ha olvidado de mi cumple".

-Vale, me voy y te espero afuera.

-No hace falta.

-"Cómo que no hace falta!!!?"

-Yo cojo la ropa y me cambio en el baño.

-"Qué susto!". Vale.

Hermione abrió el armario y cogió unos pantalones blancos de talle bajo y acampanados, una camiseta negra atada al cuello y con un amplio escote en uve; y una camisa blanca. Mientras ella estaba en el baño Harry se dio una vuelta por la habitación. Se paró al ver la foto que Ron les había hecho. Estaba tan wapa sonriéndole.

-"Y si... no, no y no, te sonríe como una amiga, tu mejor amiga, como únicamente la tienes que ver"

-Q haces?

-Nada-Harry se giró y se quedó sin habla. La camisa la tenía sin abrochar los botones y la tenía ataba por abajo con ambos lados de la camisa, por lo que se podía ver su cintura. Estaba preciosa.

-Te gusta?

-Estás wapísima-esto la hizo enrojecer.

-Me pongo las botas y nos vamos.

-Vale.

* * *

-Oigo ruido, escondámonos y apaguemos la luz. 

-Q raro no hay luz en la sala común.

-SORPRESA!!!-Hermione no se lo esperaba y no se lo creía.

-Te creías que nos habíamos olvidado?-gritó Ron.

-Gracias, de verdad.

-Ha sido Harry-y le abrazó y le dio dos besazos. Después agradeció a todos los que ahí estaban, su asistencia.

-Te daremos los regalos cuando venga todo el mundo-dijo Ron.

-Quién falta?

-Luna y tu novio.

-Es verdad, Terry, él también está detrás de esto?

-Harry le dijo que no te felicitara para que la sorpresa fuera mayor.

-Y cuándo vienen?

-A las ocho les dije-dijo Ron

-Aún queda más de media hora. Así que vamos a bailar.

-Eso vamos..

No lo hacían demasiado mal. Hermione bailaba genial y Harry bailaba como suelen hacerlo los chicos muggles en las discotecas (supongo que sabréis como digo no?)

* * *

-Ron! 

-Ya voy-el retrato se abrió y Terry y Luna entraron.

-Hola amor

-Hola-y la besó.

-Dónde está la cumpleañera?

-Allí, con Harry.

-Ok

-Hola wapa!

-Hola Terry.

-Wau. Estás preciosa.

-Gracias-y le dio un muy corto beso en los labios.

-Hola nena. Felicidades.

-Gracias Luna-y la abrazó con fuerza.

-Bueno creo que ya te podemos dar los regalos no?-dijo Ron.

-Yo lo dejé arriba. Darla los vuestros y luego subimos y te lo doy, vale?-dijo Harry.

-Ok.

Ron la regaló el libro de hechizos avanzados que Hermione llevaba buscando siglos. La regalaron colonias, pendientes, un peluche con forma de mono (un besazo para quién sepa xq lo pongo, jejeje), ropa y algunos CD's muggles. El regalo que más la impactó y también más la avergonzó fue el de su novio (no piensen que la regaló una caja de preservativos, pero ya veréis). Terry la regaló un picardías negro. Cuando lo tenía entre sus manos todo el mundo cuchicheaba y Boot la miró con una mirada muy insinuantemente que puso muy nerviosa a Hermione.

-"Joder pensé que se lo había dejado ya claro el otro día. Este tío es tonto"

-Vienes que te dé el mío?

-Sí vamos-dijo Hermione sin darle un beso de gracias a su nocio-pero me ayudas antes a subir todo esto a mi cuarto?

-Claro.

* * *

Dejaron todo en el cuarto de Hermione y Harry esperó a que colocara las cosas. 

-Esto soy capaz de tirarlo.

-Pero si es muy bonito-dijo sonriendo.

-Estás de coña, bueno vale, es muy mono, pero como se le ocurre!. Tengo un novio con menos luces...

-Ya no digo na que luego to se sabe

-Jajaja

-Has acabado?

-Sí, vamos.

Llegaron al cuarto de Harry y entraron.

-Bueno espero que te guste.

-Seguro que sí-y Harry sacó de su mesilla una cajita y se la dio a Hermione. Ella la abrió con delicadeza y lo que vio dentro la encantó.

-Dios Harry es preciso-dijo cogiendo entre sus manos la cadena con un colgante en forma de corazón con el nombre de la chica por delante y por detrás un "con cariño Harry".

-Te gusta?

-Me encanta, me ayudas?

-Claro. "Q bien huele!"

-Muchas gracias-y le abrazó con fuerza-tú si que me conoces.

-Bajamos?

-Sí, vamos

* * *

A todo el mundo le gustó el regalo de Harry. Incluso a Terry que no se imaginaba lo que el ojiverde sentía por Hermione. La fiesta duró hasta las tres de la mañana, pero Terry no consiguió lo que esperaba de Hermione, y cada mochuelo se fue a su olivo a dormir y algunos a tener preciosos sueños. Hermione antes de dormirse besó el corazón de Harry y pensó: 

-"Ahora tengo yo uno tuyo ya que el mío lo tienes tú".

* * *

**Bueno qué os ha parecido? Decírmelo en vuestros reviews please, que me gustan mucho y me dan muchos ánimos. **

**Así que voya contestarlos, los de los capis anteriores:**

**ivita black: Hola mi niña!!! Muchas gracias y me alegro de que te guste tanto mi fic, porque eso es lo que esperaba que agradara. Y tranquila que continuar continuaré, eso te lo digo de corazón, eso sí tú también hazlo eh, jejeje. Bss wapa y hasta pronto. Monik**

**pgranger: Hola wapísima!!! Muchas gracias x seguir mi fic, y me alegra que te guste. También me alegra que me digas que cada vez se pone mejor la historia, porque esa era mi intención, ir metiendo cosasimporantes con el paso del tiempo, para así crear expectación e ir haciendo más competo el fic, no voy a meter todo en el primer capi, porque se quita intriga al hilo de la historia. Siento que te dejen intrigada mis spoilers, pero aunque paracezca que soy mala (cosa que soy jejeje XDDD) lo hago con intención. Bueno xixa espero que sigas leyendo y que me sigas dando tu opinión. Muchos bss y hasta pronto. Monik**

**roryherm: Wenas!!! Muchas gracias gracias x leer mi fic, y no me extraña que odies a Terry, yo también. Bueno espero que lo sigas leyendo y que me digas que te parece. Hasta pronto. Monik**

**MaRiNeTa MaLFoY: Hola mi niña!!! Muchas gracias x tu review, y te digo como siempre que siento que en mi fic tu adorado Draco sea malo. Q te ha parecido este capi? A qu es muy mono Harry con ese regalo, no como el burro del cabrón de Terry?**

**Lo del cumple de Hermione, lo leí dicho de la propia JKR en una entrevista, lo mismo que el de Ron creo que es el uno de marzo.**

**Yo también veía antes no con mis hijas, me gustaba mucho, pero que se le va hacer, lo quitaron. Lo que sí que tengo ganas de que vuelvan con nuevos capis son los serrano, a qué estás conmigo? Jejeje. Bueno mi niña hasta pronto y si me dejas los reviews en clase como este, no paxa na xq sean cortos, no vaya a ser que te exen la bronca y tengas problemas. Muchos bss. Monik**

**Lord of the Dark: Hola!!! Más te vale que no te saltaras otra clase , xq me puedo enfadar y tardar más en actualizar... Yo no digo na que to se sabe pero... jejeje Por cierto no tuve que contar hasta diez, con contar hasta nueve me valió XDD Bueno que muchas gracias x seguir mi fic, y espero otro review tuyo pronto. Muchos bss y hasta pronto, pero sólo si vas a todas tus clases ;) Monik**

**Pipu-Radcliffe: Hola wapa!!! Me alegra que te guste mi fic, q tal está este cpai? Dímelo en otro de tus reviews. Hasta pronto, bss Monik**

**Anasazi: Hola!!! Muchas gracias por leer mi fic, y siento que te haya costado tanto leer mi fic, pero como verás ya no lo pongo, sólo a veces en mis aclaraciones y en mis comentarios, pero nada más. Espero que te siga gustando y hasta pronto. Monik**

**Goi Izarra: Hola mi niña!!! ya ves, fui ráida, pero x un tiempito no lo seré por los exámenes jejeje. Te tengo que "regañar" xq no hagas lo que debes hacer y leas mific, hay cosas más importantes que mi humilde historia, así q solo leela cuando de verdad tengas tiempo vale? Por cierto que te ha parecido este capi? Espero q te haya gustado, y no me extraña quq odies a Draco y a Terry, yo tb lo hago. Bueno wapa hasta pronto. Muchos bss. Monik**

**Babyjapan: Hola wapa!!! Me hace mucha ilusión que una escritora a la que desde hace tiempo sigo me diga que le gusta lo que escribo, de verdad. Sigue xf y hasta pronto. Monik**

**sonia granger potter: Hola wapísima!!! Muchas gracias x hacerme caso y me alga que me digas que está tan bien como dices. Por favor sigue leyndo como yo haré con tu historia. Muchos bss. Monik**

**Nice-Girl: Hola wapa!!! Me alegro que te guste y aquí ya tienes el capi, jejeje. Bueno nena hasta pronto. Monik**

**Vicuticu HHr: Hola!!! Muchas gracias x leer mi historia, y me alegro que te guste. Hasta pronto. Muchos bss. Monik**

**

* * *

Bueno también quiero agradecer a Flor y a Miki Potter la lectura de mi fic, que aunque no me hayan dejado el review sé lo siguen. Mucha gracias y muchos bss para los dos.

* * *

Ahora viene lo que no ha todos os gusta el spoiler del décimo capi: **

**-Por suerte no es el buscador porque entre que está con Hermione y que tenemos la mosca detrás de la oreja con lo de Malfoy, se podría caer de la escoba por casualidad… **

**-Me crees capaz de hacer algo así? **

**-Un tío celoso es capaz de cualquier cosa y también lo es un amigo preocupado, y amigo mío, tú tienes las dos cosas encima: Estás celoso y también preocupado. **

**-Pues no le haría nada-Ron le miró interrogativamente con una ceja levantada-Por muchas ganas que tengamos-ambos volvieron a reír. **

* * *

**-Terry ponte las pilas de una vez, que llevamos ya dos meses y pico de clases y no veo ningún progreso con "la polvazo". **

**-Joder es que es muy rara. Yo hablo con ella y ella me dice que no pasa nada, pero yo la noto rara. **

**-Es que, cómo se te ocurrió ese regalo? **

**-Me dijiste que me esmerara en él para conseguir algo más de ella. **

**-Ya, pero no sé tío, un anillo quizás que os uniera más. Las tías con los anillos con muy suyas.**

**

* * *

****-Ya, no sé pero le traemos a estos alcohol y no aguantan nada de nada. **

**-Y tú sí? **

**-Lo dudas? **

**-Pues bastante. **

**-Cuando quieras te lo demuestro. **

**-No estaba prohibido… **

**-Todo se puede mirar **

**-Pues sí se puede mirar sí-y ambos se rieron. **

* * *

Bueno y ahora me despido pidéndoles que me digan todo lo que piensan 

Por cierto si alguien me quiere agregar al msn este es el mío:

Se despide hasta pronto

con muchos bss

vuestra lok amiga

Monik


	10. Griffindor vs Ravenclaw

_**No hago esto para lucirme, sólo por diversión. Todos los personajes son propiedad de J K Rowling**_

**-"......" PENSAMIENTOS**

**-...... CONVERSACIONES

* * *

Hola a todos!!!!! Ya sé que he tardado mucho, pero es por los exámenes, no es culpa mía, pero bueno ya sólo me qdan dos y esos son la semana que viene así qu... aquí tenéis el capi que tanto me pedíais jejeje. Bueno no me quiero enrrollar mucho porque sé que queréis saber que pasa, así sólo decir un poco lo de siempre.**

Está dedicado, como no a Mónica, a la Noe y a Coco (mñn te veo), queos quiero mucho,y que como no q VIVA "LOS PORREROS" y no os riáis de eso último que gracias a esa frase mucho me habési idéntifiado en el msn. Por cierto antes de empezar, Flor, que te qde clarito que es un no rotundo y no te digo más x lo que ya sabes, bueno ahí queda dicho. Muchos bss a todos y hasta pronto. Aquí tenési el décimo capi, por cieto, ya sé que me vais a matar ayer hizo un mes que empecé esta historia, como paxa el tiempo, bueno ahora, jejeje :)

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 10: GRIFFINDOR vs RAVENCLAW**

Las semanas iban pasando y ni Harry, ni Hermione ni por suerte Terry hacían progresos en sus metas. Los dos primeros no se conseguían olvidar de la persona amada y Terry por eso no conseguía convencer a su novia para acostarse con él. Por mucho que se esforzaban en no sentir nada más que amistad no lo lograban. A parte las clases con Lupin por las tardes hacían que estuvieran todavía más unidos. También contribuía a ello el tiempo que Ron los dejaba solos para estar con Luna. Harry estaba algo más contento porque veía que Hermione no se había quitado de su delicado cuello su regalo. Había veces que la pillaba con el corazón entre las manos mientras lo acariciaba y esto le hacía sonreír aunque se quitaba de la cabeza que fuese por algo más que amistad.

Terry por su parte se mosqueaba porque notaba que no subía ningún peldaño con Hermione y aunque le había pedido perdón por el regalo mil veces y ella decía que no pasaba nada, notaba que ella estaba algo distante y que "lo solucionaba" con un beso cuando él protestaba. Un ejemplo era que su novia fuera a ver algunos entrenamientos del equipo de Quiddich de Griffindor, por no decir todos, y ninguno de Ravenclaw, del que él era capitán; eso era algo que Terry no entendía. Ella sólo decía que estaban allí sus dos mejores amigos y además que ella era toda una leona. A lo que Terry reprochaba que él era su novio y entonces Hermione únicamente le daba "el beso de la paz" y se iba.

Las clases con Lupin iban según él genial, aunque aún no sabían en que animal se iban a convertir, pero como Remus no decía que estaban yendo despacio, pues estaban tranquilos.

* * *

-Estás nervioso?-preguntó Ron. 

-Por?

-No sé Harry, el sábado es el primer partido de la temporada.

-Y?

-Es contra Ravenclaw.

-Ya lo sé Ron, ya sé que el 10 de Noviembre es el primer partido, y también sé contra que casa es. Soy el capitán de nuestro equipo, o no lo recuerdas?

-No me refiero a que no tengas memoria y que te lo tenga que recordar todo. Es que Terry también es capitán.

-Bueno pues le daré la mano como se hace y luego-se calló y sonrió-y luego tiraré los guantes.

-Jajaja.

-Es broma hombre. Los quemaré-ambos rieron.

-Por suerte no es el buscador porque entre que está con Hermione y que tenemos la mosca detrás de la oreja con lo de Malfoy, se podría caer de la escoba por casualidad...

-Me crees capaz de hacer algo así?

-Un tío celoso es capaz de cualquier cosa y también lo es un amigo preocupado, y amigo mío, tú tienes las dos cosas encima: Estás celoso y también preocupado.

-Pues no le haría nada-Ron le miró interrogativamente con una ceja levantada-Por muchas ganas que tengamos-ambos volvieron a reír.

-Oye, cómo que tengamos?

-Vamos Ron, tú tampoco confías en él, o me equivoco?

-Pues la verdad es que no?

-Ves como yo tenía razón?

-De qué?-Hermione había llegado a la Sala Común.

-De nada.

-Bueno, como siempre con vuestro secretitos. Nos vamos a desayunar ya?-no era la primera vez que los pillaba hablando y no la decían de qué y Hermione verdaderamente se estaba empezando a causar.

-Sí, vamos.

-Y cambia esa cara que no era nada.

-Vale, vale, os creeré. Y vámonos-y se agarró del brazo de sus amigos quedando ella en medio y caminaron hasta el Gran Comedor.

Ya allí Hermione buscó con la mirada a Terry, pero no lo vio.

* * *

-Terry ponte las pilas de una vez, que llevamos ya dos meses y pico de clases y no veo ningún progreso con "la polvazo". 

-Joder es que es muy rara. Yo hablo con ella y ella me dice que no pasa nada, pero yo la noto rara.

-Es que, cómo se te ocurrió ese regalo?

-Me dijiste que me esmerara en él para conseguir algo más de ella.

-Ya, pero no sé tío, un anillo quizás que os uniera más. Las tías con los anillos con muy suyas.

-Sí, se parecen a Golum

-A quién?

-Es un personaje de una película, bueno una tres, que me hizo ver Hermione este verano. (Película? Este tío es tonto, claro es que es Tolkien sacó la idea para sus libros de las películas)

-Una qué?

-Déjalo anda.

-Sí vamos a dejarlo ya que nos estamos yendo por la tangente.

-Bueno que sí que me lo tengo currar

-Mucho

-Que sí...

-Tío además aunque te acuestes con ella, a lo mejor a la primera no la dejas embarazada.

-Cómo que no? Mis soldaditos están muy entrenados!

-Ah sí? Y a cuántas has dejado embarazadas?

-Joder es una frase hecha.

-Ya veo ya.

-Bueno tío nos vemos que van a empezar las clases.

-Sí, va a ser eso. Adiós Boot!

-Hasta otra Malfoy!

* * *

El sábado 10 de Noviembre llegó en seguida. 

-Vas a venir al partido?-preguntó Ron.

Pues claro.

-Pero a quién vas a animar? A Terry o a nosotros?-dijo Harry.

-Pues a vosotros, ante todo soy una Griffindor.

-Ah! Bueno vale

-Además os hemos hecho las chicas y yo una pancarta gigante preciosa. Nos la hemos currado mucho.

-Nos has hecho una pancarta?

-Os hemos hecho, pero sí y con mucho cariño. Os quiero mucho y os quiero apoyar en esto como en todo. Aunque no es necesario que os anime demasiado porque sois geniales.

-Ya pero si tú estás entre el público animándonos-dijo Harry haciendo hincapié en la última palabra- seremos mucho mejores.

-Os repito que no voy a animar a Terry, porque no veo que me creáis mucho.

-Entonces es verdad?

-Sí.

-Es normal, Luna tampoco me va a animar y yo no me enfado porque la entiendo, es su casa-dijo Ron.

-Pues eso, y si le molesta ya lo entenderá-Harry lo estaba fiplando (ya estaréis acostumbrados a mis palabritas no? Jejeje) totalmente con su amiga pero no dijo nada.

* * *

-Habéis estado geniales. 

-Gracias Harry.

-Es verdad habéis jugado muy bien. 300-20. Qué paliza!

Se terminaron de duchar y cambiar y salieron.

-Dónde están los dos mejores y más wapos jugadores?

-Hola Hermy-dijo Ron.

-Ven que te doy dos besazos-se los dio-y Harry?

-Ahora sale. Mira ya está aquí.

-Ole!

-Me vas a sonrojar-pero la castaña ya lo había abrazado y dado dos besos muy sonoros-Has estado brillante-le dijo al oído.

-Cariño!!!

-Hola Luna!

-Has estado estupendo.

-Gracias, pero siento que hayáis perdido.

-No pasa nada.

-A mí no me dices nada?

-Hola Terry. Hombre muy bien, muy bien no habéis jugado...

-Ya, como no me has apoyado...

-No empecemos...

-Vale, vale. Me podrías consolar no?

-Pues no, me tengo que ir.

-Cómo?

-Lo que te he dicho, nos vemos que ahora habrá fiesta en mi Sala Común-le dio un beso y se fue con el equipo para celebrar el machacante triunfo.

* * *

La fiesta duró hasta bien entrada la madrugada, pero Hermione veía siempre algo raro en todas las fiestas. 

-Q te pasa?

-Nada, sólo q...

-Q?

-A ver Harry, tú sabes también del mundo muggle no?

-Claro.

-No ves nada raro en esta fiesta?

-No sé, pero quizás me lo esté imaginando, dímelo.

-Tenemos 17 años y aquí yo no veo alcohol, era eso?

-Sí, eso era lo que estaba pensando. Pero ya sabes que está prohibido.

-También está prohibido ir al bosque o hacer otras muchas cosas, por ejemplo-dijo -Hermione con sarcasmo.

-Ya, no sé pero le traemos a estos alcohol y no aguantan nada de nada.

-Y tú sí?

-Lo dudas?

-Pues bastante.

-Cuando quieras te lo demuestro.

-No estaba prohibido...

-Todo se puede mirar

-Pues sí se puede mirar sí-y ambos se rieron.

-Q hacéis?-dijo Ron.

-Nada-dijo Hermione

-Cómo que nada? Os estabais riendo.

-A que jode?-y los tres se rieron.

-Bueno sigamos con la fiesta-dijo Ron.

-Sí "la fiesta"-dijo mirando a Harry, y éste la sonrió, cosa que hizo que la chica se sonrojara, pero gracias a la poca luz que había, su gran rubor pasó inadvertido.**

* * *

**

**Hola!!!! Bueno qué os ha parecido? Mal? Bien? Corto? Soso? Decírmelo dándoleabajo del todo a la izquierza, donde hay un cuadradito, pues le dais y voilà me ponéis lo que pensais. Gracias por adelantado. Ahora os voy a contestara todos vuestros reviews, los cuales me llenan siempre de una gran alegría, os estoy cogiendo mucho cariño de verdad. **

**jana: Hola!!! Oye no te mueras eh, que lo último que quiero es que alguien lo pase mal, jejeje, bueno bromas a parte muchas gracias de todo corazón por leer mi fic, y no sé si tendrás que esperar mucho o no para que los dos tórtolos estén juntos, xq no ´se muy bien cauntos capis me qdan hasta esa fecha, así q sólo te pido paciencia. Hasta pronto. Monik**

**ivita black: Hola wapa!!! No te tienes que disculpar x insultar a Terry, es más si no lo hacéis hasta me puedo mosquear porque yo lo pongo para que lo odiéis, jejeje. Bueno mi niña que hasta prontito y que espero tu review como siempre, xq tú eres ante todo puntual. Besazos. Monik**

**Sonia Granger Potter: Hola wapísima!!! Me alegro que te guste tanto mi fic. Ya sé que Terry es tonto, no se entera de nada. Lo que me dices de un beso en la habitació lo había pensado, pero ten en cuenta que Hermione está con Terry, sí ama a Harry pero está con el imbécil de Boot, así que si es así Herms no se lanzará y harry tampoco xq piensa que su amor está x otro. Eso sí acabarán juntos, eso te lo aseguro. Y no te preocupes x tus sugerencias, yo también soy una romántica empedernida, pero creo que debes saber que somos muchas y (aunque no lo quieran admitir) muchos los enamorados del amor, jejeje, perdona xo se ma va la pinza, esto va a ser de estudiar tanto ;). Bueno wapa hast pronto y espero que este capi haya sido de tu agrado. Muchos bss y espero tu review. Monik**

**pgranger: Hola nena!!! Tú siempre te quedas con ganas de leer eh, jejeje. Lo que le regaló Terry fue un conjunto de ropa interior sexy para que me entiendas. Bueno mi niña hasta pronto. Monik**

**Pipu-Radcliffe: Hola wapa!!! Como te acabo de decir por el msn, estaba actualizando jejeje, es que ha coincidido. Espero que me digas que te sigue pareciendo la historia. Monik**

**MaRiNeTa MaLFoY: Hola mi niña!!!!! Tranquilízate un poco, xq si Terry existiera tú serías la primera en castrarlo jejeje. Me dejaste un poco mal con eso de q hasta enero nada de los serrano, xo bueno x lo menos tenemos cinco capis a la semana y dos veces al día o no?**

**Lo que sí que me ha gustado y mucho es que arriba el zumo de piña aguado, jejeje, eso x siempre. van a pensar que somos unas borraxas, jejeje, que piensen lo que quieran, pero también q admitan que está muy bueno. Bueno wapa hasta pronto. Muchos bss. Monik**

**Miki Potter: Hola wapo!!! Me vas a hacer sonrojar, pero muchas gracias de verdad, y me alegro que te guste tanto mi historia. Te seguiré avisando cuando actualice. Un bss y hasta pronto, ya hablamos. Monik**

**wei-lo: Holas!!! Me hace mucha ilusión que te guste tanto, espero tu opnión sobre este capi, que ya sé q he tardado pero... Bueno hasta pronto. Muchos bss para tí y para tu niña. Monik**

**Rescasan: Hola!!! Gracias x leer mi fic, y me alegra que te guste, espero que lo siga haciendo. Hasta pronto. Bss.Monik**

**Nice-Girl: Hola mi niña!!! Ya sé que el regalo de Harry es muy mono, lo puse aposta, no como el d Tery que aunque eso sea tb muy mono, cómo se le ocurre dárselo delante de todos? es mu tonto o no? Bueno hasta pronto. Muchos bsazos. Monik**

**Lord of theDark: Hola wapo!!! Más te vale asistir a todas tus clases que sino ya sabes... no actualizo y encima les digo a todos que es x tu culpa. Ya ves que soy un poco mala, pero a mí el enfado me dura nada, así que... muchas gracias x el review, la verdad es que me rio mucho contigo (no de ti eh). Bueno chico hasta pronto. Muchos bss y ya sabes. Monik**

**pruepoter: Hola!!! No te había visto antes x aquí xo gracias. Me alegro que te guste tanto. Por cierto el ncik es x embrujadas o no tiene nada q ver? Te lo pregunto xq adoro tb embrujadas y x eso, bueno déjalo;). Hasta pronto. Monik**

**

* * *

**

**Bueno ahora viene lo que tanto os gusta, jejeje, que mala soy, bueno ya sabéis que es no? pues eso el spoiler del siguiente capi que se llama "Adiós"

* * *

**

**Malfoy se estaba poniendo nervioso pues veía a Terry no conseguía convencer a la sabelotodo sangre sucia de Granger. Terry le decía que no era culpa suya, que la otra era una estrecha. Una tarde le dio otra solución.**

**-Y si le lanzamos la maldición Imperio?

* * *

**

**-Y tú qué tal estás?**

**-Pues muy bien. **

**-No será el amor no? **

**-Hermy… **

**-Vale, vale no sigo, vamos a hablar de otra cosa. **

**-Pues no sé ya hemos hablado de alcohol, de amores-al ver como la chica lo miraba rectificó- bueno más o menos, hablamos de sexo?

* * *

**

**-Crees qué me iría sin despedirme de mi novia?**

**-Ya lo hiciste ayer. **

**-Eso fue una despedida? **

**-Pues sí.**

* * *

**Bueno pues aquí qda dicho todo yo creo, sólo que si me querési agregar el msn esta mi dirección (si no sale ahora como pasó en el otro podéis dar a mi nombre y allí sí que está puesta) mnk (arroba) hotmail (punto) com**

**Bueno se despide hasta pronto (espero)**

**su lok amiga**

**Monik**


	11. Adiós

_**No hago esto para lucirme, sólo por diversión. Todos los personajes son propiedad de J K Rowling**_

**-"……" PENSAMIENTOS**

**-…… CONVERSACIONES

* * *

**

Hola!!!! Ya estoy aquí de nuevo. Ya acabé con los exámenes y para relajarme dije que esta tarde iba a subir, y así lo he hecho jejeje (oye Miki no te enfades porque yo ya haya acabado y tú ahjora empieces... eso x lo de ayer ;) es broma). Bueno que muchas gracias a todos por leer mi fic, de verdad, me hacen mucha ilusión. Ya sabéis los que hablais conmigo por el msn que os digo que me parece que exageráis demasiado al decirme lo que pensais de la historia, no sé, yo no creo que sea tan buena, pero si lo que decís lo hacéis de todo corazón, yo también me alegro de todo corazón y escribo con más ganas.

Tengo que decir que cada vez que recibo un review se me pone una sonrisilla en la cara, pero cuando los abro, y veo mata a Terry, serán... o cosas por el estilo ya es que me parto. Muchas gracias con lectores como vosotros quien dejaría de escribir? Pues yo no, eso seguro jejeje.

Bueno antes de dejaros con otro capi tengo unas cosillas que decir, y me imagino que sabréis de que tratan no? ;) Bueno pos como va ser que sí, lo digo todo muy rápido y ya está. Este capi se lo dedicó a Mónica, que mñn es su cumple, muchas felicidades mi niña tkm; a Noelia, que tienes que pasar de esas de un vez, sabes que yo siempre voy a apoyarte tkm wapa; y a Coco que no va a tener que esperar tanto, ya me entiendes nen, a ti tb tkm. Muchos bss a todos, y aquí tenéis el nuevo capi, nos vemos abajo.

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 11: ADIÓS**

Aún estaban en otoño pero las temperaturas eran muy bajas por lo que nadie, bueno casi nadie porque hay que contar a Hagrid, estaba fuera de Hogwarts sin una razón de peso, como por ejemplo los entrenamientos de Quiddich. A pesar del horrible frío, Hermione y Luna siempre iban a ver los entrenamientos de Griffindor (aunque me da a mí que las estrategias y las jugadas no era lo que las dos chicas iban a ver, jejeje)

Las clases con Lupin, tanto en DCAO como en las de ayuda para los futuros animagos, eran muy entretenidas, estupendas y aprendían mucho, pero por desgracias unos días al mes lo suplía (sólo en DCAO, pues de lo otro nadie sabía nada) el odioso de Snape. Harry le había estado dando vueltas pensando en que si Snape era de la Orden y estaba al tanto de lo de Terry, Hermione y Draco, como conseguía tratar al serpiente rubia y al asqueroso de Boot bien. Por mucho que Draco fuese su favorito, se tendría que sentir algo raro, a cualquier persona normal le pasaría.

-"Ahí lo tienes, Snape no es una persona normal, incluso diría que no es una persona"-al pensar eso sonreía, pero después recordaba el porqué había llegado a esa conclusión tan graciosa y se le borraba la sonrisa de la cara.

Él se tenía que comer sus impulsos de tirarse a por los dos jóvenes al verlos, aunque aún no los había visto juntos hablando, pero daba igual, él sabía que lo hacían y con eso le bastaba. También tenía que controlarse al estar a solos con Hermione, cosa que ocurría a menudo, pues Ron se iba con Luna. Se tenía que controlar para no decirla que la amaba, para no besarla con toda la pasión que tenía guardada, para no perder lo único que con ella tenía y tendría, su amistad.

Malfoy se estaba poniendo nervioso pues veía a Terry no conseguía convencer a la sabelotodo sangre sucia de Granger. Terry le decía que no era culpa suya, que la otra era una estrecha. Una tarde le dio otra solución.

-Y si le lanzamos la maldición Imperio?

-Pero tú eres tonto o qué?-dijo Draco

-No, pero así haría lo que nosotros quisiésemos, o no?

-Sí y después nos meterían en Azkaban con mi padre y los demás, eso si nos dejan con vida.

-…?

-No te das cuenta de que es Hermione, no la podemos hacer nada malo aún, por eso tiene que ser a la vieja usanza, sin magia. Si sólo se tratase de tirársela lo hubiera hecho yo. Además como te dije hace tiempo la opción de forzarla también estás descartada por ahora, te has enterado ya?

-Vale, vale, sólo era una opción.

-Sí una opción, pero no una opción viable.

-Entonces no me presiones tanto.

-Pero tío ya estamos en Diciembre, pronto vendrán las vacaciones, tiempo que creo que no pasarás con ella y después en…

-Cómo que no pasaré con ella?

-Hermione se quedará en Hogwarts.

-No jodas, yo pensaba quedar con ella y estar a solas, y volver a intertarlo.

-Joder tío, tú eres su "novio" y no lo sabes?

-Pues no, no lo sabía.

-Bueno como diciendo, después en seguida se echará la fecha encima, y ya sabes que ese día ya debe estar embarazada, sea de un día, de un mes o lo que sea, entendido?

-Sí ya me lo sé muy bien.

-Pues eso-Malfoy oyó unas risas y giró la cabeza y vio a Ron y a Luna pasear como de costumbre por el inmenso colegio-Mierda Weasley. Vete.

Cuando ron quiso darse cuenta vio alejarse a Terry y también vio a Malfoy plantado en la pared, con cara de no haber roto un plato en su condenada vida. Le dieron ganas de ir y decirles algo, pero podría meter la pata, por lo que prefirió hacer como si nada hubiera pasado, más tarde se lo diría a Harry. Cuando pasaron por el lado del hurón…

-Oye rubia, qué coño haces con este imbécil?

-Cómo dices?

-Déjalo Luna, no merece la pena, pasa de él.

No espera Ron, que me explique porque me ha dicho eso.

-Pues muy fácil, estás muy buena, y un Weasley no puede tener el privilegio de tener como novia a algo como tú-Ron se le iba a echar encima por haber llamado cosa a su novia, pero Luna no le dejo.

-Mira, gilipollas, yo creo que el que no tiene el privilegio de estar con nadie eres tú, porque nadie quiere estar con un ser tan rastrero, por eso lo que haces es provocar, ahora entiendo lo que te dijo Hermione, a mí también me das pena. Vámonos Ron.

-Pero…

-Vámonos-y la pareja de fue, dejando a Draco sin palabras.

* * *

-Te pasa algo verdad?

-A mí?

-Pues claro que a ti.

-No, porque lo dices?

-Pues porque estás muy callada y pensativa, y además no te veo feliz.

-Pues no me pasa nada y soy feliz, muy feliz. "Sobretodo cuando estoy contigo, en esos momentos sí que soy feliz"

-Vale, pero que sepas que no me convences demasiado.

-De verdad Harry no me pasa nada malo-e instintivamente y sin poder evitarlo cogió el colgante de Harry entre sus manos.

-Y que no sea malo?

-Pues de eso sí.

-Ves?

-Tengo unos amigos estupendos y un novio "Tonto pero novio al fin y al cabo" que me quiere. "Para lo que yo me sé"

-"Y yo también lo quiero a él, pero lejos de ti, cuanto más lejos mejor"-Harry sonrió pero con una sonrisa muy falsa.

-Y tú qué tal estás?

-Pues muy bien.

-No será el amor no?

-Hermy…

-Vale, vale no sigo, vamos a hablar de otra cosa.

-Pues no sé ya hemos hablado de alcohol, de amores-al ver como la chica lo miraba rectificó- bueno más o menos, hablamos de sexo?

-Cómo!!!? "Pero qué les ha dado a todos con eso?"

-Vamos Herms de otro me espero la sorpresa pero de una que sabe de muggles pues no.

-Ya, pero no sé, nunca habíamos tratado ese tema.

-Y por qué no ahora?

-Vale por mí no hay problema. Pero pregunta tú primero que me da palo empezar yo.

-Ok, has ido a más con Terry?

-No. Me crees capaz de acostarme con un tío tan pronto?

-No, pero después de ese regalito…

-Qué gracioso…! Pues no, llevo muy poco con él.

-Poco?

-Pues sí poco.

-Bueno si no estás preparada es normal y muy sensato que no hagas nada.

-Gracias.

-Por?

-Por entenderme.

-…?

-Déjalo, son cosas mías. Pero gracias, necesitaba desde hace tiempo escuchar algo así. Eres un sol-Harry no sabía a que venía todo eso, pero aceptó abiertamente el abrazo y los dos besos de la castaña.

-Pues no sé, de nada.

-Zumo de piña aguado-se oyó decir a Ron.

-Hola-dijeron los dos a la vez.

-Hola chicos! Qué hacéis?

-Hablar de sexo-dijo Harry.

-"Joder podría haber llegado más tarde". Muy interesante-dijo Ron.

-Oír chicos me voy a ir a mi cuarto que estoy muy cansada, y aprovechando que Lupin no está disponible y que yo no tengo mucha hambre voy a descansar.

-Vale wapa. Pero despídete no?-Ron sonrío ante el comentario de Harry. Hermione les dio dos besos a los dos y se fue. Cuando ya no se la veía a Ron habló.

-A que no sabes qué es lo que he visto?

-Pues no, qué?

-A Terry y a Malfoy.

-Juntos?

-No los he visto hablando, pero no me equivoco si digo que es lo que estaban haciendo. Por otro lado, casi le parto la cara, por luna, pero ella hizo como Hermione aquel día, se ha defendido ella solita con palabras, creo que es lo que más le afecta, que le digan la verdad.

-Pues sí.

-Pero bueno eso es sólo un incidente, pero lo que traman Boot y Malfoy…

-Un día los podríamos seguir con la capa de invisibilidad y escuchar de una vez que traman.

-Sí, pero va a ser difícil. No estamos todo el día con Boot y además es de otra cosa, al igual que Malfoy. Pueden tener muchos momentos para hablar.

-La verdad es que sí. Pero no dejo de pensar que será lo que están tramando esos dos.

-Por lo menos aún no ha habido noticias de los mortífagos, y eso siempre es bueno no?

-Sí, pero no debemos bajar la guardia en ningún momento.

-La hemos bajado en algún momento desde entramos aquí?

-Pues no la verdad, no hemos tenido tiempo de relax total en ningún momento.

-Oye Harry, y como que estabais hablando sobre sexo?

-Pues porque no había otro tema.

-Y teníais que hablar de eso?

-Qué pasa? Es algo tan normal como cualquier otra cosa.

-Hombre no te digo que no sea normal, sino que no es un tema que se trate con facilidad.

-Pues yo la he preguntado si había ido a más con Terry.

-"Que haya dicho que no, que haya dicho que no, que haya dicho que no!" Y?

-Dice que no, que no…

-Está preparada?

-Exacto. Cómo lo has sabido?

-Intuición.

-Ya… Qué sabes que yo no sepa?

-Nada tío, de verdad. Es sólo que es lo más normal, no?, vamos que es lo que se suele oír y decir. "Siento mentirte tío, pero sería demasiado para ti"

-Ah, bueno si es así…

-Vamos a cenar?

-Sí vamos.

* * *

El día 20 llegó muy rápido y los estudiantes de Hogwarts que se iban a sus casas terminaban de hacer sus baúles. Ron, Hermy y Harry se quedaban, pero Luna no. Tampoco lo hacían ni Malfoy ni Terry.

Salía el trío dorado del Gran Comedor y vio a Boot plantado esperando a Hermione.

-Tú no te habías ido?

-"Este no se había ido?"-pensó Ron.

-"Qué hace este aún aquí?"

-Crees qué me iría sin despedirme de mi novia?

-Ya lo hiciste ayer.

-Eso fue una despedida?

-Pues sí.

Flash Back

Terry y Hermione estaban en la biblioteca.

-Mi amor, nos vamos a tirar unos veinte días sin vernos, me podrías hacer caso?

-Terry estoy leyendo y esto es una biblioteca, así que por favor cállate.

-Hermione por favor…

-Shh! Nos van a echar.

-Pues salgamos fuera.

-Si claro, y nos congelamos y así nos convertimos en muñecos de nieve humanos.

-Bueno no tenemos porque tener frío.

-Terry, ya me estoy empezando a hartar sabes?

-Joder mi niña llevo esperando ya tres meses.

-Y? Me dijiste que podrías esperar o no?

-Sí, pero en vez de verte más segura y preparada, te veo más lejos de mí.

-Vamos a dejarlo aquí ya-lo besó-Hasta tu vuelta. Felices fiestas-y se fue dejando al libro y al chico en la mesa de la biblioteca.

Fin del Flash Back

-Así que adiós Terry. Felices vacaciones-le dio otro de sus cortos besos, pero que sirvió para estremecer a Harry, y comenzó a subir las escaleras-Venís chicos?

-Sí ya vamos- adiós Tery-dijo Harry-"Vete ya"

-Sí adiós. "Y a ver si la dejas un poquito en paz"

-Adiós chicos, cuidarla.

-"Ahora que te vas sí que está segura"-pensó Ron.

Y los tres amigos se fueron escaleras arriba y Terry los vio subir y con rabia y pesadumbre se encaminó hacia la salida del colegio.**

* * *

**

**Hola de nuevo!!! Como os dije nos veíamos abajo. Bueno en primer lugar, os ha gustado? Nos libramos de Terry todas las navidades, fiesta!!!! Ya sé que nuestro trío no tendría tantas vacaciones, pero es que así eran muchos más días, creo que en el siguiente capi, sabréis xq quiero que sean muchos días, jejeje, ya sé ya sé os dejo con la incognita, pero como bien me deice Miki, soy muy mala. Y para no bajar mi nivel de maldad, jejeje aquí tenéis el spoiler del capi que viene que se llamará "Durmiendo con un amigo", no digo más...**

**

* * *

**

**-De qué iba todo eso? **

**-De que vamos a dormir juntos. **

**-Cómo? **

**-"No puede ser"-pensó Harry. **

**-Le pedí permiso a la profesora para dormir con vosotros. Es que estoy sola en mi cuarto y me iba a aburrir. Os molesta? **

**-Para nada-dijo Ron **

**-En absoluto. "Cómo me va a molestar?" **

**-Oír pero tendré que dormir en la cada de uno de los dos. **

**-Y nosotros dormir juntos no' **

**-Que pasa no te fías-dijo Harry sonriéndola-"Pero te fías tú de tu mismo? No" **

**-Pues claro que me fío tonto. Yo lo decía por si os molestaba a vosotros. **

**-Pues no. Esta noche le echamos a suertes.**

**

* * *

**

**-"No, cómo le va a gustar Harry? Hombre si fuera así, Harry seria el hombre más feliz del mundo, y yo sería también muy feliz por ellos, pero… No pero, pero es que es tan sumamente sospechoso su comportamiento…" **

**-Ron. **

**-Ein? **

**-Qué te pasa? **

**-A mí? Nada. **

**

* * *

**

**Bueno y creo que no voy a poner ningún fragmento más, aunque es un capi largo, xq creo que con eso está bien, jejeje. **

**Bueno ahora toca contestar a los reviews, pero antes Flor, mi querida amiga, me dices que no te contesto a los reviews, pero es que no me ha llegado ninguno así q te doy las gracias x leer mi fic, q sé que lo haces wapa. Muchos bss y ah!! te madé otro review para que me digas una cosa, es q creo que el q te mande se cortó, ya me dirás si pasó eso o no. Muchos bss mi niña y hasta prontito. Bueno y después de esto jejeje ya sí q sí, empecemos:**

**Miki Potter: Hola wapetón!!! Pues aquí ya tienes el cpai, pero como estás muy liado pues no tendrás tiempo para leer mucho no? jejeje, perdón, pero es q la vena malvada me sale, ya te lo dije. Bueno que ahora q veo lo de Tolkien, ya te pedí disculpas no? Pues eso, a partir de ahora si pongo algo de ese tipo de cosas ya tengo consejero al que preguntarle mis dudas, o que me diga si algo está bien. Porque cuando alguien es un cerebrín hay que sacarle partido, digo, que... esto... ah sí que cuando uno saca un sobre en cultura clásica tiene que ayudar a los demás con sus conocimientos, jejeje, sabes que es con cariño no? **

**Bueno nen que mucha suerte con tus exámenes y muchas gracias x leer mi fic, espero tu opinió tan puntual como siempre. Muchos bss. Monik**

**ivita black: Hola wapa!!! Q tal? espero que bien, oye no te creas que no he pensado en lo del alcohol, pero es que sería muy poco romántico no? Bueno pero es una opción xq no jejeje. Ah por cieto que sí qu me alegras la vida con tus reviews jejeje. Bueno wapa hasta protno, tanto aquí como en tu fic. muchos bss. Monik**

**Rescasan: Holas!!!! Pos ya sigo, sigo, sigo, sigo, sigo, sigo, sigo, jejeje y seguiré. Muchos bss. Monik**

**pgranger: Hola wapa!!! Túsiempre eres de las más intrigadas, y admás formas parte del club odio a Terry, jejeje Bueno pos aquí está el capi, dime qu teparece. Muxos bss Monik**

**roryherm: Hola!!! No paxa na, sé lo qu es no tener tiempo. lo importante es que te guste. Muchos bss. Monik**

**Pipu-Radcliffe: Hola wapa!!! No paxa na, así me acuerdo de ponerte comentario jejeje. Muchos bss, ya hablamos x el msn. Monik**

**wei-lo: Hola wapa!!!Me alegro que te guste, y gracias x leer y x desearme suerte, yo creo q la he tenido, pero bueno ya veremos jejeje. Muchos bss. Monik**

**Sonia Granger Potter: hola!!! Ya sé que siempre hay algún capi para rellenar, y el anterior era de esos. este te ha gustado? Ya me dices, bss. Monik**

**AliPotterGranger: Hola wapa!!! q decirte q no te haya dicho ya? Pues no sé, solo que grcias x leerme, y como te dije eres una exagerada, jejeje. muchos bss Monik**

**And Black: Hola wapa!!! Kanto tiempo!!! Te ha gustado? dímelo, y no paxa na que sea cortito, no me enfado, jejeje. Monik**

**

* * *

**

**Bueno yo creo que ya me voy a ir yendo que ya va siendo hora. **

**Hasta pronto**

**Si me queréis agregar al msn es mnknogales (arroba) hotmail(punto) com**

**Se despide con muchos bss**

**vuestra lok amiga**

**Monik**


	12. Durmiendo con un amigo

_**No hago esto para lucirme, sólo por diversión. Todos los personajes son propiedad de J K Rowling**_

**-"……" PENSAMIENTOS**

**-…… CONVERSACIONES**

* * *

**Hola a todos de nuevo!!! he sido buena, porque os he subido otro antes, pero es que el trece lo quiero dejar subido el viernes, y x eso he actualizado el capi doce. No os voy a decir demasiado xq estoy algo paxuxilla así q no os enfadéis, pero no voy a contestar a los reviews va?**

**Bueno antes de dejaros con el capi lo de siempre: que se lo dedico a Alicia, a Coco, a Mónicay a la Noe, que os quiero a todos mogollón, ya lo debés saber no? Y que VIVA "LOS PORREROS" jejeje, yo en mi línea. Os veo abajo.**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 12: DURMIENDO CON UN AMIGO**

Estaban nuestros tres amigos en la desierta Sala Común de su casa.

-Le echas de menos verdad?-preguntó Ron

-…?

-Sí, yo creo que sí, porque tienes una cara…-dijo Harry con todo el dolor de su corazón.

-Pues no-sus amigos la miraron sorprendidos y añadió para no levantar sospechas-por ahora.

-Ah.

-Me temo que el que si que echa de menos a Luna eres tú no?

-Ya.

-No te has despedido esta mañana verdad?-preguntó Harry.

-No, nos despedimos ayer y lo hicimos como si no nos quedasen muchos días por delante separados-Hermione lo miraba sonriendo, si hace un año o menos la hubiesen dicho que vería a Ron de ese modo, tan sensible, tan romántico, tan…, tan enamorado, no se lo hubiese creído, pero ahí estaba el pelirrojo pilladito por Luna.

-"Esta claro que el amor es muy beneficioso. Bueno nena si es correspondido. Pero de todos modos el amor hace estragos y provoca cambios tanto para bien como para mal"-pensaba Hermy.

-Y esa sonrisa?-preguntó Harry a la castaña que él encontraba encantadora cuando sonreía.

-No es nada.

-Vamos Hermy, por qué sonríes? Seguro que pensando en el regalo de Navidad de Terry-dijo Ron y la sonrisa se borró del rostro de Hermione donde apareció una mirada asesina.

-Pues no, en eso no estaba pensando. Pero más le valdrá ser esta vez bueno con su regalo.

-Pero si era muy bonito…-dijo Ron riéndose.

-Vamos a dejar el tema que me pongo de mal humor.

-Si nos dices por qué sonrías?-la chantajeó Harry

-No se puede con vosotros dos, pues a ver sonreía por Ron-éste la miró extrañado-Sí por ti nen, porque has cambiado, ahora eres todo un romántico y eso me agrada mucho. Estoy muy contenta por vosotros dos.

-Y por eso sonriés?

-Qué quieres, que llore?-dijo con tono irónico.

-Hombre no es…

-Mujer por favor.

-Vale, pues mujer no es es eso, pero te hace gracias que esté enamorado?

-No, me hace gracias que sabiendo como eras antes hayas madurado tanto en tan poco tiempo-Harry se empezó a reír.

-Para qué preguntaré?

-Pero tío si es verdad.

-Tú también Harry?

-Pero si es que la chica tiene razón…

-Bueno ahora lo que vamos a dejar es este tema.

-Y de qué hablamos?-preguntó Hermione. Ron que estaba "picado" con Harry contestó.

-Pues por qué Harry no nos cuenta si siente algo por alguna chica?

-No me gusta ese tema.

-"A mí tampoco". Vale me parece bien, pero es que no soltará prenda, como siempre.

-Porque no hay nada que contar-Harry miró a Ron y en su mirada se podía leer perfectamente perdón y auxilio.

-Sí ya claro-dijo Herms.

-Bueno anda habrá que creerlo no?

-Pero qué dices, te vas a creer que no le gusta ninguna ni siquiera un poco?. "Muy a mi pesar"

-Pues sí, es nuestro amigo.

-Pero una cosa es que no lo quiera decir, pero que no mienta.

-Chicos que estoy aquí.

-Ya.

-Pues si estás, dinos por quién estas.

-"Estoy loco por ti". Por nadie.

-Y una…-pero no pudo continuar porque alguien carraspeó-Profesora McGonagall.

-Sí. He hablado con el director sobre lo que me pidió y no hay ningún problema, siempre y cuando se comporten.

-Profesora!

-Me refiero que no arme líos, no me malentienda-los dos chicos no sabían de que iba todo aquello.

-Ah, bueno, perdón. No se preocupe seremos buenos.

-Pues si así sois, veré una nueva faceta en vosotros-dijo sonriendo-Bueno chicos me voy ya. Adiós.

-Adiós-se despidieron los amigos.

-De qué iba todo eso?

-De que vamos a dormir juntos.

-Cómo?

-"No puede ser"-pensó Harry.

-Le pedí permiso a la profesora para dormir con vosotros. Es que estoy sola en mi cuarto y me iba a aburrir. Os molesta?

-Para nada-dijo Ron

-En absoluto. "Cómo me va a molestar?"

-Oír pero tendré que dormir en la cada de uno de los dos.

-Y nosotros dormir juntos no'

-Que pasa no te fías-dijo Harry sonriéndola-"Pero te fías tú de tu mismo? No"

-Pues claro que me fío tonto. Yo lo decía por si os molestaba a vosotros.

-Pues no. Esta noche le echamos a suertes.

-"Como me toque a mí, no respondo"

-"Como me toque con él, no respondo"

-"Pobre Harry como le toque con ella"

-Pues eso queda dicho, vamos a comer?-dijo Herms.

-Sí vamos.

-Oír chicos, esta noche podíamos pedirle comida a Dobby y cenamos en la habitación-dijo Harry

-Eso es antihigiénico.

-Hermy, luego lo limpiamos. Si duerme una princesa en un cuarto, ese cuarto debe estar limpio. "Pero qué dices!!!?"

-Ah vale-dijo Hermione muy roja y caminó a paso acelerado hacia el Gran Comedor-"Me ha llamado princesa, me ha llamado princesa, me ha llamado princesa…"

-Tío te tienes que controlar, se te ve mucho el plumero.

-Ya, pero no lo puedo evitar. Anda vamos.

* * *

-De eso nada!

-Pero Hermy, es el primer día de vacaciones…

-Y?

-Cómo que y?-dijo indigando Ron

-No vais a dejar los trabajos para los últimos días, eso es indiscutible.

-Pero…

-Que no hay peros Harry

-Lo que no entiendo es que si durante todo el tiempo no nos han mandado deberes porque ahora nos abruman a trabajo.dijo Ron

-Pues no lo sé-dijo Harry

-Eso da igual, el hecho es que lo tenemos que hacer.

-Pero hoy no nos va a dar tiempo.

-Pues a lo que nos dé- a la biblioteca, vamos-les mandó como toda una sargento Hermione. Los chicos sabían que no valía la pena protestar porque al final iban a acabar sentados en la mesa, que ya tenía que tener el nombre del trío, leyendo y escribiendo.

* * *

El tiempo les cundió mucho. Hicieron la tarea de DCAO, de Transformaciones, de Termología, de Cuidado de Criaturas mágicas y de Encantamientos. Aún les quedaban los de Pociones e Historia de la magia que Hermione accedió a hacer después de Navidad.

A las ocho más o menos mientras descansaban en la Sala Común, Hermione les dijo a sus amigos.

-Chicos ir yendo a por la comida y llevarla a vuestro cuarto, yo voy al mío a por mi camisón y mis zapatillas, porque la bata no creo que me haga falta.

-Vas a ir en camisón por los pasillos?-dijo Harry

-No, me cambio en vuestro baño vale?

-Vale, hasta ahora-y la chica se fue a por sus cosas. Los chicos fueron a las cocinas y Dobby de muy buen agrado les dio de todo. De camino a la habitación…

-Y si te toca dormir con ella?

-Pues no sé tío, no se que haré

-Nada.

-Tío…

-Ya, ya, era broma. Sé que tú sí que la respetas.

-Cómo que yo sí?

-Pues que tú sí.

-Ya pero por qué lo dices?

-Joder, porque es lo pasa, o no?

-Sí, pero… Bueno déjalo.

-Sí volvamos al tema de Hermione, le dirás algún día lo que sientes por ella?

-Pues creo que no.

-Por qué?

-Porque luego nada sería igual.

-Ya, pero no puedes seguir así. Te vas a volver loco.

-Creo que ya lo estoy. Por ella-ron sonrió.

-Tío la suerte favorece a los valientes, tienes que ser un buen Griffindor.

-Bueno yo ya veré lo que tengo que hacer, y abre la puerta que yo no puedo.

Coloraron las cosas como pudieron encima de la alfombra. También pusieron unos cocines llamaron a la puerta.

-Ya estoy aquí. Cambiaos vosotros primero y después ya lo hago yo.

-Vale-y los dos jóvenes cogieron los pijamas que no solían usar y se metieron en el baño a cambiarse. Mientras, Herms dio una vuelta por el cuarto. No estaba demasiado ordenado, pero tampoco era una pocilga. Se centró en la mesa de Harry, su Harry. Intentó no abrir los cajones, pero la curiosidad la pudo. Dentro había muchos papeles con muchos corazones, I love you's, Harry por?, y mn's. No entendía nada, sobretodo lo último. Se sentía mal porque se había dado cuenta de que de verdad su amigo estaba enamorado, el problema era saber de quién. Oyó el pestillo y lo guardó todo. Sus amigos salieron.

-Bueno pues ahora me toca a mí-dijo con nerviosismo y mirando con tristeza a -Harry, y cogiendo sus cosas entró en el servicio.

Al poco rato salió con el camisón puesto. Era de tirantes y de color rosa pastel. Se entallaba en la cintura y después tenía un poco de vuelo hasta las rodillas donde terminaba la rosa tela. El pelo se lo había recogido en un moño informal y varios mechones se escapaban infantilmente. Harry se quedó totalmente paralizado. No podía quitar la vista de encima de su amiga. Estaba preciosa.

-Nos sentamos?

-Sí-contestó Ron porque sabía que el ojiverde estaba en su mundo.

* * *

Cuando acabaron de cenar, Hermione recordó que tenían que echar a suertes con quien dormiría.

La moneda salió favorable a Harry que se pudo rojo como un tomate al igual que Hermione, cosa que desconcertó bastante a Ron, que estaba empezando a pensar cosas raras (sí, sí, cosas raras jejeje). Pues si recordaba diferentes comentarios ó reacciones de su amiga desde que había comenzado el curso cualquiera podría pensar que…

-"No, cómo le va a gustar Harry? Hombre si fuera así, Harry seria el hombre más feliz del mundo, y yo sería también muy feliz por ellos, pero… No pero, pero es que es tan sumamente sospechoso su comportamiento…"

-Ron.

-Ein?

-Qué te pasa?

-A mí? Nada.

-Ah bueno-dijo Harry.

-Oír chicos nos podíamos acostar ya, y así hablamos desde las camas no?. "En algún momento tenía que pasar, así que…"

-Vale.

-Me parece bien. "Ay, ay, ay, qué ya no hay vuelta atrás…!"-dijo y pensó el ojiverde

Ron se fue hacia su cama sonriendo al notar el nerviosismo de su amigo, pero al mismo tiempo no podía dejar de pensar que su amiga también lo estaba, y eso sólo le llevaba a un camino, un camino que le desconcertaba demasiado.

Harry abrió su cama y Hermy se metió por el lado izquierdo, por lo que Harry lo hizo por el contrario.

El ojiverde estaba en la gloria con su princesa al lado, pero a la vez estaba muy nervioso. Herms tampoco se quedaba a atrás, esa cama olía a Harry, entre esas sábanas su amor dormía, no se lo podía creer.

Estuvieron hablando hasta más o menos las cuatro de la mañana cuando ya apagaron las luces y se dispusieron a dormir.

-Buenas noches chicos! Qué durmáis bien!-dijo Ron con segundas.

-Qué descanses wapo.

-Hasta mañana tío.

-"Bueno voy a dormir con él todas las fiestas, me tendré que ir acostumbrando porque si no…"-pero Hermione se cuenta de algo-"Ay! Yo duermo girada hacia la derecha, porque demonios me habré metido x la izquierda. Lo voy a estar viendo hasta que me duerma, ay madre"

-"Joder, por qué mira para acá? No dormirá en esa posición? Por las barbas de Merlín, me va a dar algo, no sólo tengo que dormir en la misma cama que ella, sino que va ser lo último que vea hoy y lo primero que vea cuando amanezca. Aunque bueno mirándolo bien, tampoco está tan, tan mal, y no es tan malo"

-"Vaya, también es casualidad que él duerma para el lado contrario al mío, pero bueno no es tan malo (si es que hasta piensan lo mismo, q monos XDDDD) y no tiene que pasar nada. Somos dos amigos que duermen juntos, sólo dormir. Menuda fuerza de voluntad tengo que tener" Qué duermas bien Harry.

-Lo mismo digo-y la castaña le dio un beso en la mejilla que sirvió para dejar como un flan al pobre griffindor que en lo único que pensaba era en lo cerca que estaban sus labios de los de ella. Además al tenerla tan cerca podía oler a la perfección su inconfundible aroma, aquel maravilloso olor que tanto le gustaba y que tan loco lo volvía.

Al final se durmieron y soñaron mutuamente entre sí.

* * *

El primero en despertarse fue Ron. Se despejó y al mirar hacia la cama de Harry sonrió al ver tan hermosa escena. Sus dos amigos estaban placidamente dormidos abrazados mientras también ellos sonreían. Ron no los quiso despertar por lo que se metió en la ducha. Por el ruido del agua, Harry se despertó, no tardó mucho en darse cuenta que la chica con la que había estado soñando hacía segundos estaba entre sus brazos. El ojiverde intentó no despertarla, pero no lo consiguió y la castaña entreabrió los ojos. Al notar la situación en la que estaban se incorporó soltando a Harry.

-Perdón-dijo Herms intentando ocultar el gran rubor que había aparecido en sus mejillas.

-No te preocupes, además yo también te estaba abrazando, y como tú eres la que tiene novio, las disculpas te las debo yo.

-Qué dices?! Tú eres tonto? Para empezar Terry no es mi dueño y además somos amigos, como hermanos-estas palabras fueron desgarradoras para el corazón de Harry- "Sí, si, hermanos, pues me parece que al cielo no vas a ir bonita".

-Ya os habéis despertado-dijo Ron intentando contener la risa, pues entre lo que había visto antes y que ahora tanto Harry como Hermione estaban muy rojos, no podía aguantar demasiado.

-Pues sí-dijo Hermione levantándose-voy a ir a ducharme a mi cuarto.

-Vas a ir en camisón?-preguntó de nuevo ron.

-No lo había pensado.

-Espera-dijo Harry levantándose y yendo hacia su baúl-Toma-la dijo ofreciéndola su capa de invisibilidad.

-Gracias. Nos vemos luego-y la chica salió de la habitación. Cuando la puerta se hubo cerrado, Ron explotó y comenzó a reírse.

-Ya vale no?

-No.

-Anda me voy a a duchar, y tú deja de reírte de una vez.

-Lo intentaré-dijo Ron entre risas.

**

* * *

**

**Hola de nuevo!!! Bueno como os dije no voy a contestaros, con todo el dolor de mi corazón, o bueno mejor dicho de garganta, jejeje. Bueno pero spoiler sí que hay:**

**-Es por educación. "Y porque si no, no respondo ni de mis actos, ni de mi cuerpo"**

**-Pero eres mi amigo, y además llevo una toalla. Si estuviéramos en una piscina llevaría encima menos tela. "Joder, cómo estoy tan serena!?. Estoy medio desnuda delante de Harry"**

**-"Cómo que menos ropa!!!? Y me lo tienes que decir?". Vale, lo siento-le dijo ya mirándola. Se acercó y la dijo lo más tranquilo que pudo-Eres wapísima-ella lo miró sonriendo y sus miradas de nuevo se conectaron. **

**

* * *

**

**-No me voy a enfadar. Además os creéis que yo pienso que os cae bien? Ya sé que no le tragáis, pero me gustaría saber por qué.**

**-No lo sé Herms, es algo que no sé explicar. **

**-Yo tampoco lo sé, no le aguanto, pero no te puedo dar una razón-le dijo Harry-Pero, tú estás enamorada? Por qué en vez de preguntarnos a nosotros deberías pensar lo que sientes tú.

* * *

Y lo voy a dejar ahí, que me encuentro muy mal. Eso sí espero vuesros reviews, q ya no hay excusa, q la página ya está arreglada, jejeje.**

Muchos bss de vuestra lok amiga

Monik


	13. Feliz Navidad

_**No hago esto para lucirme, sólo por diversión. Todos los personajes son propiedad de J K Rowling**_

**-"……" PENSAMIENTOS**

**-…… CONVERSACIONES**

* * *

**Hola a todos de nuevo!!! Os tengo que agradecer en primer lugar vuestra preocupación por mí, de verdad, y por supuesto, que sigáis leyendo esta humilde historia. **

**Antes de dejaros leyendo tengo que decir que me vais a matar, lo sé, pero también os digo que todo está hecho a drede, es que soy un poquillo mala, jejeje, pero yo creo que es por lo que muchos me habéis dejado a mí también con mucha incógnita, así q esta es mi pequeña venganza :)**

**Bueno antes de que empiece el capi, tengo que seguir con mi habitual ritual, jejeje. Esto va dedicado a Ali, a Noe, a Coco y a Mónica. OS QUIERO MOGOLLÓN WAPOS!!! También decir que VIVA "LOS PORREROS" y que sois como ya ssbéis mis niños.**

**Ahora sí:**

**

* * *

**

CAPÍTULO 13: FELIZ NAVIDAD

Ron seguía riéndose de su amigo y estaba casi seguro y convencido de que su mejor amiga sentía, o por lo menos estaba empezando a sentir, algo por Harry.

Al poco salió el ojiverde del servicio como siempre hacía, con sólo una toalla (se lo imaginan? XDDD). Ron lo miró y volvió a sonreír.

-Tío, estos días córtate un poquito, sal con más ropa al menos, porque puede darse que Hermione esté en la habitación y…

-Ya lo sé. Pero tú ves a Hermione por aquí? Pues eso.

-No, si ya sé yo que ella no está, porque tu color de piel es normal, no rojo.

-Joder Ron, no te pases tanto.

-Perdón, pero es que es muy gracioso, y a parte me pones a huevo tantas cosas para decir algo que…, pero perdona.

-Vale, si yo también haría bromas, pero es que no consigo olvidarme de ella. Lo intento, pero no puedo.

-Ya. Te entiendo. Además la has tenido durmiendo en tu cama, a tu lado… Yo no hubiera aguantado, así de claro.

-Yo no sé como he podido aguantar. No dejaba de pensar que si la tocaba una teta con el hombro sería de mal amigo (lo he puesto Miki, y que sepas que me cuesta eh jejeje)

-Tío que es Hermione…

-Ya, pero es una chica.

-Para ti que la ves de ese modo, porque para mí es como una hermana, así que te pediría que omitieras ciertos comentarios por favor.

-Pero…

-No hay peros Harry, como te he dicho antes, Herms es como mi hermana, y si alguien viene y me dice que está deseando echarle un polvo a Ginny, cómo crees que reaccionaría?

-Muy mal, pero…

-Joder, que no tío. Además en algún momento tú también la viste así o no?

-Sí.

-Y si alguien hubiera dicho algo como lo que tú antes has dicho, no te hubiera sentado mal?

-Pues sí. Lo siento, ya no me acordaba.

-No pasa nada, pero intenta controlar tus expresiones.

-Ok.

Harry se terminó de vestir y cuando ambos iban a salir, Ron dijo que tenía que terminar una cosa.

-Qué cosa?

-Una carta para Luna.

-Ah vale. Tardarás mucho?

-No.

-Bueno pues voy a buscar a Hermy y te esperamos en la Sala Común.

-Vale.

-Oye, no lo he dicho, pero es como si estuviera por sabido. Puedes usar a Hedwing.

-Gracias tío.

-Muchas veces.

-Hasta ahora-y Harry salió de la habitación y se encaminó a la de su Hermy.

* * *

Harry llegó al cuarto femenino y tocó la puerta.

-Hermy?-preguntó, pero nadie contestó, por lo que entró. No había nadie en la habitación, de repente…

-Harry!!!-exclamó la castaña.

-Perdón-dijo el ojiverde dándose la vuelta completamente rojo y excitado porque su amiga acababa de salir de la ducha y sólo llevaba una toalla rodeando su bonito cuerpo. El pelo mojado le quedaba precioso y de él caían gotas sobre su piel que resbalaban hasta ir empapando poco a poco la toalla.

-No pasa nada, pero me has asustado.

-Lo siento. Te espero fuera.

-Como te dije ya una vez, no hace falta. Cojo la ropa y me cambio en el baño.

-No es necesario yo salgo y…

-Cómo te vas a quedar en el pasillo? Eres tonto o qué?

-Yo….

-Que de ninguna manera Harry-dijo yendo hacia el armario y haciendo que Harry se girara hacia el lado contrario.

-Vale.

-Oye nen, tampoco soy tan fea como para que no me quieras mirar no?

-Cómo?

-Como que no me quieres mirar.

-Es por educación. "Y porque si no, no respondo ni de mis actos, ni de mi cuerpo"

-Pero eres mi amigo, y además llevo una toalla. Si estuviéramos en una piscina llevaría encima menos tela. "Joder, cómo estoy tan serena!?. Estoy medio desnuda delante de Harry"

-"Cómo que menos ropa!!!? Y me lo tienes que decir?". Vale, lo siento-le dijo ya mirándola. Se acercó y la dijo lo más tranquilo que pudo-Eres wapísima-ella lo miró sonriendo y sus miradas de nuevo se conectaron.

Una corriente melosa de esperanza corría entre los dos (para quién no lo haya pillado: melosa por el color miel de los ojos de Hermione; y esperanza x los de Harry). Hermione fue la primera en darse cuenta de lo cerca que estaba de Harry.

-Uy, me voy a cambiar que estoy empapando el suelo.

-Eh, esto, sí, es verdad. Ve a cambiarte, ya lo limpio yo.

-Gracias solete-y le dio un beso. El olor de su cabello estaba intensificado y eso le encantó a Harry. Ella aún tenía algo húmedo el rostro, pero no le importó en absoluto.

Hermy se metió a su baño con la ropa en mano y sorprendiéndose de su valentía esa mañana.

-Fregotego-dijo Harry y el suelo se limpió.

Miró a su alrededor. Recordó aquel 19 de Septiembre y sonrió. De repente vio otra foto al lado de la que había visto en aquella ocasión. Eran también ellos dos, pero en el cumple de Hermy. Ni se acordaba de esa foto. Estaban abrazados y ella le estaba dando un beso en la mejilla. La foto estaba muy bien, muy graciosa; y ella estaba feliz. Se dio cuenta de que tenía agarrado con una mano su colgante. Le había gustado mucho y eso le agradaba a más no poder.

-Ya estoy. Qué tal?

-Preciosa.

-Gracias. Nos vamos?

-Sí. Le dije a Ron que nos veíamos en la Sala Común. Oye, no digas que te he visto a la salida de la ducha va?

-Y eso?

-Por nada en especial, pero no digas nada.

-Vale, vale, no digo nada. Además pensándolo bien, yo creo que es mejor así, porque la gente puede pensar mal.

-Pues sí.

-Vamos anda wapetón.

-Usted primero princesa-ambos rieron y se encaminaron hacia la Sala Común.

-Oye qué iba a hacer Ron?

-Mandarle una carta a Luna.

-Oooooooo!

-Está desconocido.

-Pues sí, pero eso es bueno.

-Jejeje.

-Es verdad, si hubiese seguido como siempre no hubiera encontrado novia en la vida.

-Jajaja

-De qué se ríe este?-preguntó Ron que acababa de llegar.

-De nada.

-Segura?

-Yo creo que sí, se habrá acordado de algún chiste.

-Jajaja-seguía riendo Harry (es que cuando te da por reír…XDDDDDD)

* * *

Los días iban pasando, con sus correspondientes noches, y llegó nochebuena. Esa noche había una cena en el Gran Comedor y luego una fiesta. No eran muchos en el colegio, pero los suficientes para pasarlo bien.

Ron, Harry y Hermy estaban en la Sala Común hablando.

-Chicos os puedo hacer una pregunta?

-Claro.

-Dispara.

-Ahora que habéis tenido tiempo para conocer a Terry, qué opináis de él?

-Prefiero no contestar.

-Yo también lo prefiero-dijo Ron.

-No me voy a enfadar. Además os creéis que yo pienso que os cae bien? Ya sé que no le tragáis, pero me gustaría saber por qué.

-No lo sé Herms, es algo que no sé explicar.

-Yo tampoco lo sé, no le aguanto, pero no te puedo dar una razón-le dijo Harry-Pero, tú estás enamorada? Por qué en vez de preguntarnos a nosotros deberías pensar lo que sientes tú.

-Cómo dices?

-Pues eso, que si estás enamorada porque yo no veo que lo trates como alguien que haya sido tocado por cupido.

-No sé a qué te refieres…-dijo Herms. Ron prefería no decir nada y se quedó callado.

-Pues Hermy, es muy fácil, a que no estáis como cualquier pareja normal. Fíjate por ejemplo en Ron y Luna, tú crees de verdad que Terry y tú sois iguales?

-Cada uno es de una manera, y si no estamos de ese modo es cosa mía, to tengo mis motivos y punto, vale?

-Oye, no hace falta que te pongas así, que la que ha empezado sacando el tema has sido tú.

-Bueno pues yo lo he sacado y también lo acabo. Me voy a cambiar. A las nueve aquí.

-Vale.

-Hasta luego-dijo Harry con tirantez.

-Eh, y cuando digo aquí, quiero decir aquí-dijo la chica mirando a Harry que se olvidó un poco de todo y se sonrojó al entender lo que la chica había querido decir.

-…?-Ron no sabía de que iba todo aquello.

-Sí, por supuesto que aquí-la dijo Harry mirándola a los ojos-wapa-Hermione le tiró un beso con la mano y se fue a cambiarse de ropa.

-De qué iba eso?

-De nada.

-Sí claro, de nada.

-Que es verdad, no es nada.

-Oye, no habrá pasado nada entre vosotros?

-A qué te refieres?

-Pues a eso, a que si ha pasado algo entre ella y tú?, y sabes a que me refiero con ese algo.

-No ha pasado nada de ese algo Ron, de verdad. Ojalá.

-Tío tengo la impresión de que pronto no vas a aguantar más y le vas a decir lo que sientes.

-Pues yo también apostaría por eso, porque cuando estoy con ella a solas siento siempre unas ganas enormes de besarla y tengo la sensación de que en poco tiempo no voy a poder reprimir mis instintos.

-Bueno, quizás si lo haces no te lleves una bofetada o pierdas su amistad.

-Cómo?

-Pues tampoco es tan extraño.

-No que va…

-A ver, si tú te has enamorado de ella, porque ella no puede enamorarse también de ti?

-Pues porque, porque…

-Ves? No tienes argumentos así q…

-Pero…

-Que no hay peros y vamos a ir a vestirnos anda.

-Sí vamos y así me olvido un poco de todo esto.

Y los dos leones fueron a cambiarse a su cuarto.

* * *

Los chicos acabaron antes y esperaron a Hermione en la Sala Común

Ambos iban muy wapos, iban arreglados pero de una manera informal. En el pelo se habían echado gomina (Coco ya sabes, cemento, jejeje, es coña) y de este modo Harry tenía el pelo menos despeinado, aunque sólo un poco menos.

Hermione bajó al cuarto de hora. Llevaba una minifalda vaquera, una camiseta rosa de gasa sin mangas, que por atrás se transparentaba, unas medias también rosas de rejillas y unas botas blancas de punta y tacón fino. El pelo lo llevaba suelto y peinado con tirabuzones que caían libremente. Iba maquillada, pero sin exagerar. Estaba muy wapa. Harry se quedó con la boca abierta mientras la observaba. Ron con disimulo se la cerró.

-Bueno, qué tal voy?

-Estás genial.

-Estás wapísima Herms-la dijo Harry que milagrosamente podía hablar.

-Muchas gracias. Vosotros también estáis wapísimos. Nos vamos?

-Claro-y Hermy se puso en medio como solía hacer. Y los tres se encaminaron hacia el Gran Comedor.

* * *

El Gran Comedor estaba precioso. Estaba aún más adornado que de costumbre y flotando por el aire había muérdago.

-Qué bonito!!!-dijo Hermy.

-Pues sí.

-Está genial

Le cena estuvo exquisita y la fiesta no estuvo del todo mal. Bailaron mucho y en las canciones lentas, Hermy se turnaba para bailar con sus amigos. Sobre las doce menos cuarto decidieron irse a la Sala Común.

-Chicos, voy a subir a quitarme estos zapatos que em están matando.

-Ron pareces una chica.

-Eso, tío, mira Hermy no se queja y mira los tacones que lleva.

-Me da igual-y Ron subió a la habitación.

-Oye, siento lo de antes Herms.

-No pasa nada. Creo que me puse así porque en el fondo sé que tienes razón.

-No, yo estaba equivocado.

-No Harry, tienes toda la razón. No creo que esté enamorada de Terry.

-Pero…

-Ya sé que estoy con el, y llevo mucho tiempo pensando en dejarlo, pero no sé como hacerlo.

-Lo vas a dejar?

-Lo más seguro, pero no sé cuando, es que no quiero hacerle daño.

-"Qué se joda!!!" Normal.

-Pero no creo que tarde mucho. Si por lo menos fuera paciente…

-Paciente?

-Si bueno da igual.

-Bueno no te preocupes, vale?

-Vale-

El reloj de la Sala Común dio las doce y eso significaba una cosa

-Feliz Navidad Hermione.

-Feliz Navidad Harry-se dieron dos besos y se abrazaron con mucho cariño.

Estaban muy cerca al uno del otro, sus bocas se iban acercando poco a poco. Sentían sus respiraciones. Sus labios ansiaban acariciarse mutuamente y habían cogido el camino más rápido para llegar a ese fin.

Casi se rozaban. Respiraban agitadamente, ambos sabían que era lo que venía. Harry ladeó un poco la cabeza. Hermy lo imitó y ambos cerraron los ojos. Se iban acercando cada vez más, parecía casi imposible que no se estuvieran besando aún. Sólo les separaban escasos milímetros. Por las cabezas de ambos no pasaba nada, estaban en su mundo, y nada ni nadie del exterior les iba a arruina ese momento. Harry olvidó aquel miedo que tenía de perder la amistad de la chica y Hermy también se olvidó de que, según ella, aquello estaba mal. No había nada más que ellos dos, ellos y su mutuo amor, aquel amor que desprendían por cada poro de su cuerpo. Aquel amor que tantos quebraderos de cabeza había dado, y que paradójicamente ahora les libraba de cualquier preocupación.

**

* * *

**

**Que sepáis que este capi sí que acaba ahí, jejeje, y que encima, no os voy a poner spoiler, sé que en otra ocasión muchos me diríais que muy bien, pero no creo que sea la ocasión, jejeje. Bueno que pensáis que va a pasar? Espero que me lo digáis. Por cieto, me gustaría saber enque animal os gustaría que se conviertieran nuetros amigos, va?**

**Bueno queridos amigos aquí tenéis las contestaciones a los reviews:**

**lilly: Hola wapa!!! Ya te agregué va? A ver si algún día coincidimos en el msn. Muchas gracias por leer el fic, y me alegro que te guste. Y te quería preguntar si de verdad piensas que voy a dejar embarazada a Hermy de ese mamón? Dímelo va? Bueno hasta pronto. Monik**

**pgranger: Hola wapetona!!! Era la página la que estaba mal, no te preocupes, bueno parece que sí están más unidos no? jejeje. Me alegro de que te encante mi fic, me hace mucha ilusión de verdad. Bueno hasta pronto y espero tu review. Monik**

**Ely-Barchu: Hola!!! Gracias por leerme, siempre me gusta saber que la gente que lee mi fic esté contenta con la historia. Hasta prontito. Monik**

**AliPotterGranger: Hola wapa!!! Y sí que eres exagerada eh es broma jejeje. Me alegro de que te guste y ya sabes donde me puedes encontrar, hasta pronto, espero volver a coincidir contigo en el msn. Bss Monik**

**Sonia Granger Potter: Hola wapa!!! Yo tampoco hubiera aguantado la verdad, si yo hubiera sido hermy mejor no digo lo que hubiera hecho... Hasta pronto wapa. Monik**

**Pipu-Radcliffe: Holas!!! Q tal? Te gustó el capi? Espero que me lo digas en otro review. **

**Cammiel: Hola!!! Ya pagarán terry y draco, tú de eso no te preocupes, de verdad, jejeje. Monik**

**pruepotter1: Hola!!! No me gusta dejaros intrigados... bueno vale, es mentira, me encanta, pero que se le va a hacer jejeje. Bueno wapa hasta pronto. Bss Monik**

**meiling.animorphs: hola!!! Me alegro de que te haya gustado tanto el fic, y de verdad te sorpendió que ron y luna estuvieran juntos? Pues yo lo puse porque ya he leido mucho con esa pareja, y me gustaría que acabaran juntos, aunq creo que no va a ser, porque puede q ron muera. Bueno hasta pronto. Monik**

**Bueno también saludar a Flor, a Miki Pottery a MaRiNeTa MaLFoY, hasta pronto. **

**

* * *

**

Bueno tengo que deciros que me voy de puente, así q tardaré en actualizar un poquito (encima diréis algunos jejeje). bueno hasta pronto.

Si me queréis agregar al msn el mío es mnknogales (arroba) hotmail (punto) com

Se despide de vosotros

con muchos bss

vuestra

amiga

Monik


	14. Es la tradición

_**No hago esto para lucirme, sólo por diversión. Todos los personajes son propiedad de J K Rowling**_

**-"……" PENSAMIENTOS**

**-…… CONVERSACIONES**

* * *

**Hola de nuevo a todos!!! Ya sé que he tardado mucho, y me querréis matar por dejarlo en ese momento. Tengo que reconocer que muchos habéis acertado lo que va a pasar. Como sé que lo que queréis es leer nos vemos abajo. pero antes: VIVA "LOS PORREROS", OS QUIERO MUCHO A TODOS y va dedicado a Alicia, a Coco, a Mónica, a Noelia, a Amparo, a Sandra y a Cristina. Pedazo de puente. Bss**

* * *

CAPÍTULO 14: ES LA TRADICIÓN

-Chicos feliz Navidad-Ron se quedó pasmado y Harry y Hermione se separaron totalmente rojos. No habían llegado a besarse (soy mala verdad? Jejeje), pero habían estado a punto, si Ron hubiera bajado tres segundos más tarde los habría visto dándose su primer beso.

Ron miró a Harry con sorpresa, sabía que su amigo no tardaría en lanzarse, pero es que en los primeros minutos que los había dejado solos casi se besan.

-"Me podría haber entretenido un poco más, así ya se habría solucionado todo"

-"Casi mejor que haya bajado porque…". Feliz Navidad tío.

-"Uff, menos mal. Qué he estado a punto de hacer?. Bueno yo diría que hemos estado a punto de hacer, espera hemos?". Sí eso Ron, feliz Navidad-y Hermy se levantó y le dio dos besazos con un abrazo muy fuerte.

Cuando los dos amigos se separaron, los que se abrazaron fueron Ron y -Harry, y el pelirrojo le dijo al oído a su amigo.

-Oye tío, lo siento.

-No casi mejor. Hubiera sido un error.

-Que no tío, así se hubiera arreglado todo.

-Pero…

-Ejem, ejem. Chicos os dejo solos?

-Muy graciosa Herm-dijo Ron.

-Gracias. Subimos y nos damos nuestros regalos?

-Vale.

-Me parece bien.

Ron subió primero y dejó a los tortolitos subir uno al lado del otro. Estaban muy rojos y ni se miraban. Tenían la vista fijada en los escalones y subían sin decir palabra. Ron miraba de vez en cuando de reojo hacia atrás y no podía evitar sonreír.

Llegaron a la habitación y entraron. Cada uno fue hacia el ligar donde tenían guardados los regalos de sus amigos.

-Oír chicos y si esperamos a que sea por la mañana como siempre?-dijo Ron.

-No Ron, además que más da ahora que al amanecer?-dijo Harry.

-Pues también es verdad.

-Pues, comenzamos?-dijo Hermione

-Sí. Empiezo yo-dijo Ron.

El pelirrojo le regaló a su amigo unos guantes para el Quiddich con su nombre bordado en uno y en el otro su categoría en el equipo: Capitán-buscador. También tenía el escudo de Griffindor y una snitch en cada guante. A Hermy, por su parte, la regaló un kit para limpiar su varita que la daba mayor precisión y un peluche de un gatito igual a Crookshanks, porque como se lo había dejado a su abuela lo echaba mucho de menos.

-Tío muchas gracias. Son geniales.

-Ron eres un sol, muchas gracias, de verdad.

-Bueno ahora me toca a mí.

-Me vas a dejar a mí la última?

-Pues sí.

-Anda-le dijo sonriendo Herms, pero no podía olvidar lo cerca que lo había tenido hacía tan poco. El ojiverde chasqueó la lengua y repartió sus regalos. A ron le regaló el uniforme de su equipo favorito, los Chudley Cannons, y también un póster con los jugadores de la temporada y las firmas de cada uno. Estaba muy bien, porque como no, se movían. A Hermy se lo dio con mucha vergüenza, aún podía sentir su calor, su olor. Lo que no había podido sentir era el sabor de sus labios que tan cerca había tenido de los suyos. El regalo eran los pendientes, la pulsera y el anillo a juego con el regalo de cumpleaños. El anillo tenía por dentro grabado: "Feliz Navidad Hermy. Con mucho cariño de Harry".

-Joder Harry, siempre aciertas. Esto es genial, me lo voy a probar-dijo Ron después de abrazar a Harry y se metió al baño a probarse la ropa.

De nuevo los dos leones estuvieron solos esa noche.

-Te gusta?

-Me encanta. Eres un cielo. No sé que decir. Me puedes ayudar a ponerme la pulsera?

-Pues claro-la cogió la muñeca con delicadeza y la puso la pulsera.

-Gracias Harry

-De nada. Oye si quieres el anillo no te lo pongas.

-Y por qué?

-Por Terry.

-No es mi dueño, y además no recuerdas la conversación de antes?-dijo la joven mientras se lo ponía.

-"Cómo para no hacerlo!!!". Sé, es verdad. Oye-la chica lo miró, pues estaba en el espejo poniéndose los pendientes con forma de corazón-Lo de antes…

-Antes no ha pasado nada, ha sido fruto del momento. No tiene importancia no?

-Eh, claro, no la tiene.

-Pues eso. "Ya decía yo que no podía ser"

-"Y Ron diciéndome esas cosas. Iluso!"

-Qué tal me queda?-dijo Ron.

-Estás muy wapo. Cuando te vea Luna se va a enamorar aún más de ti.

-Sí, te queda muy bien. Yo siempre soy un desastre para las tallas, pero parece que esta vez he dado en el clavo.

-Gracias. Oye Herms eso te queda mazo de bien, ahora ya tienes todo el conjunto.

-Ya ves. Eh! Que no os he dado los míos. Tomad.

La castaña le regaló a Ron "Las mejores jugadas del último siglo". Era un libro en el que si se tocaba la fotografía de la jugada, ésta se visualizaba en 3D. También le regaló una camiseta superchula de color azul. A Harry también le regaló el mismo libro que a Ron y una esclava con su nombre, Harry, por el lado exterior y por el lado interior: "Te quiere Hermy"

-Tía me encanta la camiseta, es estupenda. Me conoces muy bien. El libro está genial también.

-Herms, Ron tiene razón, el libro es fiplante (no lo puedo evitar, jejeje) y la esclava es muy bonita. Pero me puede ayudar a ponérmela?

-Claro, cómo no!-le puso la esclava del mismo modo que él antes había hecho.

-Bueno creo que todos hemos acertado no?

-Va a ser que sí.-dijo Harry.

-Oír chicos estoy muerta. Podemos irnos a dormir ya?

-Pues sí.

Los tres se cambiaron y se acostaron para dormir.

-"Otra vez a su lado, hubiera sido tan malo besarlo?"

-"Menuda nochecita! Pero es que esos labios tan jugosos me incitan tanto a besarlos, a morderlos, a jugar con ellos… Me muero por ella"

-Buenas noches.

-Hasta mañana.

-Qué durmáis bien!

Durmieron plácidamente, pues estaban rotos. Harry y Hermione estuvieron el mismo sueño. Soñaron con lo que ambos ansiaban tanto y que esa noche estuvieron a punto de conseguir.

* * *

Amaneció como cualquier otro día de esas fiestas, con dos leones sonrojados abrazados en la misma cama.

Les llegaron los regalos de luna, de los SRS. Weasley, de Ginny, de Lupin, y para desgracia de Hermione ella recibió otro regalito de su "adorado novio". Ella le había mandao un libro de "Quiddich para enutiles" par que pudiera mejorar, pero él la había mandado también un libro, un libro muy instruccional y bonito.

-Oye Hermy, me engañaste cuando me dijiste que no habías ido a más con Terry?

-Harry…

-Vale, vale, era broma, pero es que es…

-Sí, sé lo que es.

-"Joder este tío no se entera, mira que es tonto"-pensaba Ron.

-Jajaja-reía Harry

-Mira que mandarme el Kamasutra

Efectivamente el idiota de Boot le había mandado un ejemplar del Kamasutra. Para colmo tenía una dedicatoria.

_Sé cuanto te gustan los libros, así que amor mío aquí tienes uno que espero que tmbién te aprendas tan bien omo todo lo que lees, ya que te aeguro que le sacarás partido pronto un gran beneficio._

_Te quiere tu Terry._

-"Es tonto, es tonto. Después de esto tengo aún menos remordimientos para dejarlo. Es un pesado. Pero es que si lo dejo, qué me espera?... Harry no me quiere y no lo hará. Voy a perder a un buen tío, tonto, pero buen tío por nada. No estoy preparada aún, pero si me acuesto con é quizás se solucione un poco la relación con él. De ese modo estaría más unida a Terry… Joder Hermy, cómo puedes pensar en acostarte con tío al que piensas dejar? Si alguien supiese las tonterías y estupideces que hace la sabelotodo Granger…"

-Oye Hermi pasa de él. Seguro que es sólo una broma.

-Ron, a ti te parece una broma?

-No, pero era por animarte.

-Ya, lo siento.

-Herms, piensa que a lo mejor se cayó de la cuna siendo un bebé, y eso le afectó-Herms rió ante el comentario del ojiverde.

-Pues sí, puede ser cierto, porque no-decía entre risas, pero cogió el libro que tanto la había gustado y lo metió debajo de la cama de Harry-"Aquí te vas a quedar"

-Chicos nos vamos a desayunar?-preguntó Ron.

-Pues claro, vamos.

* * *

Los mismos compañeros con los que habían estado bailando la noche anterior fueron con los que compartieron la comida de Navidad.

El que más disfrutaba era el tragón de Ron.

Todo el mundo comentaba sus regalos y se felicitaba la Navidad.

Dumbledore y Minerva, los únicos profesores que se habían quedado en el colegio, se acercaron al final de la comida al trío dorado de leoncitos y les felicitaron la Navidad. Harry tuvo el impulso de preguntar como iba lo de los mortífagos, pero como supuestamente no deberían de saber nada del tema, calló.

Se fueron los dos profesores y Harry habló del tema con sus amigos.

-Pensáis que tienen miedo de que en esras fechas sí que se fuguan los mortífagos?

-Pues exactamente no lo sé Harry.

-Yo tampoco, pero no dudo demasiado que vayan a hacer algo en este tiempo, porque llevan mucho investigándolos y sabes que ellos planifican con miras futuras, no sé, pero bueno tú no te preocupes sea lo que sea no puede ser peor de lo que ya hemos pasado no?-dijo Herms y los dos chicos asintieron-Además no creo que la Orden deje que se salgan con la suya.

-Sí Harry, además como dijiste cuando habló Lupin con nosotros, Voldemort está muerto, vamos su jefe está muerto.

-Lo sé, pero tengo un mal presentimiento.

-No te habrá dolido la cicatriz verdad?

-No tranquila Hermy. Por suerte hace meses que no sufro de esos horribles dolores.

-Mejor tío.

-Ya ves.

-Tío sabemos que lo has pasado muy mal-y Ron le dio unas palmadas en la espalda.

* * *

Los días 26 y 27 se dedicaron a terminar los deberes, por supuesto que hubo replicaciones por parte de Harry y de Ron, pero de nuevo Hermi se hizo oídos sordos y no los escuchó.

El día de los Santos Inocentes no contó con demasiadas bromas, pues teniendo en cuenta que por ese colegio habían pasado; en su día, los mereodadores; y no hacía mucho, los gemelos Weasley; ese día fue, en comparación, muy tranquilito. El trío dorado no se gastó ninguna broma, porque Hermione se hubiera enfadado mucho, y una Hermione mosqueada no era algo que la gente ansiaba tener al lado, no era un plato de gusto a decir verdad.

El día 30 el director Dumbledore anunció que la noche siguiente habría otra cena y otra fiesta similar a la de Nochebuena. También dijo que el Gan Comedor lo iban a decorar como la otra noche.

* * *

-Ya se acaba otro año más…

-Pues sí, cada vez se me pasan más rápido.

-Eso es que te estás haciendo vieja.

-Muy gracioso Ronnie.

-No me llames así.

-Pues retira lo de antes.

-Vale, vale, era broma, eres muy, muy joven, contenta?

-Pues sí.

-Nunca vais a cambiar no?-preguntó Harry.

-A qué te refieres?-dijo Ron.

-Pues a que vosotros siempre estáis picándoos él uno al otro.

-Sí, pero en el fondo nos queremos-dijo Herms.

-Sí, pero me da a mí que muy en el fondo.

-Va a ser eso-dijo Ron. Los tres rieron.

Siguieron hablando largo rato y animadamente. Recordaron sus anécdotas en tantos años dentro del inmenso colegio.

-Sabéis, yo aún recuerdo como si fuera hoy a una niña de casi once años con el pelo castaño muy enmarañado, los dientes un poco grandes y con aires de superioridad que llegó a nuestro departamento en busca de un sapo llamado Trevor-dijo Harry y la aludida lo miró con el ceño fruncido pero con una amplia sonrisa.

-Pues sí yo también lo recuerdo-dijo ron.

-Habéis visto un sapo? Un chico llamado Neville ha perdido uno (ya sé que el libro lo pone de otro modo, pero como de la peli sí que me acuerdo y no tengo ganas de a mirar el primer libro, pues… sorry)

-Bueno ya vale no?

-No, ahora me toca a mí, porque yo recuerdo una frase aún mejor-Ron carraspeó e hizo lo mismo que su amigo-Yo me voy a dormir antes de que se os ocurra otra maravillosa idea, y acabemos muertos o peor expulsados (lo mismo de antes, jejeje)

-Bueno, vamos a dejarlo ya.

-Vale Herms, no te enfades, sólo hacíamos lo de antes, hablar de lo ocurrido en tantos años, o no Ron?

-Pues sí.

-Bueno vale, pero ya os estáis pasando demasiado conmigo.

-Me perdonas?-dijo Harry con ojitos de cordero degollad.

-Pues claro, pero callaos la boca ya. "Con esa miradita como para negarle algo"

-Y a mí?

-A ti también tonto.

-Por cierto, que te vas poner esta noche?

-Pues aún no lo sé muy bien, tampoco es importante.

-Qué diferente eres de Pavarti o Lavander….!

-Por suerte-dijo Harry.

-Gracis. Bueno chicos me voy ya que me quiero dar un relajante baño. Hasta luego nens.

-A qué hora quedamos?

-Um… a las diez?

-Vale.

-Adiós wapa-le dijo Harry y ella sonrió.

Ron cada vez estaba más seguro de que muy pronto sus dos amigos acabarían juntos, y verdaderamente estaba deseando que ese momento llegase pronto.

Los chicos subieron al poco rato para cambiarse también ellos.

* * *

Como de costumbre Ron y Harry acabaron antes. Iban vestidos muy igualmente a como habían ido hacía una semana.

-Oye Harry.

-Dime.

-Me.

-Pero de verdad, qué poquito conocimiento!

-Vale, vale.

-Que te quería decir que hoy hagas el favor de no quedarte embobado mirando a Hermione, porque si no te hubiera cerrado yo la boca te hubieses resbalado con tanta baba.

-Tío no te pases tanto por favor.

-Pero es que es verdad.

-No si ya…

-Otra cosa.

-A ver…

-Es que no me has dicho nada de lo de Navidad.

-El qué?

-Joder Harry, cuando interrumpí.

-Ah. No fue nada.

-Qué no fue nada?!!! Ya sí claro y yo soy un mortífago. Vamos Harry que si llego a bajar dos minutos más tarde no me quiero imaginar que hubieran visto estos dos ojitos-dijo el pelirrojo señalándose sus ojos azules.

-Ya, pero gracias por bajar. Hubiera cometido un error.

-Yo no la vi muy en desacuerdo ante esa situación…

-…?

-Déjalo, serán cosas mías.

-Pues sí.

-Sí además ella está con Terry.

-No me lo recuerdes, pero sí. "Sí y mejor me callo que lo quiere dejar, porque si éste empieza a pensar las cosas tan raras que se repasan por la cabeza a mí…"

-Ya estoy aquí.

-Hola Herms.

-Ho-o-o-ola.

-Qué te pasa en la voz?

-Nada. "Pues tú eres lo que pasa".

La castaña llevaba puestos unos pantalones de cuero blancos acampanados y de talle bajo, un cinturón de tachuelas con doble vuelta negro, unas botas altas de piel negras de tacón de aguja y de punta. En la parte de arriba llevaba una camiseta negra escote barco amplio que en la zona del pecho tenía la palabra SEXY. El pelo lo llevaba recogido en un moño que dejaba muchos mechones rizados sueltos. Llevaba también puestos los regalos de Harry (sé que soy muy pesada con la ropa, pero soy así, jejeje XDDDD)

-Y si nos vamos ya?-dijo Ron.

-Pues sí, yo creo que nos podíamos ir ya.

-Pues vámonos. No le vais a ofrecer un brazo a una dama?-dijo Hermione.

-Uno no, dos-y ambos leones le ofrecieron el brazo y como siempre ella quedó en medio y los tres amigos se encaminaron hacia el Gran Comedor.

* * *

El Gran Comedor esaba decorado de igual modo que en la fiesta navideña anterior.

-Ya no te asombras no?-dijo Ron.

-Pues claro que no, está como el otro día. Pero igualmente está muy bonito todo.

-Bueno vamos princesa-dijo Harry.

-Vamos.

Cenaron muy bien. Había de todo. Harry no dejaba de mirar a su mejor amiga, aunque la castaña tampoco se quedaba corta. Los dos no paraban de mirarse mutuamente. Entre los dos saltaban tantas chispas que si alguien hubiese pasado entre ellos hubiese muerto quemado. El amor que ambos sentían irradiaba por cada poro de sus cuerpos. Ron se limitaba a sonreír y estaba pensando seriamente en empezar a contar los días hasta que llegara la fecha que en que sus dos mejores amigos se liaran.

A medianoche tomaron las tradicionales doce unas y todos se felicitaron el año nuevo. Nuestro querido tíos dorado se fundió en un gran abrazo; y cuando acabaron, Harry y Hemione estaban cogidos por la cintura.

-Eh! Chicos!

-Qué Ron?

-Pues que mirar para arriba.

-Cómo dices nen?-dijo Hermy.

-Eso Ron de que va esto.

-Mirar para arriba y lo entenderéis todo-Harry y la castaña miraron a la vez y encontraron sobre sus cabezas muérdago. Instintivamente los dos se sonrojaron.

-Bueno y qué?-dijo Herms.

-Pues creo que sabéis lo que tenéis que hacer.

-Pues no-dijo Harry.

-Que no lo sabes o que no lo vas a hacer?

-Que no lo vamos a hacer?

-Eso-dijo Hermi.

-Joder tíos es la tradición. Un beso no es nada. Sois amigos y no tiene importancia-dijo Ron con una sonrisa maliciosa en los labios-O es que no os atrevéis?

-A mí nadie me dice eso-dijo Herms y cogió entre sus manos la cara del ojiverde y lo besó con mucha dulzura aunque también con mucho nerviosismo.

Harry no se lo podía creer. Estaba alucinado. Por fin estaba rozando aquellos labio que tantas veces había deseado besas. La castaña también estaba haciendo una pequeña vista al cielo.

El beso un duro demasiado, pero fue suficiente para ambos. Ron no se creía que su amiga se hubiese atrevido, ahora estaba seguro de que su amiga sentía algo por Harry. Él había querido picar a Harry para que se lanzara él, pero como el resultado había sido el mismo, daba igual.

-Bueno nen, qué decías?

-Nada, nada.

-Pues ya está-dijo Harry.

-Bueno y ahora…FIESTA!!!!

**

* * *

**

**Bueno os ha gustado? espero que sí y que me lo digáis en vuiestros reviews.**

**Por cierto que tal el puente? Yo me lo he pasado muy bien, pero hay que reconocer que faltaba gente, y eso siempre se nota. **

**Bueno ahora viene el spoiler del próximo capi:**

**-Hola cariño! **

**-Hola? Hola!!!? Gilipollas, cómo se te ocurre!!!? **

**-Yo…es q… **

**-No te quiero ver nunca más!!!-Harry sonrió pero no dijo nada. **

**-Hermione por favor vamos a hablar, no me dejes. **

**-No quiero hablar contigo, y ahora vete. **

* * *

**-O sea que Potter se ha tirado antes a la sangre sucia que tú. **

**-No está confirmado. **

**-No, pero si ves que no entras por las puertas por la gran cornamenta que te han puesto… **

**-Eh!**

**

* * *

**

**-Bueno pues ahora ya podemos violar a Herms no?**

**

* * *

**

**Y aquí queda el avance, ahora toca contestar a vuestros reviews, gracias a todos:**

**Ely Barchu: Hola!!! Bueno no se besaron en ese momento, pero sí en otro no? jejeje, así que no me puedes matar. Bueno wapa hasta pronito. Bss Monik**

**meiling.animorphs: Hola!!! No es seguro que muera Ron, pero se sabe que alguien importante morirá en los siguientes libros, probablemente en el 7, algo así como se sabía que alguien importante moriría en el 5º, pues eso, y en alguna entrevista sique ha dado a entender que puede ser ron, aunque tb lo puede ser harry, así que... Bueno wapa espero que el capi haya sido de tu agrado y hasta pronto. Monik**

**ivita black:Hola mi niña!!!!! pues me da que has acertado wapetona, Ron sí los interrumpió, bueno que te ha parecido el capi, espero que te haya gustado wapa y hasta pronto. Muchos bss Monik**

**Adriana: Hola y encantada de que te guste mi fic, sigue leyendo please. Monik**

**Anglik Djilah: Hola!!!Ya sé que hice bien en no dejar spolier, yo reconozco que fui un poquito mala, pero... Bueno hasta pornot. Monik**

**pgranger: Hola wapa!!! Ahí está, en dejaros con suspense, sino no tiene gracia nena, bueno y este cpai que tal? Ya me lo dirás Muchos bsazos. Monik**

**Lord of de Dark: Hola nen!!! Ya sé que la venganza es dulce, y como ves pues tardé bastante en actualizar, pero no sé muy porqué, es que he estado pensando en otras cosas y esas cosas necesitaban toda mi atención para no perder detalle, bueno nen que como me sigas exando a mí la culpa de tu fracaso escolar me lo voy a creer, y yo enfadada o triste no tengo ánimo de escribir, yo no digo na, que luego to se sabe pero... jejeje. bueno hasta pronto. Muchos bss Monik**

**Pipu-Radcliffe: Hola wapa!!! Te ha gustado, espero que sí, dímelo. Monik**

**Sonia Granger Potter: Hola wapetona!!! Ves he sido demasiado cruel, pues ron los interrumpió, que mala soy, y lo peor es que me gusta, jejeje. Bueno hasta pronto.**

**MaRiNeTa MaLFoY: hola mi niña!!! Has acertado, lo de ponerlo tan a segundo segundo fue para fastidiar más cuando ron bajase. Bueno preciosa, que hasta prontito. Monik**

**AliPotterGranger: Hola wapa!!! Ya acabó tu reto? jejeje. Bueno que te ha parecido el capi, dime la verdad eh,bss Monik**

**Mickey: Hola!!!Me alagas, de verdad, y muchas gracias, pero no me gusta que la gente exagere tanto, mi fic no es tan bueno. Bueno hasta pronto y a ver si coincidimos en el msn. Monik**

**Nice-Girl: Hola wapa!!! Siento la demora, de verdad, pero no he podido actualizar. Hasta pronto. Monik**

**isabel: Hola wapa!!! Me alegro que te guste. Hasta pronto. Monik**

**Tb agradecer la lectura a mi gran amiga Flor y a Miki Potter con el qe tengo unas conversaciones muy interesantes y que ahora está con exámenes jejeje. **

* * *

**Respecto a lo de los animagos, todos habéis dicho animales muy bueno, y me va a costar decidirme, así que ya os enteraréis. Bueno yo creo que esto es todo, bueno, que si me queréis agregar al msn es**

**mnknogales (arroba) hotmail (punto) com**

**Se despide con muchos bss**

**vuestra lok amiga**

**Monik**


	15. Resolviendo dudas

_**No hago esto para lucirme, sólo por diversión. Todos los personajes son propiedad de J K Rowling**_

**-"……" PENSAMIENTOS**

**-…… CONVERSACIONES**

* * *

**Hola a todos!!! Para recompensar que antes tardé mucho esta vez he tardado menos, jejeje. Bueno tengo que decir que todos coincidís en que Terry muera, en que se lien ya Harry y Hermy; pero lo que nadie acierta es el porqué quieren que Hermione se quede embarazada, y eso es lo que quiero que me digáis: ¿POR QUÉ PENSÁIS QUE LA QUIEREN DEJAR EMBARAZADA?**

**Bueno y ahora antes de dejaros con el capítulo 15 tengo que hacer lo de siempre, mi ritual, jejeje. VIVA "LOS PORREROS", I LOVE "MIS NIÑOS". Y este capi va dedicado a Alicia, a Coco, a Laura, a Sandra, a Noelia, a Amparo y a Cristina.**

**Muchos bss a todos y espero que el capi sea de vuestro agrado.**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 15: RESOLVIENDO DUDAS**

Se acostaron muy tarde por lo que se levantaron sobre las cuatro de la tarde.

Se habían ido a la cama con la ropa puesta pues estaban muertos.

Harry y Hermione habían hecho como que no tenía importancia el beso que se habían dado en la fiesta, pero estaba claro que no había sido así.

Hermione como de costumbre se fue a ducharse y a cambiarse a su cuarto, y por tanto los dos amigos somnolientos se quedaron en el suyo solos.

-Oye Harry.

-Sí?-dijo Harry como pudo.

-Te gustó el cielo anoche?

-Cómo dices?

-Pues eso, que si te gustó el cielo anoche?

-Anda vuélvete a dormir, que aún estás soñando, no sabes ni lo que dices.

-Lo sé muy bien. No estuviste ayer en el cielo?

-Pero qué me estás contando?

-El que está mal eres tú.

-YO!!!?

-Pues sí. Ayer tu Hermy te besó y me da que el cielo fue lo que viste, por eso te pregunto si te gustó la visita-dijo Ron sonriendo.

-Joder tío que me acabo de despertar, estas cosas no se hacen a estas horas, que no me entero.

-Pero si son las cuatro de la tarde…!

-Ya bueno, pero… Bueno la respuesta es que sí, me encantó, pero me da que el viaje sólo se va producir una vez.

-Más?

-No, no una más, sino esa única vez.

-Tío yo lo intentaría.

-Definitivamente no sabes lo que dices.

-Sé perfectamente lo que digo.

-Me estás aconsejando que me lance?

-Te digo que no te rindas. Yo creo que puede enamorarse de ti.

-Tú crees?

-Si no fuera así no te lo diría.

-Bueno pues aunque sólo sea para que deje de una vez al idiota de Terry.

-Sí la verdad es que me preocupa mucho que aún siga con él. Corre peligro.

-Pues sí, pero que le vamos a hacer.

* * *

El día 9 llegó demasiado pronto para Harry y Herms. 

Luna y Ron al verse se fundieron en un gran abrazo y se comieron a besos mutuamente. Hablaron de los regalos y Ron la dijo lo que había estado a punto de pasar en Navidad.

-Y tú para qué bajas?

-Espera, espera que en Nochevieja sí que se besaron, un poco por tradición, pero se besaron.

-Sí!!!?

Ron se lo contó y Luna se alegró mucho porque ella decía que los dos leoncitos hacían una magnífica pareja (ella y todos no? jejeje)

Mientras Ron y la rubia estaban hablando del tema, los protagonistas del tema estaban hablando tranquilamente en una de las escaleras. Al rato llegó Terry.

-Hola cariño!

-Hola? Hola!!!? Gilipollas, cómo se te ocurre!!!?

-Yo…es q…

-No te quiero ver nunca más!!!-Harry sonrió pero no dijo nada.

-Hermione por favor vamos a hablar, no me dejes.

-No quiero hablar contigo, y ahora vete.

-Por favor.

-Vamos, pero sólo por no escucharte más, pero que sepas que no se me va olvidar ese libro-miró hacia el ojiverde y le dijo-Ahora vuelvo nen.

-Hasta ahora.

Los dos fueron a un pasillo a hablar.

-Ya sé que me pasé. Los siento. Soy un tonto.

-"Por fin estamos de acuerdo. Y bueno nen el primer paso es asumirlo". Terry si me presionas no vas a conseguir nada.

-Si ya lo sé, pero te quiero tanto que no pienso.

-Pero es que…

-Herms, trae el libro y lo quemamos juntos.

-Si es que no sé dónde está.

-…?-la miró con desconcierto.

-Es que con el enfado lo guardé y no sé donde los metí.

-Bueno pues no está quemado, pero sí perdido.

-Ay, pero que tonto eres…

-Ya, pero es que estoy enamorado y el amor te hace hacer estupideces. "Uff, menos mal, si no Draco me hubiera matado"

-Vale-lo besó por compromiso-me tengo que ir que he dejado al pobre Harry solo. Bye.

-"Me estoy empezando a cansar de Potter, tiene siempre su nombre en la boca".

* * *

En el colegio ya todo el mundo sabía que Harry y Hermione se habían besado, pues fue un cotilleo que se expandió con mucha rapidez, lo malo es que algunas malas lenguas no sólo decían eso, sino que iban inflando la historia y se creó el rumor de que se habían acostado. 

Este rumor llegó a los oídos tanto del asqueroso Draco (sorry MaRiNeTa jejeje) como a los del idiota de Boot.

-O sea que Potter se ha tirado antes a la sangre sucia que tú.

-No está confirmado.

-No, pero si ves que no entras por las puertas por la gran cornamenta que te han puesto…

-Eh!

-Joder Terry ahora que se van a escapar de Azkaban, perdemos a la puta esa.

-Se lo voy a ir a preguntar-y se fue a buscar a Herms.

-Sí y de paso pide detalles también, así por lo menos aprendes algo-le dijo Malfoy alzando la voz.

* * *

El trío dorado estaba a punto de entrar a clase de Transformaciones y estaban a la puerta hablando cuando llegó un muy malhumorado Terry. 

Hermione ven, tenemos que hablar!!!

A mí no me grites, vale? Y a ver, qué quieres?

Terry la cogió del brazo bruscamente alertando a Ron y a Harry.

-Oye Boot no hace falta que la trates así-dijo Harry.

-Tú no te metas Potter, que ahora voy contigo.

-Cuando quieras, pero a ella déjala en paz.

-Es mi novia y no me da la gana, y reitero MI novia.

-Yo no soy una cosa y dime de una vez qué es lo qué quieres que tengo clase, y bueno supongo que tú también.

-Te has acostado con Potter?-Hermione lo miró con total desconcierto y Ron y Harry estaban asombrados a más no poder.

-Cómo?-dijo Herms al rato.

-Pues eso, que si te has tirado a Potter?

-No.

-Pues no es eso lo que se dice por el colegio.

-Espera, por ahí se dice que yo lo he hecho con Harry?

-Sí, que os acostasteis en Nochevieja.

-Eso es mentira!!!-dijo Harry.

-Tú no digas nada que todavía te meto.

-Pero si es que es así. Lo único que pasó en Nochevieja fue que lo besé porque estábamos debajo del muérdago y esa es la tradición.

-Y no pasó nada más?

-Pues claro que no pasó nada más.

-Si ya decía yo…

-Entonces me crees?

-Sí.

-Más te valía, porque si no…

-Ya me imagino, ya….-Hermione le dio un beso, pero estaba preocupada.

-"Entonces todos creen que Harry y yo… Si por lo menos fuera cierto… Pero qué dices!!!?"

-No piensan entrar hoy en clase?-dijo McGonagall.

-Eh, sí, perdón-y los tres griffindors entraron a la clase.

-Y usted Sr.Boot, no tiene clase?

-Ah, esto, sí, ya voy-y se fue.

-Adiós.

La clase fue como siempre, amena, pero Harry estaba muy confuso por diferentes motivos. En primer lugar se decía por Hogwarts que él y Hermione habían hecho el amor, por otro lado él sabía que Hermione no sentía nada por Terry, pues ella misma se lo había dicho, pero aún así seguía estando con él; y también estaba que Ron le había dicho que no desistiera, que siguiera intentándolo.

-"¿Acaso Ron sabe algo que yo no?. Bueno de todos modos ya sé como voy a seguir, tengo una muy buena idea."

* * *

Parecía que el rumor había sido parado y contradicho, pero aún había muchos chismorreos y risitas al ver a Harry y a Hermione juntos. 

La mañana del día 12 de Enero en el Gran Comedor fue muy distinta a las demás debido a una horrible noticia en el Profeta.

_**EVASIÓN EN AZKABAN**_

**_No es la primera vez que alguien se escapa de la prisión, pero esta vez lo han hecho todos los mortífagos, no ha quedado ninguno en las celdas. No se conoce la causa de que los dementotes no hayan podido hacer nada. Además los mortífagos ya se han cobrado a su primera víctima, la Sta. Tonks, Nymphadora Tonks, que se encontraba allí, aunque desconocemos las causas de ese hecho. _**

_**El ministro de magia no quiere hacer declaraciones ante lo ocurrido, prefiere mantenerse al margen y ni siquiera nos dice si los van a encontrar o si tienen alguna sospecha de las intenciones de los fugados. Tenemos que recordar Que-el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado fue asesinado por el joven Harry Potter, pero que nunca se sabe que puede tramar el mal.**_

_**De momento no hay más información, pero la buscaremos.**_

-No puede ser-dijo Ron.

-Al final lo han hecho y Tonks ha muerto-dijo Harry.

-Esto no puede ser verdad-dijo Herms que estaba conteniéndose unas lágrimas que no tardaron demasiado a aparecer y recorrer como lava ardiente por su rostro.

Lupin llegó hasta ellos sin que se dieran cuanta y les pidió que las acompañaran.

Cuando estuvieron en el despacho del licántropo hablaron los cuatro sobre el tema.

-Lupin cómo ha pasado esto?-preguntó Harry.

-Pues no lo sabemos exactamente, la verdad es esa Harry.

-No se pudo hacer nada por Tonks?-dijo Hermy.

-Desgraciadamente no. Recibió un Avada Kedavra muy poderoso y letal.

-Lupin, han tenido algo que ver algunas presencias exteriores en estas fiestas?-preguntó Ron sin decir nombres.

-Eso, sospecháis de alguien?-dijo Harry que se había dado cuenta.

-Pues lo más seguro es que así sea, por lo menos de Malfoy.

-De qué va todo esto?-dijo Herms.

-Tranquila Hermione, es normal que Draco haya ayudado a su padre no?

-Sí, pero quién o quiénes son los otros?

-No lo sabemos-mintió Lupin.

Hermione no les creyó demasiado, pero estaba tan disgustada por lo de Tonks que no siguió preguntando.

-Bueno y ahora qué?-preguntó Harry.

-Pues ahora toca esperar. Los dementotes van a escoltar el castillo, pues Albus, Minerva, Severus y yo nos tenemos que asentar unos días. Por tanto las clases que impartimos no se darán por un tiempo.

-No pasa nada-dijo Herms-pero tennos informados por favor.

-Confiamos en ti-dijo Ron.

-Eso, ya no somos unos críos, así que esperamos que nos cuentes todo, vale?-dijo Harry

-Sí chicos, yo os diré todo, y ahora os dejo que me tengo que ir.

-Espera-dijo Herms-nos dejarán salir al entierro de Tonks?.

-Pues me temo que no. Os van a tener recluidos en el castillo.

-Pues vaya.

-Bueno ya ahora sí que me voy-les abrazó y se marchó.

* * *

-Por fin mi padre está libre y la imbécil de Tonks está muerta. 

-Bueno pues ahora ya podemos violar a Herms no?

-No, aún no, porque no pueden llamar la atención. El plan sigue como siempre, vale?

-Vale, vale.

-Por cierto cómo va?

-Yo creo que bien, porque estamos más unidos, aunque no sé muy bien porqué.

-Eso no importa, lo que importa es que al final la dejas preñada, sin eso no se podrá llegar al final de todo.

-Sí, tengo unas ganas de que llegue el uno de marzo…

-Pues no te digo yo…

* * *

Los días iban pasando y Harry estaba preocupado, pero si habían derrotado a Voldemort podrían con todo. Así que lo que quería era separar a Hermione de Boot. Y comenzó a hacer lo que había pensado. 

Ron fue a buscar a Hermione solo, porque Harry le había dicho que tenía que hacer unas cosas.

-Se puede?

-Sí, pasa.

-Qué te ocurre-la preguntó porque Hermione estaba llorando.

-Nada.

-Vamos Hermy.

-Que nada Ron, en serio.

-Mira déjame que te lo diga yo. Estás con Terry porque no quieres sentir lo que sientes por Harry.

-Eso es mentira.

-Déjame acabar por favor. Pero lo malo es que Terry quiere algo de ti que no le puedes dar porque no estás enamorado de él.

-Tú cómo sabes eso?

-Os oí en los jardines. Lo siento, pero ya no me lo podía llamar más.

-Joder, qué vergüenza!

-No Hermy, no te preocupes de eso ahora sólo dime si me he equivocado.

-Pues no, para que seguir mintiendo. Es exactamente eso.

-Ya me imaginaba yo.

-Pero no le digas nada. El no me quiere y no quiero perderlo como amigo.

-"Me parece oír a Harry". Tranquila no diré nada, soy tu amigo no?. "Por mucho que me cueste"

-Además él quiere a alguien y tiene derecho a ser feliz.

-Tú no pierdas la esperanza vale?

-Vale. Pero yo voy a seguir intentando enamorarme de Terry.

-Herms cuando el corazón elige la razón no tiene nada que hacer.

-Gracias ron, pero por favor no digas nada.

-Que no tonta-y se abrazaron-"Tengo que juntarlos sin decir al uno lo que siente el otro, va a ser difícil, pero lo intentaré."

* * *

Ron ya se había ido y Hermione la verdad es que se sentía muy a gusto ahora que había contado sus sentimientos reales a alguien más que a su diario. 

Estaba escribiendo en éste cuando una lechuza de la escuela picó su ventana.

Hermione se levantó y abrió la ventana dejando pasar a la lechuza de color canela. Ésta le entregó una carta y se iba a ir cuando Herms no la dejó. Ella tenía guardada comida de Hedwing y le dio un poco a la bonita ave. La lechuza uleó alegremente y se fue.

Hermy abrió el sobre en el que no ponía nada. Dentro había un papel rosa con corazones. En él había dos poesías escritas con letras de imprenta. Éstas decían así:

_**Yo quisiera que mi corazón **_

_**fuese un espejo donde se reflejaran **_

_**todos mis sentimientos hacia ti.**_

_**Yo quisiera que tuvieras**_

_**tanta seguridad como yo**_

_**al pensar que te quiero.**_

_**Yo quisiera que entre nosotros **_

_**no hubiera distancias ni silencios**_

_**y que camináramos juntos hacia la felicidad.**_

_**Yo quisiera simplemente que tú me quisieras.**_

**-O-O-O-O-O-O-**

_**Cada hora y cada minuto**_

_**que paso en tu ausencia**_

_**representa para mí **_

_**la mayor tortura de mi vida. **_

_**No puedo conciliar el sueño por las noches **_

_**pues tu rostro inunda mi pensamiento**_

_**y no me libera ni un segundo.**_

**_La aureola de tu presencia _**

**_inunda la oscuridad de mi habitación_**

_**y me rebelo contra la distancia que nos separa,**_

_**pues quiero acariciarte,**_

_**sentirte, quererte y amarte bajo las estrellas. **_

_**Todo mi ser es tuyo, ven a él.**_

_**Para la mujer más bonita,**_

_**cariñosa e inteligente de la Tierra**_

_**de la persona que más te ama**_

_**y que menos te esperas.**_

_**Te quiero.

* * *

**_

Hermione releyó las poesías muchas veces. Eran preciosas y le gustaba que alguien sintiese algo así por ella, pero no le iba a poder corresponder. Ella amaba y siempre amaría a Harry, su Harry.

* * *

Escribió lo de la carta en su diario. Lo guardó y volvió a leer las poesías y con la hoja en las manos se durmió. 

-Hedwing no te enfades, es que si te hubiera usado a ti sabrías que era yo, vale?

Ron entró. Había estado con Luna después de su conversación con Hermione.

-Hola dónde has estado?

-Pues he estado con Hermione, pero lo mismo te podía decir a ti, que no te he visto el pelo en toda la tarde-dijo Ron.

-Pues como te dije, haciendo unas cosas.

-Y se puede saber que cosas son esas.

-Aún no.

-Bueno pues Mister Incógnita que descanses que me voy a dormir.

-Hasta mañana tío.

* * *

**Hola de nuevo!!! Qué os ha parecido?? Decírmelo en un review, vale? Gracias por adelantado.**

**Acordáos de la pregunta que os he hecho arriba ok? Es que la verdad es que tengo mucho interés en saber que se os ocurre, y si alguno acierta... Bueno eso ya lo pensaré, porque la verdad es que dudo bastante que podáis dar en el clavo con el hilo que sigue este fic, pero bueno por intentarlo no pasa nada, yademás como he dicho esto es para saber vuestras opniones e ideas. espero vuestros reviews.**

**Bueno ahora viene el spoiler del siguiente capi:**

**-Espera, eso no lo he escuchado, lo peor es que decían algo de acostarse contigo. **

**-¿¡¡¡Qué Weasley se quiere acostar conmigo!!!?-dijo asombrado Terry. **

* * *

**-Oye no debes dejar que te deje, al menos por un tiempo, aunque te ponga los cuernos con San Potter, tú no hagas nada. Lo que sí que me temo es que al final si habrá que violarla. **

**-Hombre entraste en razón. Si es que tú no eres quien está con ella y yo veía muy difícil tirármela.

* * *

****-Oye, ¿te pasa algo? Tienes mala cara-dijo Pavarti. **

**-No, solamente que creo que Herms va a cortar conmigo. "Quizás las puedo sacar información" **

**-¿Por qué? ¿Por la poesías?-dijo Lavander. **

**-Shh-la intentó callar su amiga. **

* * *

Bueno y creo que con este spoiler vale no? jejeje 

Ahora lo que toca es contestaros a vosotros, los que me hacéis sonreír cuando me llegan vuestros reviews.

Miki-Potter: Hola wapetón!!! Oye que sepas que no me hace que me digas tú que soy un poco cabrona, eso ya lo sé yo, y a mucha honra, jejeje. Bueno que me alegro que hayas acabado tus exámenes y hasta pronto. Bss Monik

Ely-Barchu: Holas!!! Tú tranquila que sí que habrá más besos entre Herms y Harry, y no tendrás que esperar demasiado (espero) y tampoco lo tendrás que hacer para que Terry desaparecezca del mapa (aunque no sé al final morirá) bueno hasta pronto y me alero mucho que te guste. Monik

Pipu-Radcliffe: Hola wapa!!! Claro que Herms y Harry estarán juntos y Terry se irá fuera, pero de verdad piensas que yo dejaré que a Hermy la violen? Dímelo va? porque me harías pensar si teneis tan mala opinión de mí, jejej. Bueno corazón que hasta prontito y ya hablamos por el msn. Bss Monik.

ivita black: Hola mi niña!!! No van a pasra un rato juntos, van a pasar toda la vida H&HR 4EVER!!!! Bueno hasta prontito y es normal que te guste la pareja, porque es perfecta. Monik

Nice-Girl: hola wapa!!! Pues como vez Herms aún no ha dejado a terry, es que ella piensa que él está muy pillado, y como no sabe que Harry la quiere pues no quiere dejar a uno supuestamente por los suelos, para no tener nada con el ojiverde. Bueno hasta pronto y gracias por leer. Monik

angela:Hola wapa!!! En prmier lugar gracias por leer mi fic, y me alegro que te guste, de todo corazón, espero que este capi tb haya sido de tu agrado y que me lo digas en otro review. Hasta pronto. Monik

meiling.animorphs: hola wapa!!! Me alegro q ue te gustara el capi, yespero que este tb, jejeje. Y tranquila que pronto Herms acabará con Terry. Monik

pgranger: Hola waptona!!! Me alegro que te guste. Y ya sé que Terry es tonto, por eso pongo esas cosas, no piensa y por eso la regala un kamasutra. Casi acertaste con lo que harry y herms, y la verdad es que era muy buena idea. Bueno hasta pronto. bss Monik

isabel: hola wapa!!! Me alegro que te guste, y espero que este tb, si tines alguna duda sobre el fic me lo puedes preguntar va? Bss Monik

Xiana: Hola wapa!!! No te preocupes, sé lo que es escribir el primer review, jeje luego te acostumbras, es que yo conocí la página a principios de este año, y comencé a mandar reviews en febrero, estuve un tiempo solo leyendo, y fijate ahora soy yo la que los recibo, nunca imaginé que me fuea a atrever a subir este fic, me encanta escribir y he ganado mucho concursos literarios, pero me daba mucho palo. Bueno perdón por este rollo. Espero que te haya gustado también este capi y que me lo digas en otro review. Bss Monik

* * *

Bueno tb agradecer a MaRineTa MaLFoY y a Flor que están muy liadas y no pueden dejame reviews. Hasta pronto chicas que os quiero mucho. 

Mi msn en mnknogales (arroba) hotmail (punto) com

Bueno hasta prontito espero.

Muchos bss de vuestra

lok amiga

Monik

R

E

V

I

E

W

S

P

L

E

A

S

E

OS QUIERO MUCHO A TODOS. MONIK

Bueno y creo que con este spoiler vale no? jejeje Bueno tb agradecer a MaRineTa MaLFoY y a Flor que están muy liadas y no pueden dejame reviews. Hasta pronto chicas que os quiero mucho. 


	16. ¿Y si es?

_**No hago esto para lucirme, sólo por diversión. Todos los personajes son propiedad de J K Rowling**_

**-"……" PENSAMIENTOS**

**-…… CONVERSACIONES

* * *

Hola a todos!!! Antes de nada os deseo una muy feliz Navidad y un año 2005 lleno de prosperidad.**

Después he de dcir que a la pregunta que hice una persona ha acertado en lo que ha dicho y otra casi del todo. No voy a decir quiénes son pero enhorabuena de verdad alos que sois que ya lo sabréis cuando llegue el momento.

Muchas gracias de verdad por seguir tanto mihumilde fic, y antes de dejaroscon el nuevo capi tengo que hecer lo de siempre. Esto está dedicado a Alicia, a Laura, a Coco, a Mónica,a Noelia, a Sandra,aAmparo y a Cris. QUEQUIERO MUCHO A TODOS MIS NIÑOS Y QUE VIVA "LOS PORREROS"QUE CADA AÑO SOMOS MÁS, Y AUQNUE NO TODOS SABÉIS DELA EXISTENCIA DE ESTE FIC, DA LO MISMO.

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 16: ¿Y SI ES…?**

Hermione se despertó con la misma sonrisa que había tenido durante la noche. Buscó entre sus manos la carta del día anterior, pero no la tenía allí. Eso fue algo que la alarmó.

De repente, dos chicos se tiraron sobre su cama.

-Pillina, ¿por qué no nos habías dicho que tenías un admirador secreto?-dijo Lavander.

-Eso, ¿a quién te has ligado para que te diga estas cosas tan bonitas?-dijo su otra compañera de cuarto.

-Yo a nadie, si no sé de quién es. Y no os he dicho nada porque llegó ayer, así que…

-¿Segura?-dijo Pavarti.

-Pues claro, ¿creéis que le haría eso a Terry?

-Oye, ¿en Nochevieja no te acordaste mucho de él no?

-Os he dicho un millón de veces que fue un simple beso y por compromiso.

-Ya, ya, pero besaste al bombonazo de Potter.

-Potter como tú lo llamas es…-dijo Herms.

-Bombonazo de Potter-puntualizó Pavarti.

-Pues eso, él es uno de mis mejores amigos junto con Ron, y fue eso, un beso inocente.

-¡Qué vale!, ¡qué no hace falta que te enfades tía! Ya sabemos que tú no sientes nada más que amistad por Harry-la dijo Lavander.

-"Va a ser eso, sí". Bueno pues si no os importa, ¿me devolvéis mi hoja para poder ir a clase?

-Sí, toma-y las tres chicas se cambiaron para dar una de sus dos únicas del día: Encantamientos. La otra sería Historia de la Magia.

* * *

-Oye tío, ¿qué hicisteis ayer Herms y tú? 

-Pues nada, estuvimos hablando en el cuarto de las chicas. Nada más.

-¿Y se puede saber de qué hablasteis?

-Pues no.

-¿Y por qué?

-Tú no me cuentas qué hiciste ayer, pues yo no te digoo de qué hablé con Hermy.

-Pero tío…

-Bueno te diré sólo una cosa, hablamos de ti.

-¿¡¡¡Qué!!!? ¿¡¡¡Pero tú estás loco!!!? ¿Qué la has dicho?

-Nada de lo que estás pensando.

-¿De verdad?

-Pues claro tío, ¿cómo piensas que te puedo hacer yo eso?

-Yo…

-Mira, para serte sincero, me encantaría que estuvierais juntos y muchas veces me gustaría poder hacer yo algo, pero no lo hago, me contengo. Decirle a Hermione lo que sientes por ella es cosa tuya, yo no me tengo porqué meter, por muy amigo que sea de los dos.

-Vale tío, lo siento, pero es que estoy con los nervios a flor de piel.

-Vale, no pasa nada, pero para compensar un poco me tienes que decir una cosa.

-¿Dime?

-Lo que estabas haciendo ayer, ¿era para ir camelándome a Hermy?

-Me has pillado. Es así. Lo que estuve haciendo ayer fue una pequeña cosilla. Y ahora tío, vámonos porque al final vamos a llegar tarde a Encantamientos.

-Sí anda vamos, porque no me vas a decir nada más, así que…

Y los dos leoncitos se fueron también a clase donde se encontraron en la entrada del aula con las tres chicas de su casa y con sus también tres compañeros de cuarto.

-¿Te quieres callar ya?-dijo Hermione.

-No, déjala que siga-dijo Seamus.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa?-preguntó Harry.

-Eso-dijo Ron.

-Pues nada, que a Hermy la ha salido una admirador secreto que le manda poesías.

-¿Ah sí?-preguntó. Harry sólo sonrió y dijo con tranquilidad.

-Bueno, ¿pero eso no es malo no?

-Pues eso digo yo-y Herms se dio la vuelta y se metió en la clase.

-¡Qué humos tiene la chica!-dijo Pavarti.

Y todos entraron detrás también.

* * *

Como no tenían más clases el trío dorado se reunió como de costumbre al lado de la chimenea de la Sala Común de Griffindor. 

-Lupin no nos ha dicho nada.

-Ya Harry, pero no te preocupes nen, que sólo ha pasado un día y es normal que no hayan logrado saber nada nuevo aún.

-Eso tío, Herms tiene razón, estate tranquilo.

-Bueno tenéis razón, pero vamos a cambiar de tema, ¿os parece?

-Claro.

-¿Y de qué hablamos?-preguntó Ron.

-Pues no lo sé la verdad es esa.

-Oye Harry, ¿dónde estuviste ayer?-preguntó Herms.

-Estuve haciendo unas cosas.

-¿Qué cosas?

-Pues unas cosas-Ron no quiso abrir la boca.

-¿Tienen relación con la chica esa de la que no nos quieres hablar y qué te trae cabeza?

-Pues sí-Hermione se sorprendió de la respuesta de su amigo, pero también se entristeció bastante.

Ella ya se había hecho bien a la idea de que el ojiverde estaba enamorado, pero seguía siendo algo que la dolía mucho, cada vez que lo recordaba, su corazón se partía en mil pedazos.

-Si ya me lo imaginaba yo-dijo Herms intentado parecer serena.

Ron la miró con pena, sobretodo porque le parecía una tontería que lo estuvieran pasando los dos tan mal queriéndose tanto.

-Bueno chicos, lo siento, pero me tengo que ir. Adiós.

-Sí vamos, ¿qué no quieres seguir hablando del tema no?

-No es que tengo que hacerme cargo de unos asuntos.

-¿De tu chica misteriosa?

-Lo más probable es que sea así, ¿o no Harry?-dijo Ron.

-Bueno pues cuidado con lo que haces nen.

-Adiós tío.

-Bye.

Cuando Harry se hubo ido donde ninguno sabía exactamente los dos amigos volvieron a quedarse solos y pudieron hablar.

-Oye Ron, tú tienes que saber quién es esa chica.

-Pues no-mintió Ron-Harry no me ha dicho nada de nada.

-Me preguntó quién será porque la tenemos que conocer, o por lo menos haber visto alguna vez, ¿no?

-Supongo. Oye, ¿y a ti quién te ha mandado esas poesías de las que hablaban las dos víboras que tienes por compañeras de cuarto?

-Pues no lo sé, pero la verdad es que quien sea se las ha currado. Son muy bonitas.

-¿Pero de verdad no te ponía nada de quién era?

-No, solamente que era la persona que menos me puedo imaginar. Y si soy sincera quién menos me imagino es Malfoy, así que..

-No mujer el hurón no creo que sea, no ves que no tiene corazón, no puede sentir para escribir poesías. "Pero, ¿y si es Harry? ¿A ver si eso es lo que estuvo haciendo y lo que ha ido a hacer ahora?" (me da que sí, verdad? Jejeje)

-Ya, pero lo decía de coña hombre.

-Ya me imagino ya.

-Oye guapetón estoy algo cansada, me voy a ir a mi cuarto, ¡te importa?

-No. yo voy a ver si veo a Luna que tengo que hablar con ella.

-Vale, pues hasta mañana-le dio un beso en la mejilla y se fue a su habitación.

* * *

-¿Entonces ella también está enamorada de él? 

-Sí, me lo dijo ayer.

-¡Qué guay!. Pues ahora hay que hacer algo para juntarlos-dijo con entusiasmo Luna.

-No cariño, tenemos que dejar que las cosas sigan su curso.

-¿Y que Hermi se acueste con Terry?

-No, Hermione no ama a Boot, así que es cuestión de tiempo que acabe con la persona que debe-en ese momento cierto Slytherin pasó por allí y se quedó de piedra al escuchar las palabras de ron.

-¿Malfoy quieres algo?-dijo Luna.

-No, y menos de vosotros-y se fue.

-¿Habrá escuchado algo?-dijo Ron.

-No creo, pero bueno eso da igual ,¿no?

-Sí, da igual. "No, pero ¿y si se lo dice a Terry y Herms tiene problemas?"

-¿Qué te pasa amor?

-Nada, de verdad.

-Bueno corazón, me tengo que ir, que tú no tienes deberes, pero yo sí, así que me tengo que ir, Te quiero mucho-y lo besó y se fue.

* * *

Draco se fue a buscar a Terry. Ése estaba en los jardines. Cuando se quedó solo fue hacia él y fueron a un lugar donde no los pudieron ver para poder hablar tranquilamente. 

-¿A qué viene esta prisa y todo esto?

-A que no has conseguido nada.

-Joder tío que ya se aunque no me la he tirado aún, pero…

-No es eso, es que está enamorada de otro.

-¿Otra vez con esas? Tío, ¿a ver cómo me puedes explicar que ella no está enamorada de mí pero si lleve conmigo cinco meses?

-He escuchado hablar al pobretón de Weasley con su novia. Decía que la sangre sucia le había dicho lo que de verdad sentía por un tío…

-¿Y quién es el cabrón?

-Espera, eso no lo he escuchado, lo peor es que decían algo de acostarse contigo.

-¿¡¡¡Qué Weasley se quiere acostar conmigo!!!?-dijo asombrado Terry.

-¡Serás giplipollas! No es eso, decían que Hermione no se va a acostar contigo y que tarde o temprano te dejará.

-¿Y cómo sabe ese imbécil eso? Vamos lo de que me quiere acostar con ella.

-Pues no lo sé. Quizás con todos esos regalitos tuyos ella no aguantó más y se acabó desfogando con sus colegas y les contó todo.

-No sé…

-Bueno a lo que iba que ahora también le ha dicho a Weasley de quién está enamorada, y me temo que como ya sabíamos no eres tú.

-¿También sabe Potter eso?

-¿El qué?

-De quién está enamorada esa frígida.

-Pues no lo sé, ¿por qué lo dices?

-Porque tengo el presentimiento de que el cabrón es Potter.

-¿Tú crees?

-Pues sí, ella siempre habla de él, no sé, puede que me equivoque.

-La verdad es que no es una idea tan descabellada. Yo siempre pensé que Potter sentía algo por esa malnacida y puede que también sea al contrario, pero es que es difícil. Ellos son muy amigos y diferenciar una gran amistad del amor es complicado; pero debemos contar con esa opción.

-Sí ya decía yo…

-Oye no debes dejar que te deje, al menos por un tiempo, aunque te ponga los cuernos con San Potter, tú no hagas nada. Lo que sí que me temo es que al final si habrá que violarla.

-Hombre entraste en razón. Si es que tú no eres quien está con ella y yo veía muy difícil tirármela.

-Oye Boot, ¿no te habrás encariñado de ella?

-No, ¿tú estás loco? Lo único que quiero de ella es follármela (siento el vocabulario, pero debe ser vulgar en boca de dos hijos de su madre) y nada más. Está muy buena y eso es lo que me importa.

-Vale, vale, te creo. Bueno adiós y ahora intenta estar más con ella y evitar que pase tanto tiempo con Potter.

-Sí, porque no está hecha la miel para la boca del asno.

-Terry, no digas ese refrán, porque también puede ser usado en tu caso.

-Oye-y los dos se fueron por su camino.

* * *

La castaña estaba en su cuarto descansado. Sus compañeras de cuarto se habían ido a Hogsmeade con dos chicos que habían conocido. Por tanto Hermione estaba tranquila. Comenzó a pensar en muchas cosas, todas ellas relacionadas con Harry y Terry. 

A Terry le tenía cariño, pero no lo amaba. Herms pensaba incluso que quería más a Ron que a Terry.

Sin embargo, a Harry lo amaba con todo su corazón lo que más ansiaba en el mundo era tener una oportunidad para probar a estar con su amigo. No sabía si estando con él les iría bien, pero por intentarlo no perdía nada. Soñaba con vivir en sus brazos. Estando con Harry se sentía muy protegida, como si nada le pudiera pasar. Por otro lado sabía que el ojiverde también tenía que sentirse protegido pues durante toda su vida había llevado una gran presión sobre sus hombros. Por eso ella siempre lo había ayudado, apoyado y había estado a su lado, dándole calor, amor pues Harry era una persona muy sensible y necesitaba todo lo que la vida parecía haberle querido negar siempre.

-"Hermi, pero por mucho que no sea nada probar suerte a tener una relación con Harry, no cuentas con que para que haya una pareja se necesitan dos y con Harry no puedes contar para formarla"-al pensar esas cosas comenzó a llorar.

Hermione se tumbó en la cama y se abrazó al peluche de Crookshanks y quiso dormir para meterse en el mundo tan bonito en el que vivía dentro de sus sueños.

Consiguió dormirse, pero un ruido en el cristal del ventanal la sacó de aquel mundo tan fantástico.

Era otra lechuza de la escuela. Herms en seguida pensó que quizás fuese su admirador secreto y abrió lo más rápido que pudo la ventana.

Dio la recompensa otra vez a la lechuza, que esta vez era de color moca, y ésta se fue volando.

No se había equivocado Hermione. El sobre estaba de nuevo en blanco y dentro había otras poesías con la misma letra que en la otra ocasión.

Con una chispa en su corazón, con alegría y los ojos brillantes comenzó a leer las que seguro serían unas bonitas palabras:

_**Te amo por ser como eres**_

_**por tu sonrisa y dulzura,**_

_**por tu ternura y encanto.**_

_**Eres el principio y el fin**_

_**de todas mis ilusiones, **_

_**quisiera pronunciar muchas palabras,**_

_**pero sólo puedo decirte te amo. **_

**-O-O-O-O-O-O-**

_**Tanto te quiero **_

_**que con mis brazos quisiera abrazarte,**_

_**con mis labios quisiera besarte, **_

_**pero tan lejos estás de alcance **_

_**que por mucho que estiro los brazos**_

_**nunca logró alcanzarte. **_

**-O-O-O-O-O-O-**

_**Dulzura en tu voz**_

_**belleza en tu rostro **_

_**y bondad en tu corazón. **_

_**Eres mágica como un hada**_

_**y desprendes luz.**_

_**Eternamente estaré contigo**_

_**aunque contigo no pueda estar.**_

_**Te quiero mucho. **_

-"¡Ay! ¡Qué romántico y sensible es! ¡Qué bonitas son! Espera Herms esta vez escóndelas bien para que las barbies no la encuentren"

Así que Hermione cogió su diario, escribió lo ocurrido aquel día en él y guardó las poesías que hacía nada la lechuza le había traído en el diario. También fue a por la hoja del día anterior que había guardado en uno de los cajones de su escritorio y también la guardó en el diario. Aunque ya las hubieran leído no quería que nadie más las pudieran leer. Suspiró y escondió el diario debajo del colchón.

Se tumbó en la cama otra vez y se durmió pensando en quién podía estar tan enamorado de ella.

* * *

-¡Hola Harry! 

-¡Hola tío!

-¿Dónde has estado?

-No empecemos.

-¿Has estado mandándole a Hermione poesías?

Harry lo miró sorprendido.

-¿Cómo te has enterado?

-Atando cabos únicamente.

-Bueno sí, pero no te rías ni digas nada a nadie.

-Lo sabía y no me a reír y por supuesto tampoco lo iba a decir a alguien.

-Vale.

-Oye, ¿sabes que Hermy dice que la persona que menos se puede imaginar que sea el poeta, es Draco?

-¿No jodas?

-Eso es lo que ella me ha dicho.

-Pues vaya.

-Pero lo decía un poco en broma.

-Supongo, porque…

-Bueno, ¿le vas a mandar poesías a diario?

-Si puedo sí, pero no lo sé. Lo que es seguro que por lo menos siempre que pueda se las mandaré.

-Vale eso está bien.

-Me voy a acostar.

-Hasta mañana Bécquer.

-¡Qué gracioso…! Y buenas noches.

* * *

Terry no podía dormir y estaba dando un paseo por los terrenos a pesar del insufrible frío que hacía. 

Sobre las doce se encontró con Pavarti y Lavanader.

-¡Hola chicas!

-¡Hola Terry!-contestaron al unísono.

-¿De dónde venías a estas horas?

-De Hogsmeade.

-¿Y Herms?

-Pues si no lo sabes tú… Pero bueno lo más seguro es que esté en su cuarto-dijo -Lavander.

-Ok.

-Oye, ¿te pasa algo? Tienes mala cara-dijo Pavarti.

-No, solamente que creo que Herms va a cortar conmigo. "Quizás las puedo sacar información"

-¿Por qué? ¿Por la poesías?-dijo Lavander.

-Shh-la intentó callar su amiga.

-¿Qué poesías?

-Nada, son tonterías.

-Ahora me lo decías.

-Bueno que más da, al fin y al cabo se iba a enterar tarde o temprano.

-Pues eso, ¿qué pasa?

-Que Hermione ayer recibió una carta con dos poesías de un admirador, secreto. No sabe ni ella de quién es, pues está muy sorprendida.

-¿Nada más?

-Nada más, y ahora lo sentimos, pero estamos muertas. Hasta otra-y se fueron dejando a un Terry aún más preocupado.

-"¿Y si es Potter?"

Corrió a la lechucería y le mandó una carta diciéndoselo todo a Malfoy, incluida su sospecha, puesto que cualquier indicio que pudiera arruinar el plan debía de saberlo Draco.

-"Nadie me va a quitar a mi Hermione, y mucho menos el estúpido de Potter"-y con este pensamiento se encaminó hacia su casa y se fue a dormir.

* * *

**Hola de nuevo!!! Qué os ha parecido? Decírmelo en un review please. **

**Ahora viene el spoiler del capi que viene que es muy largo, jejeje:**

**-Como he dicho, el día catorce habrá un baile. Será a las nueve de la noche. Podrán asistir los alumnos desde el cuarto curso en adelante-por lo que los menores protestaron un poco, pero callaron por la mirada inquisidora de la profesora McGonagall-Bueno, bueno, prodigo, a ver, nadie tendrá que venir con ninguna pareja. Las parejas se formarán por un hechizo que haré ese mismo día-los alumnos no sabían muy bien que era lo que el director iba a hacer, pero sabían que no tenían que buscar pareja-Lo que resulte de ese hechizo quedará escrito en una gran pergamino y cada uno tendrá que entrar al Gran Comedor con la persona que le haya tocado y también estar todo el baile con ella. ¿Lo habéis entendido? Bueno pues entonces ya podéis empezar a comer.

* * *

****Ginny y Luna esperaban en el hall a hermione. **

**-Oye Luna. **

**-Dime. **

**-¿Tú crees que Hermione está enamorada de Terry? **

**-¿Y eso por qué lo preguntas? **

**-No sé. Desde que comenzó con él, la noto extraña. Casi no hemos hablado, pero creo que le gusta o casi diría que está pillada por otra persona. **

* * *

**-Oye tía, ¿por qué la has alentado a que se enamore del poeta?

* * *

**

**-Luna, me cae muy bien Harry, pero tampoco tenemos confirmado nada por parte de Hermione, y el chico ese está muy pillado. Herms se merece ser feliz y no sé si lo hará con Harry o con otra persona, pero lo ha pasado mal, lleva muchos años intentando ocultar a los demás su tristeza, y creo que es producida por la soledad. Y cuando se lía al fin con uno resulta ser un gilipollas, así que si tiene una sola oportunidad de ser feliz que la use.

* * *

**

**Bueno yo creo que con eso ya está bien. Bueno ahora vienen las respuestas a vuestros adorados reviews:**

**Pipu-Radcliffe: Hola wapa!!! Como te he dicho hace un rato iba a subir el capi. Estoy contenta porque el sexto libro ya está escrito, que way, aunque no dejod e pensar en quién será el que morirá, eso me tiene bastante intrigadilla. Bueno wapa hasta pronto y espero que este capi también haya sido de tu agrado. FELIZ NAVIDAD. Muchos bss Monik.**

**Miki Potter: Hola wapetón!!! La verdad es que me ha alegrado mucho que te gustase tanto el capi, por cierto a ver cuando tenemos otra coversación de las nuestras que aquella estuvo muy bien, jejeje. Bueno nen hasta otra. FELIZ NAVIDAD.Muchos bss. Monik**

**Ely-Barchu: Holas!!! Me alegro que te guste el capi y yo también quiero matar a Terry jejeje, también me agrada que te hayan gustado las poesías, son de cosecha propia, jejeje. Bueno hasta prontitotitotito como dices tú. FELICES FIESTAS. Monik**

**ivita black: Hola wapa!!! Me pones coloroda de verdad y me alegro de que te guste mi fic. Bueno nena hasta prontito. FELIZ NAVIDAD. Monik**

**flaca: Hola wapa!!! Tú tranquila que ya quda muy poquito para q estén juntos. Hasta pronto FELIZ NAVIDAD. Monik**

**Nice-Girl: Hola wapa!!!Muchas gracias por todos tus halagos, me dan fuerzas para escribir más rápido, jejeje. Bueno nena hasta prontito. FELICES FIESTAS. Monik**

**pgranger: Hola mi niña!!! Ya sé que herms debería de haber dejado a terry, pero bueno tú tranquila que qda muy poquito para que harry y herms estén juntos. Me alegro que los poemas te gustaran, te digo que habrá algunos más. Bueno hasta pronto. FELIZ NAVIDAD. Muchos bss Monik**

**meiling.animorphs: Holas!!!Tranquila que pronto acabará con Terry. Y lo que se traen entre manos esos dos pronto se verá. Bueno espero que tengas una FELIZ NAVIDAD. Monik**

**aguspotter: Holas!!! Me alegro de que te guste y espero que te siga gustando. Hasta otra. Muchos bss FELICES FIESTAS. Monik**

**MaRiNeTa MaLFoY: Wolas mi niña!!! Me alegra mucho que te guste mi fic, de verdad y tus reviews son de los más esperados, pero siento no poder contestarte con la misma longitud que tú, es que estoy un poquito cansadilla, jejeje. Bueno wapa hasta prontito. QUE PASES UNAS FELICES FIESTAS. Muchos bss Monik**

**Sonia Granger Potter: Hola wapa!!! Me gusta que sigas leyendo mi fic, de verdad, y espero que este capi tb haya sido de tu agrado. Espero que tú tb tengas una muy FELIZ NAVIDAD. Muchos bss Monik**

**angela: Hola wapa!!! Me alegro que te guste mi fic y que estés tan atenta... Bueno hasta pronto y que pases una muy FELIZ NAVIDAD. Monik**

**Presario: Holas!!! Muchas gracias por leer mi fic y espero que este capi también te haya gustado. FELICES FIESTAS. Monik**

**Xiana: Hola wapa!!! Aquí ya tienes una nueva actualización y espero que pronto me des tu opinión. que tengas una muy FELIZ NAVIDAD. Monik**

* * *

**BUENO ANTES DE DEJAROS HASTA PRONTO OS DESEO A TODOS DE TODO CORAZÓN UNAS MUY FELICES FIESTAS NAVIDEÑAS Y UN MUY PRÓSPERO 2005!!!**

**OS QUIERO A TODOS.**

**Se despide de todos vosotros**

**vuestra lok**

**amiga Monik**

**D**

**E**

**J**

**A**

**R**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**S**

**P**

**L**

**E**

**A**

**S**

**E**


	17. Un baile por San Valentín

_**No hago esto para lucirme, sólo por diversión. Todos los personajes son propiedad de J K Rowling**_

**-"……" PENSAMIENTOS**

**-…… CONVERSACIONES**

* * *

**Hola a todos!!! Os deseo de todo corazón: ¡¡¡FELIZ 2005!!! Jejeje, antes de nada os tengo que decir que lo siento mucho pero no puedo ni contestar a los reviews ni poner spoiler, lo primero por el escaso tiempo del que dispongo aunque estamos de vacaciones y lo segundo porque aún no tengo pasado el capítulo al ordenador porque puede tener cambios así que lo siento. A lo mejor pensáis que si no iba a poder subir el capítulo con todo lo que él implica que lo hubiera dejado para otro día, pero me hacía ilusión subir otro capi el último día de este año, que ante todo ha sido movidito, ha tenido sus cosas buenas y sus cosas malas como todos, pero aseguro que las cosas buenas han sido muy buenas. Me he dado cuenta de muchas cosas, he madurado (pero sólo un poquito), me he despendolado (eso mucho), y bueno en general este año me ha servido para salir de algo en lo que metí y que casi me hizo cometeruna locura de la que no me enorgullezco de haberme planteado, pero por suerte y gracias a mi gente (sobretodo a mis niños que me han ayudado sin saberlo muy bien, jejeje) me he dado cuenta de que hay cosas por las que no vale estar mal, quizás parece una tontería, pero os aseguro que no es nada fácil, de verdad.**

**Bueno siento este pequeño discruso pero me he puesto a escribir y las palabras salían directamente de mi corazón a las teclas de mi teclado. **

**Como siempre digo este capi va dedicado a la gente de "los Porreros" (por cierto VIVA "LOS PORREROS") que sabe de la existecia de este fic: a mi niña Ali, a Noelia, a Laura, a Yas, a Coco, a Mónica, a Amparo, a Sandra y la incompresible Cristina.**

**Bueno nos vemos abajo por última vez en este año, sin más dilaciones aquí tenéis el capítulo número 17 que os acerca cada vez más al momento, que po lo que me decís, estás deseando. Muchos bss.**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 17: UN BAILE POR SAN VALENTÍN**

Hermione se levantó mucho más contenta que de costumbre. Sentía mariposas en el estómago. Las palabras de un chico muy romántico la estaban haciendo sentir mil sensaciones a la vez. No lo conocía en persona, pero si ese chico sentía las cosas tan bonitas que escribía por ella, era algo que la estaba cambiando. No pensaba que se estuviera enamorando de aquel hombre misterioso, pero un inmenso cariño sí que la embriagaba.

Habían pasado dos semanas y Hermione estaba cada vez más contenta. Cada tarde esperaba con muchísima ansiedad que llegara una lechuza guardando en un sobre los sentimientos de alguien que moría por ella.

La relación con Terry cada vez iba peor. Hermione tenía que soportar los celos de Boot. Él se enfadaba y discutía con ella cada vez que hablaba con algún chico. El Ravenclaw estaba desesperado. Sospechaba de todos. Su alteración era mayor cuando la veía con Harry, y si ella estaba sonriendo, la cosa se ponía aún peor. Hermione no la aguantaba, pero la verdad es que tenía miedo, pero ya no de acabar sola o de no ser querida, sino de él. En muy poco tiempo había visto demasiada agresividad en Terry y eso la asustaba. Si se ponía como un loco únicamente por ayudar a Neville con Pociones, no quería imaginar cómo se pondría si lo dejaba con él. Así que aunque no quería continuar ni lo quería a él, seguía con su novio.

Respecto a los sentimientos hacia Harry, éstos seguían igual o quizás más intensos. La castaña estaba hecha un lío, estaba enamorada del ojiverde, pero su admirador secreto la tenía en las nubes.

No había vuelto a hablar con Ron sobre Harry ni tampoco sobre el poeta, pero sabía que si necesitaba hablar con alguien lo tenía para escucharla siempre.

Harry por su parte estaba muy bien. Plasmar a un papel sus sentimientos hacia ella le hacía sentirse mejor, mucho más relajado. Escribiendo versos a su amada se desfogaba, era una manera de no guardarse dentro todo lo que sentía por Hermione sin decírselo a la cara por el momento, pues tenía un plan que en poco tiempo finalizaría.

No mucho más les quedaba a Malfoy y a Terry para dejar embarazada a Hermione. El tiempo corría deprisa para todos aunque los planes de cada persona eran diferentes y con una finalidad algo contrapuesta.

* * *

El sábado día siete de febrero el director del colegio, Dumbledore, le dijo que el día de San Valentín habría un baile. Hubo gritos de júbilo entre las mesas, pero McGonagall pidió silencio para que Albus pudiera continuar hablando.

-Como he dicho, el día catorce habrá un baile. Será a las nueve de la noche. Podrán asistir los alumnos desde el cuarto curso en adelante-por lo que los menores protestaron un poco, pero callaron por la mirada inquisidora de la profesora McGonagall-Bueno, bueno, prodigo, a ver, nadie tendrá que venir con ninguna pareja. Las parejas se formarán por un hechizo que haré ese mismo día-los alumnos no sabían muy bien que era lo que el director iba a hacer, pero sabían que no tenían que buscar pareja-Lo que resulte de ese hechizo quedará escrito en una gran pergamino y cada uno tendrá que entrar al Gran Comedor con la persona que le haya tocado y también estar todo el baile con ella. ¿Lo habéis entendido? Bueno pues entonces ya podéis empezar a comer.

La comida apareció a comer.

-"Por lo menos no tengo que hacer el ridículo buscando pareja"-pensó Harry.

-"¡Qué no me toque con Terry! ¡Qué no me toque con Terry!"

-"¡Qué me toque con mi niña! ¡Y también que a estos dos les toque juntos!"-pensó Ron.

-Bueno, ¿y qué os parece lo que va a hacer Dumbledore?

-Pues Herms, la verdad es que está bien.

-Sí, Harry tiene razón. Ante todo es original.

-Pues sí. De este modo yo creo que la gente podrá ir al baile con tranquilidad, y además prepararse para él sin tener el miedo y el nerviosismo que da buscar pareja. Yo creo que es una idea muy buena-dijo la castaña.

* * *

-Vaya mierda cariño.

-¿Y eso por qué Terry?

-¿Y si no nos toca juntos en el baile de San Valentín?

-Pues no sé, ¿pero qué pasa, piensas que me liaré con el que me toque?

-No es eso, pero ese día es el Día de los Enamorados. Lo tenemos que pasar juntos. "Podía ser el Día del Sexo"

-El baile es por la noche. Hay muchas horas antes. "Espera que para esa fecha sigamos aún juntos… Lo que no entiendo es porqué se ha vuelto de este modo. Se comporta como un celoso compulsivo. La verdad es que me da algo de miedo, por no decir bastante."

-Tienes razón.

-Oye me tengo que ir. Voy a ir con Ginny y con Luna a por el vestido; y ya llegó tarde.

-Vale. Adiós.

-Bye-y le dio un beso en la mejilla que desconcertó a Boot.

* * *

Ginny y Luna esperaban en el hall a Hermione.

-Oye Luna.

-Dime.

-¿Tú crees que Hermione está enamorada de Terry?

-¿Y eso por qué lo preguntas?

-No sé. Desde que comenzó con él, la noto extraña. Casi no hemos hablado, pero creo que le gusta o casi diría que está pillada por otra persona.

-Yo también creo que ella no ama a Terry.

-Por lo menos no soy la única.

-Oye, ¿y de quién crees que sí está enamorada?

-Me llamarás loca, pero creo que es de Harry.

-Pues no te llamo loca, más bien te llamo perspicaz. Yo también pienso eso. Es más, diría que es algo recíproco.

-Eso también se me ha pasado por la cabeza, pero es que si los dos se aman, no sé que hacen separados.

-Sí, eso es algo que nos planteamos bastante.

-¿Nos?

-No digas anda, pero de esto hemos hablado mucho tu hermano y yi.

-O sea que por lo menos lo de Harry está confirmado, ¿no? Porque son los mejores amigos y tiene que saber algo seguro-Luna sonrió y asintió.

-Pero no podemos saber oficialmente nada, ¿me entiendes?

-Sí, pero bueno, ¿las dos podemos haber llegado a esa conclusión por casualidad, no?

-Si cuela…-y las dos se empezaron a reír.

Al final llegó la castaña sofocada porque había ido corriendo.

-¿A qué vienen esas risas?

-A nada, una tontería.

-¿Nos vamos?-dijo Luna.

-Claro. Oír chicas gracias por invitarme a ir con vosotras de compras.

-Tía somos tus amigas, y aunque en los últimos meses has estado un poco en tu burbuja, estamos aquí para lo que necesites-dijo Ginny.

-¡Os quiero mucho!- y las tres se abrazaron con fuerza.

-Bueno vámonos anda.

Y las tres amigas se fueron a Hogsmeade a comprarse la ropa y los complementos para el baile que tendría lugar en cinco días.

Estuvieron en mil tiendas, hasta que en una las tres encontraron el vestido perfecto. Y lo hicieron en la única tienda en la que vendían vestidos del mundo mágico pero con aspecto del de los muggles.

-¡Chicas! Antes de ir a por lo demás, ¿nos tomamos algo?-preguntó Luna.

-Vale-dijo Herms.

-Sí, vamos.

Se sentaron en "El Caldero Chorreante" y pidieron tres cervezas de mantequilla (la verdad es que no me creo demasiado que esta peña sea adolescente… jejeje)

-Oye Herms, ¿con quién te gustaría que te tocase en el baile?-Hermy no se esperaba esa pregunta.

-¿Tengo que ser sincera?

-Pues sí, preferiblemente. Anda guapa contesta a lo que te ha preguntado Ginny.

-Pues lo que tengo claro es que prefiero que no me toque con Terry.

-¡Pero si es tu novio!-dijo con falsedad Luna.

-Ya, pero quiero dejarlo con él, aunque no sé muy bien el modo

-¿Lo vas a dejar?-preguntó con curiosidad Ginny.

-Eso es lo que quiero, aunque no sé ni cómo, ni cuándo, aunque el porqué sí que lo sé.

-¿Y ese es…?-incidió Luna.

-Pues el porqué es otra persona-Luna y Ginny se miraron con complicidad.

-¿Y quién es ese hombre misterioso?-preguntó Luna

-Sí, eso, ¿lo conocemos o algo?

-No, no sabéis quién es. Pero es un sol. Lo amo con toda mi alma. Pero bueno no hay nada que hacer, él únicamente me ve como una amiga.

-¿De eso estás segura?-dijo Ginny.

-Sí, quizás él también siente algo por ti.

-No, eso es casi imposible.

-Ves, pero es casi, no totalmente imposible.

-Sí eso, Luna tiene razón, en esta vida lo difícil se hace y lo imposible se intenta, así que…

-Vale, vale, todo el mundo me dice lo mismo. Así que me lo estoy planteando.

-Eso es. ¡Chicas al poder!- y las tres rieron.

-Por cierto Herms, Lavander me dijo que tienes un admirador secreto que te manda poesías-dijo Luna.

-¿¡¡¡Cómo!!!?

-¡Ah! Eso. Pues sí, es todo un poeta. Supongo que a vosotros os las puedo enseñar. Cualquier tarde os venís porque las dos víboras se van con dos chicos siempre, y casi a diario recibo una lechuza con poesías escritas por él. Además es muy inteligente, para que no pueda saber quién es por su letra, la debe de hechizar para que quede de imprenta.

-Uy, uy, uy. Tú te estás pillando por ese tío.

-Es raro, lo sé, pero es que cuando veáis las cosas tan bonitas que me dice, lo vais a flipar.

-Vaya, entonces, ¿es un romántico?

-Por lo menos escribiendo.

-Bueno, pues entonces tienes suerte, de esos quedan pocos. Son una especie en extinción-y las tres volvieron a reírse a carcajada limpia.

Cuando terminaron de hablar se fueron a terminar sus compras para aquel baile, que sobretodo prometía.

* * *

-Estas chicas, ¿cómo pueden tirarse toda la tarde de compras?-preguntó Ron que estaba en la Sala Común con Harry.

-Pues no sé cómo lo hacen, quizás lo lleven en los genes-y ambos chicos rieron.

-Oye Harry, ¿le vas a decir pronto que eres tú su poeta misterioso?

-Muy pronto.

-¿De verdad?

-De la buena.

-¿Y me puedes adelantar cómo?

-No, pero ya lo verás.

-¿Lo veré yo?

-Me da que sí.

-Tío, no me dejes con esta incógnita.

-Lo siento Ron, pero es un secreto.

-Vale, vale, ésta te la guardo.

-No te mosquees, es que es una sorpresa.

-Bueno si lo entiendo.

-Gracias.

-¿Hoy le vas a mandar poesías?

-Sí, ya las tengo escritas. Cuando vuelvan voy a la lechucería.

-¡Qué bonito es el amor!

-¡Y qué tonto eres tú!

De repente el retratote la Señora Gorda se abrió y los tres chicos con muchos paquetes y bolsas entraron en la Sala Común.

Los paquetes estaban hechizados para ir solos.

-¿Habréis acabado con vuestras compras no?

-Pues sí y ahora vamos a guardarlas.

-Sí, ¿y Luna qué?-dijo Harry.

-Pues así nen-y con un golpe de varita las bolsas de Luna se trasladaron al cuarto de ésta.

-¿Para qué preguntaré?

Bueno nosotras nos vamos. Adiós chicos-dijo Ginny.

Luna de dio un beso a su novio y las tres cuchicheando se fueron al cuarto de la pelirroja a dejar las cosas de ésta y después fueron al de las leonas de séptimo a esperar a ver si una lechuza picaba la ventana.

-Bueno, pues ahora que ellas se han ido, yo también me voy, que tengo que hacer volar a una pequeña ave.

-¿Te puedo acompañar?

-Bueno vale, total, sólo es dársela a una lechuza… Así que vamos.

Y los dos jóvenes se fueron a la lechucería para cumplir los sueños de cierta castaña.

* * *

-Bueno guapa, enséñanos esas obras de arte.

-Eso, que las dos tenemos muchas ganas de leerlas.

-Vale, vale, chicas esperad que las cojo.

Sacó el diario y de él sacó también todas las poesías.

-¿Lo sigues guardando ahí?-preguntó Ginny.

-¿Para qué lo voy a cambiar si mis "queridas" compañeras aún no saben donde lo guardo?

-Pues eso es cierto-dijo la pelirroja.

-Bueno dejaos de tonterías y enséñanos esas bonitas poesías.

-Aquí tenéis, pero vais a tener que leer mucho.

-Da lo mismo.

-Sí, yo quiero saber esas cosas tan bonitas que el hombre misterioso te dice.

Y las dos amigas se pusieron a leer como locos y no se podían creer lo que estaban leyendo. En ningún momento podían haber llegado a pensar que aquellas palabras eran de todo un poeta, nunca habían conocido a un hombre con tanta sensibilidad (no, nunca lo han conocido, qué va… jejeje)

-Tía son preciosas.

-Ya te digo, este tío es todo un romántico, tienes que enterarte de quién es, dejar a ese imbécil con el que estás y salir con este pedazo de cielo.

-No te creas que no lo he pensado, pero estoy demasiado pillada-dijo con sinceridad Hermione.

-Ya sabemos que estás muy enamorada de esa otra persona, pero este chico te puede ayudar mucho. Que te quiere es algo que no debes dudar en ningún momento-dijo Ginny-¿O no Luna?

-Esto… sí, claro. "¡Cómo se líe con el poeta, pobre Harry! Aunque es que si hay que tener sinceridad, este chaval se lo está currando muy bien"

-Bueno da lo mismo, total, no creo que logre saber de quién se trata-dijo Herms.

-Eso es cierto, porque usa lechuzas de la escuela y es cuidados de modificar la letra.

-Pues sí Ginny, va a ser difícill. "Por suerte para Harry". Chicas, ¿qué es ese ruido?-dijo Luna

-¿El qué? ¡Ah! Seguro que es una lechuza-dijo Herms con entusiasmo.

En efecto, Hermy no se equivocaba lo más mínimo, era una lechuza de color marfil.

La dejó entrar y siguió lo que ya era una rutina y cuando cerró la ventana porque el ave ya se había ido las tres chicas se tiraron a la cama de la castaña y leyeron las poesías del poeta de Hogwarts

_**Ya estoy de nuevo aquí princesa mía, quizás puedas pensar que soy algo pesado, pero me tengo que desfogar, como no soy capaz de decirte en persona lo que siento por ti, te lo plasmo con palabras. Sin más dilaciones te vuelvo a encerrar en unos versos lo que tanto te amo. **_

_**Mis labios funden de rabia en la almohada **_

**_cuando no estás junto a mí._**

_**Mis manos te tocan invisiblemente.**_

_**Mis músculos se acoplan a tu sombra imaginal.**_

**_Mis ojos te ven, pero no nota tu presencia._**

_**Ven, ven, que nuestros cuerpos tomen un solo cuerpo,**_

_**que nuestra sangre vaya por un mismo cauce,**_

_**que nuestras manos formen el Universo,**_

_**que nuestros ojos sean pequeños destellos de luz, **_

_**que nuestros labios sean manantial de nuestras vidas. **_

_**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**_

_**Anoche soñé contigo**_

_**fue como un cuento de hadas,**_

_**yo el príncipe del cuento **_

_**y tú mi princesa encantada.**_

_**Tú besabas mi boca**_

_**yo tu pelo acariciaba;**_

_**y hasta las estrellas del cielo**_

_**de felicidad lloraban.**_

_**Y cuando me desperté**_

_**y vi que me faltabas,**_

_**quise dormir de nuevo**_

_**pero el sol no me dejaba. **_

_**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**_

_**Espero que duermas bien, **_

_**yo seguro que lo haré,**_

_**pues en mis sueños estarás, **_

_**aunque cuando despierte,**_

_**todo el sueño acabará.**_

_**Te quiero con toda mi alma.**_

-¡Ay tía! Lo tienes enamorado hasta las trancas.

-Ya ves, ¿pero tú que le has dado?

-Pues no lo sé, si ni siquiera sé quién es.

-Lo que por lo menos sabemos es que os conocéis personalmente.

-Sí, pero ese no es un dato que no ayude demasiado, ¿no?

-Ya, pero bueno así podemos descartar a los Slytherins, ya son menos-y las tres rieron.

Siguieron hablando durante horas hasta que Pavarti y Lavander llegaron a la habitación, y Luna y Ginny se fueron de la habitación.

Cuando estuvieron lejos del cuarto de Hermione las dos hablaron entre ellas.

-Oye tía, ¿por qué la has alentado a que se enamore del poeta?

-Luna, me cae muy bien Harry, pero tampoco tenemos confirmado nada por parte de Hermione, y el chico ese está muy pillado. Herms se merece ser feliz y no sé si lo hará con Harry o con otra persona, pero lo ha pasado mal, lleva muchos años intentando ocultar a los demás su tristeza, y creo que es producida por la soledad. Y cuando se lía al fin con uno resulta ser un gilipollas, así que si tiene una sola oportunidad de ser feliz que la use.

-Ya Gin, pero aunque ella no diga nada, se nota que siente algo muy fuerte por Harry, y probablemente esa tristeza de la que hablas se debiera a Cho. Así que no sé. Yo quiero mucho a Herms y el chaval ese tiene mucha sensibilidad, pero Harry es Harry, ¿o no?. "Lo siento guapa pero no te puedo decir que sí que está confirmado, no le puedo hacer eso a Ron"

-Sí, ya, pero… Bueno tía que me tengo que ir, ¿vale?

-Sí guapa. Hasta pronto.

Las dos chicas se despidieron con dos besos y se dirigieron a sus respectivos cuartos.

* * *

Los días pasaron con mucha rapidez y llegó el día de San Valentín

Herms evitó todo el día a Terry. No quería recibir otro de sus regalos y que quedó en la Sala Común todo el rato con Harry y con Ron.

Por no ir no fue ni a desayunar ni a comer al Gran Comedor, sus amigos llevaron comida de las cocinas a la Sala Común.

-Gracias chicos, pero es que no me apetece ir allí.

-No te preocupes Herms.

Sobre las seis de la tarde Hermione se fue a su cuarto, cogió todo lo que necesitaba y se fue al baño de los prefectos. Sabía perfectamente que en su habitación iba a haber mucho nerviosismo y lo que ella quería era todo lo contrario.

Se dio un relajante baño y con paciencia se peinó, se maquilló y se vistió.

El vestido era de color rojo. Los tirantes eran como una fina cuerda y en la espalda se cruzaban tres veces uniendo de ese modo la tela. Tenía una caída muy bonita desde la cadera. La falda del vestido era en evasé y llegaba hasta el suelo. También llevaba unas sandalias plateadas muy bonitas que parecían que a cada paso se iban a romper. Por supuesto no la faltaban los regalos de su amor y unas gotitas de su perfume favorito.

Había quedado con Harry y con Ron a menos diez en la Sala Común y eran menos veinte pasadas. Tuvo que ir a su cuarto porque había olvidado su bolso.

Al llegar no había nadie en la habitación, cosa que la soprendió bastante y no encontraba el bolso. Cuando recordó donde lo había guardado, un familiar ruido llamó su atención.

Otra lechuza estaba en su ventana cuando se tenía que ir, pero fue a recibir aquella carta.

Esta vez la lechuza se fue muy rápido y Hermione se centró en leer su carta.

_**Tú eres la calma **_

_**y yo la soledad, **_

_**tú eres un verso**_

_**y yo la soledad;**_

_**por eso cada día **_

_**te quiero mucho más. **_

_**Tú eres un libro **_

_**tú me enseñaste a amar.**_

_**Herms tu rostro sereno **_

_**me hace en el fondo pensar,**_

_**que si en este mundo hay guerra**_

_**es porque no se sabe amar. **_

_**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**_

_**Podrá nublarse el sol eternamente,**_

_**podrá secarse en un instante el mar,**_

_**podrá romperse el eje de la Tierra**_

_**como un débil cristal.**_

_**¡Todo sucederá!**_

_**Podrá la muerte cubrirme**_

_**con su fúnebre crespón,**_

_**pero jamás en mí podrá apagarse**_

_**la llama de tu amor. **_

_**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**_

**_Te escribo estos versos con alegría y dulzura para decirte a la vez que te quiero con locura. No sé si serán los último versos que te escribiré, pero de lo que estoy seguro es que si lo hay no van a ser igual que los de hasta ahora, porque hoy cariño mío vas a tener una pequeña sorpresa, no sé si quieres saber mi identidad, pero yo me he armado de valor y quiero que sepas a quién le has robado el corazón._**

_**Te quiero Hermy.**_

-"¡Por Merlín! ¡Me lo va a decir! No me lo puedo creer… Joder que me tengo que ir, pero un momento, ¿me ha llamado Hermy? Bueno da lo mismo, llego tarde.

Y la joven se fue a su Sala Común con sus amigos que no la reprocharon su pequeña tardanza. Los dos chicos iban con un traje también al estilo muggle que les daba un aire distinguido y estiloso, por no decir que les sentaba como un guantes, estaban muy sexys.

Harry se quedó mirando a Hermione embobado, nunca la había visto tan guapa. Ella siempre estaba guapa, pero en esa ocasión estaba preciosa.

Como pudo se acercó a la joven la dio dos besos, cosa que repitió su amigo, y los tres se fueron de la Sala Común.

* * *

Cuando Ron vio a Luna se quedó también anonadado, no se podía creer lo guapa que iba, nunca la había visto vestida de largo y la quedaba muy bien.

Más o menos esa misma reacción la tuvo Neville al ver a la hermana pequeña del pelirrojo.

Hermy no vio a Terry, pero no fue algo que la preocupo.

Todos estaban esperando a que la lista apareciera.

Al poco apareció y los alumnos se acercaron y los alumnos se acercaron con un poco de miedo a buscar con quién les había tocado.

Entre las parejas que aperecían destacaban: Ron-Luna, Neville-Ginny, Draco-Lavander, Terry-Pavarti, Crabbe-Padma…Harry-Hermione.

Las parejas estaban bastante conformes aunque tanto el ojiverde como Hermione se habían puesto del mismo color que el vestido de la castaña.

-Oye Herms, por lo menos somos amigos, ¿no?

-Claro Harry, además no me puedo imaginar nadie mejor que tú para ir al baile. ¿¡Pero qué dices Herms!?

-Bueno gracias, yo también pienso eso mi niña. ¿Vamos?

-Sí, pero, ¿me llevarás del brazo no?

-Pues claro princesa-y la tendió su brazo y se encaminaron a entrar.

-"¿Princesa"?

Por otro lado aquella pareja había suscitado muchos otros pensamientos.

-"¡No puede ser! ¡Le ha tocado con ese gilipollas! ¡Cómo intente algo…!-pensó Terry.

-"No, si al final se la va a tirar antes Potter, aunque si es él el que la deja embarazada el plan incluso puede ir mejor, por mucho que me joda es Potter y si ya asumí lo de la sangresucia, también lo tengo que hacer en cuando a Potter"-pensaba Malfoy.

-"¡Qué bonito!"-pensó Ginny.

-"¡Qué buena pareja hacen!"-pensó Luna.

-"¡A ver si se lanza ya de una vez que tengo ganas de ver lo que ha preparado!"

Y con esta situación dio comienzo el baile de San Valentín que estaría lleno de amor como debía ser en aquel día.

* * *

**Bueno, ¿qué os ha parecido? Decírmelo en un review, que aunque sea pequeño me da vuestra opinión. **

**Antes de dejaros hasta el año que viene, deciros que me costó mucho subir este fic, porque no sabía que iba a tener la aceptación que como parece tiene. Yo había escrito anteriormente novelas cortas, con personajes inspirados en las relaciones (de cualquier tipo) en mi instituto, y si soy sincera también gustaban mucho (aunque había personas a las que no les gustaba ver la realidad, o no Noe? jejeje, es broma que tú ya sabes que no lo hacía aposta), pero no sé, sinceramente me daba miedo porque hay personas en esta página que esfcriben estupendamente y yo no me veía capaz de que una historia mía apareciera junto a esas maravillosas historias. No creo que haga falta que diga quiénes son esas personas porque si están leyendo esto ahora mismo saben perfectamente si son ellos o no. Para no liarme mucho más quiero decir que habéis sido un gran apoyo y gracias a todos he seguido escribiendo. **

**Me gustaría dar mi apoyo a Flor que por un tiempo se va a retirar de la circulación, y espero que mientras reposte consiga lo que se ha propuesto en esta parada que ha hecho en la estupenda carretera que son sus fics. Suerte mi niña!!!**

**Bueno ahora ya sólo queda volver a decir que FELIZ AÑO NUEVO Y QUE EL 2005 OS TRAIGA TODOS VUESTROS DESEOS Y QUE EN ÉL CONSIGÁIS TODAS VUESTRAS METAS.**

**Se despide con mucho cariño**

**vuestra lok amiga**

**Monik**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**S**

**--**

**P**

**L**

**E**

**A**

**S**

**E**


	18. Aquellas cartitas

_**No hago esto para lucirme, sólo por diversión. Todos los personajes son propiedad de J K Rowling**_

**-"……" PENSAMIENTOS**

**-…… CONVERSACIONES

* * *

HOLAS A TODOS!!!! Antes de nada, lo siento, de verdad, pero no he tenido nada de tiempo, y no me podía sentar tranquilamente a escribir, y no me gusta hacerlo a la carrera, y menos éste pues era un capítulo bastante importante en el fic, y quería que me gustase como quedaba (también espero que a vosotros os guste pues lo escribí con mucho cariño). Debo decir que otra vez no hay spoiler, pero esta vez no porque el capítulo 19 no esté escrito, pues está casi completo, si no porque me ha vuelto a salir mi vena malbada y claro lo he querido dejar donde está.**

Antes de dejaros con este nuevo capítulo, que verdaderamente se ha hecho esperar, tengo que hacer un poco lo de siempre, o sea vamos que VIVA "LOS PORREROS", que OS QUIERO A TODOS MOGOLLÓN, MIS NIÑOS y que el fic está dedicado a Ali, a Laura, a Mónica, a Coco, a Noelia, a Yas, a Sandra, a Amparo y a Cris. Y ahora me despido hasta dentro de un rato. Muchos bss.

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 18: AQUELLAS CARTITAS**

En el Gran Comedor había mesas para dos comensales, tantas como parejas en el pergamino.

En primer lugar las parejas fueron tomando asiento. Las mesas tenían manteles rojos y velas en forma de corazón.

Corazones, eso era lo que se había tomado como hilo conductor de la decoración. El Gran Comedor estaba muy bonito y romántico, la luz era algo tenue y rosada. Miles de globos y cintas rojos, rosas y plateados englobaban la inmensa sala, tanto por el techo, como por las paredes y el suelo.

Harry y Herms se habían sentado algo retirados de sus amigos, aunque no lo habían hecho a drede, había sido por el gran alboroto que se había formado a la entrada.

Ron y Luna se miraron sonriendo entre sí al ver a sus dos amigos tan rojos, pues aunque querían disimular el gran nerviosismo que ambos sentían, se notaba a lengua.

Luna y Ginny también se miraron de reojo con una sonrisa pícara.

Los que para nada sonreían eran las dos ratas asquerosas, Terry y Draco que se sentaron con sus respectivas parejas, aunque al parecer no sólo lo eran de baile.

-Oye Terry, ¿de verdad no te estás pillando por la Granger?

-¡Qué no Pav! De verdad. Es sólo que no me gusta que me ganen.

-Ya, pero tú tampoco has perdido, ¿no?-le dijo Pavarti con voz sensual.

-Ya lo sé preciosa, pero es como una cuestión de orgullo.

-¡Ay! ¡Cómo no! El orgullo, ya salió el machito que llevas dentro.

-No, aún no, ya sabes que ese sólo sale contigo a solas-Pavarti lo miró con lujuria.

-Eso luego, pero ahora me preocupa que cada vez queda menos para que te la tengas que tirar y no sé… Ya sé que no tenemos nada serio, pero…

-Tranquila, además tal y como están las cosas puede incluso que la viole Malfoy.

-Pues esa posibilidad mejor no decírsela a Lav, porque es capaz de caparlo, aunque ella se quede sin...

-Bueno, tú tranquila, que aquí lo que importa es dejarla embarazada no acostarse con la sangresucia, ya lo sabes. "Aunque bueno tirársela tampoco es tanta desgracia, jejeje".

-Oye mi niño vamos a olvidarnos de todo eso un rato, que por lo menos hoy podemos estar todo el tiempo juntos sin levantar sospecha.

-Ya, eso es cierto, lo mandó el estúpido de Dumbledore, así que, ¿tendremos que hacerle caso no? Jejeje.

Y por debajo de la mesa se empezaron a hacer manitas.

Por otro lado la rastrera serpiente, Draco, y Lavander también mantenían una interesante conversación.

-Por suerte todo esto acabará pronto.

-No, de eso anda, no ha hecho nada más que empezar Lav.

-Vale, vale, ya sabes que me refería Draco.

-Sí ya, lo de siempre, ¿no? Granger.

-Pues sí, porque Pav me da pena. Si fueras tú, me moriría.

-Sí, pero bien que hace unas semanas estabais las dos con otros tíos, ¿no?

-Sí, ya pero bueno eso cambió y sólo tengo ojitos para ti.

-Nunca pensé que saldría con una Griffindor.

-Bueno lo que importa es que sí que lo has hecho. Lo que pasa es que creo que no va sentar demasiado bien en Hogwatrs.

-Por eso por ahora no vamos a decir nada de lo nuestro, ya cuando se solucione todo podremos hacer lo que nos plazca.

-Si eso ya lo hacemos, ¿no?

-Sí, pero aún más.

-Pues tengo unas ganas de que llegue ese momento…

-Todo llegará, tranquila-y ambas sonrieron. Draco tenía que hacer muchos esfuerzos para no besarla pues Lavander se estaba mordiendo con deseo el labio inferior mirándolo fijamente a los ojos.

Ambas parejas seguían ocultado su deseo mientras el baile continuaba.

* * *

Harry y Herms ya habían acabado de cenar y hablaban animadamente. Hermione ni si quiera se había inmutado al ver a su novio en el baile con otra, la daba igual. Siguieron hablando hasta que Harry la preguntó lo que ella estaba esperando. 

-¿Quieres bailar conmigo?

-Claro que sí.

Y los dos se dirigieron hacia la pista de la mano. Los dos estaban muy nerviosos pero estaban muy a gusto, habían vuelto a su lugar de origen, el cielo. Hermione ni siquiera recordaba que aquella noche iba a conocer la identidad de su poeta personal.

La música que sonada aún no era lenta pero todo el mundo bailaba alegremente y se lo pasaba muy bien.

Gracias a que Harry había hablado con Dumbledore pusieron música muggle que aunque les costó conseguirla estaba gozando de un tremendo éxito. Sonaba de todo; pachangeo, pop, rock, bacalao, reggeaton… en resumen; sonaba de todo un poco (me gustaría poder ponerme a decir canciones, grupos, etc…, pero me llevaría mucho tiempo poner todo lo que me gusta o por otro lado tener que escoger, jejeje, así que lo siento pero no lo voy a hacer, sorry). Harry no sólo le había dado la idea al director también le había ayudado y por el trabajo le pidió un favor…

Hermione no se habría vuelto a acordar del escritor si no llega a ser por el ojiverde.

-Estás muy guapa.

-Gracias, tú también lo estás.

-¿Guapa?

-No, guapo, y mucho. "¡Ay! ¡Por las barbas de Merlín, contrólate Hermione!"-Harry se puso muy rojo, pero a la vez se sintió orgulloso de sí mismo.

-Muchas gracias princesa-la castaña le sonrió dulcemente-Oye, por cierto, ¿te has puesto tan guapa por alguna razón en especial?

-A ver, déjame pensar… ¿por qué había un baile esta noche?-contestó con sarcasmo.

-Ya, también es verdad. "Bueno pues se lo pregunto directamente".

-Pues claro.

-No te había preguntado, ¿y tu hombre misterioso qué tal?

Hermione se quedó parada, no se esperaba esa pregunta, además de que eso la había hecho recordar que esa noche ya iba a ser especial antes de serlo por tocarla en el baile con su Harry.

-Pues bien, vamos supongo, aún no sé quién es, pero bueno.

-Supongo que pronto lo sabrás-Herms lo miró con desconcierto.

-Esto… sí, seguro que pronto.

La noche seguía su curso hasta que una canción comenzó a sonar.

-Herms esta canción es muy bonita, te la dedico a ti.

-¿Cómo dices?-dijo ella emocionada.

-Es que se la pedí a Dumbledore para ti.

-Gracias, muchas gracias, pero ¿por qué?

-Escúchala y lo entenderás.

-Vale, pero me concedes este baile.

-Claro que sí Hermy.

-"Hermy"

_**Perdona que no me haga a la idea **_

_**de que no estás junto a mi ver**_

_**a y que sólo pienso en ti. **_

_**Ella es tan bonita y tan bella,**_

**_que entró en mi alma y plantó bandera _**

_**tan diferente a las demás…**_

_**La mujer más amada de la Tierra,**_

_**la que espero desde el siglo anterior, **_

_**la que tiene ojillos de canela**_

_**y una fragancia tibia, tibia se marchó.**_

_**¿Quién te mandaba aquellas cartitas, **_

_**quién te recordaba que eras la más bonita?**_

_**Aquellas noches de primera,**_

_**un beso, un luna, un anillo de amor. **_

_**Ya no se acuerda de aquellas tardes**_

**_los dos solitos horas en el parque._**

**_Que me perdone el santo Padre, _**

_**soy un muerto en vida si no tengo su amor,**_

_**si no tengo su amor… **_

_**Puede que me hayan visto por las noches**_

_**como los locos gritar tu nombre**_

_**y a veces hasta llorar. **_

_**Ella es tan bonita y tan bella**_

_**que entró en mi alma y plantó bandera, **_

_**tan diferente a las demás… **_

_**La mujer más amada de la Tierra,**_

_**la que espero desde el siglo anterior,**_

_**la que tiene ojillos de canela**_

**_y una fragancia tibia, tibia se marchó._**

_**¿Quién te mandaba aquellas cartitas, **_

**_quién te recordaba que eras la más bonita?_**

_**Aquellas tardes de primavera,**_

_**un beso, una luna, un anillo de amor. **_

_**Ya no se acuerda de aquellas tardes**_

_**los dos solitos horas en el parque.**_

_**Que me perdone el santo Padre,**_

_**soy un muerto en vida si no tengo su amor,**_

**_si no tengo su amor… _**

**_…_**

Hermione había tenido la cabeza apoyada en el hombro del ojiverde y no se había dado cuanta muy bien de la canción.

Harry temía a la vez que esperaba el momento en el que su Herms se diera cuanta de lo que la quería decir con esa canción. Ella era muy inteligente y estaba seguro de que lo entendería a la perfección, aún así si no lo hacía se lo diría al oído.

De repente Herms volvió al mundo antes de que la canción acabase. Comenzó a atar cabos y levantó la cabeza.

Con nerviosismo Hermione buscó aquellas brillantes esmeraldas que también esperaban la llegada de los ojos de su amada.

La castaña no pudo articular palabra, simplemente lo miró y con la mirada le preguntó lo que en ese momento quería saber, si él era aquel chico tan romántico que la mandaba poesías.

Harry la sonrió con ternura y se limitó a asentir solamente.

A Herms se le dibujó también una sonrisa en la cara y le empezaron a brillar aún más los ojos a causa de las lágrimas que empezaban a brotar por la emoción.

Los dos únicamente miraban sonriendo con los ojos vidriosos.

-¿Salimos a los jardines y hablamos?-preguntó Harry.

-Será lo mejor.

Y los dos salieron con disimulo del baile hacia lo que para los dos iba a ser todo un cambio en sus vidas.

Nadie los vio salir, bueno nadie no, seis ojos que habían estado muy pendientes de ellos toda la noche sí que los vieron.

-Bueno al final escogió a Harry, ¿no?

-Sí, bueno y me alegro, pero como te dije, el otro se lo estaba currando con tanta poesía.

Ron se empezó a reír.

-¿De qué te ríes tú?

-Sí, ¿de qué te ríes amor?

-De que Harry es el poeta misterioso.

Las dos amigas se miraron incrédulas.

-Ya me habías dicho que él la amaba, pero no sabía que era él el que la mandaba poesías. Joder no me lo esperaba, pero así mejor.

-Lo siento Luna, no podía decir nada, me hubiera matado.

-Es normal, no pasa nada, no te preocupes.

-Esperad, Luna ¿tú sabías que Harry la ama?

-Digo lo mismo que tu hermano, no podía decir nada.

-Pero…

-Gin, no pasa nada, lo importante es que se han ido juntos, ¿no?

-Bueno sí, pero creo que Terry no va a poder entrar por la puerta.

-Él se lo ha buscado por ser así con ella.

-Sí, a ese que le den de una vez. "Y así a ver si pillamos juntos de una vez al hurón y al salido gilipollas ese y les damos lo que se merecen".

* * *

Harry y Herms caminaban despacio, pero con gran nerviosismo. No habían intercambiado ninguna palabra, pero sí múltiples miradas de complicidad. 

Cuando llegaron a un lugar bastante alejado se pararon y se miraron sonriendo.

Harry se quitó la chaqueta y la puso en el suelo para que Hermione se sentara. Así lo hizo y muy cerca de ella lo hizo también el ojiverde.

-Oye Harry-dijo Herms para romper el hielo-¿de verdad eran tuyas las poesías? Vamos, ¿qué si era eso lo que tenía que entender de la canción?

-Pues claro-Hermione se sentía jubilosamente alegre.

-Lo siento, pero necesitaba oírlo de tu boca, no quería que sólo fuesen imaginaciones mías.

-No pasa nada, la verdad es la verdad y si eso es lo que yo siento no tengo ni quiero ningún porqué para esconderlo.

-Yo tampoco quiero seguir guardándome lo que siento desde hace bastante por ti. Creo que casi ni me acuerdo en que momento te dejé de ver como mi mejor amigo y me enamoré de ti-No sabía como le salían las palabras, pero hablaba con el corazón-Me sentí morir cuando me enteré que estabas enamorado y resulta que esa chica era yo.

-Pues claro. Eres genial, y quiero decirte a la cara lo que tantas veces te he dicho en papel.

-Pues no esperes más, bastante hemos esperado ya, ¿no?

-Hermione-ella lo miró asintiendo y él tomo sus delicadas manos entre las suyas-me gustaría que supieras que te quiero con locura, que eres la mejor persona que he conocido en toda mi vida y nada ni nadie lo va a poder cambiar. Eres un ángel y doy gracias a Dios porque te hayan dejado bajar del cielo-Hermione comenzó a llorar-Y bueno creo que lo voy a dejar porque me vas a contagiar las lágrimas, ¿sabes?

-Harry, pues creo que algo parecido es lo que llevo esperando decirte mucho, muchísimo tiempo. He ensayado esta conversación miles de veces y ahora no me salen las palabras, no sé que decirte, así que intentaré que me salga lo mejor que pueda. Harry siempre has sido un gran amigo, una estupenda persona, alguien que antepone el bienestar de los demás al suyo propio… en resumen, alguien del que resulta muy fácil enamorarse, y bueno, eso me ocurrió a mí. Te amo Harry, te amo con todo mi corazón y te has adueñado de él, pero no…

Harry no la dejó seguir hablando pues sus labios callaron los de la chica con un suave pero a la vez tierno beso lleno de amor.

Poco a poco el beso fue llenándose de pasión y fogosidad. Las manos de Hermione alborotaban aún más el cabello de Harry jugando con él. Harry por su parte le pasó una mano por la nuca acariciando toda la zona con dulzura. Sin darse a penas cuenta su otra mano se posó en la espalda de la castaña que ahora había bajado sus manos de la cabeza del chico y las tenía en su cuello. La mano del ojiverde recorrió poco a poco la espalda desnuda de Hermione, pues el vestido así lo permitía. Al final la mano del joven se parí en la cintura de la chica y sin brusquedad, pero sí con rapidez la fue acercando aún más a su cuerpo y se fue tumbando sobre la mojada hierba.

Tuvieron que parar el beso en busca de aire. Sus respiraciones estaban muy agitadas, parecía que el corazón se les iba a salir del pecho, pero la situación no era para menos. Se encontraban en el mejor momento de sus vidas. Se miraban con amor y con los ojos se decían lo mucho que se querían.

Harry sonrío y dijo.

-Oye, ¿qué era lo que ibas diciendo? Pues no sé la verdad no me acuerdo, porque alguien me ha cortado al hablar…

-¡Notición! ¡Hermione Granger no puede responder una pregunta!

-¡Qué gracioso…!-dijo con ironía pero sin perder la sonrisa.

-Ya lo sé, pero bueno que sepas que te he cortado porque en Nochevieja me besaste tú ye esta vez quería sorprenderte yo besándote primero.

-No, si sorprenderme me ha sorprendido, pero no me ha importado que me hayas cortado, me ha encantado-y recostándose sobre el pecho de Harry dijo-y me podría quedar así el resto de mi vida.

-Yo también, aunque no me extraña porque nos vamos a convertir en estatuas del frío que hace.

-La verdad es que sí, pero bueno no creo que sea una buena idea ir al castillo, nos pueden ver.

-Ya claro, no quieres que te vean conmigo, ¿no?

-No seas tonto. Es sólo que quiero cortar yo con Terry, no que é corte conmigo porque sepa lo nuestro.

-Bueno, pero da igual, ¿o no?

-No, la segunda opción le enfurecería aún más.

-¿Enfurecería?

-Sí, y además también lo estaría contigo y no quiero que te haga nada. Prefiero que sólo se enfade conmigo y ya está.

-Herms no le tienes que tener miedo, yo siempre voy a estar contigo y nadie te va a hacer anda y menos ese traidor, así que no tengas miedo, ¿vale?

-¿Traidor? ¿A qué viene eso Harry?

-Mierda, soy un bocazas.

-¿Qué pasa Harry?-ya no la podía seguir ocultando aquello más, además era justo que lo supiera.

-Pues…, no te enfades con lo que te voy a decir. Mira es que Lupin nos dijo a Ron y a mí que sospechaba que Boot podía estar compinchado con Malfoy.

-Eso es imposible-dijo la castaña sin poder creérselo.

-No hay pruebas reales, pero sí les hemos visto juntos en ocasiones y…

-Espera un momento, ahora que recuerdo, yo también les vi un día, ero pensaba que estaban discutiendo o algo así, además eso fue lo que el me dijo cuando le pregunté.

-Hermione siento no habértelo dicho antes, pero pensábamos que lo amabas y no nos ibas a hacer caso.

-Pues Ron sabía que yo te amaba y tampoco me dijo nada de lo de Terry, pero bueno da igual. Ahora entiendo porqué nunca le tragasteis.

-Espera, ¿Ron lo sabía?

-Sí, se lo dije yo, ¿por?

-¿Y te dijo algo de mí?, ¿te dijo que yo también te amaba?

-No, Harry, es obvio si lo hubiera sabido me hubiera lanzado en cuanto me hubiera enterado.

-Sí, es verdad.

-Pero volvamos a lo de Terry, ¿dijo Lupin algo de lo que tramaban esos dos?

-No, no lo saben, pero creemos que ayudaron a los mortífagos a escapar.

-Claro, por eso tanto misterio al hablar con Remus cuando ocurrió, ¿no?

-Pues sí, lo siento.

-Oye, se me ocurre que estar conmigo podría sea parte del plan.

-No te entiendo.

-Sí, que forme parte del plan que Terry sea mi novio. Es mucha casualidad que él pasara en el momento justo por aquel callejón en Venecia ahora que me doy cuenta.

-Puede ser.

-Sí, claro que puede ser, así que no lo voy a dejar con él.

-¡¡¡¿Cómo?!!!

-Harry es por un mal mayor, si el plan prosigue, les podremos pillar.

-Pero no sé que puedes tener tú que ver en el plan, no encuentro la relación.

-Déjame pensar un momento… Ya lo tengo.

-¿Qué?

-Lo que Terry quiere insistentemente, eso tiene que ser.

-¿?-la miró sin entender a qué se refería Hermione.

-Sexo-Harry la miró sorprendido con los ojos como platos, pero con tristeza.

-¿Te vas a acostar con él al final?

-¡NO!, al contrario, no me voy a acostar con él, así el plan se alargará, aunque no sé porqué quiere acostarse conmigo, bueno pero eso me da igual. Si antes no lo iba a hacer, ahora mucho menos-aún así Harry seguía triste-¡Eh! Harry que yo te quiero.

-Y yo a ti y por eso me jode que no vayamos a estar juntos.

-Un momento, ¿quién ha hablado de eso?

-Ah, yo había entendido que…

-Ya, ya sé que habías entendido, pero no, tú y yo vamos a seguir, ahora que sabemos lo que sentimos el uno por el otro no vamos a dejarlo, sería de tontos, pero no lo pueden saber.

-¡Ah!, eso es mejor, pero ¿nadie lo puede saber?

-Hombre los mejores amigos sí, pero nada más.

-Vale. ¡Qué feliz soy! Oye, pero que como se pase un poquito o algo, lo dejas y yo voy a por él.

-Vale, tranquilo, pero que sepas que me sé proteger solita y además yo sé que si te necesito puedo contar contigo.

-Yo siempre estaré a tu lado-y se volvieron a besar.

Se sobresaltaron al oír risas de una pareja que también había salido a los jardines del colegio.

-Al final nos van a pillar después de todo-dijo Herms.

-No tiene porqué. Escucha, ve tú hacia el castillo y espérame en la Sala Común, ahora en un rato voy yo y vemos que hacer, ¿vale?

-Vale-y le dio un corto beso en los labios y se fue mientras Harry se quedaba escondido detrás de un arbusto.

Al rato se puso la chaqueta y aparentando total tranquilidad se encaminó a la Sala Común donde había quedado con Hermione.

* * *

Herms esperaba a Harry sentada enfrente a la chimenea. 

Se puso a pensar en todo lo que había pasado en tan poco tiempo. Aquello cambiaría su vida, era un giro completo lo que se había producido, pero era un cambio muy deseado y esperado por los dos.

El sueño de ambos se había producido y no cabían en sí de gozo.

Hermione observaba con una gran sonrisa el fuego, estaba inmersa en las llamas y sólo quito la vista de la chimenea cuando oyó a Harry decir la contraseña para entrar a la Sala Común.

-Zumo de piña aguado.

-Hola cariño.

-Hola amor-la dio un beso apasionado y la dijo-¿Ves cómo no nos tenían porqué pillar?

-perdón, es que se me había olvidado que estoy delante de alguien que se ha recorrido Hogwarts entero cuando no se puede andar por los pasillos.

-Oye que tú también a veces lo has hecho, pero bueno, aún tenemos que hacer algo más porque aquí también puede entrar alguien de improviso. Así que yo creo que lo primero es ir a por la capa de invisibilidad y después…-se quedó pensando-y después no sé.

-Podíamos ir a la Sala de los Menesteres, no creo que allí nos puedan molestar.

-Vale.

Harry se puso algo nervioso ante la idea de estar a solas con Hermione pero ocultó su nerviosismo como pudo.

-Pues vamos a tu cuarto a por la capa y después vamos al séptimo piso.

-Eres estupenda, siempre das en el clavo-y la cogió entre sus brazos, la besó y después tomaron las escaleras para ir a la habitación de los chicos.

* * *

No tardaron mucho y a los pocos minutos estaban en el pasillo del séptimo piso. 

-Recuerda Herms, tenemos que pasar tres veces pensando en lo que queremos que se convierta la Sala.

-Ya, pero creo que deberíamos pensar en lo mismo.

-No te entiendo.

-Sí, pues que queremos que no nos encuentren, que queremos estar solos…

-Sí, eso.

-Y que necesitamos una habitación preciosa para dos enamorados.

-Pe…Pero, ¿estás queriendo decir lo que pienso?

Hermione no contestó, solamente lo atrajo hacia sí agarrándolo del cuello y besándose pasaron las tres veces por delante de la Sala de los Menesteres.

Abrazados vieron como había aparecido una bonita puerta blanca con un corazón rojo en medio brillando.

Harry no se lo pensó un momento y comenzó a besar con pasión a Hermione. Con maña abrió la puerta y entraron en la que esa noche iba a ser su habitación.

* * *

**HOLA DE NUEVO!!! Os ha gustado el capí? no lo ha hecho? lo que sea decírmelo en un review vale?**

**Bueno y ahora voy a contestar los reviews que tanto me gustan y reconfortan dándome ganas de seguir escribiendo, además tengo que decir que me encanta leerlos y cuando lo hago no puedo evitar sonreír. Muchas gracias de todo corazón, de verdad, os lo agradezco mucho.**

**Miki Potter: Hola wapo!!! Ya sabes que me gustó mucho el review, y decirte que gracias por concederme el honor de ser la última persona a la que le mandaste un review en el 2004, jejeje. Bueno ahora al releer el review, veo otra vez lo de feminista-radical... bueno de esto ya seguiremos hablando por el msn, que es un tema que la verdad da para mucho, o no? Además debo decir que me encanta hablar contigo (o a veces hasta discutir jejeje), así que a ver si pronto tenermos otra de nuestras conversaciones. Ah! Y eso de especie en extinción es verdad, x mucho q digas. Y bueno, tranquilo que sí que entré en el 2005 con el pie derecho (xq soy diestra, jejeje), y espero que tú también. Muchos bss nen y hasta pronto. Monik.**

**Ely-Barchu: Hola!!! Muchas gracias por tus adorables palabras, me llenan de gran felicidad. Sinceramente no sé si escribo bien o no, pero si os gusta es lo importante. Muchas gracias por seguir mi fic, y tranquila que lo seguiré, yo nunca dejo nada sin terminar, eso te lo aseguro, y menos si hay tantos seguidores, xq si alguien me hiciera a mí eso, me doleria mucho. Hasta pronto wapa, muchos bss. Monik.**

**flaka: Hola wapa!!! Gracias por el review, de verdad, espero que te haya gustado este capítulo también y que me lo digas en otro review. Mcuhos bss. Monik.**

**ivita black: Hola mi niña!!! No pude dejar ningún adelantalito, como dices tú, porque tampoco tenía escrito el capítulo, pero esta vez no lo dejo porque no quiero, sorry, pero bueno espero esta vez no retrasarme tanto. Muchas gracias por todo lo que dices, eres genial wapa, y ya sabes que yo también sigo desde cerca tu fic, que me tienes en ascuas ya te digo aprovechando estas líneas, jejeje. Ah! y que sepas que si yo en argentina tengo una amiga tú en España no lo dudes que también la tienes. Muchos bss wapetona. Monik.**

**Cammiel: hola wapa!!! Gracias por el review y espero que te haya gustado este capi también. Ah y les daré tus recuerdosa "los porreros".**

**Pipu-Radcliffe: Holas!!!! Te ha gustado el capi? Espero que sí, y tengo que decirte que siento de verdad haber tardado tanto en publicar este capi, sorry. Hasta pronto mi niña. Bss. Monik**

**Nice-Girl: Hola wapa!!! Ya sé que no me apuré demasiado, lo siento, pero no tuve nada de tiempo. Y gracias por tu review. Muchos bss y hasta pronto. Monik.**

**Sonia Granger Potter: Hola wapetona!!! Espero que te haya gustado este capi también, de verdad lo deseo de corazón. A mí tb escribir me gusta mucho, es un hobbie que tengo de toda la vida, para mí es maravilloso. Esque dentro de las letras que yo misma escribo me puedo sumergir y olvidarme de todo, eso es un lujo. Bueno mi niña hasta prontito. Muchos bss. Monik. **

**ana maria: Hola!!! me alegra que te guste tanto mi fic, pero siento que te quedes en ascuas xq yo también sé lo que es estar en ese estado. Muchos bss. Monik**

**nimi227: Wolas!!! Ya estoy aquí, sé que me he retrasado un poco, pero bueno, lo siento. Espero que te haya gustado este capi tb y que me lo digas en otro review. Muchos bss y hasta pronto. Monik**

**abbyluthien: Hola wapa!!! Espero que te haya gustado tb este capi y siento haberme retrasado tanto en actualizar. Muchos bss. Monik**

**meiling.animorphs: Holas!!! Ya sé que lo dejé en un momento crítico, lo mismo que he dejado éste, pero bueno espero que me sigas dejando reviews aunque sea un poquito mala, jejeje. Hasta pronto. Muchos bss. Monik.**

**bruja enamorada: Hola wapa!!! Me alegro mucho de que te guste tanto mi fic, y bueno aquñi tienes otro capi, y espero que te haya gustado y que me lo cuentes todo en otro review. Muchas gracias y muchos bss. Monik.**

**Presario: Hola!!! Muchas gracias por el review, de verdad, tus palabras me llenan de alegría, porque me encanta que guste el fic. Tengo que decir que sí, que las poesías son mías, aunque bueno alguna la tenía ya escrita de antes y la tuve que modificar un poco porque estaba escrita por una una chica para u chico, pero bueno fue sencillo, no es complicado. Bueno hasta prontito que yo intentaré ser puntual. Muchos bss. Monik.**

**pgranger: Hola wapa!!! No te preocupes, lo que me importa es que me guste el fic, nada más. Hasta pronto. Muchos bss. Monik.**

**Aiosami: Hola mi niña!!! Me encantaron todos tus reviews, pero no hacía falta que me dejaras uno en cada capítulo, pero gracias de todos modos. Ya sé que las palabras de Draco tenían miga, pero bueno eso es lo que pretendía... Bueno creo que habrás visto que Boot no ama mucho Herms no? no te niego que hubo momentos en los pensé que así sucediera, pero cambié de idea, esto que ahora pasa es mejor para lo que tiene que ocurrir. Te gustaron todas las poesías que le escribió Harry a Herms? Bueno son mías, pero ya me entiendes, jejeje. Hasta pronto wapa. Muchos bss. Monik.**

**isabel: Hola wapa!!! Me alegro que te siga gustando el fic, y espero que me sigas dejando reviews. Muchos bss. Monik.**

**Akira AkizukiReLoAd: Holas!!! Gracias por perdonarme que la relación entre Harry y herms se haya hecho esperar, jejej. Espero que te siga gustando el fic, y que me sigas dejando reviews, gracias por adelantado. Muchos bss. Monik.**

**YUMI: Hola!!! Me alegro que te guste mi fic, de evrdad, y espero que este capi tb haya sido de tu agrado. Muchos bss. Monik. **

* * *

**Hasta pronto chicos de verdad, haré todo lo que pueda para subir el siguiente cpai lo antes posible. **

**Se despide de todos con muchos bss**

**vuestra lok amiga**

**Monik**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**S**

**-**

**P**

**L**

**E**

**A**

**S**

**E**


	19. Una noche de amor desenfrenada

_**No hago esto para lucirme, sólo por diversión. Todos los personajes son propiedad de J K Rowling**_

**-"……" PENSAMIENTOS**

**-…… CONVERSACIONES

* * *

**

Hola a todos!!!! Esta vez he sido buena y he actualizado prontito, yo creo quw fue porque lo dejé en un momento... Jejeje, bueno me me voy a entretener mucho más, sólo un poco lo de siempre que va dedicado a Ali, a Coco, a Mónica, a Noelia, a Laura, a Yas, a Sandra, a Amparo y a Cris, q VIVA "LOS PORREROS" OS QUIERO MOGOLLÓN.

Nos vemos abajos muchos besso y espero que os guste el capítulo.

* * *

_En el capítulo anterior…_

Harry no se lo pensó un momento y comenzó a besar con pasión a Hermione. Con maña abrió la puerta y entraron en la que esa noche iba a ser su habitación.

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 19: UNA NOCHE DE AMOR DESENFRENADA**

Harry cerró la puerta tras de sí, tiró la capa de invisibilidad al suelo y apoyó a Herms en la puerta cerrada. Siguió besándola despacio, disfrutando de cada momento, exprimiendo al máximo cada segundo junto a la castaña.

Fue bajando desde la boca de Hermione poco a poco hasta el cuello dando pequeños besos y alguna suave mordedura, dejando un sendero brillante de amor en el camino.

Hermione soltaba pequeños gemidos que enloquecían al ojiverde mientras le alborotaba el pelo con efusión.

Harry dejó de besarla por un momento para mirarla significativamente a los ojos. Los ojos de Hermione tenían un brillo especial, uno que Harry nunca había visto, pero que lo volvía completamente loco. En ese momento fue Hermione quién tomo las riendas de la situación y se lanzó al cuello de Griffindor. Le fue dando múltiples besos llenos de amor por todo el cuello. El ojiverde la tenía tomada por la cintura y cuando Hermione jugueteó con el lóbulo de su oreja la apretó aún más a su cuerpo, como queriendo aprisionar ese momento y que no tuviera fin, que fuera eterno. Hermione fue bajando las manos y con cuidado despojó a Harry de su chaqueta.

Pero sí que tuvo fin ese momento, y ese fin lo puso Harry, parando el hacer de la castaña para besarla con pasión y mientras el beso continuaba, el calor en la habitación subía por momentos, la temperatura de los cuerpos juveniles ascendía grado a grado con total rapidez…

Las dos chimeneas seguían besándose. Cuando el beso paró, Harry cogió a Hermione en bolanzas y la llevo hacia la cama mientras la miraba con intensidad fijamente a los ojos.

La cama tenía sábanas de raso rojas y estaba repleta de pétalos de tosa de tres tonalidades diferentes: rosa, blanco y rojo. Era muy grande, de dos por dos, e irradiaba romanticismo por cada milímetro de ésta.

Mientras Harry la llevaba a la cama con paciencia, pues tenían toda la noche por delante, Hermione le fue besando el cuello mientras estaba a él agarrada pasando los brazos alrededor de éste.

Llegaron a la cama y con cuidado la depositó en ella. Hermione se quedó tumbada mirando con deseo a Harry que no tardó mucho en ponerse encima de la chica y comenzar a besarla al tiempo que ambos se quitaban los zapatos. Harry la fue subiendo poco a poco, incorporándola, atrayéndola por la espalda y al final se pusieron ambos de rodillas en la cama.

_**Desnúdate mi amor, **_

_**olvídate de él, **_

_**arde la tentación, **_

_**ven, muérdeme la piel.**_

Entre besos Harry comenzó a bajar la cremallera del vestido de Hermione. Al principio se atascó, pero al final bajó del todo. Hermione por su parte comenzó a desabrochar cada botón de la camisa de Harry poco a poco sin dejar de besarse.

_**Desnúdate otra vez, **_

_**y desnúdame también**_

_**que nuestros cuerpos **_

_**hoy verán amanecer.**_

Al final Harry le quitó del todo el vestido a la castaña y ella había conseguido dejar al ojiverde con el pecho al aire. Harry admiró los pechos de Hermione que, debido al vestido, esa noche no habían sido tapados con un sujetador. Era preciosa, perfecta, inigualable. Hermione acariciaba el torso desnudo del chico. Pasaban sus manos con delicadeza por los pectorales y los abdominales bien formados del chico, por su ancha espalda…

_**Deja que tu instinto **_

**_rompa en erupción, _**

_**yo sé tú lo deseas **_

**_como lo deseo yo… _**

_**Desnúdate mujer **_

**_hoy vas a ser infiel _**

**_cuando mis manos te deshojen _**

_**conocerás la libertad, **_

_**desnúdate mujer**_

_**y entrégame tu ser **_

_**siente mis manos infinitas **_

_**robaré tu santidad. **_

Con facilidad, y sin borrar la sonrisa de su cara, Hermione le quitó el cinturón al ojiverde y le quitó los pantalones quedando así los dos en igualdad de condiciones. Y así, de ese modo, Harry la volvió a tumbar sobre la hermosa cama.

_**La lluvia cae sensual **_

_**por tu cuerpo y el mío resbala **_

_**el sudor de nuestra pasión. **_

_**Desnúdate eres cristal **_

_**perfecta en la intimidad**_

_**tus pechos el manantial **_

_**dónde me quiero ahogar. **_

En poco tiempo se terminaron de deshacer de las últimas prendas que las quedaban.

Los dos amantes se besaban con fervor, recorriendo con sus manos el cuerpo de la persona que más querían en el mundo.

Poco a poco y sin darse a penas cuenta Hermione fue abriendo despacio sus piernas. Harry ante la duda la preguntó con la mirada.

Hermione únicamente se limitó a asentir sonriendo y a besarle, pero paró el beso y alejó un poco a Harry de su cuerpo. Esto desconcertó bastante al joven que lo único que hizo fue levantarse aún más pensando que la joven había cambiado de opinión y la respetaba. Hermione se dio cuenta de que Harry había entendido mal.

-Espera, que no es que no quiera…

-Hermi yo no soy como Terry, yo no te voy a obligar a hacer algo que tú no quieras-Hermione le puso el dedo índice en los labios para que se callara.

-Que no, que es eso, que antes debemos tomar precauciones, porque no sé tú pero yo no quiero tener ahora un bebé. ¡¡¡¿Cómo no voy a querer hacer el amor contigo?!!!

-¡Ah! Claro. Es verdad, pero yo no…-Hermione sonrió.

-¿Somos magos no? Pues ya está. _Accacio varita_-cuando la tuvo entre sus manos hizo el hechizo mágico para evitar el embarazo-Ya estás-y tiró la varita al suelo.

-¿Ya?

-Sí, así que… ¿por dónde íbamos?-preguntó con voz sensual y acercando a Harry de nuevo a su cuerpo.

_**Porque todo ha sucedido **_

_**sin sentido y sin razón **_

_**es amor, así es la pasión… **_

_**tú y yo haciendo el amor, ay, el amor. **_

Con mucho cuidado y entrelazando sus manos con la chica, Harry se fue introduciendo dentro de ella. Poco a poco, pues tenía miedo de hacerla daño, de lastimarla, quería que aquellos fuera especial, no doloroso. Hermione al notar que Harry temblaba supuso porque era y lo besó, después con una sonrisa de felicidad le hizo saber que no se preocupara, que no la estaba doliendo.

_**Niña tienes algo **_

_**que me puedes dar, **_

_**brillan tus encantos **_

_**en mi caminar. **_

_**Tuvimos una noche llena de color**_

_**un río dorado tus ojos son, **_

_**paramos la vida con nuestras manos, **_

_**la vida cantaba esta canción. **_

_**Una noche de amor desenfrenada…**_

El tiempo iba pasando y mientras transcurría los dos jóvenes se amaban, se transmitían todo el cariño que se tenían de la forma más suprema que existe: haciéndose el amor.

Fue una noche llena de pasión, amor, besos, caricias, abrazos… fue la mejor noche de sus respectivas vidas, nunca hubieran imaginado que aquel momento podía hacerse realidad, pero lo había hecho y en esos momentos se hallaban amando al amor de sus respectivas vidas.

Ambos formaban un maravilloso puzzle de dos piezas únicamente nada más que encajaban a la perfección, dos personas que estaban hechas la una para la otra y que con gran amor habían comenzado a vivir una nueva etapa que empezaba y que sin lugar a dudas sería la mejor.

Los dos llegaron al clímax al mismo tiempo y quedaron exhaustos tumbados sobre las mojadas sábanas debido al sudor que habían desprendido esa sus cuerpos dando a su piel un brillo especial. Se besaron y acabaron durmiéndose abrazados y entrelazando de nuevo las manos.

* * *

Harry ya se había despertado y observaba con cariño como la chica de sus sueños dormía plácidamente sobre su pecho.

Aún se podía oler la fragancia que su amor había dejado en las bonitas sábanas.

El ojiverde sonreía al recordar la noche anterior. Había sido una noche completa. Nada podía arruinar ni desplomar lo que sentía en aquellos momentos. No se le pasaba por la cabeza nada relacionado con los mortífagos, Terry y Draco… Ni siquiera se acordaba de los EXTASIS. No pensaba en nada, en nada más que en que Hermione estaba con él, en que la amaba y que ella lo correspondía, en que la había tenido esa noche entre sus brazos, viendo como se estremecía ante sus caricias, sus apasionados besos; viendo como se derretía mientras se amaban, como de ese modo los dos se quedaban sin fuerzas rindiéndose a la pasión, al amor, del otro.

Hermione comenzó a abrir los ojos y en un principio se sorprendió al ver que no estaba en su cuarto, pero cuando Harry la besó recordó todo lo sucedido esa noche y sonrió también.

-¡Hola princesa! ¿Cómo has dormido?

-Muy bien, pero es normal, con tan maravillosa compañía es imposible no hacerlo.

-Lo mismo digo.

-Además, por otro lado también está que ayer acabé rota, y añadió fingiendo indiferencia y no saber-Pero no sé muy bien porqué, ¿tú tienes idea?-y fijando su mirada en los ojos de Harry concluyó su pregunta.

-Pues yo tampoco sé muy bien, pero creo que tengo una leve idea de que puede haber sido…

-¿Ah, sí…?

-Pues claro, si quieres te lo puedo hacer recordar…

Hermione se incorporó un poco y con una gran sonrisa le contestó.

-Pues no estaría mal, nada mal, y como es domingo tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo.

Se volvieron a empezar a besar y comenzaron a bailar poco a poco la danza del amor, baile que ambos habían bailado por primera vez y de la mano la noche anterior.

* * *

Mientras Harry y Hermione disfrutaban de su mutua compañía, en el Gran Comedor los demás recuperaban fuerzas después del largo baile que se alargó hasta bien entrada la madrugada.

En la mesa de Griffindor hablaban cuatro jóvenes, cuatro jóvenes amigos. Ron, Ginny, Neville y Luna, que se había sentado con ellos pues había sitio ya que mucha gente aún no había bajado a desayunar.

-¿Dónde se habrán metido esos dos?-preguntó Luna.

-¿Harry y Hermione? ¿Están juntos?-preguntó Neville.

-Eso esperamos, pero es que no sabemos dónde están, pero bueno hermano quizás tú sí, a lo mejor sabes de un sitio donde se hayan podido ir.

-Yo no sé dónde están, pero bueno supongo que tenían que hablar de muchas cosas-dijo Ron.

-Sí, claro amor, hablar de muchas cosas…

-¿Qué dices Luna?

-A ver enumeremos: dos personas que se aman, toda la noche juntos, nadie sabe donde están… Relaciona cariño.

Ron movió la cabeza, como queriendo borrar de su mente la imagen de sus dos amigos en plan íntimo.

-Vamos a dejar el tema. Son mis amigos, mis mejores amigos, mis hermanos y no quiero imaginármelos de ese modo, ¿vale?

-Claro, es lógico hermano, pero bueno también pienso que es normal que haya pasado algo…-comentó la pelirroja.

-Gin, cariño, déjalo, son sus colegas.

-Gracias Neville, uno que me entiende… Un momento, ¿cariño?, ¡¿cómo que cariño?!

-Tranquilo nen, soy su novia, ¿vale?

-Pero…

-Ron nada de peros, deja en paz a tu hermana y a Neville-y les hizo una seña para que se fueran y los dos chicos se fueron bastante rápido.

-Pero Luna, tengo una hermana un poco ligerita de cascos, le han gustado muchos chicos y ha salido con varios, y bueno, por otro lado estarán de los que no me he enterado. Neville lo puede pasar mal. Antes me daba igual porque no había salido con ningún colega, pero ahora…

-Ginny no es, como tú dices, ligerita de cascos, es una adolescente y punto. Yo también soy así, bueno más bien he sido. Me han gustado muchos chicos y he cambiado de opinión mil veces, es lo normal.

-Sí tú lo dices…

-Ronnie, escucha, yo soy amiga de Gin y sé que lo que siente por Neville es fuerte, muy fuerte, deja que disfrute del momento. Además cuando te enamoras y tienes una relación seria se suele madurar. Neville está en buenas manos.

-¿Tú también maduraste?-la preguntó sonriéndola.

-Pues claro que sí. Te quiero sólo a ti.

-Yo también te quiero-y se besaron.

Cuando se iban a ir vieron como Lavander y Pavarti se acercaban a Terry y a Malfoy, que sorprendentemente estaban juntos, sonriendo. No estuvieron mucho con ellos, pero fue suficiente para que Ron se desconcertara.

-Vaya, parece que Terry también tiene otra persona ya. ¿Lo habían dejado él y Herms?

-No que yo sepa, pero da igual, supongo que lo harán ahora que Harry y Hermione parece que por fin están juntos.

-Bueno a lo mejor Harry no ha dado la talla y Herms no lo quiere ver-le dijo luna entre risas.

-Calla anda.

-Es broma tonto, no te enfades. Anda vámonos.

Y la pareja se fue a la Sala Común donde estaban Ginny y Neville besándose y eso para sorpresa de todos no enfureció a Ron sino que le hizo sonreír.

Luna y Ron se sentaron con ellos y estuvieron hablando durante unas horas hasta que vieron como bajaban por las escaleras a dos amigos suyos tomados de la mano.

* * *

Mientras en un pasillo poco transitado Draco y Terry hablaban.

-¿Tú crees que nos ayudarán?

-Eso han dicho-dijo Draco.

-Me refiero a que si piensas que se puede confiar en ellas.

-Yo creo que sí. Entre que las ponemos y que odian bastante a Granger, aunque no lo admitan mucho, yo creo que sí se puede confiar en que hagan bien su trabajo.

-Vale, entendido. ¿Y yo cuándo haré el mío? Jejeje.

-Pronto, muy pronto, aunque puede que no lo tengas que hacer…

-No te entiendo.

-¿Ayer no viste que San Potter y la sangresucia se fueron del baile solos?

-Pues no, estaba más atento a otras cosas diferentes, dos cosas diferentes exactamente…

-Estás muy mal. Pero bueno vilviendo a lo de antes, yo creo que Granger y Potter se habrán liado ya y…-pero Terry lo cortó.

-¿Qué esa estrecha se ha tirado a Potter? Ni de coña.

-He dicho que se habrán liado, no acostado, pues eso es algo que chaval no podemos saber, pero bueno yo a lo que iba es que si sí que se la tira y la deja embarazada puede ser hasta mejor.

-¿?

-Más poder, más grandeza, mucho mejor.

-Eso es cierto, pero…

-Ya sé, ya sé, no te la pasarías de la piedra, ¿no?, pero bueno yo creo que antes de que la maten nos podremos divertir con ella, ¿o no?

-Eso me gusta más.

-Si es que en el bando del mal te lo pasas genial.

-Ya lo veo, ya. Tengo ganas de que nos pongan la marca tenebrosa.

-Después de esto nos lo pondrán seguro, y seremos dos mortífagos muy prestigiosos, seremos dos a los que…

-Calla que viene gente.

-Vale, vale. Yo me voy, tengo que hablar con mi padre para saber como va todo.

-Adiós tío. "Joder por poco".

-Hola Terry-dijeron los chicos.

-Hola tíos.

-Terry, vamos a jugar un poco al Quiddich, ¿vienes?

-A eso siempre. Vamos.

* * *

Harry y Hermione bajaban agarrados de la mano por la escalera que daba a Sala Común. Habían desayunado en la Sala de los Menesteres y habían ido a cambiarse tapados con la capa y ya cambiados la dejaron en su sitio.

Cuando se dieron cuenta de que en la Sala Común estaban sus amigos separaron sus manos y se pusieron algo nerviosos.

-Hola parejita-dijo Ron con una gran sonrisa en la cara.

-Hola chicos-dijeron los dos casi al mismo tiempo.

-¿Nos tenéis que contar algo?-dijo con curiosidad Luna.

Harry y Herms se miraron y como no había nadie más en la Sala Común a parte de sus amigos pues asintieron. Todos sonrieron y oyeron como sus amigos le decían que ya eran pareja. Pero también les dijeron todo lo de llevarlo en secreto y los motivos, para ello Luna, Ginny y Neville se tuvieron que enterar de todo lo relacionado con Terry y con Malfoy, pero así mejor.

Todos prometieron no decir nada, pero Gin recriminó a ron y a Harry no haber avisado a Herms de todo.

-Ginny, no les hubiera hecho caso y encima me hubiera enfadado con ellos. Te puede decir Harry que no me lo creía cuando me contó todo.

-Eso es cierto-dijo el ojiverde.

-Sólo una preguntita más, ¿dónde habéis estado toda la noche?-preguntó Luna haciendo que Ron la mirara fulminante a lo que ella solamente sonrió. Todos miraban a la pareja esperando la respuesta (hay que decir que son bastante ilusos, por no decir tontos, si piensan que les van a decir lo que hicieron, o no?)

-Fuimos al aula de Astronomía y estuvimos hablando, teníamos muchas cosas de las que hablar-Ron miró a los demás con Cara de "¿Lo veis?"-Luego Herms se quedó dormida no la quise despertar y al final me dormí yo también, ¿por?

-Porque no sabíamos nada de vosotros-dijo Ginny al tiempo que intercambiaba miradas con Luna. No se habían tragado ninguna de las dos nada, pero no podían hacer nada más.

-Bueno, ¿y vosotros que hicisteis?-preguntó Herms para cambiar de tema.

-Estuvimos en el baile hasta el final-dijo Ron.

-Yo me lié con Neville y ahora estamos saliendo-el pobre Neville se puso muy rojo.

-¡Eso es genial! Me alegro por los dos-dijo Harry.

-Yo también. Os deseo lo mejor. ¿Pero Ron, tú no te lo has tomado demasiado bien siendo como eres?

-Tranquila Herms, no está malo ni nada parecido, el susto se lo llevo en el desayuno-dijo Luna.

-Ya decía yo-y todos menos el pelirrojo rieron.

-Dejarlo ya, ¿vale?

-Vale.

-Herm, Harry-ambos lo miraron-Yo quería pediros que ya que os he aguantado, y mucho-añadió mirando a Harry-os deis un beso de verdad ahora, por favor.

-Eso está hecho tío-y cogió a Hermione por la cintura y con la misma dulzura que la primera vez, la besó tiernamente. Hermy por supuesto correspondió al beso, pero no pudo evitar que sus mejillas se tornaran de un color algo rojizo.

-¿Así vale?-preguntó Herms.

-Claro.

-Oye nena, ahora vamos a ir a tu cuarto y vamos a hablar-dijo Gin.

-¿De qué?

-Pues nos tienes que dar alguna explicación de porqué no nos habías dicho lo que sentías por cierto amigo nuestro, así que andando-y la cogieron cada una de un brazo y la fueron subiendo-por no decir que queremos todos detalles.

-Adiós chicos-dijeron y se fueron.

-Oye Harry, me alegro mogollón por vosotros, os merecéis estar juntos-dijo Ron.

-Hacéis muy buena pareja.

-Gracias a los dos. Pero ahora lo que quiero es coger cuanto antes a esos dos gilipollas y darles lo que se merecen.

-Yo también, tengo unas ganas de pillarlos por banda… por cierto, ¿sabes algo de Lupin?

-Nada nuevo. No consiguen saber nada nuevo de utilidad.

-Bueno tranquilo Harry no conseguirán hacer nada.

-¡Pero si es que no sabemos ni sus intenciones!

-Bueno Herms dijo algo de lo que Terry quería conseguir, ¿no?

-Bueno eso te aseguro yo que no lo va a conseguir.

-Ya me imagino, ya.

-Entonces, ¿es cierto que Boot es del otro bando?

-Sí Neville, sí.

-Joder nunca lo hubiera imaginado la verdad, pero si es así habrá que ir a por él.

-Así se habla tío-dijo Ron.

* * *

-Bueno, ¿cómo se te declaró? Cuenta-dijo Gin que estaba junto a Herms y Luna sentados en la cama de la castaña aprovechando que las dos víboras no estaban.

-Al principio fue con una canción que sonó que me dijo que era para mí por lo que decía. Yo no lo cogí hasta que entendí que lo que me quería decir es que era él el que me mandaba poesías.

-¡Qué mono!-dijo Luna.

-No pude articular palabra. No me lo creía, mi cabeza ataba cabos a mil por hora y sacaba conclusiones. Entonces le miré preguntando sólo con los ojos para resolver mis dudas, y él asintió.

-Me hacen a mí eso y me muero. ¡Qué bonito!-dijo Ginny.

-Después me dijo que saliéramos a los jardines para poder hablar y allí nos dijimos lo que sentíamos y me besó.

-¿Y qué más?-dijo Luna.

Hermione recordó lo que Harry había dicho como excusa y continuó.

-Pues como hacía frío y además podía pasar alguien, pues nos fuimos al aula de Astronomía para estar tranquilos y aclarar muchas cosas.

-Entonces no pasó nada, ¿no?

-¿Te parece poco lo que pasó?

-Gin se refiere a su hubo sexo o no.

-No.

-Bueno supongo que ya tendréis tiempo.

-Sí eso es cierto-dijo Ginny.

-Pues ya está. Y ahora os toca a vosotras, ¿lo habéis hecho ya?

-No, aún no-dijo Ginny.

-Yo sí-las dos la miraron con asombro-Pero no fue con Ron.

-¿Tú le has puesto…?

-No. pasó antes de salir con él. Fue en verano. Yo fui de vacaciones a un playa española, creo que el pueblo se llamaba Torrevieja o algo así. Allí conocí a un grupo de gente muy numeroso (jejeje, no he podido resistirme). Eran buena gente, pero un pelín juerguistas y un día, mejor dicho mi último día bebí demasiado y lo hice con un chaval que había en el pub.

-¿Lo conocías de antes?

-¿El pub? Sí, claro ya habíamos ido antes.

-No, al pub no, al chico.

-Ah, me había tirado los tejos antes, lo conocía de ese pub, no era del grupo (pa q ninguno se enfade xq si no… jejeje)

-¿Usaríais protección no?-preguntó Hermione.

-Sí, usamos un… no me acuerdo como se llama.

-Preservativo.

-Eso, pero bueno que da igual, es algo de lo que me arrepentiré toda la vida. Yo quería querer la virginidad con alguien a quien amara, no borracha en una playa con alguien del que no sé prácticamente nada.

-¿Y lo sabe mi hermano?

-No, no sé como decírselo, no quiero que me juzgue, pues la primera que se arrepiente y se avergüenza soy yo.

-Bueno dejémoslo, no te sientas mal, todos cometemos errores y no por eso somos malas personas-dijo Herms.

-Gracias.

-Oye, ¿y sigues en contacto con esos amigos tuyos?

-No, yo no sé usar el correo muggle, ni los móviles ni el ordenador, así que chungo.

-Bueno no creo que aquí te pueda dar clases de telefonía ni de informática, pero sí podemos intentar mandar una carta por correo muggle.

-¿Telequé? ¿Informática? ¿Qué es un móvil?-dijo Gin y Luna y Herms rieron.

-Muchas gracias Herms, pero no se puede, como pensé que no iba a poder contactar con ellos no tengo su dirección ni nada. Además no quiero meterlos en líos, ya sabes que los mortífagos van a por nuestros seres queridos y si no los relacionan conmigo mejor. Prefiero no verlos y saber que están bien y no corren peligro.

-Como tú quieras. Oye tengo que ir a hablar con Terry. Hasta luego. Si queréis quedaros aquí. Yo no digo nada.

-No, por si vienen esas dos, mejor nos vamos.

-Eso nos vamos ya contigo.

Cuando Hermione se hubo ido…

-¿Sabes? Esta mañana tu hermano y yo hemos visto a las víboras con Boot y con Malfoy.

-¿Sí?

-Sí, pero bueno quizás se hicieron más amigos en el baile.

-Bueno, puede ser, pero sigue siendo raro, ¿o no?

-Pues sí.

* * *

Hermione buscó a Terry y lo encontró n el campo de Quiddich jugando con chicos de su casa.

Terry cuando la vio bajó de su escoba y fue junto a ella.

-Hola Terry.

-Hola Herms, tenemos que hablar de algo serio.

-"¿Se habrá enterado de lo mío con Harry?"

* * *

**Hola de nuevo!!!! Os ha gustado? No? Decírmelo en un reivew, que aunque sea pequeño siempre me ayuda a escribir más rápido. **

**En el otro capítulo se me olvidó decir que la canción era de Andy&Lucas, "Aquellas cartitas", aunque bueno muchos ya lo sabíais, es que es una de mis favoritas y me pareció que encajaba con la situación jejeje. En este capítulo las que he puesto es la de "Desnúdate mujer de Bisbal" y una parte de "Una noche de amor desenfrenada" de Triana. **

**Ahora antes de poneros el spoiler y después contestaros a los reviews tengo que decir a Flor que me alegro que ya vaya estando mejor, que ya sabes que aquí tienes una amiga para lo que necesites, que te tengo mucho cariño, ya sabes que sabes cosas... jejeje. Muchos bss wapa.**

**Y ahora ya sí viene el spoiler, que os va a dejar con aún más ganas de leer, por lo que me soléis decir.

* * *

**

**-"Porque me duele que pienses de mí esas cosas. Sabes por lo que he pasado tantos años y sigo pasando ahora por ti. Tengo miedo de que te pase alfo, de perderte y tú dices que en lo único que pienso es en Quiddich, chicas y sexo… Me ha dolido Herms, me han dolido tus palabras"-Harry no la había mirado ni un momento, seguía con la mirada fija en la ventana.

* * *

****Al final Harry se quedó dormido pero lo despertaron los gritos de auxilio de Hermione.

* * *

****-Vale, allí nos vemos.**

**-Harry, espera un momento. Allí os vais a enterar de ciertas cosas, no quiero que me vuelvas a recriminar no habértelo dicho antes, ¿vale? **

**-Vale, ahora sólo me importa Hermione.

* * *

**

Y yo creo que con esto ya es suficiente, ahora viene la contestación a vuestros reviews:

Deiv: Hola nen!!! No pasa nada por no haberme dejado antes ningún review, lo que de verdad me importa es que te guste la hstoria. Yo debo de decir que también era una lectora compulsiva de fics, pero nunca me había atrevido a escribirlos yo. Había escrito diferentes novelas para certámenes del instituto pero nada más, hasta que me animaron y me lancé, me daba un poco de miedo, pero parece que no lo hago del todo mal por lo menos. Espero ver pronto otra historia tuya porque eres un gran escritor, de verdad. Hasta pronto. Monik.

Ely-Barchu: Hola wapa!!! Me encanta que te guste tanto mi historia y bueno espero que este capítulo también te haya gustado como los demás, porque me gustó mucho escribirlo, sobretodo el principio, quería que quedara romántico, y espero que así haya sido, ¿a ti te a parecido que ha quedado bien? Ya me dirás. Muchos bss wapa. Monik.

Miki Potter: Hola wapetón!!! Bueno pues aquí tienes ya el capítulo, ¿ha sido de tu agrado? En el siguiente hay una cosa en tu honor, una "pelea" en tre chicos y chicas... Es que lo siento pero es un tema que cuando a mí se me toca, PELIGRO, jejeje. Que bueno ahora recordaba lo de la venganza que me decías el otro día, y sigo sin entender como lo histéis tan mal, no es tan difícil acerlo sin que te pillen, sino mira que yo sin conocerlos te dí una opción que con los datos que yo tenía habría tenido uns 90 por cientod e efectividad. bueno pero vamos a dejarlo, porque es normal lo pensastéis tíos... Jejeje. Muchos bss y hasta pronto. Monik.

Pipu-Radcliffe: Hola wapa!!! Ya sé que Harry es tímido con las tías, pero es algo que he cambiado un poco, porque la verdad es que yo creo que dar el primer beso con quince años no es muy habitual, ¿o no? así que como era algo que yo sirmpre he dicho, pues quise que el fic fuera algo más real en cuanto a esto. Te prometo que Terry no dejará a Herms embarazada, te lo juro, no seguía capaz de hacer eso yo, no podría. Bueno mi niña hasta pronto. Cuídate. Monik.

ivita black: Hola mi niña!!!! Siento no hber dejado un adelanto, pero es que quería que este capítulo fuera inédito, porque me encantó escrirlo, y por eso, pero bueno ya me has perdonado? jejeje, y hablando de adelantos, mira quién habla la qu me tiene con total incertidumbre y en ascuas con de vuelta al comienzo, porque tía cada vez me angacho más al fic, así que no me puedes recriminar mucho... Jejeje Bueno que espero que te haya gustado este capi que tanto me gustó a mí escribir y que tú actualices pronto. Muchos bss y hasta prontitot. Monik.

delfina Potter: Holas!!! Si el otro era uno de los mejores, este tambiénlo ha sido? Es que me encanta este capi. Bueno espero que te haya gustado y que me lo digas en otro review. Hasta pronto. Bss. Monik.

Aiosami: Hola mi niña!!! Muchas gracias por tus alagos wapa. Espero que te gustara el capi y has dicho una cosilla en tu review que se verá más adelante... Jejeje Repasa tu review y seguro que te das cuenta de lo que quiero decir, y sino pues ya lo verás el próximos capítulos. El siguiente ya lo tengo escrito y cuando tenga el 21 subo el 20 y así puedo poner spoiler, y tb si en algún momento no me da tiempo a escribir algún cap, pues ya tengo uno de reserva para no dejaros con mucha expectación. También espero que tú actualices pronto. Hasta pronto y muchos bss wapa. Monik.

arissita: Wola!!! No exageras un poco con eso de que mi fic te ayuda a ser feliz y soportar las clases? Perobueno si lo dices será verdad y bueno en todo caso me alegro de poder ser de ayuda. Espero que ta haya gustado tb este capítulo y que tb lo esperás con ansias. Hasta pronto. Monik.

Presario: Hola nen!!! Muchas gracias por tus palabras, de evrdad, gracias, y bueno esta evz no he tardado mucho, y para la próxima seguro que tampoco lo haré, te lo prometo. Te ha gustado este capi? Quería que quedara romántico (sobretodo la primera parte jejeje) y espero haberlo logrado, tb espero tu review con tus opiniones vale? Pues hasta pronto. Cuídate. Muchos bss. Monik.

nimi227: Hola wapa!!! Parece que a las dos nos gustan andy&lucas no? jejeje, espero q tb te haya gustadoe ste capítulo y que me lo digas en otro de tus reviews va? Hasta pronto y gracias por perder un poco de tu tiempo en leer mi humilde fic. Muchos bss. Monik.

Nice-Girl: Hola wapetona!!! En el otro cap se dijeron lo que sentían y en este se lo expresan jejeje. Bueno espero que estés bien y que te haya gustado el capítulo, a prtir de ahora creo que la historia irá más deprisa aunque me duela que se acerque el final. Muchos bss y hasta prontito. Monik.

meiling.animorphs: Hola!!! Te ha gustado el capi? espero que sí, yo creo que tambiñen ha sido romñantico no? por lo menos eso intenté lograr. Hatsa prontito. Monik.

hermy-potter-hp: Hola wapa!!! Ya sé que dejo mucha incertidumbre, pero no lo puedo evitar me sale hacerlo así, sorry. Hasta pronto y me alegra que te guste mi fic. Monik.

Nissa Black: Hola wapa!!! Gracias por leer mi fic, de evrdad, gracias. Ah y a ver si es verdad y actualizas pronto jejeje. Muchos bss. Monik.

Kry: Holas!!! Muchas gracias por seguir mi historia e intentaré seguir con más rapidez.

* * *

Bueno ya me voy a despedir hasta pronto (espero) y si me queréis agregar al msn el mío es este mnknogales (arroba) hotmail (punto) com.

Se despide con muchos bss

vuestra lokamiga

Monik

R

E

V

I

E

W

S

-

P

L

E

A

S

E


	20. Secuestrada

_**No hago esto para lucirme, sólo por diversión. Todos los personajes son propiedad de J K Rowling**_

**-"……" PENSAMIENTOS**

**-…… CONVERSACIONES

* * *

**

**Hola de nuevo! Ya estoy aquí otra vez¿qué tal todo? Espero que bien. **

**Hoy no me voy a enrrollar mucho sólo diré lo de siempre os dejaré con el vigésimo capítulo de este fic. El fic está dedicado a Ali, a Coco, a Noelia, a Laura, a Yas, a Patri, a Mónica, a Sandra, a Amparo y a Cris. VIVA "LOS PORREROS" OS QUIERO A TODOS MUCHO.

* * *

**

**CAPÍTULO 20: SECUESTRADA**

Hermione se fue con Terry a las gradas del campo se Sentaron y empezaron a Hablar Herms sabía que era algo malo lo que la tenía que decir, lo intuía.

¿Qué es eso tan importante Terry?

-Pues que creo que debemos dejarlo.

-"Lo sabe". ¿Y por qué-preguntó pues no quería meter la pata.

-Porque no hacemos buena pareja, no tenemos intereses comunes…

-"Normal tú estás en el otro bando".

-Queremos diferentes cosas y yo sé que no me quieres.

¿Y eso por qué lo crees?

-Eso se nota Hermione, pero no importa. Es mejor darse cuenta y ya está.

-Pero…-la castaña no entendía. Estaba segura de que qué aquel cabrón estuviera con ella formaba parte del plan y que cortaran significaba o que ya no la necesitaban o que era una artimaña.

-Nada de peros. Han sido unos meses estupendos, pero no vamos a ningún sitio y debemos dejarlo ahora que no seguir y perder el tiempo. Nada es para siempre.

-Eso no es cierto-Herms no lo decía por Terry sino por Harry.

Terry se extrañó ante la reacción de la Griffindor pues pensaba que se lo tomaría mejor ya que de ese modo podría estar con Hary abiertamente.

-"Es extraño. Antes Malfoy cuando vino ya me confirmó por la información que le había dado su padre que San Potter y esta zorrita estaban juntos. ¿Por qué estará así? Será una pequeña farsa porque sino no lo entiendo". Bueno podemos seguir siendo amigos¿vale?

-Vale, si es lo que quieres vale. "¿Yo amiga de este gilipollas? Si hombre, no tengo otra cosa que hacer". Adiós Terry.

Y con una gran incredulidad Hermione se dirigió otra vez al castillo. No entendía nada.

Terry por su parte seguía sentado en las gradas viendo como la castaña se iba.

-"Pues al final no era tan estrecha como parecía, porque en una noche el tonto de Potter se la ha tirado. Bueno ya tendremos tiempo de saber lo fiera que es."

* * *

Hermione llegó a la Sala Común y se encontró allí a sus tres amigos.

Ron y Neville se despidieron para dejar a solas a la pareja que desde hacía unas horas sabían que se amaban.

Hermione se sentó al lado del ojiverde y éste la pasó un brazo por sus hombres y la castaña se recostó un poco sobre su amado.

¿Qué te pasa princesa¿Dónde has ido? Porque antes has pasado por aquí y ni te has dado cuenta de que estábamos aquí.

-He ido a hablar con Terry-Harry asintió-y me ha dejado.

-Pero…

-Sí, yo tampoco me lo explico, pero no sé.

-Pero significa que ya no te necesitan¿no?

-Puede ser, y ya sabes que eso significa que ya han conseguido su propuesto sin mí.

-Pues en parte es bueno, así no corres peligro, pero por otro..

-Ya lo sé amor-Hermione se quedó callada-"¿Y si Voldemort vuelve?"

-No creo, no me ha vuelto a doler la cicatriz.

¿Qué?

-Contesto a lo que has preguntado.

-Yo no he dicho nada Harry-dijo Herms asustada porque sabía a que pregunta se refería su novio.

-Sí, sí lo has dicho, has preguntado¿Y si vuelve Voldemort?

-No Harry, eso no lo he dicho…

-Que sí, yo lo he oído.

-No, no lo he dicho, lo he pensado.

�¿Cómo! No puede ser.

-Sí Harry. He pensado exactamente lo que has dicho.

-Pues yo lo he escuchado.

-Bueno a lo mejor sí que lo he dicho.

-Sí, porque es extraño.

-Sí lo es, aunque después de siete años aquí hay pocas cosas extrañas que poder ver.

-Pues sí, es cierto. Hemos pasado muchos casos aquí.

-Muchas, pero siempre juntos.

-Sí, siempre has estado a mi lado.

-Bueno somos amigos y no podía dejarte solo.

-Bueno ahora somos algo más que amigos¿no?

-Déjame pensar… Pues creo que tú no me has pedido ser tu novia-Harry la miró sonriendo.

¿Quieres que lo pida?

-Sólo si quieres que lo sea, porque hay que hacer las cosas bien-dijo Herms riéndose.

-Bueno pues Hermione Jane Potter¿me permitirías tener el lujo de que seas mi novia?

-Me lo tengo que pensar… Pues claro tonto.

Y se besaron. Por lo menos durante un tiempo no pensaron en nada del exterior, sólo eran ellos dos y nada más, absolutamente nada más.

* * *

Llegó la hora de cenar.

-Herms¿vamos al Gran Comedor a cenar ya?

-No.

¿No tienes hambre?

-Sí, pero no quiero ir al Gran Comedor-le dijo con una sonrisa pícara.

Harry la miró con un poco de ignorancia, pero no tardó mucho en darse cuenta de a qué se refería su niña.

-Ya¿qué prefieres cenar en "el aula de Astronomía", no?

-Exacto-y lo besó con ternura cogiendo la cara del ojiverde entre sus manos. Después fue acariciando a Harry despacio hasta poner las manos en el cuello del joven. Harry la tenía tomada por la cintura y la acercaba poco a poco cada vez más a su cuerpo.

Hermione paró el beso y se acercó al oído a Harry.

-Mi niño, mejor vamos a subir ya.

-Sí, pero como anoche, vamos a por la capa.

¿Y si están tus compañeros?

-Bueno pues voy yo a por ella. Tú espérame aquí. Ahora vuelvo-la besó de nuevo y fue a por la capa.

Hermione se sentó en el sillón sonriendo. Se sobresaltó cuando el retrato de la Señora Gorda se abrió. Eran Lavander y Pavarti.

¡Hola Herms¿Qué haces aquí sola-preguntó Brown.

-Nada.

-Oye¿qué tal anoche con el bombón Potter-preguntó Pavarti.

-Pues como cualquier noche con un amigo.

¿Segura?

-Sí, Lav segura.

-Bueno vale, nosotras nos vamos y ahora vamos al Gran Comedor. Hasta luego-dijo Pavarti.

-Espera Pavarti. ¿A ti te tocó con Terry, no-Pavarti se puso nerviosa.

-Eh… esto… sí¿por?

-Por nada, si yo no me voy a enfadar nada. Además hoy lo hemos dejado-a Pavarti se le iluminaron los ojos, pero lo intentó esconder.

-Ah, lo siento. Pero que como te he dicho nos íbamos.

-Vale, vale. Adiós.

-Adiós Herms-dijo Lav.

Cuando se fueron Harry, que ya estaba allí desde hacía un rato, asustó a Herms hablándola bajo la capa.

¿Te importó que la tocara con Boot?

-Joder Harry¡qué susto-Harry se quitó la capa-Y no, no me ha importado nada, si me he acordado ahora que la tocó con Terry y porque ella ha sacado el tema de las parejas. Creo que le gusta.

-Pues pobrecilla.

-Eres malo.

-Pero tengo razón.

-Eso es cierto. Bueno¿nosotros no teníamos algo que hacer?

-Sí, vamos-se cubrieron con la capa y Harry la cogió por la cintura pegándola todo lo posible a sí mismo.

Y de ese modo, bien agarrados, fueron otra vez hacia el séptimo piso a encontrar en la Sala de los Menesteres otra vez la habitación, la que los escondía del mundo, la que los invitaba a amarse. Su habitación.

* * *

Los días fueron pasando y llegó el viernes 20. Aunque Terry y Herms ya no estaban juntos y eso ya lo sabía todo el colegio, Harry y Hermione seguían llevando lo suyo en el más absoluto de los secretos. No querían ser la comidilla de Hogwarts y tampoco querían dar pasos en falso con todo lo del lado oscuro, ya que en ese momento ellos iban aventajados ya que la Orden no tenía datos acerca de los mortífagos por lo éstos iban por delante.

Aunque no era día de entrenamiento, Harry había pedido permiso a McGonagall para poder hacer uso del campo de Quiddich para preparar aún más el partido del día siguiente, el partido contra Hufflepuff, por lo tanto Harry y Ron se encontraban entrenando y Ginny, Luna y Herms a pesar del frío estaban en las gradas hablando y observando el entrenamiento.

Cuando terminó de entrenar, el equipo se fue a duchar ya cambiar, y las tres chicas les esperaron a la puerta de los vestuarios. No tardaron mucho en salir, pero el primero en hacerlo fue Ron que saludó a su novia con un gran beso y a su hermana y a la castaña les dio en la mejilla. Sonreía mucho. Harry salió a los pocos minutos con el pelo mojado. Herms sonrió al ver que aquel pelo mojado por la ducha dada lo había visto no hacía mucho pero debido a otras circunstancias… Aún así le regañó por no secarse el pelo como sí había hecho Ron.

-Vale mam�-Herms lo miró con el entrecejo fruncido pero sin dejar de sonreír.

¿Con que mamá eh- se acercó a su oído-Pues tranquilo que por las noches también me comportaré como una madre, te arroparé, te contaré un cuento y a dormir.

¡Qué graciosa…-a lo que Herms añadió alejándose con las chicas hacia el castillo.

¿Quién ha dicho que fuera una broma?

Harry corrió hacia ella y Ron los siguió pues se quedaba solo.

¿Es coña, no?

-No, no lo es.

-Venga Herms, que era una tontería.

-Pues a partir de ahora mide tus palabras.

Todos los demás los miraban sin comprender muy bien la situación.

Se fueron al castillo pues ya había caído la tarde y el frío era considerable.

* * *

En la Sala Común se sentaron a descansar.

Herms seguía haciéndose la dura con el ojiverde. Le hacía gracia verlo pensando que ella estaba molesta con él.

Ron hablaba con Neville que también estaba en la Sala Común del partido contra Hufflepuff.

-Los vamos a machacar. Este año también nos llevaremos la copa de Quiddich de calle.

-Seguro, pero no olvides a Slytherin, ellos han ganado los dos partidos que han tenido y ahora van en cabeza.

-Ya, pero con que Harry sólo atrape la snitch mañana ya les superamos en puntos, así que…

-Eso es cierto, y como les meteréis una paliza en el partido contra ellos, pues ya está.

¿Lo dudabas-dijo sonriendo-Pero lo que no recuerdo es cuando era el partido contra las serpientes…

-Pues si no lo sabes tú que eres el que juega…

-Harry-el ojiverde dejó de disculparse con la sonriente Hermione y miró a su amigo¿Recuerdas cuándo es el partido contra los Slytherins?

-A ver, déjame pensar… Así, el 16 de Mayo.

-Joder Harry pareces una agenda-dijo Neville.

-Sí, pero para lo que quiere-dijo Herms.

Luna y Ginny, que hablaban de los últimos cotilleos en el mundo mágico, rieron ante el comentario de su amiga.

-Herms tiene razón, por lo general los tíos sólo os preocupáis de vuestras cosas-dijo Ginny.

-Generalmente cosas insignificativas, sin sustancia.

Hermione sonrió, pero sabía que eso no era del todo cierto, pues por lo menos había allí un tío que había tenido otras cosas en mente, cosas muy importantes.

-Luna eso no es cierto-dijo Harry.

-Harry, nen, como Ginny ha dicho es en general.

-Pero…

-No, no hay peros. Sé que en ocasiones hay cosas que hacen que tu vida cambie, problemas que hacen madurar. Por desgracia a ti te tocó de los peores, pero no nos referimos a eso, nos referimos a lo que pensáis, a lo que sólo habría en vuestra mente si no existieran problemas-dijo Ginny.

-A ver listilla¿y qué cosas son esas-dijo el pelirrojo.

-Quiddich, tías y sexo-dijo tranquilamente Hermione- aunque no tiene porque ser ese orden.

Los tres chicos se quedaron callados. La verdad es que era muy difícil competir contra la castaña, siempre tenía buenos argumentos imposibles de contrarrestar.

¿No decís anda?

-Es que…-dijo Neville.

-Si no estáis de acuerdo con nuestras palabras demostrarnos que estamos equivocadas.

Los chicos se miraron indecisos. No sabían que hacer ni que decir.

Luna y Ginny sonreían ampliamente al ver que no podían defenderse.

-Pues si no hay nada más dejemos el tema a un lado-dijo Herms.

Harry se levantó y se fue hacia su cuarto. Hermy lo miró mientras se iba con preocupación y decidió seguirlo.

Llegó a la puerta de la habitación de los chicos y llamó, no obtuvo respuesta alguna, pero ella sabía que su novio estaba allí.

Intentó abrir la puerta y comprobó que no estaba cerrada con magia por lo que entró en el cuarto.

Harry estaba en el alfeizar del ventanal de al lado de su cama.

Herms se acercó a él en silencio. Lo miró intensamente.

¿Qué te pasa-Harry no la contestó-Harry sé que nos hemos pasado y lo siento, pero no entiendo porqué te pones así.

-"Porque me duele que pienses de mí esas cosas. Sabes por lo que he pasado tantos años y sigo pasando ahora por ti. Tengo miedo de que te pase alfo, de perderte y tú dices que en lo único que pienso es en Quiddich, chicas y sexo… Me ha dolido Herms, me han dolido tus palabras"-Harry no la había mirado ni un momento, seguía con la mirada fija en la ventana.

-Pero Harry aquello era en general, lo ha dicho muy bien Ginny. Todo ha sido una tontería. Sé que me quieres y que eres mucho más complejo como para solamente pensar en eso, por eso te quiero. No te enfades conmigo.

¿Qué dices?

-Pues lo que he dicho, no miento.

-No me refiero a eso, sino a porqué lo has dicho.

-Pues por tus palabras, me ha dolido a mí también verte así y oírte decir esas cosas.

-Yo no he abierto la boca.

-Harry yo te he oído, yo he oído como decías que te habían dolido mis palabras, que estás preocupado por mí, que…

¿Tú me has visto hablar?

Herms recapacitó.

-No. pero estoy segura de que yo he oído lo que has dicho.

-No he dicho nada. Lo he pensado.

-Eso ocurrió también el otro día, yo tampoco había dicho nada. Harry esto me preocupa.

-A mí también. Debemos ir a hablar con Dumbledore.

-No est�¿no recuerdas? Esta semana le tocaba ir con la Orden.

-Ah sí es verdad. Bueno pues cuando vuelva tenemos que habla con él, esto es serio. -Oímos lo que pensamos.

-Ya, pero no siempre. Es extraño.

-Bueno pero tú no te preocupes-dijo abrazándola.

¿Esto significa que me perdonas-Harry la sonrió.

-Sí, soy un tonto, no me debería haber puesto así, pero me ha dolido.

-Ya te he dicho que era por ti. Era en general.

-Vale, te creo. Pero antes has dicho que te teníamos que demostrar algo…

-Era una tontería, no…

-Mañana en el bosque tienes una cita. He conjurado una cabaña sólo visible por nosotros para celebrar con una romántica cena que llevamos una semana.

-Pero…

-No hay más que hablar. Mañana a las ocho y media te espero en la Sala Común.

-Eres genial pero si haces esto sólo por una semana¿qué no harás cuando llevemos un año?

-Ya lo pensaré, pero ahora quiero celebrar la semana más maravillosa de toda mi vida-y la besó.

La puerta se abrió y entraron Ron y Neville.

¿Parece que ya le ha devuelto la sonrisa?

-Eso parece.

Herms se puso algo roja.

-Bueno yo me voy. Adiós chips-le dio un corto beso a Harry y se encaminó a la puerta. Cuando ya tenía entre sus manos el pomo…

-Recuerda ocho y media-Herms sólo sonrió y se fue a su cuarto.

* * *

¡Y Harry coge la snitch¡Griffindor gana a Hufflepuff por 310-30¡Viva Griffindor!

McGonagall ya ni se molestó en reprimir la efusividad del comentarista, solamente sonrió moviendo la cabeza.

Luna, Herms y Ginny fueron a felicitar al equipo.

Harry salió y cogió a Hermione y la dio vueltas mientras la abrazaba.

-Harry, aquí hay mucha gente.

-Ya lo sé, por eso no te he besado-sonriendo dejó en el suelo a una chica algo mareada.

-Habéis jugado genial. Les habéis machacado-Harry se acercó a Hermione y la dijo al oído.

-Es que contigo en las gradas nadie puede perder. Eres un talismán. Te quiero.

-Soy tu talismán y también te quiero.

-Vamos a irnos que me muero por besarte y aquí va a ser imposible.

-Sí, vamos.

¿Te encuentras bien?

-Sí es que me has mareado un poco.

¿Segura?

-Sí, anda vamos al castillo que hace frío.

* * *

Hubo una gran fiesta en la Sala Común de Griffindor, pero Herms se fue pronto para prepararse. Lavander y Pavarti a vieron irse y subieron tras ella.

¿Por qué te has ido?

-Me tengo que preparar, tengo una cita.

¿Con quién?

-Secreto.

-Venga Herms.

-Que no os voy a decir nada.

-Vele, pero por lo menos déjanos ayudarte a prepararte.

-Me sé vestir solita.

-Anda no seas así.

Hermione no dijo nada más, sabía que era mejor darlas la razón que discutir tontamente.

La ayudaron fingiendo amistad y Herms estaba preparada a las siete y media.

Lavander y Pavarti preguntaron a qué hora había quedado.

-A las ocho y media.

-Entonces¿nos puedes ayudar a buscar en las gradas una pulsera?

¿Qué pulsera?

-La mía, la que me regaló ayer Robert-dijo Pavarti mintiendo.

-Vale, vamos.

No había ya nadie en la Sala Común y las tres chicas salieron del castillo.

-"Cuanto antes vayamos antes volvemos"-pensó Herms.

* * *

Harry llevaba esperando a Herms media hora y no aparecía. Pensó que no habría terminado de arreglarse y la esperó.

-Pasaron Ginny y Luna a la Sala Común.

-Chicas¿habéis visto a Hermione?

-No¿por-dijo Luna.

-Porque había quedado con ella a las ocho y media y no aparece.

-Pues no sé Harry. No la hemos visto.

-No os preocupéis, seguro que pronto viene.

Al final Harry se quedó dormido pero lo despertaron los gritos de auxilio de Hermione.

Harry se levantó sobresaltado, pero en la Sala Común no había nadie. Miró el reloj y eran las once y media.

Habría jurado que era Hermione quién pedía auxilio. Se quedó pensando y de repente salió corriendo al despacho de la profesora McGonagall.

* * *

-Profesora¿ha vuelto Albus?

-Sí, volvió hace escasamente una hora.

-Vale, gracias-y sin más explicaciones salió enfilado hacía el despacho del director.

Llegó pero no recordaba la contraseña por lo que probó unas cuantas y al final acertó.

El director lo miró sorprendido.

¿Qué pasa Harry?

-Profesor es Hermione. Ella está en peligro.

-Estoy al tanto de lo de Terry, pero…

-No es eso, bueno en parte sí, pero… No está aquí y está mal, pedía ayuda.

¿Y tú cómo…?

-No lo sé señor, pero yo la escuché pedir por favor auxilio. Yo la escuché. Me tiene que ayudar.

Dumbledore pareció entender y le intentó tranquilizar y también sacar algo más de información.

-Harry¿te habías comunicado antes con ella mentalmente?

-Sí, pero no sabemos como. Ella escuchó mis pensamientos ayer y yo hace unos días a ella, pero en esas ocasiones estábamos juntos, cerca, no sé señor.

-Tranquilo, el hecho de que podáis comunicaros mentalmente es bueno, muy bueno, puede ayudar y mucho.

-Pero no lo hacemos intencionadamente.

-Porque aún no habéis aprendido a hacerlo, es pronto, probablemente ocurra cuando tenéis miedo, dolor, angustia… ¿me equivoco?

- No, pero eso quiere decir que ella está mal… Pero señor¿por qué ha ocurrido esto, por qué podemos saber lo que piensa el otro?

Dumbledore sonrió.

¿Estáis juntos verdad-Harry asintió¿Habéis hecho el amor-Harry no contestó-Harry contéstame.

-Sí, lo hemos hecho, pero eso es algo que no debe salir de aquí.

-Por eso no te preocupes, sólo te lo he preguntado para saber si os habíais demostrado el amor que os tenéis.

¿Por qué?

-Hay personas que están predestinadas a estar juntas, el amor de tu vida se suele decir. Cuando eso ocurre en el mundo muggle y se hace el amor esas personas conectan aún más que de forma habitual, hay más complicidad que normalmente, pero aquí en el mundo mágico no es sólo eso, también se crean conexiones entre las personas. Tus padres también se comunicaban mentalmente Harry, pero no tiene necesariamente que ocurrir eso, o no necesariamente tiene que darse sólo una conexión. No sigue ninguna regla. ¿Me entiendes?

-Sí, más o menos, pero ahora quiero ayudar a Hermione. Estoy seguro de que los mortífagos la tienen y la necesitan para algo-apretó sus puños de rabia al recordar las sospechas de Hermione-y no bueno seguramente.

-Tranquilo, llamaremos a la Orden y nos reuniremos en una hora.

-Yo voy a llamar a mis amigos. Están al tanto de lo de Boot y Malfoy.

-Vale. Ve.

¿Dónde vamos a quedar?

-En la Sala de los Menesteres-a Harry se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas.

-Vale, allí nos vemos.

-Harry, espera un momento. Allí os vais a enterar de ciertas cosas, no quiero que me vuelvas a recriminar no habértelo dicho antes¿vale?

-Vale, ahora sólo me importa Hermione.

* * *

Harry buscó a sus amigos, por suerte Luna se había quedado en la habitación de Ginny y no tuvieron que ir a su casa a por ella.

Les contó todo lo que sabía, dejando a un lado el porqué de las comunicaciones mentales, y todos se preocuparon mucho por el bienestar de la castaña.

A la hora dicha fueron al séptimo piso. A fuera les estaba esperando Lupin, que sólo miró a Harry y le dijo que lo sentía.

Entraron en la Sala de los Menesteres, que ahora era una gran sala de reuniones. Parecía el número 12 de Grimmauld Place cosa que aún más entristeció a Harry.

-Bueno señores, es hora de afrontar la verdad y poner las cartas sobre la mesa.

* * *

**Bueno q os ha parecido? Ya sé que lo he dejado otra vez en un momento muy crítico, pero no lo puedo evitar, jejeje. Bueno ahora os pongo un spoiler cortito que hoya no tengo demasiado tiempo.

* * *

**

**Draco se acercó a Hermione. Se resistió un poco, pero al final Malfoy la pudo sujetar y la empezó a besar el cuello. Ella gritaba, pedía ayuda y que la dejara en paz, pero él no tenía intención de parar.

* * *

**

**Bueno y con eso es suficiente y ahora vienen los reviews:**

**Miki Potter: Hola nen! Ya sé que la indirecta de los de Torrevieja no es muy indirecta, pero es que mientras escribía me estaba acordando de ellos y pues por eso, pero que quede claro que lo que ocurre es pura ficción. Y en cuanto a lo de la venganza de la carta, lo siento pero no puedo decir que estuviera currado porque mentiría, lo único que puedo decir que para haberlo ideado tíos no estaba tan mal, pero nada más, jejeje. Es que soy muy mala, (ya lo sabes tú) y si no ya verás cuando vuelvan las evaluaciones… Bueno nen hasta pronto. Monik.**

**Ely-Barchu: Hola wapa! Bueno ya sabes un poquito más que es lo que pasa, no? Bueno wapa espero que te haya gustado este capi tb, y me alegro de que la escena íntima entre Harry y Herms quedara bien. Hasta pronto. Muchos bss. Monik.**

**Pipu-Radcliffe: Hola mi niña! Así que si tú fueras Hermy lo habrías contado todo eh, jejeje. Yo ahora que lo pienso tb, pero tb hay que reconocer que Hermione no lo diría, o no? Bueno wapa hasta prontito, muchos bss. Monik. **

**arissita: Holas! Bueno si tú dices que no exageras te creeré pero lo siento, lo seguiré pensando un poquito, porque mi fic no es tan bueno como para eso. Bueno espero que este cap tb haya sido de tu agrado y que sigas leyendo esta historia. Hasta pronto. Muchos besitos. Monik.**

**Nelly Esp: Hola! Bueno tranqui que yo sigo el fic, de verdad, jejeje. Bueno espero que este cap tb te haya gustado. Hasta otra. Monik.**

**meiling.animorphs: Wola! Me alegro de que te guste tanto mi fic, y muchas gracias por tus palabras. Hasta pronto. Monik.**

**bruja enamorada: Hola wapa! Gracias por tu review, de verdad, me ha hace mucha ilusión que os guste tanto el fic. Hasta prontito. Monik.**

**Cammiel: Hola wapa! No te preocupes por no poder leerlo, a mí mientras te guste ya me vale. Hasta pronto. Muchos bss. Monik.**

**Hermelind Potter: Hola wapa! Entonces tienes dos nicks no? Bueno pues intentaré acordarme de que eres la misma persona. Bueno que me alegro mogollón de que te guste mi fic y espero de corazón que lo sigas leyendo, y que me sigas dando tu opinión. Hasta prontito. Muchos bss. Monik.**

**ivita black: Hola mi niña! Gracias por tu bonito review de verdad, para mí es un honor que escritoras como tú lean mi fic y me digan que escribo bien, gracias de verdad. Bueno wapa espero que sigas con de vuelta al comienzo pues cada evz me engancha más. Muchos bsitos y hasta prontot. Monik.**

**Nice-Girl: Hola wapa! Pues sí ya era un poco hora de que Herms y Harry se demostraran lo que sienten, jejeje. Hasta prontito mi niña. Espero que te siga gustando el fic, de verdad. Monik.**

**Kry: Hola wapa! No te preocupes sé lo que es empezar a mandar reviews y esas cosas, te comprendo muy bien. Oye que yo encantada de decirte como se suben fics, pero antes de hacerlo prefiero preguntar si te lo puedo explicar por el msn, es para que no sea tan complicadillos va? Es por si luego resulta lioso, pero si hay problema en que sea por el msn, no te preocupes que en el próximo cap te lo digo. Muchas gracias por el review, pues para mí es un honor que los primeros que mandas me los mandes a mí. Hasta pronto. Monik.**

**hermy17: Hola wapa! Muchas gracias por leer mi fci, te aseguro que es todo un honor para un escritora principiante como yo que a escritoras tan buenas como tú les guste mi fic, de verdad. Hasta prontito. Monik.**

**hermy-potter-hp: Hola wapa! Muchas gracias por dejarme review y por poner que escribo bien, muchas gracias. Bueno ya sé que lo dejo siempre con mucha expectación, pero es que no lo puedo evitar me sale la vena "malvada" y no lo puedo evitar, jejeje. Bueno wapa hasta prontito. Monik.**

**Hermy Potter: Hola wapa! Me alegro de que te guste tanto mi fic, de verdad, me entusiasma que algo que tardé tanto en decirme a escribir esté gustando tanto. Bueno espero que te siga gustando el fic, y que pronto reciba otro review tuyo, por cierto ya te agregué al msn, así que ya hablaremos algún día por allí, pues yo me meto a diario, jejeje. Bueno hasta pronto. Monik.**

**nimi227: Hola wapetona! Gracias por tus palabras, son muy alentadoras. Espero que este cap tb haya sido de tu agrado. Muchos bsotes. Monik.**

**MaRiNeTa MaLFoY: Hola loka! Me alegro de que ya tengas el ordenador, de verdad, y aunque suene egoísta es que tengo ganas de saber como sigue tu gran fic, me tienes en ascuas, y aunque sigo pensando que el que vuelve y lo va a joder un poco todo es Draco, quiero saber que paxa. Bueno mi niña hasta pronto y gracias por malgastar un poco de tu tiempo en el leer mi fic y en dejarme un review. **

**Bueno aquí lo dejo ya… pero volveré. Hasta pronto a todos. Si me queréis agregar al msn el mío es este mnknogales (arroba) Hotmail (punto) com.**

**Se despide con muchos bss**

**Vuestra lok amiga**

**Monik**


	21. La verdad

_**No hago esto para lucirme, sólo por diversión. Todos los personajes son propiedad de J K Rowling**_

**-"……" PENSAMIENTOS**

**-…… CONVERSACIONES**

* * *

**HOLA A TODOS! Q tal os va la vida? Yo no os voy a decir demasiado aquí prefiero decíroslo abajo vale? Pues eso que os dejo con el capi nuevo no sin antes hacer lo d siempre, jejeje. QUE VIVA "LOS PORREROS" Y QUE OS QUIERO MOGOLLÓN. Va dedicado a Ali, a Coco, a Noelia, a Laura, a Yas, A Patri, a Sandra, a Amparo y a Cris. Hasta luego wapos, nos vemos abajo espero que os guste este cap.

* * *

**

**CAPÍTULO 21: LA VERDAD**

Todos tomaron asiento rápidamente.

-Albus¿estás seguro de que se lo debemos decir? Nosotros podemos hacerlo todo sin tener que ponerlos en peligro-dijo Lupin.

-Remus, en primer lugar ya no son niños y merecen tener total conocimiento del tema, todos y cada uno de los datos y teorías que tenemos, y por otro lado me temo que sobretodo Harry puede ayudar, y mucho, más que nosotros.

-No le entiendo.

-Ahora comprenderás.

-Director¿qué pasa-dijo Harry. Todos los demás del grupo seguían en silencio.

-Harry, creo que lo mejor es empezar por el principio y les ruego que no me interrumpan hasta que acabe-asintieron, dando a entender su promesa de callar-Bueno pues a ver, no todo el mundo sabe que Godric Griffindor y Rowena Ravenclaw eran marido y mujer-los chicos se miraron algo sorprendidos, pero no dijeron nada-pero antes de casarse y estar juntos Rowena era novia de Salazar Slyterin. Eran felices, pues por aquel entonces Salazar aún no había sacado a relucir su verdadera personalidad, pero Godric y Rowena eran amigos y con el tiempo se acabaron enamorando. Rowena dejó a Salazar para iniciar una relación con la persona que más amaba. Salazar se acabó enterando de aquello aunque lo llevaban en secreto y mató a Rowena por celos-los jóvenes se iban asombrando cada vez más mientras Dumbledore hablaba al contrario que los miembros de la Orden que ya estaban al tanto de todo-Godric quedó desolado y se sumió en una profunda depresión. Nadie creía que fuera a poder salir de ella, pero lo logró. Empezó a pensar que si era mago, uno de los mejores y poderosos por cierto, podría tal vez devolverla a la vida, y con esa idea en la cabeza empezó a buscar e investigar cualquier cosa relacionada con su propósito. Encontró en un antiquísimo libro un hechizo que permitía hacer regresar a las personas fallecidas, el problema es que el libro estaba algo quemado y faltaba parte de la hoja donde se encontraba el hechizo y había como una especie de cláusula que no se pudo ni se puede leer. Aún así Godric realizó el hechizo y Rowena volvió a la vida. No se sabe como, pues no se conocen más casos en los que haya ocurrido. Salazar al ver de nuevo con vida a Rowena y en brazos de Godric fue cuando decidió absolutamente irse de Hogwarts, digamos que fue la gota que colmó el vaso.

-Lo siento señor, pero no me puedo callar¿está diciendo que existe una forma de devolver la vida a alguien-dijo Harry con exasperación.

-Harry sólo hay un hechizo, pero no sabemos la forma para que éste salga bien-dijo Lupin-Entiendo tu reacción, pero si fuera fácil, te aseguro que ya lo habríamos usado.-se calló un momento y miró a Harry directamente a los ojos-En más de una ocasión.

Harry prefirió no decir nada más y con la mirada invitó a Dumbledore a proseguir.

-Bueno pues con esto explicado podemos decir que creemos que los mortífagos planean usar el hechizo para hacer resurgir a Voldemort.

¿Pero no ha dicho que no se conoce la forma-dijo Ron.

-Sí, pero a lo mejor ellos la conocen o simplemente lo van a intentar como lo hizo hace años Godric. No sabemos.

¿Y qué tiene que ver Hermione con todo esto-preguntó Harry.

-Como te he dicho antes, hay personas que están predestinadas a estar juntas, que están hechas para complementarse. Esto ocurre contigo y con Hermione y¿cómo decirlo?... Tú eres muy poderoso debido a diferentes motivos que a lo largo de estos años has ido conociendo, bueno pues digamos que el amor de tu vida también ha de ser poderoso, por eso Hermione tiene mucho poder, a parte de una gran inteligencia que ha sido de gran ayuda en todo este tiempo. Ella es muy poderosa, pero no lo ha exteriorizado, no ha salido a la luz.

¿Y? Sigo sin entender nada.

-Harry¿recuerdas cuándo Voldemort volvió hace unos años?

-Para olvidarlo.

¿Usó tu sangre no?

-Sí.

-Pues por algo así la necesitan.

-No puede ser, me podían haber usado a mí.

-No tú no vales.

�?

Dumbledore suspiró y prosiguió.

-Necesitan una vida, no sólo sangre.

¿Una vida�¿La van a matar!

-No, necesitan una vida nueva, aunque no tiene porque haber nacido.

Harry comenzó a verlo todo claro. Empezó a atar cabos y todo le cuadró.

-Quieren un bebé, un hijo de Hermione.

¿Herms está embarazada-preguntó extrañada Luna.

-No señorita Luna, bueno o eso creemos-añadió mirando a Harry, pero éste no lo miró a él, seguía enfadándose por momentos.

¡Por eso ese cabrón…¡La quería dejar embarazada¡Lo voy a matar¡Cómo se atrevan a tocar a Hermione…!

-O sea que Hermione iba por buen camino en sus sospechas-dijo Ginny-Ella tenía razón.

-Señor¿pero por qué una nueva vida-preguntó Ron.

-Voldemort aunque vuelva, si lo logra, cosa que dudamos, estará muy débil, por eso necesita una fuente de vida y ésta debe ser poderosa.

-Pero si puede que no vuelva…-dijo Neville

-Sí, le entiendo¿por qué la quieren dejar embarazada de todos modos¿Si no vuelve qué hacen con esa vida no? No se van a arriesgar, a ellos les da igual. Por otro lado también pueden usar esa esencia de vida para que alguno de ellos ocupe el puesto de Voldemort si éste no vuelve, así sea como sea Herms tiene que quedarse embarazada.

¿Sabéis dónde están escondidos o por lo menos tenéis idea de donde pueden estar-dijo Harry.

-No, pero ahí entras tú Harry, tienes que intentar comunicarte con ella mentalmente.

-Ya le dije antes que nosotros no lo controlamos, que no sabemos que hacer. Y usted dijo que si salía sin darnos cuenta, podría ser por una situación mala, así que sinceramente, mejor que no me pueda comunicar con ella.

-Harry debes tener clara una cosa, Hermione no lo va a pasar bien, va a haber muchas situaciones y momentos desgraciadamente en los que sin conocimiento tú puedas saber lo que piensa y te puedas comunicar con ella.

-Pero…

-Harry tienes que sacar el lado positivo aunque esto sea duro para todos. Tenemos una posibilidad de salvarla a ella y evitar muchas cosas muy malas, unos males mayores, tú sabes muy bien a que me refiero.

-Vale, pero una cosa¿hay un tiempo o algo así? Me refiero a si hay una fecha límite.

-Me temo que sí. El resurgimiento del rey del lado oscuro ya sea Voldemort o alguno que tome su puesto debe producirse el día uno de Marzo, por motivos universales.

¡Pero eso es en ocho días!

-Lo sé Harry, pero de ese dato nos hemos enterado ayer. Pero también sabemos que si ese resurgimiento no se produce habrá en nuestro mundo un milenio de paz, un milenio de una paz total. Y si se produce… mejor no pensarlo. Pero quiero que sepas que no sabíamos que la chica que engendraría al bebé era Hermione. Eso lo hemos sabido ahora y los porqués también.

¿Cómo han sabido ellos que Hermione era la mujer de su vida-preguntó Ron señalando a Harry.

-Pues creemos que de la misma manera que saben lo del uno de Marzo: por medio de la Adivinación. Probablemente sabrán muchas más cosas de ella-dijo Remus.

Harry se dio cuenta de algo de repente.

-Si ella estuviera embarazada¿lo sabrían?

-Probablemente-dijo Lupin¿Por qué?

-Tío¿Herms está embarazada-le preguntó Ron.

-No lo sé-bajó la mirada-pero puede.

-Esa puede ser la razón por la que se la hayan llevado ya, es una opción, pero no podemos estar seguros.-dijo Albus.

Harry no paraba de pensar, Hermy podía estar embarazada de un hijo suyo y los podía perder a los dos, porque no creía que los mortífagos le dejaran viva. Además también pensaba en todo lo que la podían llegar a hacer… Estaba a punto de llorar, aquello era demasiado, había pasado por muchas cosas pero nada se podía comparar con lo que estaba viviendo, ni si quiera la muerte de sus padres o la de Sirius.

Si se hubieran enterado por otras razones y en otras circunstancias, probablemente los cuatro amigos habrían bromeado respecto a la mentira del aula de Astronomía, pero en esos momentos a ninguno se le pasaba aquello por la cabeza, solamente pensaban en Hermione y en lo que la podía pasar.

-Director¿se sabe si hay alguien más en todo esto?

¿A qué te refieres Harry?

-Pues a que Herms estaba en el castillo, en nuestra casa… Además Terry y ella ya habían cortado, así que no tenía porqué estar con él, y ella estaba al tanto de las sospechas… Es extraño, debe haber algún cómplice para que se la hayan llevado.

-Si eso es cierto… A ver vamos a ver una cosa, decir todo lo que recordéis, lo último que sabéis de Hermione, qué hizo, dónde estaba, cualquier cosa puede ser de gran utilidad, hacer un esfuerzo.

-Herms estaba con todos en la Sala Común pero se fue pronto, se fue a su cuarto-dijo Ginny.

-Nosotros habíamos quedado a las ocho y media, seguramente se subiría a cambiar.-dijo Harry.

-Sí, Herms siempre quiere tener todo bajo control para no llegar a los sitios pillada de tiempo-dijo Ron.

¿Y después nadie la vio-preguntó Remus.

-No sé si puede tener algo que ver, pero Pavarti y Lavander subieron detrás de ella. Yo estaba cerca de las escaleras y las vi subir.

¿Pavarti y Lavander-dijo Harry.

-La mañana de después del baile, Ron y yo las vimos hablar con Terry y Malfoy-dijo Luna.

-Sí, eso es cierto, nosotros las vimos.

-Pavarti fue al baile con Boot y Lavander con Malfoy-dijo Harry.

¿Sí-preguntó Dumbledore.

-Sí, así es¿por?

-Porque el hechizo que realicé para la formación de las parejas hacía que las eligiera de tal forma que entre los integrantes hubiera algún lazo fuerte de unión: amor, venganza, amistad…

¡Serán hijas de puta…! Fueron ellas, seguro. Herms no las aguantaba pero no podría pensar que ellas fueran malas y que la pudieran hacer daño, y bueno mucho menos que estuvieran aliadas al lado oscuro. Sí que pensaba que a Brown la gustaba Terry pero nada más. Joder.

-Minerva¿podría comprobar si esas dos alumnas están en su cuarto? Seguro que no, pero por si acaso.

-Por supuesto-y la jefa de la casa Griffindor salió para acatar las palabras de Dumbledore.

Harry mientras mentalmente estaba pensando en todas las cosas que haría a esos cuatro malnacidos si los tuviera delante, estaba muy enfadado y tenía mucho miedo, si perdía a Hermione lo perdía todo. Dumbledore lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

-Harry, ahora tú vas a practicar para aprender a usar esa nueva facultad entre tú y Hermione, es importante.

-Pero señor, si ni si quiera nos damos cuenta de que ocurre.

-Ya, por eso hay que ejercitar tu mente de un modo productivo en dos sentidos, ambos proyectados a dar soluciones a esto, trabajamos a contrarreloj.

-Haré lo que sea.

-Vas a aprender a usar Legeremancia.

¿Está seguro-preguntó recordando lo fallido que resultó la Oclumancia.

-Sí, así si te sale bien puedes meterte en la mente de Hermione, y si no consigues eso por lo menos te podrás comunicar con ella pues tu mente estará ejercitada y la comunicación mental con Hermione será muy fácil.

-Vale, entendido.

-Pues ahora tú te vas a venir conmigo y vosotros-dijo mirando al resto de los chicos-ir con el resto de la Orden a obtener toda la información posible y prepararos para luchar.

-Chicos vosotros podéis, recordar el ED.

-Claro tío Herms está en peligro.

-Gracias.

-Harry vamos no tenemos mucho tiempo.

En ese momento McGonagall llegó.

-No estaban Albus, en el cuarto de las chicas de séptimo no había nadie.

-Me lo imaginaba. Bueno pues vaya con la Orden a seguir buscando cualquier cosa de utilidad y a preparar a estos chicos todo lo que pueda. Yo voy con Harry para que ejercite la Legeremancia. En veinticuatro horas aquí de nuevo. Hasta que Hermione no esté a salvo estos chicos no darán clase. Diremos que están malos.

-Vale Albus. Seguro que no la pasará nada. No lo permitiremos-dijo cogiéndole las manos al ojiverde y mirándolo con lástima-Ahora Herms necesita que te esfuerces todo lo posible por ella.

-Lo haré hasta la muerte. No la van a hacer nada, si lo hacen…

-Mejor no pensar en eso, vamos Harry-dijo Albus.

-Sí, pongámonos manos a la obra-dijo la profesora.

-Vamos-dijo el ojiverde sólo pensando en Hermione.

* * *

Hermione estaba inconsciente tumbada en un viejo colchón sin somierúnicamente apoyado en el suelo. La habitación era sombría, húmeda, pequeña. Sólo constaba con una minúscula ventana en la parte alta de la pared, y además tenía cinco rejas con muy poca distancia entre ellas. La puerta estaba cerrada mágicamente y estaba custodiada permanentemente desde el otro lado por alguien.

Le habían quitado su varita, y no habría sido lo único si no llega a ser porque Lucius no dejó que la hicieran nada, por el momento.

Al otro lado de la puerta las dos ratas hablaban con un par de traidoras.

-Bueno¿y tu padre se ha sorprendido de lo bien que ha salido todo-preguntó Lavander.

-La verdad que un poco sí, pero bueno podía haber salido mejor.

-Anda¡se quejarán-dijo Pavarti.

-No es eso nena, pero nos podían haber pillado-dijo Terry.

-Pero lo importante es que no nos han pillado y que la puta de la Granger está aquí sin que nadie la pueda venir a salvar, pues no saben dónde está.

-Yo no daría la batalla por ganada hasta dentro de unos días cariño. Con los estúpidos de la Orden nunca se sabe, hay que esperar cualquier cosa.

-Vale, vale, pero aún así como hemos hecho esto muy bien pues yo creo que lo debemos celebrar, nos merecemos una recompensa-dijo Lavander acercándose poco a poco a Malfoy y arrastrando sensualmente las últimas sílabas de la oración.

-Pues yo creo que sí, que una celebración iría genial en este momento-dijo el hurón cogiendo a Lav por la cintura, atrayendo su cuerpo al suyo y acercándose a su boca para besarla, pero Pavarti les cortó un poco el rollo.

-Chicos, iros a un cuarto de una vez, pero por favor no nos provoquéis pesadillas.

-Jajaja¡qué graciosa! Pero bueno te vamos a hacer caso y nos vamos a ir a una habitación-y cogió a Malfoy de la mano y se lo llevó.

Terry miró con picardía a Pavarti.

-Bueno nosotros también lo podríamos celebrar¿no?

-No nos podemos ir, aunque aún no se ha despertado la Granger y no tiene su varita, no podemos dejar de vigilarla.

-Tienes razón, pero…-Terry se calló.

-Chicos si queréis iros a descansar, que os lo habéis merecido. Ya me quedó yo aquí.

-Gracias Sr. Malfoy.

-Sí, gracias-y se fueron como habían hecho antes la otra pareja.

Lucius abrió la puerta y entró en la habitación. Una vez dentro la volvió a cerrar con magia y contempló a Hermione.

-"Así que ésta es la putita que se ha camelado a Potter. No está mal, nada mal, el tonto no tiene mal gusto, esta zorrilla tiene un muy buen polvo. Y bueno eso es lo que le ha echado ya… y muy bien porque…"

Hermione se empezó a despejar y se asustó al ver donde estaba. Fue a echar mano de su varita, pero no la encontró. Lo único que encontró fue la pálida cara de Malfoy en la que se dibujaba una malévola fría sonrisa.

¿Qué queréis¿Qué hago aquí? Recuerdo que antes he visto a Terry, a tu hijo, y esas dos perras pero no me han dejado ni si quiera chillar y después…

-Después hemos vuelto a usar una útil cosa muggle. Se llama cloroformo¿te suena? Una sangresucia como tú debe de saber que es el cloroformo-Hermione lo miró con odio y volvió a preguntar.

-Repito¿qué es lo que queréis? Contesta-dijo Hermione con frialdad para aparentar la mayor tranquilidad posible.

-Mira niñata sangresucia a mí nadie, excepto Voldemort, me da órdenes, y menos tú. Pero bueno yo creo que sí que te lo voy a contar porque quiero tener el placer de contarte yo que nuestro señor va a volver.

¿Otra vez va a volver? Tenéis que cambiar un poco el eslogan que ese ya está muy usado.

-Esta vez lo hará para siempre.

-Siento decirte de nuevo que eso ya se ha dicho antes, así que como te he dicho cambiar el eslogan que ese ya no impresiona-Hermione lo miró desafiante, y Lucius lo hizo con odio y rabia, ya que veía que no podía con ella.

-Cállate, va a volver y tú nos vas a ayudar.

-Ni en broma.

-Eso no es negociable, vas a ayudar lo quieras o no, vas a hacer que haya de nuevo un señor Tenebroso, que vuelva a reinar el miedo en el mundo mágico. Tu papel es de suma importancia, te lo aseguro.

¿A si¿Y yo qué tengo que ver en todo esto?

-Todo a su debido tiempo, pero bueno te daré una pista por lo buena que estás y ya te contaré todo lo demás cuando sea el momento. Y no te preocupes si vas a tener mucho tiempo por delante para pensar y sacarle partido a la pista tan buena que te voy a dar, aunque bueno mucho, mucho tiempo no, pero tengo entendido que eres muy inteligente así que seguro que lo adivinas pronto.

Malfoy abrió la puerta con su varita y agarrando el pomo la dio la pequeña pista.

-Bueno pues aquí viene la pistilla¿preparada-la dijo sonriendo-Pues a ver digamos que hay cosas que has hecho últimamente que traen ciertas consecuencias. Esas consecuencias serán utilizadas muy bien para todo lo que te he dicho antes. Adiós-y se fue de la habitación. Cerró la puerta y llamó a otro mortífago para que hiciera guardia en la puerta.

-"¡Será hijo de puta¿Cosas que he hecho últimamente¿Consecuencias¿Qué decía este tipejo¿Yo qué sé? Joder esas gilipollas traidoras… Y encima Harry pensará que le he dejado plantado. Una noche que tanto prometía se tuerce al cien por cien… Un momento… No puede ser, no puede ser. ¡Ay¡Por las barbas de Merlín¡No puede ser! Es imposible. Para empezar no lo pueden saber¿cómo van a saber que Harry y yo…? Es imposible, imposible. Pero por otro lado, no se puede haber estado refiriendo a que… ¡Qué no¡Qué no¡Qué no puede serÉl y yo siempre hemos tomado precauciones… ¿o no? Joder, ahora no estoy segura si ha sido siempre. ¡Ay Dios¿Pero cómo voy a estar embarazada¡Si llevamos una semana! Qué no, seguro que es otra cosa¿pero qué? Bueno Herms tranquila, ante todo tranquilidad, no puedes perder la clama, todo se arreglará. Seguro que sólo te quería asustar, nada más, solamente eso, asustar"-pero Hermione no pudo evitar ponerse las manos en el vientre, recostarse y sentirse bien, pese a la situación.

* * *

Dumbledore y Harry estaban en el despacho del director mientras los demás se entrenaban e investigaban.

-Harry, lo que has dicho antes¿era cierto? Me refiero a lo de que Hermione podría estar embarazada.

-Pues sí. No estoy seguro, pero creo que hay ocasión en la que no tomamos precauciones.

-Bueno por lo menos si eso es cierto no la tendrán que dejar embarazada ellos.

-Sí, eso es cierto, pero aún así estoy muerto de miedo. No quiero que la pase nada, bueno que les pase nada.

-Es normal Harry.

-Si yo hubiera estado con ella…

-Harry, no te atormentes con eso, tú no tienes la culpa. Y seguro que la encontramos.

-Eso espero. Es que tanto tiempo para poder estar con ella, para lanzarme, y ahora la puedo perder…

-Tranquilo Harry-Dumbledore lo abrazó como a un hijo. Al rato se separaron.

-Profesor¿Hermione se enterará de que está embarazada?

¿Te refieres a por parte de los mortífagos?

-Sí. Porque no creo que lo supiera, me lo habría dicho.

-Pues supongo que sí que se enterar�, ella es muy lista y además no creo que los mortífagos no la digan nada del asunto que tienen entre manos, ya sabes como son.

-Sí, no pueden evitar hacer daño. Joder, Herms se va a enterar de que está embarazada así, y encima que no va a conocer ni a nuestro hijo.

-Tranquilo, ahora lo que hay que hacer es seguir ensayando¿vale?

-Vale, sigamos entrenando.

* * *

Sobre las seis de la mañana Draco fue a decirle al mortífago que custodiaba a Hermione que se quedaba él. El mortífago muerto de sueño aceptó muy encantado. Cuando se fue, Malfoy entró en la habitación y cerró mágicamente la puerta tras de sí, como había hecho horas antes su padre.

Herms estaba dormida con las manos sobre el vientre. Draco se sentó a su lado y se acercó a ella. Con un susurro cerca de su oído la despertó. Mientras se despejaba, Malfoy intentó besarla el cuello, pero Hermione no le dejó, y además le dio una bofetada. Draco se levantó.

¿Quién te crees para pegarme?

-Te recuerdo que no es la primera vez, y ésta ha sido de un nivel menor, y además… ¿quién te crees para aprovecharte mí mientras dormía?

-Pues Draco Malfoy.

-Pues por ser quién eres ni se te ocurra tocarme otra vez.

-Bueno tranquila, ya habrá tiempo, por eso no sufras.

-No habrá tiempo.

-Sí lo habrá. La lástima es que ya ha hecho Potter todo el trabajo, pero bueno eso da igual.

¿Qué dices?

-Vamos, que ya sé que debes saber ya que San Potter te ha preñado.

-Puede¿pero qué tiene que ver eso con lo que has denominado trabajo?

-Bueno parece que eso no lo sabes, bueno tranquila que ya estoy yo aquí para contártelo todo, todito, todo. A ver el señor Tenebroso va a volver y gracias a ti y a que el cararrajada te ha preñado. Vamos a usar a tu hijo para hacer que vuelva a haber de nuevo un amo del lado oscuro.

¿Mi hijo?

-Sí, pero bueno te aseguro que no hay que esperar nueve mesesúnicamente nos sirve con que esté engendrado, con eso basta. Pero además así no te encariñas con él, como no lo vas a conocer, nos deberías de estar agradecida y todo… además ahora que lo pienso como no vivirás mucho pues se te pasará pronto la pena.

Hermione se puso a llorar. No podía creer lo que oía.

-Eh, no sufras, que el tiempo que estés aquí lo vas a pasar muy bien… vas a ver que lo que San Potter te ha hecho no tiene comparación con lo que vas a sentir conmigo, te lo aseguro, después de esto me vas a pedir más y más siempre, ya verás, tú sólo espera y verás.

-Serás cerdo…

-Si te va a encantar.

-Voy a vomitar que es distinto.

-Ay, Granger Granger, que el sexo en el embarazo es muy bueno.

-Pero hacerlo contigo no, es una pesadilla.

-Serás…

Hermione se dio cuenta de algo.

-La verdad no creo que a tu padre le haga gracia…

¿Qué me tire a una sangresucia?

-No, que pueda perder el bebé.

¿Qué dices?

-Los primeros meses son muy importantes y cualquier cosa puede provocar un aborto.

-Mientes. No me vas a hacer perder la oportunidad de acostarme con un bombón como tú.

-Si tú lo dices…-Draco no la quiso hacer caso, no la quería seguir escuchando, lo único que quería era oírla gritar de placer, quería desgarrarla, quería que sufriera al sentirle dentro de ella, quería que no fuera feliz, quería tirarse a una sangresucia, quería tirarse a esa sangresucia, quería tirarse a la sabelotodo Hermione Granger, a la novia de Potter, quería que Harry también fuera un desgraciado al saber que él había violado a su querida noviecita.

Draco se acercó a Hermione. Se resistió un poco, pero al final Malfoy la pudo sujetar y la empezó a besar el cuello. Ella gritaba, pedía ayuda y que la dejara en paz, pero él no tenía intención de parar.

**

* * *

**

**Bueno qué os ha parecido? Está bien? Espero que os haya gustado, porque os tengo que dar una noticia que no os va a hacer mucha gracias, no hay spoiler y quizás tarde algún tiempo en actualizar, espero que no sea así, pero yo aviso para que luego no os enfadéis, es que tengo ya los exámenes aquí y no puedo hacer tantas cosas, y aunque tengo pocos exámenes comparados con los que he tenido en otros tiempos el tiempo libre que me queda quiero relajarme, ver la tele y esas cosas, digamos que no tengo ganas de escribir, pero que sepáis que el fic sigue, que el capi siguiente a este está casi escrito totalmente así que…**

**Bueno voy a dejar eso, y espero que entendáis lo que os quiero decir, no lo hago por fastidiar, de verdad, lo hago porque lo hay otra. Ahora viene la contestación a todos vuestros reviews, aquellos que tanto me llenan de felicidad. De verdad gracias a todos de corazón.**

**Miki Potter: Hola nen! Pues sí que lo podía dejar ahí, y en esta ocasión también lo puedo dejar aquí, jejeje. Ya sé que ya tienes suficiente calvario con ser del Atleti, pero vas a tener que esperar seguir esperando… Soy mala verdad? Es que no lo puedo evitar, me sale decir este tipo de cosas, cuando empiezo no paro, en mis mejores tiempos me tuvieron que poner un esparadrapo en la boca, y no te exagero, así q imagina como soy en realidad. Ahora llevo un tiempito controlándome, siendo más buena, y lo soy, así por un momento piensa que si en estos momentos estoy siendo buena para como soy en realidad, como seré al cien por cien. Muchas veces me han dicho que doy miedo, porque entre las indirectas que suelto y que me entero de todo por muy bien que se esconda, pues que se le va a hacer. Bueno que espero que te haya gustado este capi y hasta pronto. Por si se te ha olvidado tengo un vecino llamado Pablo, jejeje. Ya hablamos. Monik.**

**ivita black: Hola wapa! Me encanta que te guste tanto mi fic, y te prometo que seguiré escribiendo hasta el final, yo nunca dejo nada a medias si no es por un mal mayor, y como por ahora no lo hay pues doy mi palabra de que seguiré la historia hasta que tenga que poner fin, por mucha pena que me vaya dar acabar el fic, porque si tengo que ser sincera saber que ya se va acercando el final me entristece bastante, pero bueno es normal, siempre me pasa con todo lo que escribo. Bueno mi niña hasta prontito. Muchos bss y abrazos para una gran escritora. Monik.**

**Ely-Barchu: Hola wapetona! Tú tranquilita que yo seguiré escribiendo pase lo que pase, jejeje, pero lo que no puedo evitar es dejaros con la duda y esas cosas, eso es algo que me tira demasiado, es que me sale la vena malvada y no la puedo controlar. Bueno wapa espero que te haya gustado este capi, se desvelan muchas cosas no? jejeje, además si se piensa hasta se puede saber que va a pasar después, pero bueno ya se sabr�, jejeje. Hasta prontito. Muchos besazos. Monik.**

**Hermelind Potter: Hola wapa! A ver no te preocupes por darme felicitaciones en cada review, te aseguro que no es monótono, a mí siempre se me suben los colores, así que supongo que si siguen teniendo efecto los halagos serán efectivos, o no? Y es verdad tus palabras me llenan de autoestima. Respecto a lo que dices de que mi fic no es demasiado cursi, gracias, porque me gusta el romanticismo, pero no quería que fuera demasiado empalagoso tampoco. También dices que las cosas que les pasan a los personajes podrían pasar de verdad, yo creo que eso puede ser debido a que intento ponerme en la piel de los personajes para así poder explicar todo mejor, y aunque estos viven en un muerdo imaginario, también hay que reconocer que se rige por una serie de leyes, reglas y esas cosas; así que imagino cosas que puedan pasar en el mundo mágico coherentes con este mundo mágico, me entiendes? Espero que sí. Bueno espero que este capi también haya sido de tu agrado y que si puedas sigas leyendo esta humilde historia que yo prometo continuaré hasta el final. Muchos bss y hasta prontito. Monik.**

**billiwing: Hola wapetona! Pues antes de nada agradecerte que leas mi fic, y también por supuesto que pese a tu vagería ( eso lo dices tú misma jejeje) me hayas dejado un review, de verdad muchas gracias, saber que tanta gente lee mi fic, me llena de felicidad, me da ánimos y me ayuda a escribir con mayor rapidez. Bueno ya ves que no sólo han secuestrado a Herms los cabrones de Malfoy y Terry, sino que en el ajo también estaban las víboras de Pavarti y Lavander. Pero eso que dices de que cuando Harry los pillé se van a enterar, es totalmente cierto, van a desear no haber nacido, jejeje, pero es normal no? Pero bueno yo diría también que es por los demás, porque no sólo Harry es el que les tienen ganas a los mortífagos. Bueno hasta pronto. Muchos bss y espero otro review tuyo, vale? Muchos bss. Monik.**

**arissita: Hola wapa! No paxa na porque el review sea cortito lo que de verdad me importa es que os guste el fic, nada más, pues escribo no sólo porque me encanta escribir sino porque seguís el fic, sino no tendría porque seguir escribiendo, o mejor dicho subiendo capis, porque yo creo que escribir seguiría escribiendo, pues es algo que siempre he hecho y que me gusta muchísimo. Porque aunque este sea el primer fic que he escrito y he publicado, tengo una gran, por así llamarlo, trayectoria en escritura, ya son muchos los concursos literarios y esas cosas que he pasado, o simplemente novelas cortas que tengo escritas y guardadas (pues no me gusta borrarlas, es como si me quitasen algo mío, sé que es una tontería pero no lo puedo evitar). Bueno voy a dejar todo esto que te estoy soltando un rollo demasiado grande, y según dices te tendrás que ir a clase, jejeje. Hasta pronto. Muchos besazos. Cuídate. Monik.**

**Presario: Hola nen! Ya sé que lo dejo siempre en unos momentos… Pero una cosa para que no te desanimes, no te das cuenta que mi maldad podría ser mayor y haceros no sólo esperar una semana sino más? A qué eso nunca lo habías pensado? Es que hay que ver la vida desde un punto más positivo, me lo ha enseñado un amigo que es la persona más positiva que conozco y supongo que me ha pegado algo. Bueno me alegro de que te siga gustado el fic, y quiero que sepas que me gusta que sigas felicitando por mi historia, pues es algo que me llena de autoestima, y bueno te digo que eso es algo que me hace escribir muchos más rápido, así que… Bueno espero que este capi también hay sido de tu total agrado y que me lo sigas contando. Hatsa pronto. Monik.**

**Kry: Hola wapa! Bueno como siempre digo sé que lo dejo en momentos muy pero que muy críticos pero es que tengo un don para eso, jejeje, viene adjuntado con la vena malvada, es un plus con el que tengo que vivir, y al que tenéis que soportar vosotros, jejeje. Bueno una cosa te prometo a Hermione no la va a pasar nada demasiado malo, porque hay que reconocer que algo tiene que psar, no olvidemos que está en manos de los mortífagos y ellos no son conocidos por su bondad, o no? Ya te agregué al msn. Respecto a lo de subir cosas voy a ponerte lo mismo que me pusieron a mí, pero añadiendo algunas cosas vale? Pues ahí va, si no lo entiendes pues me lo dices. Lo primero de todo tienes que estar registrada. Para poder acceder a la página de subir cosas tienes que darle a LOG IN. Allí encontrarás muchas secciones diferentes. **

**Hay una que pone (1) DOCUMENT MANAGER y es ésta la que te interesa en primer lugar...SIEMPRE que quieras subir un capítulo nuevo.  
Veras que hay tres líneas amarillas abajo que debes rellenar, en el primero pone LABEL .Ahí pon el titulo del capitulo. En FORMAT, déjalo en STORY FORMAT. El ultimo ya es para seleccionar el documento donde has escrito el capitulo y que lo suba pone SELECT DOCUMENT ON COMPUTER, tendrás que buscar donde lo guardaste.**

**Abajo del todo tienes un cuadro amarillo donde seleccionaras en el caso de subir algo para la sección de Harry, primero BOOKS y directamente la página se cambiara y te pondrá otro cuadro igual al lado y seleccionas HARRY POTTER, de ahí ya te abre el resto de cuadrados amarillos donde pondrás el topic, la categoría y esas cosas. Después de hacerlo dale a (2) CREATE HISTORY.  
Para actualizar un fic subiendo un capi q ya has guardado en la página le das a (3) EDIT STORY veras un cuadro grande con el nombre que le has dado a los fics y pinchando en el nombre del fic entrarás a la zona donde ya colocas, por decirlo de alguna forma, el fic. Veras los cuadros que rellenaste antes cuando creabas la historia, desde ahí podrás modificarlo y guardar los cambios dándole al botón que tienes abajo.  
Luego esta el índice de capítulos del ff, donde puedes borrarlos y cuando hayas subido uno nuevo le das, para que guarde los cambios por si las moscas. **

**Bueno no sé si te habrá quedado demasiado claro, yo te digo que a mí costó un poquito, así que no te preocupes, jejej. Oye no sé si te pasar�, pero yo desde el día que me registré hasta que pude subir mi primer capi, tuve que esperar tres días, así que si no puedes subir cosas en un principio no te preocupes. El tiempo que tendrás que esperar a mí x lo menos me lo ponía la página, vamos que estaba escrito. Bueno wapa que espero haberte servido de ayuda, y ya sabes si tienes alguna duda me la dices. Muchos bss y hasta prontito. Monik.**

**bruja enamorada: Hola wapetona! Bueno pues ya sabes que le han hecho esas dos arpías no? Son muy malas, pero ya sabes que el tiempo pone a cada uno en su sitio y que cada acto se paga más tarde o más temprano, eso no lo dudes, es una verdad universal, y por tanto en mi fic eso también debe pasar, y pasar�, eso te lo puedo asegurar. Bueno espero que este capi también te haya gustado como todos los demás, no sé cuanto tardaré en acabar el fic, pero te puedo asegurar que lo voy a acabar. Hasta prontito wapa. Muchos bss. Monik.**

**Cammiel: Hola wapa! Vaya te he vuelto a sorprender, me alegro, sobretodo me gusta que mi fic sea inesperado, porque la verdad es que hay muchos fics en los que se sabe todo. Yo tengo que decir que sé que en el mío hay muchas cosas que se deben saber, pero hay muchas otras que no se saben. Yo creo que por lo menos alguna sorpresilla aún queda, de verdad. Así que bueno supongo que la historia te seguirá sorprendiendo aún. Respecto a eso de que me culparás si engordas, me parece mal, yo no tengo la culpa, porque en vez de ver la tele y comer yo que sé escuchas música y bailas? Te aseguro que es muy divertido, a lo mejor al principio acabas cansada pero con el tiempo serás la reina de la pista. Si te hablo así es porque te habla la voz de la experiencia. Sé que ver la tele y comer es genial, pero es más productivo quitarse el nerviosismo de algún otro modo que no sea tan perjudicial. Además si ensayas en casa los pasos y los ritmos del baile cuando salgas será mejor. Quizás te parezca pesada, pero lo siento, no me gusta sentirme culpable, y por lo tanto me sentía con la responsabilidad de aconsejarte, jejeje. Bueno mi niña hasta pronto, y ya sabes apúntate a mover el esqueleto. Muchos bsazos. Monik.**

**nimi227: Hola wapa! Gracias por seguir leyendo el fic, y me alegra que te siga gustando, de verdad, me alegro mucho. Ya sé que dejo una total incertidumbre entre los lectores del fic, pero que se le va hacer no lo puedo evitar (es algo que repito mucho). Respecto a lo de seguir el fic, tranquila yo siempre acabo todo lo que empiezo y esto no es una excepción. Además me encanta escribir y recibiendo los reviews que recibo de vuestra parte como para dejar de hacerlo. Hasta pronto. Muchos bss y abrazos. Monik.**

**delfipotter: Hola wapetona! O sea que cada vez mejor no? Pues muchas gracias de verdad mi niña. Bueno no sé si me he retrasado mucho en actualizar, pero si hay algo que quiero saber es si te ha gustado este capi también, porque si no os gusta quiero saberlo, pues si no sé mis errores no los puedo modificar. Bueno hasta prontito wapa. Muchos besazos. Monik.**

**Aiosami: Hola mi niña! No me preocupa que leas mi fic con retraso lo que de verdad me importa es que te guste, porque eres una gran escritora y que te guste mi fic es todo un honor, un gran honor. Y respecto a tu historia no te preocupes, que todo lo que escribes está genial, así que lo hagas como lo hagas estará bien y gustará como siempre, de todo corazón te lo digo. Muchos besazos de tu amiga Monik. **

**hermy-potter-hp: Hola wapa! Muchas gracias por tus palabras, de verdad, me animan mucho. Ya sé que dejo bastante intriga entre todos, pero es que no lo puedo evitar, no puedo. Espero que este capi también te haya gustado mucho, yo seguiré escribiendo como hasta ahora, pues según me decís no lo debo de hacer demasiado mal. Muchos besazos. Hasta pronto. Monik.**


	22. La gran ayuda se Sybill

_**No hago esto para lucirme, sólo por diversión. Todos los personajes son propiedad de J K Rowling**_

**-"……" PENSAMIENTOS**

**-…… CONVERSACIONES

* * *

**

**HOLA A TODOS! Q TAL? Ya sé que me he retarasado un poco, y la verdad es que creía que me iba a retrasar más, pero me he cogido un buen gripazo y por lo tanto me he quedado el finde en casa y hoy no he ido a la clase así que pues he podido escribir. Me ha salido un capi algo más corto que los anteriores, pero bueno algo es algo no? El siguiente capi sí que no sé cuando lo voy a poder subir, así que espero que lo comprendáis, yo en cuanto pueda actualizaré. **

**Antes de dejaros con el nuevo cap un poquito lo de siempre que va dedicado a Ali, a Coco, a Noelia (por cieto felicidades que hoy es 21 de fefreo, tres años desde aquel día, a mí no se me olvida por mucho que pase fue un jueves verdad? Jejeje), a Laura, a Yas, a Mónica, a Sandra, a Amparo y a Cris. Y bueno que VIVIA "LOS PORREROS" Y QUE OS QUIERO A TODOS UN MONTÓN (que estoy deseando veros muchos bss)**

**Ahora sí, aquí está el capi y nos vemos abajo. Muchos besazos.

* * *

**

**CAPÍTULO 22: LA GRAN AYUDA DE SYBILL**

¡Qué me dejes Malfoy¡No me toques¡Déjame-gritaba Hermione con fuerza.

-No quiero, estate quieta, te dolerá menos si te tranquilizas-la dijo Draco mientras seguía besando y lamiendo el cuello de Herms, pues ella no le dejó que alcanzara sus labios.

-Te aseguro que te arrepentirás, déjame ahora y no saldrás mal parado.

Draco siguió sin hacerla el menor caso y sus manos buscaron los pechos de Hermione. Por encima de la ropa la siguió tocando con fuerza. Aquello producía en Hermione una increíble rabia además de un inexplicable dolor. Draco metió su mano por debajo de la camiseta de Hermione y pasándola por debajo de su sujetador con mayor contacto físico volvió a tocar los senos de la castaña. Hermione empezó a llorar, las manos de Malfoy se alejaban infinitamente de las de Harry, él no era cariñoso y tierno sino rudo y brusco. Saladas punzadas caían por el rostro de la chica quemando dolorosamente la piel. Hermione se dio cuenta de que nada la iba a poder salvar de que Draco hiciera con ella lo que quisiera y como había dicho él, si estaba nerviosa aquello la iba a doler aún más, así que pensó que lo mejor era intentar relajarse y esperar que todo acabase cuanto antes, ya ni siquiera se molestaba en pedir socorro, sólo quería que todo pasase cuanto antes…

* * *

¡Dumbledore¡Malfoy la va a violar¡La está tocando-gritó el ojiverde muy alterado y enfurecido.

¿Lo estás viendo?

-Sí, sí lo estoy viendo. Hermione está llorando, está asustado. Esa asquerosa serpiente la va violar y no podemos hacer nada, encima yo lo estoy sintiendo como si fuera ella, mi niña pobrecita, si tan sólo me pudiera cambiar por ella… pasaría por las peores torturas porque ella estuviera bien, esto es insufrible.

-Harry sé que es duro, muy duro, pero tienes que esforzarte en intentar ver que recuerdos hay en la mente de Hermione para así poder saber dónde están metidos, dónde tienen a Hermione, ahora estáis en plena conexión, no puedes perder esta oportunidad, es muy valiosa, tienes que ser fuerte, no pienses por muy difícil que te sea en otra cosa que no sea conocer que ha pasado.

Pero, es que…-Albus lo miró directamente a los ojos-Vale, haré lo que pueda, pero no aseguro nada, no sé si voy a poder.

* * *

¡Draco¡Suéltala!

-Pero papá…

-Ni papá ni hostias, que la dejes. Sé que tiene un buen polvo, que está muy buena, pero déjala ya-Lucius había entrado en la habitación alertado por los anteriores gritos de Hermione e imaginándose que era lo que ocurría había ido raudo a la pequeña habitación.

Draco se levantó del colchón con pesadumbre y con mucho enojo, no entendía porqué su padre había hecho que parara, no lo entendía, debería dar igual, solamente era una sangresucia, la novia de Potter, no debería importar que la violara. Hermione, por su parte, únicamente se echó hacia atrás pegándose a la pared, encogió las piernas y pasó sus brazos alrededor de sus rodillas. Se había tranquilizado bastante, pero aún respiraba agitadamente y seguían brotando de sus bonitos ojos miel algunas pequeñas lágrimas.

-Draco, no comprendes que puede tener un aborto. No debe tener sobresaltos, y una violación no es una situación demasiado tranquila.

-Lo ves gilipollas.

-Ni se te ocurra volver a insultar a mi hijo puta. Y que una cosa te quede muy clara yo no lo he parado por ti, ni porque me importe tu hijo, sino porque me importa lo que puede hacer, ha sido por un mal mayor, eso te lo puedo asegurar.

-Cuando todo se solucione ya verás como no me para-dijo Draco mirándola lascivamente a lo que Hermione le echó una mirada en la que se podía leer bien claro "ni en tus mejores sueños chaval".

-Exacto, es que no me pasará por la cabeza pararle, hará contigo lo que le venga en gana, pero todo a su debido tiempo, las prioridades son la prioridades.

* * *

¿Qué ha pasado Harry-preguntó Dumbledore al ver a Harry mucho más tranquilo.

-Que ha llegado Lucius y no ha dejado al asqueroso ése continuar.

¿Has podido saber algo?

-No, sólo que como ya sabíamos la cogieron por culpa de Pavarti y Lavander y lo hicieron con ayuda de cloroformo, que la tienen en una habitación mugrosa, pequeña y con una sola ventana con rejas, y bueno que ya sabe que los mortífagos quieren que vuelva Voldemort.

¿Algo más?

-Sí, que sí que está embarazada y que de algún modo quieren a nuestro hijo para el regreso de Voldemort-al decir esto Harry la mirada de Harry se entristeció de nuevo aún más.

Se había enterado que sin lugar a dudas su novia, la mujer de su vida, le iba a dar un hijo. Eso sería en cualquier situación una noticia de plena alegría, aunque aún fueran jóvenes, pero no era esta ocasión. Hermione, su Hermione y su hijo corrían peligro, estaban a manos de gente en la que no se puede confiar y que desde que nació le había intentado ver muerto.

-Harry, la verdad es que yo estaba casi seguro de que sí que estaba embarazada-le dijo el director.

-Y yo también estaba seguro.

-Bueno lo que me has dicho no es mucho, pero algo es algo. La encontraremos pronto, tranquilo Harry.

-Eso espero.

-Una cosa¿dices que fue Lucius el que ha parado a Draco?

-Sí, él ha llegado y ha parado a Malfoy, después ya no estaba en la mente de Herms, ella estaba más tranquila por lo tanto no he podido saber que ocurría.

-Bueno, pues creo Harry que podemos estar seguros de que no la van a hacer por el momento nada malo.

¿Seguros-dijo Harry extrañado¿A qué se refiere?

-Estoy seguro de que Lucius ha parado a su hijo por miedo a que Hermione pueda perder el bebé.

¿Por miedo a que sufra un aborto?

-Exacto. No pueden correr el riesgo de que ella aborte de forma natural por una mala situación.

-Bueno, eso es algo alentador, pero hasta que no la tenga otra vez entre mis brazos no estaré tranquilo.

-Es normal Harry, es totalmente comprensible. Ahora sigamos trabajando, que como has podido ver por ti mismo surge efecto.

-La verdad es que sí. No sé si será que esto es más fácil o es usted, porque la Oclumancia con Snape fue…-Dumbledore sonrió.

-Sea como sea, surge efecto así que sigamos.

-Por supuesto.

* * *

-Por alguna casualidad¿os habéis dado cuenta de que estoy aquí? No soy una cosa-dijo Hermione cansada de la conversación entre padre e hijo.

-No, no eres una cosa, eres algo peor, eres una sangresucia, aunque una sangresucia con un muy buen cuerpo.

-Hijo, se nota que llevas mi sangre.

-Sí, y también lleva sangre Black-les dijo la castaña con la mayor sonrisa que podía dibujar con sus labios y añadió mirando a Draco-Así que aunque sea en una casi inapreciable parte de la sangre que corre por tus venas, cosa que dudo que ocurra seguro que es horchata, llevas la misma sangre que tenía Sirius, un Griffindor, una de las mejores personas que conozco, y por supuesto la mejor persona de la familia Black.

Draco y Lucius la miraron con mucho odio, en el fondo sabían que lo que decía era cierto y eso les dolía mucho.

-Bueno¿os habéis quedado sin argumentos?

Padre e hijo bufaron y salieron de la pequeña habitación dejando a una sonriente Hermione, aunque con la cara brillante debido a las lágrimas.

-"Por poco… Bueno espero que me encuentren pronto. Por ahora he conseguido que me dejen en paz, pero no sé por cuanto tiempo. Lo que no entiendo es como va a volver Voldemort, no lo entiendo. Aunque me imagino que usarán a mi hijo del mismo modo que hace casi tres años usaron la de Harry… Joder, esto es muy extraño, esta vez Volemort sí que está muerto no es sólo que necesite un cuerpo… ¿Querrán revivirlo literalmente? No puede ser, eso es casi imposible, sólo se conoce un caso y no todo el mundo lo sabe. ¿Querrán usar el hechizo que usó Godric? Eso es una locura, si no se sabe como lo logró… Aquí hay mucho cabos que no entiendo…"-Hermione se agarró al colgante que Harry le había regalado, al que tenía forma de corazón.-"Harry por favor ayúdame cariño, no dejes que usen a nuestro hijo para eso, por favor no lo permitas amor."

* * *

-No lo haré, no lo haré Herms.

-Harry, Harry.

¿Qué?

-Te has quedado dormido¿qué decías?

-No sé.

-Es que has dicho "no lo haré Herms".

¿Estaba hablando con ella?

-Puede que sí.

-Ve, no lo controlo, no me doy no cuenta.

-Bueno ya lo harás, nadie nace sabiendo.

¿Pero que será lo que no haré?

-Eso no te lo puedo contestar.

-Bueno da igual, sigamos.

-No espera Harry, debes descansar, si no estás al cien por cien no lo harás bien.

-No puedo perder el tiempo.

-Descansa unas horas. Yo vendré a llamarte.

-Vale señor, ya sé que no se puede discutir con usted.

-Exacto así que descansa-y dicho esto Dumbledore se fue.

* * *

Dumbledore dejó a Harry en su despacho y fue a ver a la profesora McGonagall.

-Minerva¿puede salir un momento?

Todos estaban en la Sala de los Menesteres. Los chicos había hecho que apareciera el lugar donde tenían sus reuniones del ED, así tendrían espacio para entrenarse y libros para buscar información.

-Sí, profesor.

-Profesora Trelawney salga también usted.

-Por supuesto Albus.

Las dos profesoras salieron de la sala.

¿Qué ocurre¿Y Harry-preguntó McGonagall.

-Le he dejado en mi despacho, necesitaba descansar. He vendo para deciros que Hermione sí que está embarazada y que gracias a eso podemos estar seguros de que no harán nada que pueda hacer que eso cambie. Ella ya sabe algo del plan de los mortífagos y sabemos que está en una habitación pequeña, húmeda y con una sola ventana con rejas.

¿Quiere que intente saber dónde est�?

Sí, Sybill, pero cuando nos reunamos esta noche, era lo que la iba a pedir. Pues que Harry tenga ese recuerdo en su cabeza te será de gran utilidad, necesitamos que nos ayude en todo lo que pueda.

-Pues sí, eso me vendrá muy bien, será de gran ayuda y profesor no dude en momento que haré todo lo que esté en mi mano para saber donde está Hermione.

-Minerva¿cómo van los chicos¿Están preparados para enfrentarse?

-Pues Albus, la verdad es que nos ha sorprendido a todos el nivel, la experiencia, la calidad y el modo que tienen.

-Profesora, llevan aquí entre seis y siete años y han pasado por muchas cosas.

-El que más preparado está es Ron-dijo Trelawney.

-Lógico, es uno de los integrantes del trío dorado, ha estado al lado de Harry desde el principio, sufriendo y pasando cada año por algo peor. Eso se tiene que notar.

-Sí, eso es cierto-dijo McGonagall.

-Bueno mientras descansa Harry os ayudaré, pero ellos deberían descansar también¿no?

-Les hemos dado poción revitalizante, la han pedido ellos-dijo Sybill.

-Bueno si eso les va bien…

-Son jóvenes Albus. Entonces¿entras?

-Claro Minerva, y recordad una cosa, no tienen porqué saber que Hermione sí está embarazada.

-Vale, vale.

-Por supuesto, no diremos nada.

-Pues vamos a dentro.

* * *

-"¿Hermione, estás bien?"

-"Sí mi amor, pero la verdad es que no sé por cuanto tiempo."

-"Te encontraré. No dejaré que os pase nada. Nunca lo permitiría, nunca. Te quiero. Os quiero."

-"Lo sé mi vida, lo sé, pero un momento cariño¿estamos hablando?"

-"Sí, ya te lo explicaré, tranquila. Pero¿de verdad no tienes idea de donde puedes estar¿Los mortífagos no han dicho nada que nos sirva de pista?"

-"No amor, no han dicho nada. Supongo que van aprendiendo."

-"Tranquila, todo va a salir bien, todos estamos trabajando mucho, dejándonos la piel."

-"Lo sé Harry, sé como sois, pero…"

-"¿Qué¿Qué pasa?"

-"Tengo miedo. Esta vez no es sólo que yo ponga mi vida en peligro, cosa que siempre he hecho sin pensar, ahora…"

-"Ahora está nuestro hijo¿verdad?"

-"Exacto."

-"Ya mi niña, pero si tú no estás a salvo y no luchas nuestro hijo, no habrás futuro ni para él ni para nadie."

-"Lo sé, pero no puedo evitar sentir miedo."

-"Cuando tengas miedo, mira el corazón de tu cumpleaños o el anillo, lo que sea y recuerda que estoy contigo aunque no este a tu lado y que siempre podrás contar conmigo, siempre."

-"No hace falta que me lo digas, ya lo sé."-pensó sonriendo.

-"Pero hazlo así¿vale?"

-"Vale. Te quiero."

-"Yo también te…"

-Harry, despierta-dijo el director entrado en el despacho se le había ido el santo al cielo entrenando a los chicos.

¿Eh?

-Debemos continuar.

-Ah, sí.

¿Estabas hablando con Hermione-le preguntó Albus al ver la cara de Harry.

-Sí. Ella también estaba dormida.

¿Está bien?

-Sí, pero tiene miedo por nuestro bebé.

-Es normal Harry-dijo Dumbledore intentando aparentar tranquilidad.

-Lo sé, pero profesor, yo también tengo miedo, tengo miedo por los dos. ¿Les vamos a encontrar verdad?

-Claro que sí, eso no lo dudes. Además Sybill va a trabajar sobre tu mente para saber donde está Hermione.

¿Sí? Eso es genial. La profesora Trelawney es un poco rara, bueno bastante, pero es muy buena, seguro que ella la encuentra.

-Seguro, pero ahora Harry debemos continuar que en un par de horas nos volvemos a reunir. Tus amigos están dejándose la piel también en todo esto, están haciendo muchos avances.

-Son geniales, siempre harán lo que sea, quieren mucho a Hermione, pero una cosa ¿cuándo Trelawaney se pondrá a trabajar-preguntó el ojiverde bastante impaciente.

-En la reunión-contestó Dumbledore sonriendo-Y ahora, vamos.

-Vamos, manos a la obra.

* * *

¿Con quién hablabas tú-preguntó Draco irrumpiendo en la habitación porque había oído desde afuera hablar a Hermione mientras ésta dormía.

-Con nadie, estaba dormida. Me has despertado.

-Me da igual.

Herms con una sonrisa maliciosa añadió que el sueño era bueno para el feto.

¿Para qué?

-Mira que puedes llegar a ser tonto, para el bebé, mi bebé.

-Pues entonces repito, me da igual.

¿Y a tu padre¿A él también le da igual?

-Cállate. Además si después de todo pierdes a tu hijo pues hay otras opciones.

¿Dejarme embarazada otra vez? Pues déjame decirte que eso sería bastante complicado, ni digo imposible, pero si complicado. Después de un aborto en escasos días es difícil otra fecundación.

-Como no, la sabihonda rata de biblioteca siempre tiene algo que puntualizar, corregir o decir.

-Para eso estamos Malfoy.

-Muy graciosa. Tengo unas ganas de no volver a verte…

-Lo mismo digo-Draco la miró con muchísimo odio e hizo ademán de marcharse, pero lo que Hermione le dijo a continuación lo dejó helado.

-A parte de usar a mi hijo, también vais a utilizar el hechizo para revivir a los muertos¿verdad? El que utilizó Godric Griffindor con Rowena-Malfoy no supo que contestar.

-"¿Cómo sabe ésta eso?"

-Pues como bien has dicho antes, soy una sabelotodo rata de biblioteca que siempre tiene algo que decir.

¿Qué?

Hermione se dio cuenta de que Draco no había dicho anda y que había ocurrido lo mismo que pasaba con Harry, pero seguía sin entender porque ocurría aquello.

-Bueno no nos desviemos del tema, respecto a lo que te he dicho antes… ¿me equivocaba-le dijo al rubio con una mirada muy desafiante pues sabía perfectamente que el hurón no aguantaría y le contaría los planes de los mortífagos.- O bueno a lo mejor es que no confían lo suficientemente en ti y no sabes nada.-con eso la castaña sabía que Malfoy explotaría.

¿Pero tú de qué vas! Claro que sé lo que van a hacer. Vamos a hacer-rectificó-Y sí, no te equivocas vamos a usar el _Return magically_, el mismo que el asqueroso de Griffindor usó.

-Bueno-dijo Herms sonriendo¿entonces sabrán, bueno sabréis, que no se conoce como lo consiguió, no?

-Claro que lo sabemos, pero nos vamos a arriesgar, todo por nuestro líder, además no nos podemos olvidar que contamos con una fecha.

¿Con que una fecha, eh? O sea que tenéis un límite, como un ultimátum. ¿Os vais a arriesgar a sabiendas del posible, por no decir seguro, fracaso?

¿Te crees que somos tontos? Tenemos otro plan si el hechizo falla.

-"Pues va a ser que sí que son tontos, muy tontos, por lo menos éste". Ah os había infravalorado, parece que tenéis todo bajo control, pero solamente una cosilla, ese otro plan con el que contáis… ¿será totalmente fiable, no? Vamos que es factible al cien por cien¿no?

-Pues claro, sólo es el traspaso a otra persona el poder del mundo oscuro.

¡Ah! Ves eso es mucho más seguro. El hechizo, personalmente, no creo que salga bien.

-Pero si sale Voldemort volverá.

-Otra vez-puntualizó Herms y se rió-Perdón es que ha vuelto tantas veces ya, pero bueno… oye supongo que esa otra persona que será el rey del lado oscuro será alguien de confianza y poder¿o me equivoco?

-Pues no.

¿Sabéis ya quien será o vais a hacer unas elecciones? Uy, la verdad es que sería gracioso veros haciendo cosas de personas normales, ejercer el derecho democrático a votar. Aunque bien mirado los votos seguro que estarían comprados, no serían votos libres.

-Cállate. Aún no se sabe, pero mi padre es el mejor para seguirlos pasos del Señor Tenebroso.

¿Tu padre-y la castaña se echó de nuevo a reír. Quería enfurecer a Malfoy para que no pensara.

¿Pasa algo¿Qué es lo que te hace tanta gracia?

-Nada, nada.

-Ya… Bueno yo me voy que aquí ya no respondo de mis actos.

-Vale, vete y dile a tu padre que yo, o sea la asquerosa sangresucia, te ha sacado todo lo que vais a hacer. Te lo digo para que sepa que con muy poquito te vas de la lengua y puede ser peligroso, mira que si le cuentas a cualquiera vuestro plan os puede salir mal, y con todo lo que habéis hecho…

-Serás…

¿Qué?

-Nada.

-Oye una cosa antes de que te vayas¿para el paso de poder a otro mortífago también necesitáis a mi hijo?

-Sí¿pasa algo?

-Claro, se me olvidaba que todos sois tan poca cosa que necesitáis el poder de otra persona para subsistir.

Malfoy ya no quiso seguir en la habitación, podía cometen un error que pagaría caro y sabía que luchar contra Hermione al maltrato psicológico era una batalla perdida.

* * *

Esa noche la Orden del Fénix junto con los cinco amigos se volvió a reunir en la Sala de los Menesteres. Comentaron todos los progresos que habían conseguido y la profesora Trelawney se puso manos a la obra con Harry.

Al rato la profesora le comentó a Dumbledore que Hermione era muy lista, que le había sacado todo a Malfoy sin que se diera cuenta. Harry al oírlo, pues estaba al lado, no pudo evitar sonreír, pero seguía pasándolo muy mal, hasta que no la volviera a abrazar, a besar, a tocar, a amar… no estaría tranquilo, no hasta ese momento.

Una gran alegría llegó para Harry transcurridas unas horas cuando en la sala del séptimo piso una frase en voz muy alta y con tono de lo más jovial salió de los labios de Sybill, he hizo que todos sonrieran de felicidad.

¡Ya lo tengo! Ya sé donde se encuentra Hermione.

* * *

**Bueno q os ha parecido? Un poco soso? Si es así, pero entre que estoy malita y que hay algunos capis que tienes que ser transición…**

**Bueno no me entretengo demasiado porque no me encuentro muy bien, así que os contesto a los reviews y hasta el capi que viene (y bueno con los que hablo por el msn hasta que nos veamos, jejeje)**

**Miki Potter: Hola nen! Me alegro que el capi te gustara y espero que este también haya sido de tu agrado aunque he tardado más de lo normal en subir, pero no tenía ni tiempo ni tampoco muchas ganas de escribir, aunque estaba ansiosa de seguir el fic, sé que es raro pero yo me entiendo. Respecto a lo del atleti que digas que no es un calvario… deja que lo dude, pero bueno si tú eres feliz pues bien por ti, si te gusta ser de los perdedores… Dices que no te esperabas lo de Godric y Rowena, ya me imaginaba, pero es que yo ya avisé en su día que había muchas cosas que no se podían esperar en el fic, ahora sólo te queda pensar porque he puesto en la trama ese hechizo, que yo creo que con un poquito de imaginación se saca, así que… Bueno hasta pronto, y ya hablamos. Monik.**

**delfipotter: Hola wapa! Tú siempre me halagas y muchas gracias, pero me gustaría que me dijeses que cosas son las que más te gustan y las que menos vale? Es que así puedo modificar algunos fallos y esas cosas. Gracias por adelantado, y también muchísimas gracias por seguir leyendo esta humilde historia, de verdad muchas gracias. Hasta pronto y muchos besazos. Monik.**

**Pipu-Radcliffe: Hola mi niña! Antes de nada, no, no me llegó el review, sino ya sabes que habrías tenido tu oportuna contestación. Me alegro que no estés tan intrigada con saber que no la pasará nada malo a Herms jejeje. Muchas gracias por tus bonitas palabras y espero que este cap también haya sido de tu agrado. Hasta prontito wapa. Muchos bss. Monik.**

**ivita black: Hola wapetona! Me alegra que te guste tanto mi fic porque para mí eres una de las mejores escritoras de las que he leído fics y es un honor (como mínimo) que el mío te guste, de verdad. Bueno espero que este capi también te haya gustado como los demás, aunque sé que me he retrasado, pero no podía más, no tenía tiempo, jejeje. Bueno que como siempre te digo que tú también sigas con de vuelta al comienzo que me tienes en vilo. Hasta prontito mi niña. Muchos besazos de tu amiga cibernética Monik.**

**Hermy Potter: Hola wapa¿Y por qué no te iba a agregar? Jejeje, a mí me gusta mucho hablar con vosotros y saber opiniones de cualquier cosa, por eso siempre que me dais vuestro msn os agrego o cuando me agregáis vosotros os acepto, así que tú no ibas a ser una excepción. Bueno ya has visto que Malfoy sí que toca un poquito a Herms pero es que algo tenía que poner no? lo que nunca pondría es una violación, de verdad nunca. Muchas gracias por desearme suerte en los exámenes. Por cierto, tú de donde eres? Bueno espero saber ti pronto. Muchos bss. Monik.**

**Ely-Barchu: Wola! Ya sé que en el otro cap se desvelaban muchas cosas, quise que fuese así. Bueno muchas gracias por tus deseos de que mis exámenes me salgan bien y de que me vaya también bien en la vida, muchas gracias. Hasta prontito. Muchos bsotes. Monik.**

**billiwing: Hola wapa! Siento haberte dejado con tanta intriga en el anterior cap, pero es que me sale la vena malvada y no lo puedo evitar, jejeje. Respecto a tus comentarios… estoy contigo estabas un poco agresiva, jejeje, pero bueno tratándose de Malfoy hay que hacerle eso y más, o no? Bueno hasta prontito. Muchos bss. Monik.**

**Cammiel: Hola wapetona! Me alegro que te siga encantado, como tú dices, mi fic, y espero que pronto reciba otro nuevo review tuyo. Y respecto a lo de la comida… con que era una estrategia eh? Pues no me siento culpable, porque no he podido actualizar, no es que no haya querido, jejeje. Ya sé que los caps pueden sorprender, pero yo siempre digo y diré que hay muchas cosas en el fic que no se saben. Muchos besos y abrazos y cuídate. Monik.**

**Hermelind Potter: Hola wapa! Antes de nada gracias por entender mi situación, y como bien dices si escribo a la carrera luego lo más seguro es que el capi quede mal, así que, pero bueno espero que este cap también te haya gustado, aunque se haya hecho de rogar. Hasta pronto wapetona. Muchos bss y abrazos. Monik.**

**La Pirata: Hola wapa! Gracias por leer mi fic, y gracias sobretodo por dejarme review y animarme a seguir. De verdad muchas gracias. Hasta pronto wapa. Muchos bss. Monik.**

**nimi227: Hola wapa! Bueno pues ya ves cuando he podido he actualizado, jejeje, es que en este tiempo no he tenido apenas tiempo de verdad, así que espero que me perdones la demora. Eso sí ten una cosa clarita, yo siempre continuaré con el fic, jejeje. Hasta pronto. Muchos besazos y abrazos. Monik.**

**candy granger: Hola wapa! Muchas gracias por dejarme un review, y me alegro de que sigas mi fic. Por cierto es paradójico que me digas que una de las cosas que te gusta es que actualizo pronto cuando me voy a tener que retrasar, jeeje Hasta pronto. Muchos bss. Monik.**

**Aiosami: Hola mi niña! Q tal? Me encanta que te guste mi fic, porque para mí eres una gran escritora (ya para mucha gente más), así que es un honor. Cuando puedas pues sigues leyndo. Hasta pronto wapa. Muchos bss y abrazos muy fuertes y cuídate. Monik.**

**Presario: Hola nen! Me alegro que el otro capi te pareciera un gran cap, la verdad que a mí me gustó poner todas esas cosas. Bueno espero que este cap también haya sido de tu agrado, y eso que dices que seguirías mi fic aunque tarde en actualizar meses, es algo muy alentador, pero te aseguro que algo muy malo tenía que pasar para que tardara tanto. Bueno hasta pronto. Muchos bss. Monik.**

**bruja enamorada: Hola wapa! Me alegro mucho, mucho de que te gusten mis capis, y bueno ya sé que lo dejé en el otro en un momento crítico pero bueno como ves no pasa nada. Hasta pronto muchos besazos. Monik.**

**hermy-potter-hp: Hola wapetona! Muchas gracias por tus felicitaciones, de verdad, muchas gracias. Spero que sigas estando conforme. Muchos bss. Monik.**

**Bueno hasta muy pronto, si me queréis agregar a msn el mío es mnknogales (arroba) Hotmail (punto) com y no olvidéis los reiews. **

**Se despide con muchos bss**

**vuestra lok amiga**

**Monik**


	23. Un cambio

_**No hago esto para lucirme, sólo por diversión. Todos los personajes son propiedad de J K Rowling**_

**-"……" PENSAMIENTOS**

**-…… CONVERSACIONES

* * *

**

**HOLA A TODOS! Ya estoy algo mejor, muchas gracias a todos por preocuparos por mí, de verdad sois muy buena gente, por eso he hecho un gran esfuerzo y os he escrito otro capi más, espero que os guste, a mí por lo menos me gustó escribirlo y sobretodo dejarlo… no digo más ya abajo seguimos hablando. Muchos bss y que os guste pero antes…**

**VIVA "LOS PORREROS", OS QUIERO MOGOLLÓN. Dedicado a mi Ali, a Coco, a Laura, a Noe (gracias por los apuntes wapa), a Yasmi, a Patri (prepárate para cuando quedemos jejeje), a Sandra, a Amparo y a Cris.

* * *

**

**CAPÍTULO 23: UN CAMBIO**

¿De verdad-preguntó el ojiverde muy ilusionado.

Sí, así es. He localizado donde están. Están cerca de las montañas en una casa entre los árboles.

Pues… ¿a qué esperamos?

Harry tiene razón¿qué hacemos aún aquí-dijo Ron.

Esperad chicos, ahora lo que tenemos que hacer es buscar como llegar hasta ellos-les dijo Dumbledore.

Nos llevará poco tiempo pero debemos ser astutos y cautos.

McGonagall, pero ellos no saben que sabemos lo que planean, ni tampoco saben que vamos a ir-dijo Ginny.

Seguro que se lo imaginan.

Sí, pero si no saben cuando-dijo Luna.

Contamos con el factor sorpresa, uno que verdaderamente es muy importante.

Os entiendo, pero por esperar un poco más y tenerlo todo bajo control no perdemos nada.

Si a Hermione la pasa algo será culpa de esperar un poquito más-les dijo molesto Harry.

Harry…

Sabes que nosotros también queremos encontrar a Herms-le dijo Lupin-tú la amas, pero nosotros también la queremos mucho y también tememos por ella, y es precisamente ese cariño el que hace que queramos no dejar nada en el tintero, que queramos tomar las riendas de la situación.

Perdonar, es que estoy muy nervioso, lo siento de verdad, sé que vosotros tampoco queréis que la pase nada. Así que bueno si hay que planear que hacer lo mejor será ponernos a trabajar cuanto antes¿o no?

Esa es la actitud-dijo Remus.

Pues eso cuanto antes sepamos como hacer antes iremos a por Hermy-dijo el pelirrojo. Aunque no lo había querido exteriorizar demasiado para poder dar su apoyo, Ron estaba también muy mal. Hermione era su mejor amiga, era como una hermana y saber que estaba en peligro también hacía que el pelirrojo lo pasase mal.

En general todos estaban muy mal. Temían por la castaña, pero querían poder ayudar en todo lo que pudiesen y si estaban decaídos no estarían en una actitud pela, por lo que todos intentaban pensar lo menos posible en si Herms estaría mal. Y pensaban en buscar soluciones.

Así, buscando y trabajando pararon un par de horas hasta que supieron lo que más o menos iban a hacer. Decidieron irse a descansar y quedar a las diez de la mañana para terminar de preparar el plan.

* * *

-Bellatrix¿es cierto lo que he oído?

Sí Lucius, es verdad. Los cálculos estaban mal hechos.

Mierda. Entonces hay que poner todo a punto.

Draco y Teryy llegaron corriendo junto a los dos malvados mortífagos.

Padre¿cómo es eso de que el límite es esta medianoche?

Pues es cierto hijo, al parecer los cálculos estaban mal.

Joder¿y vamos a poder hacerlo-preguntó Terry. Si después de todo el plan no iba a realizarse, menuda gracia.

Pues claro Terry, tenemos todo, y lo más importante tenemos a la Granger, y además bien mirado, así no ha dado tiempo a que los inútiles de la Orden la rescaten-dijo Bellatrix y luego mirando a Draco añadió-o que simplemente esa guarra pierda el bebé-Malfoy bajó la mirada. Su padre se lo habría dicho a la mortífaga. Terry no entendía muy bien de que iba todo pero no dijo nada.

Bueno pues vamos a prepararlo todo-dijo Lucius.

¿Le vamos a decir a Granger que es esta noche?

Draco¿ésa sabe el plan-preguntó enfierecida Bellatrix.

Bueno, más o menos, es que me lió, me engañó.

Bueno da igual, pero sólo una cosa… ¿no pensaste en hacerla un hechizo desmemorizador?

Pues la verdad es que no.

Aún te queda mucho que aprender, sobretodo a no dejarte llevar por las palabras, a no sentir nada.

Aprenderé Bellatrix, lo juro.

Yo también.

Eso espero… Dos mortífagos deben estar preparados-la cara de los dos chicos se iluminó-y ahora Lucius vamos que hay bastante que hacer.

Cuando esos dos su hubieron ido, Malfoy y Terry se abrazaron ilusionados.

* * *

Iban a ser mortífagos.

Mientras en Hogwarts habían acordado que el primero en ir sería Harry. El ojiverde iría justo a la habitación de Hermione con su capa por si necesitara cubrirse. Después podrían decir a la Orden y a los demás cuando era el momento justo para ir, pero no a la habitación de Hermione, intentarían ir donde la aglomeración de mortífagos fuera mayor, donde la carga negativa de maldad estuviera a mayor nivel. Ellos no sabían que los planes habían cambiado, pero lo que querían era pillarlos por sorpresa e inhabilitar el mayor número posible de mortífagos de una sentada.

Bueno entonces Harry¿estás seguro de que querer ir tú sólo? Sí, yo voy con la capa y ya est�, y así Herms no está sola. ¿Sólo una como os avisaré?

Eso lo he pensado yo-dijo Lupin y sacó un paquete y lo abrió-Harry, tú tienes la otra parte¿verdad?

Sí, me lo dio Sirius-dijo con una punzada en el estómago- Lo tengo en mi baúl, nunca pensé que la fuera a utilizar.

Pues ahora lo vas a hacer. No te importa¿no?

No, claro que no. es una idea genial. Cuando vaya a por mi capa también cojo el espejo.

Pero Harry, ten cuidado, no deben verte. Los alumnos están en clase pero por si acaso ten cuidado.

Por supuesto Dumbledore, lo tendré. ¿Si quiere puedo ir ya?

Ve, pero recuerda, cuidado.

Tranquilo tiene experiencia en no ser visto por Hogwarts-dijo Ron mirando pícaramente a su amigo.

Sí Ron, pero usa el…-Lupin se calló y rápidamente preguntó una cosa a Trelawney-Sybill¿tú podrías hacer como un mapa de la casa donde está Herms?

Sí, yo creo que sí-

¿En que estás pensando Remus-preguntó Minerva.

Creo que tengo una pequeña idea-dijo Snape.

Ron y Harry supieron también las intenciones de Lupin.

Remus has tenido una idea estupenda.

Voy a intentarlo, no sé si me acordaré.

Bueno yo voy a por eso-y el ojiverde se fue corriendo.

Tiene unas ganas de ver a Herms…-dijo Neville haciendo que todos asintieran sonriendo.

Es normal.

Al poco llegó Harry con el instrumental en la mano.

Bueno¿preparado-preguntó Albus.

Claro.

Tío dale recuerdos a Hermy de nuestra parte.

Claro Ron, claro que sí, ya sabe lo que habéis hecho por ella, y está muy agradecida.

Dumbledore hizo el hechizo junto con Trelawney para que Harry tapado con la capa se pudiera aparecer en la habitación de Herms.

* * *

Mientras se transportaba Harry iba sonriendo. El simple hecho de saber que volvería a ver aquellos brillantes ojos miel, de volver a oler aquel aroma tan característico de su Hermione, de volver a besarla… era muy satisfactorio, aunque aquella sensación sólo sería superada cuando de verdad la tuviera a su lado.

Hermione estaba sentada en el colchón pensando en Harry cuando él llegó. Ella no lo podía ver pero él a ella sí. No estaba muy presentable pero él la encontró maravillosa, preciosa, la encontró a ella.

Hermione se levantó y comenzó a dar vueltas por la pequeña habitación. Harry evitaba que se chocara con él, hasta que aguanto más y se pudo detrás de Hermione, se quitó la capa y cuando Hermione se dio la vuelta no se lo podía creer. Harry se había quitado la capa y la había dejad en el suelo con el espejo encima. Hermione iba a gritar de alegría, pero Harry la tapó la boca rápidamente con las manos.

Shhh.

¿Eres tú?

Claro¿quién si no-dijo Harry riendo, pero se dio cuenta de que los podían oír e hizo un hechizo insonorizador.

No puede ser, no puede ser, es imposible.

Bueno a ver si así me crees-Harry la cogió suavemente por la cintura, la acercó a su cuerpo y con ternura la besó. Sus labios se buscaban, se necesitaban. Sus lenguas se acariciaban dulcemente, como si fuera la primera vez. Hermione pasó sus manos por la nuca del ojiverde y le revolvió un poco el pelo. Al rato sus pulmones reclamaban oxígeno y tuvieron que separarse, pero Harry la dio siguió dando pequeños besitos juguetones en los labios y por el cuello.

Bueno¿ya te lo crees?

Sí, pero ¿cómo has venido?

Bueno pues creo que lo mejor será contártelo todo tranquilamente y despacio.

Se sentaron en el colchón, Harry cogió entre sus manos las de Hermione y acariciándolas le contó todo. Hermione se puso roja con lo de la comunicación mental y sus porqués, pero a la vez se sorprendió pues no conocía este hecho, Harry por su parte se sorprendió también de que Hermione Granger no supiese algo.

Lo del hechizo ya lo sabía, me imaginé que era ese el que iban a utilizar y ese dato lo usé para sacar a Draco información. Ya sabes que cuando se le pica no piensa-Harry se rió, pero al mismo tiempo recordó a Malfoy y se enfureció.

"Ese cabrón"

Tranquilo no me hizo nada.

Sé que no te llegó a, vamos, a violar, pero sí que te tocó, yo estaba en tu mente y sentí todo.

Bueno pero no pasó nada.

De todos modos, ese cabrón me las pagará.

Harry, no hagas locuras, prométemelo.

Pero…

Nada Harry, ya pagará pero no entre tus manos, prométemelo.

Vale, pero que sepas que lo hago porque me lo pides tú, porque si no…

Bueno dejemos eso, respecto a lo del hechizo, yo creo que no les va a salir bien.

Bueno a lo mejor saben algo que nosotros no.

No, bueno por lo menos no Draco. Pero es que además es que es un hechizo muy complejo y complicado. Muchas veces he pensado en él-y miró fijamente a esas brillantes esmeraldas que hipnotizaban a cualquiera-ya te imaginas porqué-Harry asintió, sabía a que se estaba refiriendo su novia-y no he conseguido saber como lo logró. He pensado en muchas cosas, una pensé que no era el hechizo en sí lo hacía en verdad revivir a los muertos sino una fuerza mayor.

¿A qué te refieres-preguntó Harry interesado.

Es una tontería, pensé en el amor. Creí que si por ejemplo para que las maldiciones imperdonables sean eficaces hay que odiar, sentirlas, ya me entiendes, pues creí que en este hechizo también tenía haber algo por el estilo, y bueno supongo que al amar tanto Godric a Rowena lo consiguió realizar. Así que si es algo así, los mortífagos no conseguirían nada de nada, porque ellos no aman, y mucho menos a Voldemort.

Pues no es ninguna tontería lo que dices, puede ser, sí puede ser que un amor verdadero o incluso una fuerte y gran amistad consiga que el hechizo salga bien.

No sé¿pero no crees que si así fuera habría funcionad más veces?

Sí, pero si la gente no intenta el hechizo porque pensaba que no tendría efecto…

Es una opción… A lo mejor la cláusula, es esa… no sé… Pero Harry si por algún casual es así nosotros…

¿Qué si nosotros la podríamos usar?

Sí, eso.

Ya se verá Herms.

Vale ahora centrémonos en evitar que el mundo corra peligro y conseguir la paz.

Sí, y en cuidar a nuestro hijo-Hermione se dio cuanta de que la primera vez que hablaba con Harry de que estaba embaraza.

Sí, nuestro hijo. Oye Harry yo no sabía nada, vamos que no te lo ocultado ni nada, que…

Ya lo sé, no te preocupes.

Y bueno… ¿qué te parece?

Bueno no te voy a negar que al principio me asusté un poco.

¿Y te crees que yo no?

Jajaja. Pero después… pues estoy feliz.

¿No crees que somos demasiado jóvenes?

Un poco, pero también hemos vivido mucho e intensamente.

Eso es cierto. Bueno por lo menos no me culpas a mí.

¿Culparte¿A ti¿Por qué?

Por no tomar precauciones, por ser un poco irresponsable.

No seas tonta, no te va-dijo sonriendo-Te recuerdo que el amor lo hacemos los dos, no tú sola, y somos los dos los que tenemos que preocuparnos y también sumir las consecuencia, pero si te soy sincero, si las consecuencias son tener un hijo tuyo es lo mejor que me podía pasar.

Eres un sol, te quiero mucho-y Herms lo besó. Poco a poco se fueron tumbando, pero ambos se dieron cuenta de que debían para, no era ni el momento ni mucho menos el lugar.

* * *

-Lo acabé. Veamos-Lupin apuntó al mapa.

El mapa de la casa de los mortífagos se apareció. Estaba muy completo. En una gran habitación estaban casi todos los mortífagos. En una muy pequeña estaban Harry y Hermione, aunque al lado de Herms en un cartelito muy pequeño ponía "Hija", y al lado del habitación un mortífago.

Es una niña. Herms va a tener una niña-dijo Luna.

Hermy va a ser mam�, yo voy a ser como su tío, y seré su padrino-dijo Ron.

Chicos no os disperséis, centraos.

Perdón.

Sí, lo sentimos señor.

Vale, vale, no pasa nada.

Volvieron a mirar el mapa y vieron en una habitación a Pavarti, a Lavander, a Draco y a Terry.

Mira hay estás esos cuatro, serán…

Tranquilos, ahora debemos esperar órdenes de Harry.

Una cosa Sybill.

Dime.

¿La casa tiene sótano o buhardilla?

Pues no te puedo decir con certeza¿por qué?

Porque en estos carteles no veo a Bellatrix.

Lupin tiene razón, pero bueno no estará en la casa, recuerda que aún no es el día.

Vale, vale, sólo era una puntualización Albus.

Y muy bien hecha.

* * *

-Oye Herms¿y si nos cubrimos los dos con la capa? Así si entran aquí pensarán que te has fugado, y si te has fugado de esta habitación aquí no vendrán más.

Y así podremos llamar a los demás. Buena idea, si es que eres el mejor mi niño-y lo volvió a besar. Echaba tanto de menos besarlo…

Los dos leones se taparon con la capa de invisibilidad que tantos recuerdos les traía, y Harry dejó a un lado el espejo también tapándolo.

Por cierto princesa…

¿Qué?

Que cuando pase todo nos espera nuestra cabaña.

Hermione sonrió y se abrazó a él con más fuerza. Él pasó sus brazos por el cuerpo de Hermione, pegándola a su cuerpo. Sin darse cuenta una des sus manos fue a parar al vientre de la castaña. La Griffindor al darse cuenta se acercó aún más a Harry, cosa casi imposible.

Al rato el mortífago que custodiaba la habitación abrió la puerta y lo que encontró, o mejor dicho, no encontrar nada le aterrorizó.

¿Dónde est�¿Dónde está esa puta-Harry se iba a levantar pero Herms no le dejó y con señas le dijo que no podía ser, que se estuviera quieto.

¿Qué pasa¿A qué viene tanto grito-preguntó Lucius que iba a buscar a u hijo.

¡Qué la chica no est�!

¿Cómo que no est�-y Lucius sin poder creérselo abrió la puerta y miró él mismo dentro de la habitación, después de ver el panorama la volvió a cerrar.

Pues que no está.

Pero¿por qué no est�?

Yo no me he movido de aquí si es a lo que te refieres.

Mierda, vamos hay que avisar que la busquen, reunámonos en el salón, díselo a todo el que te encuentres que vaya al salón. Casi todos están ya allí así que será fácil. Por cierto¿has visto a Bellatrix?

No Malfoy, no la he visto.

Cuando se entere de que esa puta se ha escapado… Bueno si la ves también dila que vaya al salón. ¿Entendido?

Sí señor-y ambos mortífagos se fueron en direcciones opuestas.

Al final nos la ha jugado esa sangresucia.

Bueno Harry ¿avisamos ya?

Sí, cuanto antes mejor, además ahora están en pleno revuelo-el ojiverde cogió el espejo y llamó a Lupin, pues era él el que tenía la otra parte. Cuando contactaron les contaron todo rápidamente y le dijeron que era el momento justo para proceder-Remus nosotros iremos bajo la capa hacia allí también. Hasta ahora-Al decir esto el licántropo les indicó el mejor camino para ir al salón.

Adiós Harry, ahora nos vemos-y cortaron la conexión.

¿Preparada?

Siempre-y Harry le dio un último beso antes de encaminarse a otra lucha con los mortífagos, con suerte la última batalla.

* * *

La Orden del Fénix y los cuatro amigos se aparecieron en el salón justamente cuando ya estaban casi al completo los mortífagos mientras anunciaban la desaparición de Hermione y acordaban como organizarse. Allí estaban hasta las dos víboras traidoras. Quedaban escasamente cuatro horas para que el plazo terminase.

La llegada los pilló por sorpresa, no se creían que aquello pudiese estar ocurriendo, y esa incertidumbre provocó que los paralizasen y desarmasen en poco tiempo.

No necesitaron la ayuda de Harry, que esperaba debajo de la capa junto con la castaña por si lo necesitaban.

Como no fue así se despojaron de la capa. Los dos estaban en la escalera.

¡Tú-dijo Draco.

Pues claro, y mira contigo precisamente quería hablar tranquilamente- y el ojiverde bajó las escaleras varita en mano dejando a Hermione en la escalera. Ésta lo había intentado retener, pero no había podido.

¿Conmigo¿Y qué me tienes que decir tú a mí, eh, cara rajada?

Harry le puso su varita en el cuello, como hacía unos años se la había puesto Hermione también.

¿Me vas a matar? No tienes las suficientes agallas.

No te voy a matar, no soy un asesino, pero…-recordó también lo que había hecho Hermione aquel curso y le dio un fuerte golpe en el estómago que hizo que Malfoy se doblara de dolor.

¡Harry!

Dumbledore, es lo que se merece alguien que no escucha un no cuando se lo dicen, no he usado magia, he hecho lo que cualquier muggle habría hecho, bueno mentira, un muggle lo habría pataleado, golpeado… no escucharía tampoco sus súplicas.

Eres un cobarde.

¿Yo?

Sí tú, pegas a alguien que no puede defenderse.

Te pegaría de todas formas, además mira quien habla de cobardía, el que intenta violar a una mujer, el que la toca sin su consentimiento¿y me llamas a mí cobarde?

Lavander miró a Pavarti y luego con odio a Draco.

Sí bonita este cabrón se intentó tirar a Hermione, creo que pasa bastante de ti.

Cállate Potter.

Tú a mí no me mandas, y sabes lo que vas a hacer, tú y tú-dijo señalando a Terry-vais a pedirle perdón a Hermione.

Perdón-dijo Terry. Él temía mucho a Harry, sabía que era muy poderoso. Había matado a Voldemort, qué no le podría hacer a él.

Nunca-dijo tajante Draco.

No estás en situación de elegir Malfoy.

"¡Harry!"

Tú tampoco lo estás-le dijo desde la escalera Bellatrix.

La mortífaga tenía a Hermione agarrada, con la varita también en el cuello, y antes le había hecho un hechizo para que no pudiese hablar.

Harry dejó a Draco.

¡Suéltala!

¿Y por qué debería hacer eso-Harry no sabía que decir¿No dices nada?

Me cambio yo por ella.

Tú no está embarazado, como es lógico¿por qué iba yo a hacer eso?

Porque conmigo también puedes resurgir a Voldemort¿o no¿No soy lo suficientemente poderoso? Ya le serví en otra ocasión para volver.

Es una opción, pero aún no me convences.

También si a mí me eliminas, tienes a tu señor, y no tienes con vida a la persona que le ha quitado de la circulación y que tantas veces ha arruinado sus planes¿no te parece una buena proposición?

Sí, la verdad es que es buena, lo que no entiendo es porqué lo haces¿tanto te importa esta simple sangresucia?

No me importa, es lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida, daría mi vida por ella, por ella y por mi hijo, y ahora lo voy a demostrar.

Vaya Potter o sea que te voy a arrebatar a otra persona a que amas ¿no, las cosas que tiene la vida.

"Harry no, no lo hagas"

"Sí mi vida sé que tú cuidarás muy bien de nuestro hijo"

"Pero sin ti no puedo vivir"

"Lo mismo digo, pero sin ti nuestro hijo tampoco"

No, no lo harás, el plan es bueno y lo aceptarás porque sino te aseguro que yo mismo te mataré con mis propias manos, te buscaré y te mataré.

No hace falta ponerse violento y bueno la verdad es que un buen trato…

Sí pero en el trato no hay trampas, somos muchos más, así que no estás en situación de hacer tonterías.

Sólo una cosa más, todos esos se tienen que ir.

Se irán, no van a hacer nada.

¿Te crees que soy tonta?

Dumbledore, díselo tú-el ojiverde miró al director y con esa dulce mirada le dijo que le siguiera la corriente.

Sí, Bellatriz nosotros nos iremos ahora.

Bueno Potter parece que contigo se pueden hacer negocios, sólo una cosilla, para que lo sepas nada más, es un niña, ésta está embarazada de tu hija, sólo para que lo supieras-Harry tragó saliva.

"Harry tú eres tonto, no voy a dejar que hagas eso"

"No puedes hacer nada"

"Sí que puedo"

Bellatrix, suéltame, no me voy a escapar, no tengo mi varita ni tengo nada¿Qué te voy a hacer?

Vale, pero aún no te vayas- y Bellatrix soltó a Hermione además así podría hablar más tranquila.

Lo siento, lo siento mucho Harry perdóname.

Ni se te ocurra Herms, no lo hagas. ¡Hermione!

* * *

**Hola a todos de nuevo! Bueno no os quedaréis con mucha intriga no? Es que no lo puedo evitar, pese a la gripe me sale esa picardía mía… no soy capaz de evitarlo, sorry, pero bueno si ya estáis contentos con esto conmigo (ironía jejeje) os diré que no sé cuando actualizaré, porque la semana que viene junto con este finde tengo mucho que estudiar, y después hay que celebrar que se acaban los exámenes así que ya sea por el insti o por las fiestas no voy a tener tiempo, así que bueno espero que lo entendáis porque estudiar tengo que estudiar, soy responsable, pero a mí la fiesta no me la quita nadie. Eso sí os prometo que tardaré lo menos posible, vamos lo que me permita la juerga y sobretodo la re… bueno nada ;) Bueno nens hasta prontito, dependiendo lo que entendáis por prontito. Muchos bss y ahora vienen las contestaciones a todos vuestros reviews, que de verdad os lo agradezco de todo corazón.**

**Miki Potter: **Hola nen! Y en mi fic, Draco si es tan tonto como para meter la pata, en otro que estoy pensando no será tan tonto, pero bueno en este sí. Lo que dices del barça… estoy de acuerdo, pero siempre será mucho más calvario ser del atleti que ser del REAL MADRID… Pero bueno dejemos este tema, seamos sensatos, es mejor dejarlo ahora que luego pierdas y quedes por los suelos… (Ves mi vena malvada sigue aunque yo esté malita). Bueno que espero que te haya gustado este capi también y que hasta pronto. Monik.

**delfipotter: **Hola wapa! Ya agregué la dirección que me diste nueva. Me hace ilusión que digas que lo que ocurre en mi fic es muy real, porque yo la verdad es también he leído muchos muy forzados, y poco creíbles (pese a tratarse de un mundo mágico jeje), así que muchas gracias de verdad. También me alegra mucho que me digas que aunque tarde en actualizar esperarás, eso me hace sentirme menos culpable por retrasarme. Hasta pronto mi niña. Cuídate. Monik.

**La Pirata: **Hola wapa! Antes de nada por preocuparte por mi salud, de verdad gracias. Por otro lado muchas gracias por seguir leyendo mi fic y me alegro mucho que éste te guste tanto. Aún queda un poquito para que se acabe, tienen que pasar aún muchas cosas, porque te diré que si monté todo lo del secuestro, plan de los mortífagos y esas cosas fue por otra idea, vamos el final, que me hizo pensar en que tenía que pasar. Bueno perdón por el rollo, jejeje. Hasta prontito. Muchos bss. Monik.

**billiwing: **Hola wapa! Bueno ya ha llegado Harry, pero es sensato, o no? pero bueno estoy pensando en poner un futuro encuentro entre ellos dos, solos… vamos para que Harry no se quede con las ganas de hacerle pagar lo que le hizo pasar a Herms, bueno un encuentro con Malfoy pero yo creo que también con Terry, aunque Boot es sólo el perrito faldero de Draco, hacía las cosas sin pensar, por miedo, pero aún así… Bueno que espero que este capi te haya gustado también mucho, aunque parezca que no puede acabar ahí, jejeje. Venga bye muchos bss. Monik.

**Hermelind Potter: **Hola wapetona! Gracias por entender que en el otro cap no hubiese tantas cosas, pero bueno en este las hay? Respecto a lo Sybill, entiendo lo que dices, pero como no quería retrasar demasiado que encontraran a Herms, pensé que la forma más rápida era la adivinación, y bueno pues pensé en Trelawney, pero que entiendo que te resulte extraño. Aunque he de decir que Dumbledore a esa profesora la tiene también en alto estima, vamos eso se ve en el quinto libro no? Bueno da un poco igual. Hasta prontito. Muchos bss. Monik

**Pipu-Radcliffe: **Hola lok! Sí herms es muy lista, y eso junto con que Draco tiene muy poquito cerebro… jejeje. Por otro lado también pienso que Harry se pone un poco cursi, pero lo puse un poco aposta es que comprende se entera todo el mundo que él y herms… así que después de hacer eso ya le da igual todo por así decirlo, así que espero que ya entiendas porque lo puse, es para que se notara el cambio en Harry, que aquello le había hecho olvidarse incluso de lo que puedan pensar los demás, ya sabes que siempre Harry es muy reservado, así que bueno espero que hayas entendido porque lo hice, jeje. Hasta pronto wapa espero que te siga gustando mi fic. Muchos bss. Monik.

**ivita black: **Hola mi niña! Me alegro que te guste tanto mific, y bueno sí ya saben donde está Herms y ya han iido, pero que habrá pasado ahora? Jejeje soy mala eh? Os dejo con mucha intriga, pero comprende son muchos años viendo series en las que te dejan con mucha pero mucha incertidumbre así que eso cala por algún lado, es que no son muchos años es toda la vida, y seguirá siendo así porque los guionistas son mu malos. Bueno siento todo este rollo jejeje. Hasta pronto wapa. Muchos bss. Monik.

**Aiosami: **Hola mi niña! Ya ves, Haryy lo tuvo que pasar muy mal, yo también pienso en cuando todo pase el corte que pasará herms al darse cuenta de que todos saben que ella y harry…. Hay una cosa que dices en la que tienes razón, es respecto al hechizo… bueno, ya sé que Sybill por fin sirve para algo, jejeje, fue una idea y parece que ha sorprendido bastante, pero bueno, eso es lo que quiero en cierto modo que os siga sorprendiendo y gustando el fic. Y bueno ahora que me has dicho que el sábado subes el capi 11 estoy supercontenta a la par que nerviosa. Bueno wapa hasta pronto y muchos bss y abrazos de tu amiga Monik.

**Deiv: **Hola wapetón! Muchas gracias por felicitarme, que alguien que escribe tan bien como tú me diga eso es para mí un gran honor, de verdad, yo creo que eres un escritor estupendo. Bueno nen muchas gracias por el review y espero que sigas leyendo mi fic. Hasta pronto. Muchos bss, y cuídate. Monik.

**Cammiel: **Hola wapa! Ya ves quién diría que Sybill volvería a ser útil? Jejeje. Qu me alegro mucho que te siga gustando el fic. Muchos bsazos wapa. Hasta pronto. Monik.

**danyemm: **Hola wapa! Encantada de conocerte Emma (es un nombre que me gusta mucho) y tengo que decirte que muchas gracias por leer mi fic y dejare me un review para darme tu opinión, de verdad gracias. Espero que te guste como va el fic. Por cierto el nombre que pones de nick es porque te llaman así o has jugado con el nombre de daniel radcliffe y emma watson? Hasta pronto wapa. Monik.

**arissita: Hola **wapa! Me encanta me encanta me encanta (te cojo tus palabras jejeje) que te guste tanto mi fic y que lo sigas leyendo. Respecto a la palabra gilipollas… a ver como te lo puedo explicar, es un insulto muy utilizado aquí que significa más o menos: muy tonto, entupido, inútil… no sé es una forma de desprestigiar la inteligencia, los actos o la forma de ser de alguien. Lo has entendido? Si no es así, pues si eso ya miraré en el diccionario a ver si viene. Bueno wapa muchos bss. Hasta pronto. Monik.

**Kry: **Hola wapa! A ver si pronto puedo leer tu fic, que la verdad tengo curiosidad. Respecto a lo del registro pues no sé, es que no me acuerdo, has puesto la misma que en el login? Es que no me acuerdo como se hacía de verdad. Bueno ya me dirás como vas. Hasta pronto. Monik.

**Presario:** Hola wapetón! A qué sí, a qué Herms puede ser psicologa? Te diré un secreto muchas de las cosas que salen en el fic están inspiradas en la realidad que me rodea, y esa capacidad para sacar la información que necesito o quiero saber es mía, totalmente mía. No es algo que a la gente que tengo a mi alrededor les guste mucho, pero bueno aprenden a saber que soy inofensiva… bueno eso no es del todo cierto porque también he de decir que si alguien me cae mal o ha hecho algo "mis niños" puede correr, porque usaré todo lo que esté en mi mano para vengarme. Conozco una chica que sabe que todo lo que me dice (o más bien la sacó aunque nos e da cuenta) se lo cuento a todo el mundo, porque no me cae bien, es una falsa, una mala persona, mala amiga, un putón… vamos una joyita, pero que no iba a eso voy a que aunque sabe que lo contaré todo y podría salir mal parada me acaba contando lo que yo quiero saber, siempre. Digamos que me resulta fácil, y más con las personas cuyo coeficiente intelectual es bajo, muy bajo (como ocurre con esta chica, jejeje). Ahora no vayas a pensar que soy una mala persona ni nada de eso eh, que yo podría "hacer mucho daño" si quisiera, pero soy buena, excepto con la gente que no trago y encima hace que mi gente lo pase mal. Que largo me ha salido el rollo no? jejeje. Bueno que muchas gracias por seguir leyendo mi fic, y sobretodo muchas gracias por desearme que me recupere, yo también lo espero, jejeje. Venga nen muchos bss y hasta pronto. Monik

**candy granger: **Hola wapa! Muchas gracias por el review nena, espero que este también te haya gustado tanto. No eres la única que dice que le ha sorprendido que Sybill haya ayudado y servido para algo, jejeje, pero algo así era lo que quería lograr que os sintierais sorprendidos, no quiero que mi fic se convierta en algo pesado, y si hay elementos de intriga y sorpresa supongo que lo lograré. Respecto a lo de tardar dos meses, tranquila algo muy malo me tenía que pasar y en ese caso os avisaría de verdad, así que puedes estar tranquila que tu "límite" de dos semanas no creo que lo supere. Venga wapa muchos bss. Monik

**Bueno chicos hasta pronto, ya sabéis si me queréis agregar al msn es mnknogales (arroba)hotmail (punto) com. A LOS QUE NO ME DEJAN REVIEW PERO SI LEEN ESTE FIC, muchas gracias, de verdad, muchas gracias, espero que os siga gustando.**

**Muchos bss y abrazos a todos**

**de vuestra lok amiga**

**Monik**


	24. No hay mal que por bien no venga

_**No hago esto para lucirme, sólo por diversión. Todos los personajes son propiedad de J K Rowling**_

**-"……" PENSAMIENTOS**

**-…… CONVERSACIONES

* * *

**

**Hola a todos! He hecho todo lo posible para actualizar cuanto antes, pero han pasado unas cuantas cosas últimamente y no tengo mucho tiempo, lo que no voy a poder hacer es contestaros a los reviews, pero que sepáis que los agradezco de todo corazón, muchas gracias a todos, de verdad. Espero que me los sigáis dejando.**

**Bueno antes de nada, quiero decir que el otro día me dieron una noticia muy buena, vamos que "LOS PORREROS"están de enhorabuena… Bueno esto va dedicado a Ali, a Coco (a ver si la próxima vez estás mejor, q yo sigo diciendo que el viernes te paxaba algo), a Noelia, a Mónica, a Laura, a Patri, a Yas y a Sandra.

* * *

**

**CAPÍTULO 24: NO HAY MAL QUE POR BIEN NO VENGA**

Hermione se tiró por las escaleras. Sabía que era una locura, pero después de lo que había oído no podía permitirlo. No perdería a su hijo y a Harry a la vez, no. se dio un fuerte golpe en la cabeza que no la dejaría demasiado tiempo consciente.

¡Idiota¡Niñata estúpida¿Qué haces?-Bellatrix la había intentado coger, pero no había podido y además con el susto había perdido su varita que caía al igual que Herms por las escaleras abajo.

Harry corrió hacia su novia muy rápido. Los demás también y el director cogió la varita de Bellatrix y con la suya propia la hizo bajar y la paralizó.

Herms¿estás bien¿Por qué lo has hecho?

Lo siento Harry, pero era una trampa

Ella no tenía nada que hacer, éramos muchos.

Sí, tú no pensabas y ella te estaba haciendo creer que tú llevabas las riendas de la situación, pero para nada era así. No sé como, bueno sí lo sé, pero he sabido que era lo que pensaba esa puta y te iba a matar, desarmar a los demás y paralizarlos. Hubiera matado a nuestro hijo igualmente-dijo Herms entre lágrimas-Lo siento Harry, perdóname.

Tranquila, quizás aún no has perdido a nuestro hijo.

Hija-dijo Ron. Harry lo miró interrogativamente y el pelirrojo se limitó a asentir.

Soy una tonta…

No amor, claro que no eres una tonta, simplemente por una vez tu corazón ha podido a tu cabeza, anda más, tranquila. Ahora hay que llevarte al hospital.

Lupin sacó el mapa y comprobó que al lado de Hermione ya no había ningún cartelito y bajó la cabeza. Albus se dio cuenta al igual que McGonagall. El director se acercó a Remus miró el mapa, mientras Minerva se acercó a Hermione y la levantó un poco.

¿Te duele algo?

Sí, la cabeza, y aquí-dijo la castaña tocándose el vientre.

McGonagall pudo comprobar que Hermione había tenido un aborto. Los pantalones de Hermione estaban manchados de sangre.

Hermione también se dio cuenta de lo que había visto la profesora y lloró aún con más fuerzas.

Hay que llevarla al hospital ya, la tiene que atender un medimago.

Harry la cogió en brazos y la dio muchos besos en la frente. No quería perderla a ella también.

* * *

Todos excepto Dumbledore, Minerva y unos cuantos más, que se había quedado en la casa para llevar a los mortífagos a Azkaban, esperaban muy nervioso en la sala de espera del hospital.

Al rato salió uno de los medimagos que había atendido a Herms.

Doctor¿cómo est�?

Bien, la hemos cortado la hemorragia. Desgraciadamente ha perdido el bebé. Pero hay una cosa que deben saber, si no hubiera abortado de modo natural se lo hubiéramos tenido que hacer nosotros, más tarde o más temprano, porque se trataba de un embarazo utópico, y aunque sé que esto es duro quizás les ayude a sobrellevarlo.

Gracias doctor¿podemos entrar a verla?

No todos¿alguno es familiar?

No, no saben aún nada. Sus padres son muggles. Pero yo soy su novio.

Pues entra tú-luego el medimago añadió dirigiendo la vista a los demás-Cuando esté más recuperada podréis entrar vosotros. Acompáñeme señor….

Potter-el hombre se asombró un poco pero no de que fuera Harry Potter sino de no haberse dado cuenta.

Pues bien señor Potter aquí es.

* * *

Harry entró sin hacer ruido y con cuidado cerró la puerta.

Hermione estaba dormida y el ojiverde se acercó a ella. En voz baja conjuró unas bellas rosas rojas, las favoritas de la castaña. La habitación era acogedora, pero por mucho que lo fuera, Harry quería llevarse a Herms pronto de allí con él. No le gustaban los hospitales, ni las enfermerías, había estado en numerosos momentos en esos sitios y no le gustaba, le traía malos recuerdos. Pero sin duda el peor momento era aquel.

"Ojalá el que estuviera en esa cama hubiera sido yo, daría lo que fuese porque ella estuviera bien."

Ver a Hermione en una cama de ese modo le trajo dos recuerdos rápidos nada buenos de su vida, uno cuando en segundo la castaña quedó petrificada y otro cuando en quinto recibió la maldición y tuvo que estar en la enfermería (no recuerdo si es así de verdad, pero sinceramente no me apetece ir a comprobarlo, jejeje).

Acercó la silla a la cama y se sentó en ella. Después cogió la mano derecha de Herms y la acarició entre las suyas. Pese a la situación seguían siendo cálidas, protectoras, suaves. Harry acercó sus labios a la mano de la joven y le dio un beso tierno con los ojos cerrados, lleno de dulzura, un beso con el que se explicaba cuanto la amaba, un beso en el que había mucho amor.

Aún con los ojos cerrados el joven mago con la mano de Herms rozando su cara dijo dos palabras, sólo dos palabras cuyo contenido tiene tanta capacidad, únicamente dos palabras que se tardan tan poco en pronunciar pero que tanto explican, pero que tanto gustan y que tan difícil son a veces de decir.

Yo también te quiero-dijo Herms con un hilo de voz, aún estaba aturdida, pero le salió del alma.

Harry levantó la cabeza y la miró con felicidad.

Herms¿te encuentras bien?

Sí, Harry tranquilo, me duele un poco la cabeza, pero da igual. ¿Han podido hacer algo?-añadió tocándose la tripa. El ojiverde bajó la mirada, cosa que hizo que Herms perdiera las pocas esperanzas que tenía de que su hija estuviera bien.

No Herms no se ha podido hacer nada, pero…

Harry lo siento, fui una tonta, una irresponsable, pero sabía que tú no sabías que hacer y también sabía que ésa te iba a matar y yo… Lo siento. Lo siento mucho.

Harry le puso un dedo en sus labios, la castaña ya estaba derramando algunas lágrimas y el ojiverde se las limpió acariciando suavemente acariciando la fina tez de Hermione.

Herms, lo hecho, hecho est� pero tienes que saber que nuestra hija su hubiera muerto de todos modos-ella lo miró sin entender-sí, nos ha dicho el medimago que era un embarazo utópico así que hubieras tenido que abortar de todos modos y si no lo llegan a saber tu vida hubiera corrido peligro.

¿Quieres decir qué de todos modos...?

Sí, amor, así tranquila, que estás aquí tú, y sin ti nuestros hijos no podrán venir al mundo.

¿Aún vas a querer tener hijos conmigo?

¿Bromeas? Quiero que sea la madre de mis hijos, que mis hijos tengan tu parte para mí es genial, además de ese modo el mundo tendrá más personas como tú, todo un honor.

Hermione hizo ademán de incorporarse pero Harry fue más rápido y la besó con dulzura sin que ella se levantase.

Bueno, pero no por ahora-Harry rió-Somos muy jóvenes, y aunque no me hubiera importado en absoluto ser madre ahora, tengo que reconocer que me daba miedo, mucho miedo, es una gran responsabilidad.

Lo sé, pero yo también hubiera asumido las consecuencias.

Además-dijo sonriendo-a mis padres no creo que le hubiera hecho mucha gracias ser abuelos tan pronto.

Yo creo que tu padre me va a matar.

No hombre, pero ¿lo saben ya?

Aún no, vamos eso creo.

Pues si se puede eludir el tema de mi embarazo, mejor, total ya no hay bebé y aunque me da mucha pena es un alivio, aunque sé que no debería de serlo.

También lo es para mí. Tranquila. Oye una cosa¿tanta vergüenza te da que tus padres sepan que tú y yo…?

Pues claro, son mis padres y no es que sean antiguos ni nada de eso es que… es que… es que son mis padres¿no lo entiendes¿Tú que sentirías si…?-Hermione se calló, había metido la pata.

Tranquila-dijo el ojiverde-y sí que lo entiendo.

Oye no quería decir eso, yo…

No te preocupes.

Joder, bueno pero aprovechando el momento… ¿Has comentado a los demás lo que hablamos sobre el hechizo?

Pues no, estábamos muy asustados y en lo que menos pensaba era en el maldito hechizo.

Perdón, si yo sólo quiero que lo intentemos.

Herms no quiero poner esperanzas en algo que no sé si va a ser posible.

Harry, no perdemos nada por probar, y su surge efecto, podríamos ganar mucho¿no habías pensado en eso?

Sí, pero…

Te entiendo amor, pero no hacemos nada malo, algo bueno teníamos que sacar a todo lo que ha pasado¿o no?

¿Te parece poco la paz?-dijo con sorna, pero con una gran sonrisa, pero eso sí intentando cambiar de tema.

No, pero si puede tener un plus…

Creo que estás delirando, creo que el golpe en la cabeza te ha afectado demasiado… Pues eso habrá mirarlo, a ver si vas a sacar tu primer ocho.

Anda, míralo que gracioso. Estás muy chistoso ti ¿no? pues a ver, que yo también me siento hoy cómica¿qué te parece si dejamos lo de la cabaña y todo lo que ellos representa hasta… déjame pensar… el próximo San Valentín? Para nuestro aniversario-Harry se puso blanco, pero sonrió.

Ya no estaremos en Hogwarts Herms.

Bueno pues se hace una visita, por eso no hay problema.

Hablemos en serio amor. ¿Estás de coña, verdad?

Yo no estaría tan seguro… Conmigo no se juega.

Herms, sólo era una pequeña broma, no te enfades-la castaña estada disfrutando, pero no sabía si pensar que Harry estaba así por que la quería mucho y la quería demostrar su amor, o es que estaba muy salido. La verdad es que ella prefería decantarse por la primera opción, peros e temía que se trataba de una mezcla de ambas.

Pues lo que he dicho yo no lo era, no bromeaba.

Vamos Herms, si no quieres ir a la cabaña vale, pero hay otros sitios, pero bueno que sé que la cabaña te iba a encantar, está muy bonita.

¿Se puede? Es que estos señores quieren pasar-dijo una enfermera.

¿De qué hablabais?-dijo Ron.

Discutíamos sobre cabañas.

¿Cabañas?

Sí, es una larga historia¿verdad Harry?

Bueno da igual¿cómo estás tía?-dijo Luna.

Me encuentro mejor.

Me alegro mucho.dijo sonriendo el licántropo.

No la hagáis caso, el golpe en la cabeza la ha afectado mucho al cerebro-dijo Harry.

No, soy muy consciente de lo que dijo-dijo Herms sonriendo.-El que parece no entender eres tú.

¿De qué hablan estos dos?-preguntó Neville en baja a ron, pero la castaña le oyó.

Pues Neville, como he dicho antes, de cabañas.

Herms¿de verdad estás bien?

Que sí Gin, tranquila. No pasa nada.

Hermy te lo has tomado muy bien¿no nena?

Ronnie sé que de todos modos hubiera ocurrido esto, hubiera perdido a mi hija, por lo menos esta pérdida ha hecho que se produzca algo muy bueno, algo muy bueno, hemos logrado la paz y que los mortífagos junto con esos cuatro estén donde tienen que estar.-Ron la miró fijamente a los ojos.-Pero bueno también hay que decir que la procesión va por dentro.

En ese momento la enfermera entró de nuevo, pero esta vez para echarles.

Vale, vale, ya nos vamos.

Señorita¿yo me puedo quedar aquí?

Sí, pero sólo usted, los demás deben marcharse, el horario de visitas está cerrado hace horas, hemos hecho una excepción por la situación, pero la señorita Granger debe descansar. Además mañana si todo está bien lo más seguro es que le den el alta.

Bueno Herms guapetona, no echan-dijo Luna.

Si guapa-y las dos chicas se acercaron a abrazar a Herms y en voy muy baja la insinuaron que la tenían que explicar una cosilla de astronomía que no entendía. La castaña les sonrió pícaramente y las dijo que de eso ya hablarían.

Bueno anda dejar a los demás también. Bueno mi niña ponte buena pronto que echo de menos nuestras peleas.

Yo también Ron, yo también-y lo abrazó fuertemente.

Herms mañana venimos otra vez y espero que estés bien, y bueno que aclaréis lo de las cabañas y si eso pues nos lo explicáis por la verdad…

Anda ven aquí Neville y si eso me pienso si te lo cuento.

Neville con una gran sonrisa al igual que Hermione le dio otro gran abrazo.

Bueno pues creo que me toca a mí-la castaña sonrió a Lupin

Va a ser que sí.

Ven aquí tonta, y una cosa a los dos-Harry agudizó el oído-hay que usar protección.

Lupin…

No Harry, no es una tontería.

Todos los demás reían sin poder contenerse. Herms sonreía, pero se sonrojaba por momentos, era algo normal pero no podía evitar sentirse incómoda. Harry lo único que buscaba era que el licántropo cesase en el tema.

Chicos, vosotros no os riáis que me parece que ahora que todo se ha tranquilizado vamos a tener que daros algo de educación sexual-Hermione lo miró extrañada.

¿Vosotros? Pero si estáis, perdona que te diga, un poquito chapados a la antigua.

Pues renovarse o morir. Sé que en nuestro mundo el tema del sexo sigue siendo un tema bastante tabú, pero bueno…

Bueno si tú lo dices.

Oye¿no nos estábamos despidiendo?-y la abrazó fuertemente y después le dijo a Harry que la cuidara.

Eso siempre.

Tío hasta mañana.

Sí Harry hasta mañana-se despidieron de él también dejando después a la joven pareja sola en la habitación.

Bueno yo me voy a ir a dormir ya, voy a abrir el sillón¿vale?-la besó y el ojiverde se dirigió al sofá para abrirlo y dormir ahí.

Harry…

¿Sí?

Esta cama es muy grande para mí sola.

¿Me estás queriendo decir algo?-le dijo sonriéndole con mucha picardía.

Sólo que es lo suficientemente grande para los dos, no tienes porque dormir en el sillón.

No decías que hasta San Valentín nada…

Harry como comprenderás aquí no lo vamos a hacer, pero por supuesto que lo de antes era una broma.

Pues me lo he creído, tú siempre haces lo que dices.

¿De verdad piensas que yo iba a esperar tanto?

Entonces¿cuándo te recuperes aún podemos contar con la cabaña? Cuando te recuperes en todos los sentidos.

¿Por qué dices eso?

Porque a lo mejor relacionas hacer el amor con algo malo ahora que ha pasado todo lo que ha pasado.

Harry, nunca pensaría eso, porque hacer el amor contigo hizo que me quedara embarazada de una hija tuya, eso nunca ha sido ni será algo malo, te lo aseguro.

Harry se acercó aún más a Hermione.

Te quiero, te quiero mucho¿no te lo había dicho nunca verdad?

No nunca, y ahora ven, duerme conmigo que lo hecho de menos amor.

Si me lo mandas tú…

Oye que yo no te obligo a anda, que si tú no quieres…

¿Deliras? Mira Herms-dijo mientras se sentaba al otro lado de la cama-si yo un día no quiero estar contigo llévame corriendo al médico porque significa que estoy muy mal.

Tonto.

Sí, que le voy a hacer, soy un tonto enamorado.

Ven aquí-Harry se quitó los zapatos y se metió en la cama.

Ambos se sintieron genial de volver a estar de aquel modo, durmiendo junto su pareja, junto el amor de su vida. Harry y Herms se durmieron abrazados, apoyando la castaña su cabeza en el bien formado pecho del ojiverde. Ambos sonreían en sueños mientras en éstos eran igual de felices que en la realidad.

* * *

Harry fue el primero en despertarse, como de costumbre. Se quedó mirando a su novia con dulzura mientras la acariciaba su enmarañado pelo castaño. Se puso a pensar en todo lo que había pasado en tan poco tiempo, hacía cosa de un mes ni siquiera sabía que Hermione estaba enamorada de él, no tenía ni idea de por todo lo que iban a pasar, hacía muy poco él aún era virgen y ahora acababa de perder a su hija. Hasta hacía nada, sus futuros estaban en manos de los horribles mortífagos y ahora podían decir en alto y con total seguridad, que vivían y vivirían en absoluta paz y armonía.

Todo había cambiado, incluso los sentimientos, todo lo sucedido había hecho que afloraran aún más, y que todos se dieran cuenta de lo que todos y cada uno de los demás.

Harry acarició suavemente la mejilla rosada de Hermione y Herms se empezó a despertar.

Hola mi niña¿cómo estás hoy?

Pues ahora muy bien-y lo besó tiernamente-aunque me duele aún un poquito la cabeza.

Harry se levantó de la cama y alguien tocó la puerta y la abrió.

Hola chicos, buenos días.

Hola director.

Hola.

¿Cómo estás Herms?

Mejor, gracias por preguntar.

Me alegro y no me des las gracias-dijo sonriendo.

Bueno yo me voy a desayunar. Luego vuelvo.

Vale, hasta ahora-y se dieron un corto beso en los labios que tuvo como reacción una gran sonrisa en la cara de Dumbledore.

Por cierto Harry las dos cosas que te dejaste en la casa las he llevado de nuevo a su sitio, a tu baúl.

Muchas gracias profesor, la verdad es que se me olvidó por completo.

Normal.

Una última cosa¿qué les va a pasara a esos malnacidos?

Pues por ahora están en Azkaban en prisión preventiva a vista del juicio que no tardará mucho en salir.

¿También están allí los cuatro asquerosos esos?

Sí Herms, esos han sido expulsado de Hogwarts y están también encerrados.

De eso sí que me alegro, y mucho.

Bueno ahora vuelvo-y el ojiverde se fue.

Profesor, yo quería decirle algo.

¿Qué ocurre?

Es respecto al hechizo.

¿Al que iban a usar los mortífagos¿El que usó Godric?

Sí, he pensado que a lo mejor lo podríamos usar…

Es algo difícil¿os es que sabe algo porque los mortífagos sabían algo?

No, no sabían nada, pero por intentarlo…

Te entiendo, pero es que no podemos jugar con las esperanzas de los demás, incluyendo también las nuestras.

Sí profesor, pero tengo una teoría.

Te escucho.

La castaña le contó lo que había hablado con Harry y al director no le pareció una tontería.

Pues Hermione no te voy a negar que puedes tener razón, lo que dices es lógico, los hechizos más antiguos son los que precisaban de más antiguos son los que precisaban de más sentimientos para ejecutarlos pues fueron hechos por los primeros magos que como tú debes saber eran todos de origen muggle y ellos se suelen dejar llevar más por sus emociones.

Entonces… ¿podemos intentarlo?

Sí, lo intentaremos, pero necesitaremos a alguien muy poderoso para hacerlo…

¿No lo va a hacer usted?

Creo que sería mejor otra persona…

Harry¿no?

Sí.

Pues no sé si va a estar muy por la labor.

Pues él es el indicado.

Lo convenceré, hay que hacerlo por él y por ellos.

¿Crees de verdad qué es una buena idea?

Sí, aunque nunca quiere decir lo que siente le vendrá bien, no creo que tener a sus padres, volver a tener a Sirius y revivir a Tonks sea algo que el vaya a afectar.

Pues no lo sé, Harry a veces puede ser difícil de entender

Yo lo conozco, sé que aunque le cueste decidirse al final aceptar� lo sé.

Bueno está en ti, si lo logras cuando estéis bien ya se verá.

Yo hablaré con Harry.

¿De qué tienes que hablar conmigo?

Albus y Hermione se miraron y ella asintió.

Bueno yo me voy ya, ahora vuelvo con los demás que les hemos obligado a quedarse a descansar.

Adiós profesor.

Gracias por venir-y Dumbledore se fue.

¿Qué pasa?-dijo Harry acercándose a ella.

Le traigo el desayuno Señorita Granger.

Déjelo ahí. Muchas gracias-y la enfermera se fue como había hecho antes el director.

¿Qué pasa Herms?

Ven Harry, siéntate, tenemos que hablar.

* * *


	25. El Hechizo

_**No hago esto para lucirme, sólo por diversión. Todos los personajes son propiedad de J K Rowling**_

**"……" PENSAMIENTOS**

**…… CONVERSACIONES

* * *

Hola a todos! He querido subir hoy un capi nuevo, por hacer hoy un año del 11-M. Doy desde aquí mi apoyo y condolencia, y os quería pedir una cosa, un favor,a todos los que tengáis msn, pues en conmemoración a la matanza de hace un año se pide que se ponga un corazón antes de vuetsro nick, gracias por adelantado, y por favor decirlo a todo el mundo.**

También os quería decir que voy a dejar todo el capi en negrita porque así se quedan puestos los guiones del diálogo, así si no os importa lo dejraé así.

Este es el penúltimo capi de este fic, y va dedicado a Ali, a Coco, a Noelia, a Yas, a Laura, a Patri.. Os quiero mucho. VIVA "LOS PORREROS" OS QUIERO MUCHO.

Nos vemos abajo. Muchos bss

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 25: EL HECHIZO**

**-¿De qué Herms¿De qué tenemos que hablar amor?**

**-No te enfades cariño por lo que voy a decirte…**

**-Me estás asustando¿qué ocurre?-dijo el ojiverde sentándose en la silla de al lado de la cama de Hermione.**

**-Pues ocurre que ya he hablado con Dumbledore de lo del hechizo-Harry la miró extrañado-Sé que no te hace mucha gracia, pero he pensado que era lo mejor y creía que aunque ahora no estás muy por la labor pues cambiarías de opinión.**

**-Hermy, amor, no me enfado, pero como ya te dije no me quiero hacer ilusiones antes este aspecto, no quiero pensar que algo como esto se puede hacer realidad cuando no es así.**

**-Yo te entiendo cariño, pero Dumbledore ha encontrado la hipótesis posible, nada descabellada, piensa que puede ser. Harry tienes que ser positivo.**

**-Tienes razón, y te entiendo, entiendo lo que me quieres decir, y comprendo tu posición. Así que bueno-dijo Harry mirándola a los ojos, aquellos bonitos ojos castaños-supongo que por intentarlo no se pierde nada, si sale mal estaremos como al principio, eso sí, que pase un poco de tiempo.-Hermione sonrió.**

**-Ese es mi Harry-y el ojiverde se levantó de la silla para besarla. La abrazó fuertemente mientras la besaba con fervor. **

**-Bueno parece que habéis llegado a un acuerdo con lo de las cabañas-dijo Neville, que junto con los demás, había entrado en la habitación.**

**Hermione y Harry se separaron sonrojados.**

**-Pues para tu información, sí ya aclaramos lo de las cabañas¿verdad Harry?**

**-Sí, ya lo aclaramos todo-dijo sonriendo y mirando con complicidad a la castaña.**

**-Bueno, niña¿cómo estás?**

**-Pues muy bien Luna.**

**-¿De verdad?**

**-Gin, corazón¿por qué nunca me crees ni me tomas en serio?**

**-Sí lo hago, sólo me aseguro.**

**-Herms, me ha dicho el medimago que te van a dar el alta, pero que si te ocurre algo, o te encuentras mal dice que inmediatamente lo pongas en nuestro conocimiento y vas a la enfermería.**

**-Vale, Lupin, lo haré.**

**-Si te lo recuerdo es por si se te ha pegado algo de ocultarnos cosas…-dijo el licántropo sonriendo a Harry.**

**-Tranquilo Remus, yo me encargaré de que haga todo lo que el médico pida y de que si le pasa algo lo sepáis-dijo Harry.**

**-Parecéis mis padres… ¿por cierto les habéis avisado?**

**-Sí, pero sabes que aquí no pueden venir, así que habíamos pensado en ir a tu casa y así ven que estás bien.**

**-Gracias profesor, pero una cosa¿ellos saben todo lo que ha pasado?**

**-No, Hermione, eso dejamos que se lo digas tú-dijo el director.**

**En ese momento entró el medimago.**

**-Buenos días señorita Granger¿cómo se encuentra?**

**-Pues la verdad es que muy bien.**

**-Pues me alegro porque ya la vamos a dar el alta.**

**-Me alegro.

* * *

**

**Todos lo que habían ido a ver a Hermione esa mañana también la acompañaron a visitar a sus padres.**

**Llegaron bastante rápido y la castaña tocó la puerta. Hermione y Harry habían conjurado ropa para cada uno y de ese modo iban más presentables.**

**La Señora Granger abrió rápidamente la puerta, sabía que era su hija, y estaba ansiosa por comprobar su estado de salud, comprobar que estaba bien. Detrás de su esposa también iba el señor Granger, pues quería ver si su pequeña no estaba mal.**

**-Hija¿cómo estás?-dijo la madre de Hermione aprisionándola entre sus brazos.**

**-Sí mam� pero tú me estás ahogando.**

**-Hija¿de verdad estás bien?-dijo preocupado su padre y abrazándola también cuando su madre la dejó respirar. **

**-Que sí pap� que estoy bien¿podemos pasar?**

**-Claro hija, pasad-dijo el señor Granger dejando pasar a todos los demás.**

**Al tiempo que iban pasando iban saludando a los padres de Hermione. Harry fue el último en entrar, aunque los conocía desde hacía mucho, se sentía extraño. **

**Todos fueron al salón. Hermione se sentó al lado del ojiverde y lo notó algo nervioso. La castaña lo miró sonriendo, ella también estaba nerviosa pues era la primera vez que sus padres conocían a un novio suyo y era verdaderamente un paso importante. **

**La señora Granger dijo que iba a ir a buscar algo a la cocina para que tomaran, pero Dumbledore la dijo que se esperara. Entonces, el director, conjuró las cosas que tomarían.**

**-Dumbledore, me gustaría que me contara mejor lo que ha ocurrido, ahora que todo ha terminado quisiera saber todo lo que ha pasado.-el director miró a Hermione y comenzó la historia. Albus eludió el tema del embarazo de Hermione y las causas de que ella y Harry se pudieran comunicar mentalmente. Les dijo que la habían utilizado como cebo para que Harry fuera allí y poder usarlo para revivir a Voldemort o crear otro Dios del lado oscuro. La señora Granger no entendía muy bien las cosas.**

**-¿Por qué se podía comunicar mentalmente mi hija con Harry¿Dan esa asignatura? Nunca Hermione nos ha hablado de eso.**

**-Pues…**

**-Profesor déjelo. Mam� Harry y yo estamos juntos.-el señor Granger lo miró seriamente-Y es el amor de mi vida.**

**-Hija¡si sólo tienes diecisiete años¿Cómo dices eso?**

**-Mam� déjame seguir. Los mortífagos no iban a usar el poder de Harry, ni siquiera el mío, iban a utilizar el de la unión de los dos.-sus padres la miraron sin comprender, aunque se hacían una idea y temían las palabras de su hija.-Iban a usar a nuestro hijo, bueno hija. **

**-¿Estás embarazada?-dijo el Señor Granger furioso mirando con ira a Harry que cogió de las manos a Hemione para mostrarla su apoyo.**

**-No-los padres de Herms suspiraron aliviados.-Ya no, he tenido un aborto.**

**-Pero… ¿Cómo?**

**-Pap� creo que el cómo es fácil de adivinar.**

**-¿Cómo eres tan irresponsable? Te creía más inteligente.**

**-Papá no te voy a consentir que me hables así.**

**-¿Cómo¿Qué tú no me consientes a mí?**

**-Mira pap� sé que he sido una irresponsable, pero no te tienes porque enfadar conmigo, es mi vida.**

**-Tú antes no eras así, seguro que te... te…**

**-¿Obligó¿Confundió¿Lió?**

**-Señor Granger yo no…**

**-Tú mejor te callas.**

**-No pap� el que se calla eres tú.**

**Todos estaban sorprendidos por el comportamiento de Herms y preferían no hablar no decir absolutamente nada.**

**-Quiero que sepas pap� para tu información, que la iniciativa la tomé yo-su padre la miró furioso. Hermione le estaba echando un pulso y le estaba ganando.**

**-No vas a volver a ese colegio.**

**-¿Y quién me lo va a impedir¿Tú? Estoy harta de ser la señorita perfecta, de siempre ser la mejor, de sacar diez en todo. Estoy harta. No me conoces, no tienes ni idea de cómo soy, ni de cómo pienso, ni de por todo lo que hemos pasado e estos años, estoy harta. ¿Y sabes una cosa? Me voy a ir, a lo que tú llamas ese colegio, pero no me vas a volver a ver nunca. No te aguanto.-y Hermione subió corriendo escaleras arriba. Harry la siguió y los demás se fueron.**

**La señora Granger empezó a llorar.**

**-Te has pasado, han perdido a su hija.**

**-Pero… se acostó con ése, mi pequeña se acostó con él.**

**-Ése es su novio, y también amigo desde hace años.**

**-Pero…**

**-Tienes que entender que tu pequeña es mayor, y ahora debes estar con ella, apoyarla, sino la perderás.**

**-Creo que ya lo he hecho. No aún no, siempre y cuando no se vaya por esa puerta no la habrás perdido. Sube arriba y habla con ella.

* * *

**

**-Hermy, cariño tranquilízate, no tienes que ponerte así. También es normal la reacción de tu padre.**

**-Lo sé, pero también se tiene que poner en mi lugar de vez en cuando, estoy harta de que nunca me entienda, siempre hay que hacer lo que él quiere y ya no puedo más. **

**-Herms, ven aquí-la abrazó-yo te quiero y me encantaría que tus padres estuvieran felices por nosotros, y seguro que lo estarán, pero se acaban de enterar que tú y yo hemos hecho el amor y que te quedaste embarazada, yo también los comprendo.**

**-Y yo, pero no hacía falta ponerse así, ni tratarte a ti de ese modo. Te quiero y eso lo tienen que aceptar-y lo besó dulcemente pasando sus finas manos por la nuca del ojiverde.**

**-Hermione-dijo el señor Granger tocando la puerta que estaba abierta y al ver la escena se disculpó por interrumpir.-Perdón.**

**-Pasa. ¿Quieres algo¿Insultarme?**

**-No, disculparme. Siento mi reacción, pero eres mi niña, mi única hija, me he sentido como si todo se desplomara.**

**-Señor Granger, yo quería decirle que amo a su hija, nunca la haré daño y nunca he querido ni querré aprovecharme de ella, la quiero con toda mi alma, es lo mejor que me ha pasado y no se tiene que enfadar con ella por hacerse mayor.**

**-Harry…**

**-No, Herms es la verdad.**

**-Tiene razón, no me tenía que haber puesto así, pero lo he hecho y por eso me quiero disculpar. Siempre fuiste muy inteligente, y lo sigues siendo y es por eso que debo confiar en tu ética y en tus decisiones. Siento no haberte tratado como debieras, pero desde que recibiste aquella carta no supe como actuar contigo, siendo hija mía te convertiste en una extraña para mí, no entendía nada aunque siempre respeté tu nuevo mundo y tus poderes, pero te dejé de conocer, nunca decías nada y si comentabas algo era sin a penas información, pero sabía que te iría bien y ahora…**

**-Ahora te das cuenta de que soy como cualquier chica¿no?**

**-Pues sí.**

**-¿Pensabas que por ser bruja no iba a ser como las demás?**

**-No es eso, pero…**

**-Vale pap� yo también me he pasado, no sabía que decía y lo siento yo también.**

**-¿Me das un abrazo?**

**-Claro papá-y Hermione se acercó y se lo dio. Le dio un abrazo muy fuerte mientras eran observados por dos bonitas resplandecientes esmeraldas. **

**-Harry, siento haberte tratado como lo he hecho.**

**-Señor Granger, su hija no es un capricho, de verdad.**

**-PapÂ?y mam� dónde estÿ**

**-Abajo, está bastante disgustada, ahora bajo y hablo con ella.**

**-Yo voy bajando y así la tranquilizó y papá-**

**-¿Sí?**

**-Te quiero-y Herms bajó para hablar con su madre.**

**El señor Granger se acercó a Harry y el ojiverde se asustó un poco, a lo mejor la actitud de antes había sido por Hermione, y en realidad le quería retorcer el pescuezo. **

**-Harry.**

**-¿Sí señor Granger? **

**-Llámame Paul.**

**-Vale, pues¿sí Paul?**

**-No sé si lo tuyo con mi hija es serio, si durará o no, eso no me preocupa, lo que de verdad quiero es que ella sea feliz.**

**-Yo también quiero eso.**

**-Ella siempre ha tenido lo que ha querido y ahora pues me temo que te quiere a ti, así que no seré yo quien le quite por primera vez lo que desea.**

**-Gracias, de verdad, para mí es importante que vosotros aceptéis nuestra relación y sé que para Herms también.**

**-Paul, Harry¿bajáis?

* * *

**

**Había pasado ya una semana y todos estaban bien. En el colegio todo el mundo hablaba de lo de los mortígafos, pero no se conocían las causas, los motivos, sólo había muchos rumores y especulaciones por todo Hogwarts.**

**Hermione y Harry intentaban estar felices, no parecer decaídos, pero en realidad estaban tristes, habían perdido a su hija y eso se notaba. Sentían como si les hubieran arrebatado una parte de sí mismos. Aún así intentaban mirar hacia delante, no pensar en lo ocurrido ni en lo que hubiera podido ser.**

**Hermione no le había vuelto a sacar Harry el tema del hechizo, sabía que no conseguiría nada más hablando con él; si tenía que ser, sería.**

**Desde lo ocurrido Harry y Hermione no habían vuelto a estar a solas, en intimidad, no sabían porque, pero rehuían de ese hecho, aunque la que más, era Hermione. Cuando Harry empezaba a ir a más, a caldear poco a poco el ambiente, Hermione buscaba cualquier excusa tonta y se iba. El ojiverde la comprendía, pero se estaba empezando a cansar.

* * *

**

**Estaban ya en abril y el equipo de Griffindor se preparaba para el último partido que disputarían, el partido contra Slytherin del mes siguiente. **

**El viernes diez, como cualquier viernes, no había entrenamiento, pero el capitán de los leones, Harry, estaba en el campo volando por su cuenta. No estaba enfadado con Hermione, pero no le gustaba ver como su novia no quería estar con él.**

**La castaña por su parte había estado toda la tarde buscando a Harry, no se le había pasado por la cabeza mirar a fuera. Quería hablar con él, sabía que se estaban distanciando y quería solucionar las cosas con él antes de que fuese demasiado tarde. **

**Al final Hermione salió al campo de entrenamiento y lo vio. Se quedó mirando como volaba, lo hacía tan bien… Hermione lo observó desde lejos con una sonrisa en los labios. Al rato, poco a poco se fue acercando a las gradas y al final se sentó en ellas.**

**Harry estaba tan metido en el vuelo, para alejar de su cabeza todos los malos rollos, que no se dio cuenta de que estaba allí su novia. Cuando la vio sentada en las gradas, observándolo, perdió la concentración y calló al suelo.**

**-?Harry!-y la castaña corrió hacia él.**

**-Tranquila la altura era poca, no me he hecho nada-dijo él con tono frío.**

**-¿Se puede saber qué te pasa?**

**-No Herms¿se puede saber qué es lo que te pasa a ti?-Hermione lo miró con los ojos brillando y bajó la mirada-No tienes porqué estar aquí si no quieres, no tienes obligación, sólo soy tu novio, o por lo menos lo era-dijo Harry con insolencia.**

**La castaña tuvo ganas de irse y no verle por sus palabras, pero sabía que aquello no era lo que sentía en verdad Harry, y enseguida estuvo segura.**

**-"Vete Herms, conmigo sufres, te hago daño, vete"-pensó Harry, pero no para decírselo a la castaña sino como pensamiento nada más.**

**Hermione lo besó. Harry no se esperaba aquel beso, pero no perdió tiempo en responder a éste.**

**La castaña tumbó al ojiverde y ella se quedó encima. Cuatro manos recorrían dos cuerpos con ganas de amor. Pero aunque les costó, supieron para, el campo de Quiddich no era el lugar.**

**-Harry¿hay alguna posibilidad de poder ir a la cabaña?-Harry la sonrió dulcemente y asintió-Espera, antes quiero hacer una cosa.**

**-Dime princesa. **

**-Quiero volar, volar contigo.**

**-¿Tú?**

**-Sí, yo¿tanto te asombra?**

**-Pues déjame pensar la respuesta… pues claro que sí¿cómo no me va a sorprender? En todos estos años no te he visto aún volar por decisión propiaHermione sonrió. **

**-Pues para todo hay una primera vez¿o no?**

**-Sí, eso se suele decir.**

**-Pues ya está.**

**-Entonces¿de verdad quieres volar conmigo?**

**-Sí, pero no me sueltes.**

**-Eso nunca amor.-la besó y se montaron en la escoba de Harry.**

**Hermione se montó primero y detrás de ella el ojiverde. Herms agarró fuertemente la escoba entre sus manos. Harry puso las suyas sobre las de Hermione para de este darla su apoyo y darla ánimos. Después la apartó el pelo hacia un lado y la besó el cuello.**

**-Te quiero.**

**-Yo también¿vamos?**

**-Sí, amor.**

**Con un leve movimiento estaban volando por el cielo. Hermione llevaba los ojos cerrados.**

**-Herms así no vale.**

**-Pues entonces ve más despacio que vuelas muy rápido.**

**-Lo siento-el ojiverde aminoró la velocidad.**

**Estaba anocheciendo y la puesta de sol era preciosa. La castaña miraba perpleja, estaba disfrutando de cada segundo, saboreando todo lo que sus ojos estaban viendo. Harry estaba feliz al ver como Hermione sonreía ante aquel panorama.**

**-¿Esto es lo que ves cada vez que vuelas? Es precioso.**

**-Tú has volado otras veces.**

**-Te aseguro que en esas ocasiones no estaba como para darme cuenta de esto.**

**-Es que lo pasabas muy mal volando.**

**-No me digas…

* * *

**

**Después de un largo rato volando, bajaron. Ya en el suelo se abrazaron y se besaron.**

**-Harry siento haberme comportado como lo he hecho este tiempo.**

**-No te preocupes cariño, ya pasó¿no?**

**-Sí, claro que sí. Bueno ¿nosotros no teneos algo pendiente por ahí?**

**-Vale, pero voy a dejar la escoba en la habitación y también de paso cojo la capa¿vale?**

**-Sí, te acompaño.

* * *

****Llegaron bajo la capa de invisibilidad a una cabaña. Se quitaron la capa y entraron.**

**-Harry, es muy bonita.**

**-¿Te gusta?**

**-Me encanta, eres un sol.**

**Acercaron sus cabezas y sus labios volvieron a unirse de nuevo. Hermione la empezó a desabotonar la camisa sin dejar de besarse, luego cogió la prenda y la tiró a un lado. Después la castaña le abrazó fuertemente acariciando su musculatura espalda. Harry la cogió y la subió y Hermione se agarró al cuerpo del ojiverde con sus piernas alrededor de sus caderas.**

**Poco a poco la fue llevando hacia la mesa y la sentó allí. Se besaron con pasión tanto en los labios como en el cuello.**

**Harry fue bajando sus besos desde el cuelo de Hermione. Mientras bajaba sus labios, iba abriendo la camisa a la castaña. La besó los pechos aún cubiertos por el bonito sujetador y finalmente la quitó del todo la camisa. El ojiverde pasó sus manos por los muslos de Hermione, por debajo de su falda. Después se quitó los pantalones con ayuda de Herms y bajó la cremallera de la falda de ésta.**

**-¿Vamos a la cama?**

**-Después-Harry la miró extrañado, pero lo entendió en seguida. Cogió su varita he hizo el hechizo apropiado. Luego Herms bajó los boxers de Harry y éste la quito el tanga a juego con el sujetador. **

**-Te quiero.**

**-Yo también te quiero amor.**

**Harry con dulzura y espacio volvió a entrar dentro de Hermione, ambos deseaban aquello desde hacía bastante tiempo y lo estaban disfrutando al máximo. Se demostraron todo el amor que se tenían con pasión besos, miles de caricias… El ritmo de los movimientos y el calor aumentaban en la situación. Ambos pronunciaban entre suspiros y gemidos el nombre de su amante. Al final llegó el momento en el no podían más, estaban extasiados y juntos tocaron el cielo.**

**Harry la abrazó con ternura sin dejar que la pasión cesase. La cogió de la mesa y como otras muchas veces la llevó a la cama en brazos, y allí se terminaron de quitar las últimas prendas que les quedaban, se desprendieron de la ropa que tanto sobraba y que aún estaba presente. **

**Fuera se oyó un trueno. Había empezado a llover, pero la cabaña estaba resguardada. Por los cristales caían muchas gotas, las mismas que por los cuerpos de dos griffindors. Se amaron toda la noche mientras las nubes lloraban de alegría, y al final con el replicar de la lluvia como sonido de fondo, se quedaron dormidos abrazados.

* * *

**

**Hermione se despertó. Buscó a Harry a su lado, pero no estaba. Se incorporó para comprobar donde estaba el ojiverde, pero la cabaña estaba vacía. No había nadie.**

**Se cubrió con una sábana y se levantó. En la mesa vio la capa de invisibilidad y una nota de Harry.**

**La cogió y la leyó.**

_**Hermy, cariño, no te asustes ni nada parecido, estoy bien, pero tenía algo que hacer y no te quería despertar, estás muy guapa dormida.**_

_**Nos vemos en la Sala Común después, cuando acabe.**_

_**Te quiero amor.**_

**Hermione se quedó extrañada, pero se vistió e hizo la cama y con la capa se fue.**

**No tenía reloj, pero no debía ser muy pronto porque se veía bastante gente.**

**La castaña llegó a la Sala Común para esperar a Harry y comprobó que allí estaban Ron y Neville, y como no había nadie más, Herms se quitó la capa.**

**-Hermy no nos des esos sustos-dijo Ron.**

**-Perdón, no era mi intención. ¿Habéis visto a Harry?**

**-Supusimos que estaba contigo-dijo Ron sonriendo.**

**-Y así era, pero se ha ido a hacer algo¿sabéis qué es ese algo?**

**-No Herms, no sabemos mucho. La verdad es que lleva un tiempo de mal humor, pero no se lo tuvimos en cuanta-dijo Neville.**

**-Vale, pues ya nos enteraremos, por cierto¿qué hacéis aquí los dos tan solitos?**

**-Hemos quedado con Luna y con Gin. Luna ha dormido con mi hermana en su cuarto, tenían que hacer un trabajo.**

**-Pues me quedo con vosotros que ahora vendrá Harry.**

**Al rato la rubia y la pecosa pelirroja bajaron y se pusieron a hablar con Hermione hasta que el retrato de la Señora Gorda se abrió.**

**Era Harry, pero no venía solo.**

**-Chicos tenemos que hablar-dijo Dumbledore. **

**Hermione miró sonriendo a Harry.**

**-"Gracias"**

**-"No es nada"

* * *

**

**-¡Guau! Esto es genial-dijo Ron y todos rieron.**

**-Pero profesor¿a qué se ha referido cuándo ha dicho que sólo una persona lo puede hacer ahora?-preguntó Ginny.**

**-A que el hechizo lo va a realizar Harry, sólo él lo puede hacer. **

**-Pero ha dicho que es peligroso, que puede sufrir.**

**-Ron, yo lo he decidido y si me tengo que pasar unos días en la enfermería… ¿qué son unos días más?-y Ron sonrió.**

**-¿Cuándo se va hacer?-preguntó Neville.**

**-Cuanto antes mejor.**

**-Hoy-Hermione miró a Harry sorprendida.**

**-¿Vamos a poder estar?**

**-Sí Herms, si queréis podéis venir.**

**-¿Dónde vamos?-preguntó Luna.**

**-A un lugar que conocéis.**

**-Al Departamento de Misterios.**

**-Más o menos, pero si no queréis…**

**-Sí vamos-dijo Hermione y todos asintieron.**

**-Entendido, pues yo voy a buscar a Lupin y ahora venimos a por vosotros.

* * *

**

**Llegaron al Ministerio y no tardaron mucho en bajar hasta el Departamento de Misterios.**

**Llegaron a la habitación rectangular y con poca iluminación, y bajaron por la especie de gradas, pero antes de llegar abajo, Dumbledore les paró.**

**-Esperad, creo que debe bajar Harry solo.**

**-Sí, mejor os quedáis aquí, bajo yo a la tarima.**

**-Cuidado Harry.**

**-Lo tendré-y la dio un corto beso.**

**El ojiverde siguió bajando con la mirada fija en el arco sin apoyo. Aquel arco y ese velo negro le traían demasiados malos recuerdos, pero si todo salía bien adoraría aquel lugar toda su vida.**

**Sintió como si el tiempo no hubiese pasado, como si se encontrara de nuevo en el momento en el que Sirius no volvió a caer al otro lado del velo. Espera a que esta vez el roído velo negro le diera todo lo que quería en vez de arrebatárselo.**

**Llegó a la tarima y se subió en ella. Todos lo observaban desde las gradas, pero Harry no quiso mirarlos a ellos.**

**Sacó su varita y con mucho temple la empuño. Dumbledore le había dicho que tenía que pensar en las personas que quería regresar, y desear al mismo tiempo con todo su corazón que se realizara. Por tanto, Harry cerró sus bonitos ojos verdes, respiró hondo y sólo tuvo que desear aún más que ellos volvieran a la vida, porque pensar, pensaba siempre.**

**Con voz sonora y sin trabarse pronunció las palabras del hechizo. **

**Un rayo de luz azul brillante salió de la varita de Harry y dio en el velo que nos e movió, sino que empezó a brillar y poco a poco se fue poniendo del mismo color de la luz del rayo, azul claro.**

**Todos miraban sorprendidos y expectantes lo que ocurría. Se habían levantado y esperaban a ver que pasaba.**

**De repente el velo se empezó a levantar y el arco se lleno de humo. Harry se calló al suelo al pararse el rayo azul.**

**-?Harry!-y Hermione bajó corriendo pese a que los demás no la dejaban. Después ellos bajaron también, pero Herms ya estaba con Harry, arrodillado junto al ojiverde.**

**-Estoy bien, sólo me he mareado un poco.-Herms lo abrazó y Harry se incorporó y se le cambió la cara.**

**Cuatro personas a las que quería mucho salían del humo que nacía del arco. Todos miraron asombrados, con la boca abierta y más de uno empezó a llorar.**

**Harry se levantó y no pudo andar. Hermione también se puso de pie junto a él.**

**James y Lily se acercaron a Harry. Iban temblorosos, pero se fundieron en un gran abrazo.**

**Lupin corrió hacia Sirius y se abrazaron y cuando James y Lily dejaron libre a Harry, también abrazó a sus antiguos amigos. Harry, Ron y Herms abrazaron fuertemente a Sirius entre lágrimas. **

**Poco a poco todos fueron dándose abrazos y besos mientras lloraban de alegría. **

**-Harry lo has hecho genial. Sabía que podías.**

**-Profesor¿ahora cómo vamos a hacer para explicar su vuelta-preguntó Harry señalando a los recién llegados.**

**-¡Qué te parece si decimos que ha sido magia?-todos rieron.**

**Harry cogió a Hermione de la mano.**

**-Pap� mam� quiero presentaros a alguien, a mi novia.**

**-Sabemos quién es, sabemos todo, no estábamos aquí, pero todo lo que ha pasado lo sabeos-dijo Lily.**

**-Hijo quiero que sepas que estoy muy orgulloso de ti.**

**-Yo también cariño.**

**-Es tu vivo retrato-dijo Tonks.**

**-Con tus ojos Lil.dijo Sirius con una sonrisa.**

**-Sirius, yo… lo siento.**

**-Harry yo hubiera hecho lo mismo.**

**-Pero si hubiera usado el espejo…**

**-Ya lo habéis usado hace poco, así que ya ha tenido utilidad.-y se dieron otro abrazo.**

**-Creo que esto es el principio de una nueva era-dijo Dumbledore.

* * *

**

**Bueno q os ha parecido? Ya sólo queda un capi, que será muy corto, porque si no, no acabo con este fic, así que lo siento, pero ya se acaba. Eso sí antes de acabar os voy a poner algo que hace mucho que no hay, un spoiler

* * *

**

**Hermione estaba en su apartamento algo triste. Harry llevaba unos días muy raro. La castaña pensaba que quizás la quisiera dejar. No le contaba donde estaba y siempre tenía prisa. Había intentado leerle la mente, pues con el transcurso del tiempo había aprendido y avanzado muchísimo, pero Harry había bloqueado poder hacerlo.

* * *

**

**Ahora vienen las contestaciones a vuestros reviews. **

**Ely-Barchu: Hola wapa! Tranquila que sí que sigo escribiendo, tú por eso no te preocupes, y me alegro que te siga gustando, porque sé que estos últimos capis son un poco sosos, pero es que como se acerca el final y me da pena, pues no sé que me pasa, pero bueno, como sé que vendrán otros muchos más fics, pos ya se me ha pasado un poquito, jejeje. Bueno hasta pronto y espero que te siga gustando. Muchos bss y hasta pronto. Monik.**

**billiwing: Hola wapa! Hombre claro que a Herms no la iba a matar, yo no hago eso, no soy tan mala, sólo que pensé que en este fic no quería que fueran padres tan pronto, eso sí lo dude bastante, no sabía si hacer que abortara o no, pero bueno lo hecho, hecho está. Respecto a lo de que vuelvan los familiares y amigos de Harry and company, a mí también me gusta, sinceramente es que creo que no sé Harry lo ha pasado mal y siempre le arrebatan a sus seres queridos (cosa que me temo que aún no ha acabado, pero bueno) y pensar que en algún momento la magia le puede dar algo que le quitó es bonito. Bueno wapa hasta pronto. Monik.**

**hermy-potter-hp: Hola wapetona! Te aseguro que no voy a de dejar de escribir, eso nunca porque me encanta, jejeje. Siento decirte que sí que la historia sí que se va acabar en breve, no sé si queda un capi más o dos, pero vamos que ya queda poquito, opero bueno tengo ya muchas ideas e historias en mente así que espero que cuando vuelva con otro fic lo sigas leyendo. Muchos bss y gracias por leer lo que escribo. Monik.**

**Pipu-Radcliffe: Hola mi niña! A mí también me aburre ya un poco el fic, pero creo que lo hago para que no me dé tanta pena terminar la historia, pero bueno… respecto a lo de la cursilería pues lo siento, no lo puedo evitar me sale, estoy en una etapa en la que me sale ponerlo aí, y bueno yo soy bastante romántica, así que lo siento, jejeje. Bueno mi niña hasta pronto. Muchos bss. Monik.**

**danyemm: Hola wapa! Me pensé bastante si hacer que abortara o no, pero bueno, ya no se puede hacer nada, lo siento, de verdad, siento que te disgustara, pero bueno ¿qué te ha parecido este cap? Bueno wapetona hasta pronto. Muchos bss. Monik.**

**Miki Potter: Hola nen! Muxas gracias por aguantarme estos días, tú ya me entiendes, pero ese tema no lo tratamos por aquí va? Me preguntas acerca del certamen, quede tercera, ganó la representante de los estudiantes en el consejo, casualidad? Quién sabe, a lo mejor sí, jejeje. Bueno nen hasta pronto.**

**Ya hablamos. Bss. Monik.**

**ivita black: Hola mi niña! Siento haber matado a la hija de Herms y Harry, espero que me perdones, vale? Bueno wapa espero que tú también actualices pronto, y te pido desde aquí q cuando suba algún otro fic lo sigas como este, gracias de antemano. Muchos bsazos. Hasta pronto. Monik.**

**Hermi Potter: Hola wapa! Muchas gracias por entender que no me saliera del todo bien el capi cuando estaba malita, por mucho que me digas que estaba bien, yo sigo pensando que era muy soso. Bueno wapetona hasta pronto y espero que te siga gustando el fic. Hasta pronto. Monik.**

**Hermelind Potter: Hola wapa! Sé que a todos os ha dado mucha pena que matara al hijo de herms y harry pero decidí hacerlo así, lo siento, creo que me equivoqué, pero bueno, ya habrá otros fics para no cometer errores. Hasta pronto. Muchos bss. Monik.**

**Aiosami: Hola mi niña! Cómo estás? Ya ves, al final sí que lo hizo, sorry, pero bueno pensé que en este momento era lo mejor, pero parece que no ha sido una cosa que os haya hexo mucha gracia. Bueno wapa no tengo mucho tiempo, ya hablamos por el msn. Muchos bss y hasta prontito. Monik.**

**nimi227: Hola wapa! Tú tranquila que seguirlo lo sigo, un capi más pero lo sigo, jejeje. Bueno espero que sigas los próximos fics que escriba como has leído este, de verdad, gracias. Bss. Monik.**

**bruja enamorada: Hola wapa! Siento haber hecho que herms abortara, de verdad, no me gusta que lo paséis mal, pero bueno lo hecho, hecho está. Hasta pronto. Monik.**

**candy granger: Hola wapa! Espero que te siga gustando el fic. Hasta pronto. Monik.**

**Presario: Hola nen! Ya sé que las resa… no son muy favorables, pero es el precio que hay que pagara, jejeje, pero oye no te vayas a pensar que soy una borraxa, si a mí el alcohol ni fu ni fa, pero hay ciertas cosas que están muy ricas, es más el año pasado no pude beber nada porque estaba con vértigos y debido a le medicación, pues no podía beber y de fiesta me seguía yendo. Respecto a lo de darme ideas, lo siento la idea del aborto de Herms ya la tenía, lo había decidido hacía bastante, pero bueno, que le voy a hacer, ya habrá otros fics para mejorar. Bueno wapetón hasta pronto y muchos bss. Monik.**

**pamelitapotter: Hola wapa! Ya he leído tu fic, esta bien, ya te dejé review. Hasta pronto. Monik.

* * *

**

**Hasta pronto, muchos bss, si me queréis agregar al msn el mío es mnknogales (arroba) hotmail (punto) com**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**S**

**P**

**L**

**E**

**A**

**S**

**E**


	26. Años después

_**No hago esto para lucirme, sólo por diversión. Todos los personajes son propiedad de J K Rowling**_

**-"……" PENSAMIENTOS**

**-…… CONVERSACIONES

* * *

**

**Hola a todos! Aquí tenéis el último capi de este fic que empecé hace ya casi cinco meses, cómo pasa el tiempo! Bueno espero que os guste, es corto porque no lo pensaba escribir, pero me pareció bonito exponer lo que pasaba años después, de hecho, ese es el título del capi.**

**Bueno antes de dejaros tengo que poner por última vez en este fic, que está dedicado a mis niños, a los que quiero con todo mi corazón y que dentro de una semanita más o menos estamos de nuevo allí y lo tenemos que aprovechar. Os quiero.**

**Bueno, ya sólo os quiero decir que abajo os hago una pregunta y me gustaría que me la contestaráis, es algo retorcida, pero… jejeje

* * *

**

**CAPÍTULO 26: AÑOS DESPUÉS**

**-Herms¿estás nerviosa?-preguntó Ginny.**

**-Un poco, pero bueno, es normal.**

**-Pues sí, también es verdad-dijo Luna.**

**-¿Y vosotras para cuando?**

**-No está en mis planes próximos la verdad.**

**-En los míos tampoco. Estoy muy bien como estoy-dijo Luna.**

**-Bueno, pero espero ir a vuestra boda.**

**-Pues para eso vas a esperar-dijo Ginny.**

**-Pues si quieres le preguntas a tu amigo Ron, pero si hay que esperar unos añitos por mí que no quede-y todas rieron.**

**-¿Vosotras no os teníais que ir?**

**-Sí, es verdad, hemos quedado con mi madre.**

**-Pero¿estarás bien¿te las apañarás sin nosotras?**

**-Luna, soy bruja, creo que sí-dijo la castaña con una gran sonrisa-además voy a darme un baño relajante a ver si se me van los nervios.**

**-Bueno pues nos vemos en la iglesia.**

**-Sí y quítate el nerviosismo todo lo que puedas para lo que vas a hacer hoy, tienes que estar tranquila.**

**-Lo sé, pero es un paso importante y además me caso, los nervios son de lo más normal.**

**-Bueno guapa, nos vamos.**

**-Adiós.**

**-Bye.**

**Ginny y Luna se fueron del apartamento de Herms. Ese día Harry y Hermione se casaban, pero no era eso lo que intranquilizaba a la castaña. **

**Se desvistió y se metió en la bañera. Ser relajó bastante.**

**Después del baño, paseó por la casa en albornoz. Se puso a pensar en todo lo que había pasado después de dejar Hogwarts. **

**Hacía ya seis años que el trío dorado salido del colegio. Al final habían conseguido hacerse animagos. Ginny y Luna, que habían salido un año más tarde, estaban estudiando para ser medimagas. Neville era profesor de Herbología en Hogwarts, lo que más le gustaba. Harry, Ron y Herms estudiaron para ser aurores, con todo lo que había pasado no tuvieron que estar demasiados años estudiando pues se estimó apropiado que, después de tantos años y tantas cosas vividas, las prácticas estaban hechas. **

**Los mortífagos y los demás estaban en Azkaban, los dementotes les habían dado el beso y estaban encerrados allí. De vez en cuando a algún componente del trío dorado le tocaba custodiar las celdas de Azkaban. **

**La vuelta de los padres de Harry, Sirius y Tonks fue sorprendente para todo el mundo, pero nunca dijeron nada al respecto, nunca dijeron como lo habían hecho. Harry al principio se sentía extraño con sus padres, pese a la gran felicidad que tenerlos a su lado le daba. Todos estaban muy felices. Los padres de Hermione aceptaron que James y Lily estuvieran de vuelta sin asustarse, les pareció muy interesante y un gran logro el hecho de todo lo que habían conseguido. Paul empezó a comprender a su hija y la relación entre ellos mejoró notablemente.**

**Hermione estaba feliz. Aquel sería un gran día.**

**La castaña pasó al lado de su gran tablón de la pared. En él había muchas cosas, fotos, posters, dibujos, pegatinas… pero lo que cogió fue un sobre que estaba pinchado con una chincheta.**

**Lo abrió sonriendo. Aquella era la carta que Harry le habían mandado un día muy especial…

* * *

**

**Flash Back**

**Hermione estaba en su apartamento algo triste. Harry llevaba unos días muy raro. La castaña pensaba que quizás la quisiera dejar. No le contaba donde estaba y siempre tenía prisa. Había intentado leerle la mente, pues con el transcurso del tiempo había aprendido y avanzado muchísimo, pero Harry había bloqueado poder hacerlo.**

**De repente, cuando se estaba debatiendo entre llamar o no a Harry, oyó un ruido. Era un ruido que la traía recuerdos, un sonido familiar. Provenía de la ventana, por lo que Herms fue a mirar. Allí, frente a sus cristales estaba Hedwing. Hermione la sonrió y la dejó pasar.**

**-"¿Éste por qué me mandará a Hedwing en vez de llamarme o venir?"**

**La bonita lechuza traía un sobre de color crudo. Hermione lo cogió y la lechuza se fue a su lugar, donde tenía comida y lugar para apoyarse.**

**Herms abrió el sobre y dentro encontró un papel escrito a letra de imprenta como en tantos otros que aún guardaba en un cajón. Hermione sonrió y se dispuso a leer.**

_**El día que no me ames**_

_**pasará cualquier cosa.**_

_**Se apagarán los vientos,**_

_**se morirán las rosas, **_

_**el cielo estará oscuro.**_

_**Se partirán las rocas, **_

_**caerán las estrellas **_

_**como brújulas locas, **_

_**se secarán los ríos, **_

_**callarán las alondras, **_

_**quedará la Tierra **_

_**sin música y sin notas.**_

_**El día que no me ames **_

_**moriré con tu nombre **_

_**apretado en la boca. **_

_**Amor mío, sé que ya es tontería escribir así, sabes quien soy, pero pensé que sería bonito decirte lo que te quiero decir, del mismo modo en que me atreví a contarte lo que por ti sentía.**_

_**Sé que estos últimos días he estado algo distante, pero he tenido cosas que hacer…**_

_**No quiero que pienses que no te quiero, al contrario, te amo con locura y siempre lo haré, yo lo sé u quiero demostrártelo otra vez, quieros estar aún más unido a ti, quiero que lo nuestro sea completamente mágico y quiero que este momento también.**_

_**Hermione Jane Granger¿me concederías el honor de casrate conmigo?**_

_**Abre la puerta y contéstame.**_

_**Te quiero.**_

**Hermione corrió, aún con la carta en sus manos, hacia la puerta. La abrió y se encontró a Harry de rodillas con un anillo precioso.**

**-¿Qué me contestas?**

**-¿Tú qué crees? Que sí.**

**-Te quiero.**

**Harry le puso el anillo en su anular izquierdo y después se fundieron en un dulce beso. Hedwing al verlos empezó a alear de alegría.**

**El ojiverde entró y cerró la puerta.**

**-Oye¿tanto tiempo te ha llevado esto?**

**-No, es que he estado buscando casa para los dos.**

**-¿Sí?**

**-Sí, he encontrado dos preciosas y me gustaría que eligieras tú, bastante me ha costado reducir la decisión a dos.**

**-Claro, claro que lo haré, iré por supuesto, pero no hacía falta que corrieras tanto.**

**-Sí, si hacía falta porque quiero que nos casemos el día de San Valentín, el día del aniversario del día que empezamos y que este año cae otra vez en sábado.**

**-¡Pero si quedan tres meses!**

**-Por eso las prisas.**

**Fin del Flash Back

* * *

**

**Hermione del brazo de su padre entraba en la iglesia. Harry creyó que era un ángel, estaba preciosa. Los dos se sonreían con amor.**

**La ceremonia la iba a oficiar Dumbledore, pues aunque la boda tenía aspecto muggle por la familia de Herms, se trataba de una boda mágica.**

**Todos esperaban que comenzase la boda, pero Hermione cogió un micrófono y se puso a hablar.**

**-Sé que estaréis pensando que qué es todo esto, que porque paro la ceremonia, pues bien es fácil, tengo que decir una cosa, una cosa que muchos de los presentes ya conocen-suspiró.-Soy bruja. Ahora es cuando alguien pregunta si hay alguna cámara oculta o algo por el estilo. Pues no, no es así, lo que he dicho es la verdad, la mayoría de los aquí presentes somos magos. Yo no iba a un internado, iba a Hogwarts, el mejor colegio de Magia y Hechicería.**

**-Pero¿qué dices Hermione?-dijo un primo suyo.**

**-Es verdad, no estás mintiendo-dijo el padre de Hermione.**

**-Claro, y si es así… ¿lo puedes demostrar?-preguntó el mismo primo sin creerse nada.**

**-Por supuesto¿quieres ver algo ene especial?**

**-Conviérteme es sapo prima. **

**-Típico, eso está muy visto, pero si que voy a convertir a alguien en animal, pero es mejor-dijo Herms sonriendo mientras toa su familia la observaba y mientras los magos también sonreían ampliamente. Hermione se convirtió en una bonita gata de color canela que corrió hacia su primo y ronroneó. Despuñes volvió a cambiar delante de él.**

**-¿Te lo crees ya?**

**-Esto… esto… esto es imposible.**

**-No, no es imposible, lo que es, es magia-y miró a Dumbledore con una sonrisa y el director se la devolvió guiñándola un ojo. **

**Hermione volvió a ir junto a Harry.**

**-Y bueno dicho esto, dejemos que el director de Hogwarts continúe, o mejor dicho, empiece.**

**Todos estaban asombrados, no podían creer lo que habían visto, pero lo habían visto con sus propios ojos y contra eso no había opción.

* * *

**

**-Harry, puedes besar a la novia-dijo por fin Dumbledore y Harry se acercó a Herms y le dio un dulce beso. Después se abrazaron fuertemente y al oído, Herms le dijo, con una gran sonrisa, una cosa que hizo que el ojiverde la diera vueltas en un abrazo.**

**-Harry, cariño, estoy embarazada.

* * *

**

**Tres amigos corrían por la estación con sus carritos, y cuatro padres lo seguían, cuatro padres que también habían hecho ese camino muchas veces.**

**-¡Emily, Junior, quietos!**

**-¡John, no vayas corriendo, el tren no sale aún!**

**La estar frente al andén nueve y tres cuartos los niños se pararon.**

**-No os enfadéis, es que estamos nerviosos.**

**-Eso.**

**-No, nos enfadamos Emily, pero no podéis ir así por aquí, no debéis llamar la atención de los muggles-dijo Hermione. **

**-Bueno cariño, es normal, recuerda cuando tú… bueno mejor no recuerdes, señorita perfecta.**

**-Jajaja, otra vez tan chistoso como siempre.**

**-Quedamos que vosotros no entrabais-dijo John.**

**-Vale, tranquilos, no entraremos.**

**-Como os metáis en líos…**

**-Mamá…**

**-James, tu madre tiene razón, sabe de lo que habla, y tu padre más-dijo Luna-Y tu padre, John, también.**

**-Anda no nos contéis batallitas-dijo James junior. **

**-Hijo, me da que os las contarán allí.**

**-Ya, seguro que sí…**

**-Bueno ya lo veréis. **

**-Bueno nos vamos-todos se abrazaron y desearon lo mejor.**

**Los cuatro vieron como sus hijos se iban.**

**-Harry.**

**-Dime Ron.**

**-¿No te suena esto?**

**-Dos chicos y una chica.**

**-Sí, me suena-dijo riendo.**

**-No, espero que mi hija tenga amigas.**

**-Oye, te quejarás.**

**-No me quejo, pero si no hubiera tenido a Ginny y a Luna me hubiera vuelto loca-las dos chicas rieron y del brazo se encaminaron hacia la salida. **

**-¿Tú te crees lo que dice…? Esta mintiendo.**

**-Hombre…

* * *

**

**Harry y Hermione estaban en casa.**

**-¿No está todo esto muy silencioso?**

**-¿Los hechas de menos verdad?**

**-Mucho.**

**-Yo también. Pero sabes que allí estarán bien y nosotros pues podemos recuperar el tiempo perdido.**

**-¿En qué estás pensando señor Potter?**

**-En darles un hermanito a Emily y a James…**

**-Bueno pues habrá que ponerse manos a la obra…**

**-Si ya lo decía yo…

* * *

**

**-James y Emily Potter Granger.**

**-¿Sí, Min… Profesora McGonagall?-dijo Emily.**

**-Vengan conmigo al despacho de Dumbledore.**

**-No hemos hecho nada.**

**-Cállate, no sabemos porque vamos.**

**-Emily estamos en nuestra primera semana aquí y ya nos llevan al despacho del director¿qué crees que dirá mam�?**

**-Primero vamos y después nos asustamos.**

**McGonagall los llevó frente a la gárgola pronunció las palabras y los gemelos subieron.**

**Dumbledore los esperaba allí.**

**-¿Qué quería señor?**

**-Daros esto. Vuestro padre me lo dio para vosotros. No quería que Hermione supiera que lo tenéis, por lo menos de momento.**

**-¿Qué es?-preguntó Emily.**

**-Miradlo vosotros mismos.**

**-¿Una capa y pergamino viejo?**

**-James ponte la capa y Emily toca el pergamino viejo como ha dicho James y di: Juro solemnemente que esto es una travesura.**

**Al rato Dumbledore les preguntó si seguían pensando lo mismo de aquellas cosas.**

**-No, ya no.**

**-Pues ya os podéis ir. Cuidar las cosas y… usadlas bien. **

**FIN

* * *

**

**Bueno pues ya sí que este fic se ha acabado, me da mucha pena, pero bueno todo tiene su fin, y hay que cerrar unas puertas para poner abrir otras así que… Muchas gracias por haber seguido esta historia que empecé por casualidad, ni si quiera me plantee en su día subirlo, pero algo me impulsó a ello y bueno parece que no hice mal, no? No voy a contestar los reviews porque quiero poner otro capi contestándolos extensamente y agradeciéndoos vuestro apoyo. También os quería decir que ya estoy escribiendo otro fic, y pronto lo subiré, espero que os guste tanto como lo ha hecho éste. **

**PREGUNTA: En primer lugar, en el capi 12, durmiendo con un amigo, pongo una serie de cosas que harry tiene escritas y que herms ve en su escritorio cuando sus amigos se van a cambiar al baño, una de esas cosas es mn¿me podríais decir qué significa? Una pistilla, mn, es m por n. **

**Hasta pronto chicos**

**Y ya sabéis**

**Se despide con muchos bss**

**Vuestra lok amiga**

**Monik**


	27. Gracias

**Hola a todos! Siento mucha pena (pese a estar ya de vacaciones por fin BIEN! Disfrutar de la semana santa tanto como lo voy a hacer yo XDDDD), es la última vez que os saludaré en este fic. Me he sentido muy bien escribiendo el fic, me ha ayudado bastante, era una vía de escape para mí. Me resultaba muy placentero coger cuaderno y boli y plasmar en papel la historia que hace tiempo hice en mi cabeza. **

**Nunca pensé que fuera a tener la aceptación que ha tenido, es que si soy sincera nunca se me pasó por la cabeza que mi fic le fuera a interesar a nadie, muchos de vosotros lo debéis saber porque os he llamado exagerados, y era porque de verdad pensaba que lo erais simplemente porque no creo que sea tan buena historia. **

**He querido subir hoy esto para terminar porque hace hoy exactamente cinco meses que subí el primer capítulo… no ha llovido desde ese día, y no han cambiado las cosas ni nada… **

**Todos me habéis dado un gran apoyo con cada review que me habéis mandado, cuando abría mi coreo y venía tantos "review alert" no podía evitar que una sonrisa se dibujara en mi rostro. Con cada capítulo se iban sumando nuevos lectores y eso me hacía muchísima ilusión.**

**Con muchos de vosotros he hablado por el msn, y con algunos tengo mucha confianza, y eso que no nos conocemos de nada… os agradezco todo, que me escuchéis, que habéis conmigo y por supuesto que uséis parte de vuestro tiempo en leer lo que escribo.**

**Hay una persona que me ha escuchado mucho, me ha dicho lo que pensaba y me abierto los ojos, pese a que ella misma estaba mal. Ella es una gran escritora y estoy segura de que muchos la conocéis, es Flor. Mi niña te quiero un montón, ya lo sabes tú, gracias, de verdad. **

**Por otro lado hay personas con las que he tenido cosas en común o temas de los que hablar aunque sea un poco discutiendo…**

**Bueno no sé muy bien como agradeceros todo lo que me habéis dado, y como ya os he dicho muchas veces en las contestaciones a los reviews lo que os quería decir, lo que voy a hacer es poner todos los nombres a los que estoy totalmente agradecida, os parece bien? Pues es lo que voy a hacer…**

**MUCHAS GRACIAS A : Coco, Mónica, herm17, Nissa Black, Zu, Vicuticu, Anasazi, Aiosami, Flor, ivita black, Onag Radcliffe, pgranger, Pipu-Radcliffe, lilly, And Black, wei-lo, Goi Izarra, MaRiNeTa MaLFoY, Nice-Girl, Hermi de Harry, LeoHagrid, Alita, Miki Potter, Cidonya, Arwenej, Tere Potter, Lord of the Dark, Sonia Granger Potter, Babyjapan, roryherm, pruepotter1, Rescasan, jana, AliPotterGranger, Delhipotter, Ely-Barchu, mAr, mailing.animorphs, Cammiel, Sandokan, isabel, Mickey, Anglik Djilah, adriana, Xiana, angela, nimi227, presario, aguspotter, flaka, YUMI, Akira AkizukiReLoAd, Deiv, bruja enamorada, ana maria, Hermy Potter, Nelly esp, Hermelind Potter, hermy-potter-hp, arissita, Kry, billiwing, candy granger, La Pirata, dayemm y pamelitapotter.

* * *

**

**Bueno chicos antes de abandonar definitivamente este fic voy a resolver lo de mn… **

**Para que lo entendáis iré poco a poco. **

**Primero hay que saber que según dice el teorema del cateto (estamos hablando de triángulos rectángulos), un cateto al cuadrado es igual a su proyección sobre la hipotenusa por la hipotenusa (la proyección de una cateto sobre la hipotenusa se llama m, y la proyección del otro cateto sobre la hipotenusa es n)**

**Bueno sabiendo esto decimos ahora que la altura el cuadrado es igual a la multiplicación de una proyección por la otra (altura al cuadrado igual a m por n)**

**Como debéis saber la altura en matemáticas se representa con una hache, por lo tanto altura al cuadrado es hache al cuadrado. Hache al cuadrado es igual a h por h, harry por hermione. **

**Retorcido verdad? Ya lo avisé, pero como se me dan muy bien las mates, pues me salió esto.

* * *

**

**Bueno chicos, ha sido un placer teneros como lectores y espero que leáis lo que escriba de ahora en adelante, como el fic que hoy mismo publico, "Sexto Curso en el Lado Oscuro". **

**Hasta pronto**

**y se despide vuestra lok amiga**

**con muchos bss y con lágrimas.**

**Os quiero mucho.**


End file.
